No hay razón que venza la pasión
by Dakota-Malfoy
Summary: Sexto año comienza para el trio dorado y un chico de ojos grises. La sangre ya no sera un problema para vivir la pasión que los une. Un nuevo personaje llegará para cambiar la vida de estos chicos.
1. Cap 1 :: El reencuentro

Hola nosotras somos Laura y Claudia y este es nuestro primer fan fic. Como ya habrán notado es de Draco y Hermione, nuestra pareja favorita.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece..

**Capítulo 1 **

**El Reencuentro**

Después de finalizar otro año escolar, Harry Potter se encontraba pasando el verano en la casa de sus tíos. No llevaba ni dos semanas de finalizada las clases y ya estaba ansioso por recibir noticias de sus amigos.

Sus tíos y su primo seguían teniéndole miedo por esto ya no lo trataban mal, directamente lo ignoraban. A lo cual Harry agradecía eternamente...

En esos días no había tenido mucho para hacer más que algunas cosas que le ordenaban sus tíos y algunos deberes del colegio. Los días parecían no pasar mas, y su angustia iba en aumento ya que había estado soñando todas las noche con la muerte de su padrino... y el no recibir ninguna noticia de sus amigos lo empeoraba todo.

Una calurosa mañana Harry observa como una pequeña lechuza se estaba aproximando a su ventana; este la reconoció enseguida era Pig. A Harry enseguida se le dibujo una notable sonrisa en el rostro. La lechuza entro por la ventana y revoloteaba por toda la habitación, hasta que Harry logró tranquilizarla y sacarle la carta que llevaba en su pata. Abrió la carta con mucha emoción y ansias...

Harry:

Hola perdona que no te halla escrito antes pero ya sabes como es la orden del fénix han estado mas estrictos que nunca, bueno no me dejan escribir mucho por lo que te digo que pasaremos por ti el próximo lunes a las 9:00 pm de forma muggle, espero poder llegar, pero como Hermione ya se encuentra acá no creo que se nos complique mucho el trayecto ...

Bueno todos te mandamos un beso y nos vemos el lunes.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Luego de leer esto se encontraba más eufórico que nunca, estaba deseoso de volver a ver a sus amigos y de enterarse de todo lo que estaría aconteciendo en el mundo mágico.

Paso todo el fin de semana terminando sus deberes, ya que supuso que los demás ya los habrían hecho, conociendo a Hermione seguro que obligo a todos a terminarlos y también ordenando todas sus pertenencias en su baúl de Howgarts intentando no olvidarse de nada. Buscando entre libros encontró su muy querido álbum de fotografías que Hagrid le había regalado en su primer año, al verlo y pasar foto por foto no pudo evitar una lágrima al recordar a sus padres y a su padrino; pero tampoco pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa al ver las fotos de sus amigos.

Ya era lunes, Harry se encontraba más que emocionado por al fin poder irse de Privet Drive pero todavía le quedaban dos horas para las nueve y no sabía que hacer por lo que decidió pasar lo que quedaba de tiempo haciéndole un completo mantenimiento a su escoba con el Kit de limpieza que le había regalado Hermione para Navidad. El tiempo pasó volando, ya que esta era una de sus actividades preferidas, solo faltaban 5 minutos para las 9. Cogió todas sus cosas, dio un último vistazo a su habitación, la cual no extrañaría y se dirigió a la sala a esperar la llegada de sus amigos. A las 9 en punto sintió el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta esperando ver a Ron o a Hermione, pero en cambio solo vió a una anciana vestida con ropas muy sucias y gastadas llevando en su mano una bota; había algo raro en ella, algo que a Harry le sonaba familiar...

Si? – dijo Harry algo asombrado

Hola Harry!! Es que acaso no me reconoces?? Soy Tonks, perdona que no te avisamos que llegaríamos de esta forma, pero hubo un inconveniente de último momento y pensamos que la forma más segura de viajar a la madriguera era utilizando un traslador.

Ahora Harry comprendía porque la anciana llevaba una bota en su mano, eso sin duda era el traslador.

Estás listo? Tienes todas tus cosas?

Si – contestó Harry muy impaciente.

Pues entonces en marcha, no podemos perder tiempo.

Harry iba a alcanzar su baúl hasta la puerta cuando Tonks sacó su varita y pronunció _Wingardium Leviousa_ y el baúl voló hasta donde ellos se encontraban, gritó a sus tíos que se iba, sin obtener respuesta alguna, aunque tampoco la esperaba, colocó su mano sobre la bota al mismo tiempo que Tonks y con la otra tomó su baúl cuando sintió como se separaba abruptamente del suelo para sentir un leve mareo y después caer en los cálidos suelos de su segundo hogar, La Madriguera.

Muy lejos de allí se encontraba un chico de 16 años dueño de una hermosa cabellera rubia platinada y unos fríos e intimidantes ojos que no demostraban sentimiento alguno. Este chico era el heredero de una de las familias de sangre pura más poderosas, ricas y respetadas de toda Gran Bretaña. ( n/a : de quien estaremos hablando??) su nombre era Draco Malfoy.

Había pasado la mayor parte del verano jugando al Quidditch en su estadio privado con sus amigos Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabinni mientras Pansy Parkinson, una chica muy elegante poseedora de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes los observaba con su típica mirada arrogante desde los jardines de la mansión Malfoy; realmente Draco no sabía si ellos eran sus verdaderos amigos, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a ellos.

Draco Malfoy era el chico más apuesto y temido de Howgarts y el lo sabía, pero en verdad no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera por como el era, a causa de que era alguien muy egocéntrico, ambicioso, frívolo y naturalmente maligno que podía intimidar a cualquiera con solo lanzarle una de sus miradas de superioridad.

La mansión Malfoy era un bellísimo lugar y sumamente elegante a pesar de que en este se cernía una penetrante oscuridad. Gozaba de distinguidos salones donde se celebraban grandiosas fiestas, tenía grandes escaleras hechas de mármol y del más fino oro que llevaban a sus extraordinarias habitaciones, disponía de una enorme biblioteca con millones de libros, en su mayoría de artes oscuras; este era uno de los lugares favoritos de Draco ya que adoraba leer. Esta casa sin duda era majestuosa.

Poseía unos hermosos jardines con una infinidad de flores de diversos orígenes y colores, y grandes fuentes de las cuales caían pequeñas cascadas de agua cristalina, estaba muy bien arreglado gracias a Narcissa, que le dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre. Un poco más alejado del jardín se encontraba un pequeño lago, este lugar era muy especial y único para Draco ya que allí había vivido los momentos más felices de su infancia, él solía pasar sus tardes bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol que se encontraba a las orillas del lago, se podía respirar aire puro, era en el único lugar donde podía pensar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara ya que allí reinaba la paz.

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo un libro en su sillón de cuero negro. Este cuarto conservaba el esplendor de la mansión, su cama "King Size"con sábanas verdes y plateadas manteniendo los colores de su casa ( n/a Slytherin!! La mejor de todas... jua jua) se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, detrás de esta se encontraba un ventanal que llevaba a un pequeño balcón con vista al lago. Más alejado se encontraba un escritorio hecho de una de las maderas negras más caras del mundo, a un lado había una pequeña biblioteca, donde tenía todos sus libros de Howgarts. También guardaba uno que algún recuerdo de su infancia como fotos de él con su familia y los regalos de su abuela, que para él eran muy importantes sobre todo un anillo que había pertenecido a su abuelo; era valiosísimo para él porque era la única pertenencia que tenía de él a pesar de que nunca lo había conocido le tomó mucho cariño, todavía recordaba el día en que su abuela le había entregado ese anillo...

FLASHBACK

Draco, Draco, ven aquí... quiero darte algo – dijo una mujer anciana que a pesar de eso no había perdido su encanto.

Que sucede abuela? – dijo un niño de apenas 7 años

Quiero regalarte esto, toma, ábrelo...

La abuela del niño le entregó un pequeño paquetito verde con una gran B plateada

Pero... si no es mi cumpleaños?? A que se debe – pregunto el niño con cara de intriga.

Simplemente es algo que quiero que conserves, sabes... perteneció a tu abuelo.

Draco lo abrió emocionadísimo pensando que podría ser sacando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una gran piedra blanca que parecía un diamante aunque en su interior se veían nubes que cambiaban de color.

Wow! Es hermoso abuela!!

Y justo cuando iba a colocárselo su abuela lo detuvo...

No Draco... tú debes guardar esto hasta que conozcas a tu verdadero amor; recién ahí podrás regalárselo a la chica que amas y este desatará un gran poder.

Que poder abuela?? – preguntó Draco muy intrigado.

Eso lo tendrán que descubrir ustedes.

FIN FLASHBACK

Fue por eso que Draco valoraba mucho ese anillo. Todavía no sabía que poder contendría el anillo pero sabía que algún día lo conocería.

Hemione, Ron y Ginny estaban conversando en la habitación de Ron cuando de pronto sintieron un gran ruido que provenía de la cocina.

Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Ron

No lo sé – contesto una intrigada pelirroja

Chicos!! Debe ser Harry!!- Exclamó una emocionadísima Hermione

Los chicos salieron de la habitación y bajaron corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con una anciana que en ese momento estaba cambiando su aspecto al de una joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que tenía en ese momento su cabello de un verde manzana; a su lado, se encontraba un chico con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, acomodándose los lentes.

Harry todavía no había notado la presencia de tres personas más en la cocina hasta que Hermione corrió hasta él y abrazándole le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla; Harry al ser tomado de sorpresa enrojeció un poco.

Harry!!! Cómo has estado??? Te he extrañado mucho- dijo una Hermione muy alegre por volver a ver a su amigo.

Hola Herm!! Yo también te extrañé mucho, estaba deseando salir de Privet Drive para poder verlos a todos.

Harry, amigo! En que buena forma te encuentras!! Has estado ejercitándote durante el verano? – Dijo Ron saludando a su mejor amigo.

Para decir la verdad, he estado haciendo algunas pesas... pero puedo decir lo mismo de ti Ron... es más has vuelto a crecer. Acaso no podré alcanzar tu estatura nunca??

Todos rieron a este comentario, parecía que Ron nunca dejaría de crecer.

Y dónde está Ginny? – Preguntó Harry de pronto

Hola Harry.- dijo Ginny, apareciendo atrás de Tonks

Hola mi amor... - Contestó Harry saludando a su novia con un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios.

Hey! Recién llegas y ya haciendo eso eh??- Comentó Ron un poco molesto.

No empieces Ron! Ya sabes como son las cosas- Contestó Ginny

Bueno, bueno, lo siento. Es que todavía no me acostumbro...

Harry y Ginny se habían puesto de novios el último mes de clases en Howgarts. Él se había dado cuenta de cuanto cariño sentía por Ginny, cuando ella estaba saliendo con Tom White, un chico que cursaba este año séptimo en Ravenclaw. Al principio a Ron le había costado aceptarlo, pero luego con la ayuda de Luna y Hermione logró darse cuenta que la mejor persona para que cuidara de su pequeña hermana era su mejor amigo. Aunque ya no podría decirse que Ginny era pequeña, sino que había cambiado notablemente. Su rostro ya iba adoptando las facciones de una mujer, sus ojos ahora eran de un verde más intenso pero todavía conservaban un brillo que demostraba picardía; tenía el pelo un poco más debajo de sus hombros lacio de un rojo impactante, sus curvas se habían desarrollado cada vez más con el pasar de los años y había aumentado unos centímetros su estatura, estaba muy hermosa, sobre todo para los ojos de Harry.

Luego de los saludos todos se sentaron en los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea, los chicos empezaron hablar de Quidditch como era costumbre ( n/a que otra cosa sino??) mientras las chicas junto con Tonks hablaban sobre ropa.

Hermione cambiado durante las vacaciones, ya no solo le interesaban los libros sino que ahora también se había empezado a preocupar un poco más por su apariencia; por esto ahora también le agradaba hablar sobre ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, etc.

Harry, querido! Me alegro que hayas llegado... Pero que te ha pasado? Te encuentras más delgado, no te han alimentado bien supongo... - Dijo Molly Weasley muy entusiasmada por ver a Harry.

Hola Sra. Weasley, lo que pasa es que mi primo Dudley que cada vez se parece más a un elefante, estaba a dieta y yo me tuve que someter a ella- Dijo Harry

Bueno, no te preocupes cariño. Ahora voy a preparar un gran almuerzo.

Ya era la hora de la zona en la Mansión Malfoy. Draco bajaba por las escaleras para reunirse con su madre en el comedor.

El comedor era enorme, era una de las salas más elegantes de la Mansión, tenía una gran mesa de madera para veinte personas que se encontraba en el centro. Detrás de la cabecera donde siempre se sentaba Lucius, había un gran retrato de Durmluis Malfoy, el padre de Lucius que miraba a todo con una mirada de superioridad. A los costados se encontraban retratos no menos importantes de la familia Malfoy-Black. Ya que el padre de Narcissa y el padre de Lucius habían sido grandes amigos.

También se podían apreciar grandes estatuas a los lados de la puerta. Y como toque final, una gran araña de cristal en el techo que se ubicaba en el centro del salón.

Draco entró en el comedor y vio ya a su madre esperando para comenzar a cenar.

Buenas noches madre- Dijo Draco sentándose en la mesa

Buenas noche hijo- Dijo Narcissa amablemente

En ese momento apareció Alik una de las elfina domésticas que servían en la Mansión, para servir la comida.

Mientras comían mantenían una animada charla sobre como seria este año en Howgarts y sobre la llegada de su padre.

Hijo, mañana tu padre no vendrá solo- Dijo Narcissa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

A que te refieres madre?- Preguntó Draco algo extrañado por lo que le había dicho su madre.

Mañana llegará alguien muy importante para ti- dijo finalmente Narcissa.

Bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo... esperamos que les guste y nos de dejen reviews!!


	2. Cap 2 :: La llegada

Hola chicas!!! Aca seguimos con el capitulo dos!! Esperamos que les guste la historia y esperamos sus reviews!! Aquí se los contestamos!! :

Narcissa Malfoy: Hola!! Nos alegramos que te guste como escribimos!! Gracias por leer nuestra historia y esperamos que te guste este capitulo.

Ginny Potter: Hola guapa!! Gracias por leernos!! Esperamos tus comentarios.

Alimini88: Amiga!! Como estas?? Disculpa que no pudimos actualizar antes es que estamos con algunos compromisos que no podiamos dejar pasar.. pero aquí esta el capitulo 2 ¡! Leelo y dinos que te parece si?

Bueno un beso grande a todas las chicas…

Disclaimer: Obviamente Harry Potter no nos pertenece… pero por si acaso.. les avisamos.. (jajaja) solo utilizamos el entorno para hacer historias sin fines de lucro.

Ahora si con la historia!!! :

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capítulo 2

La llegada

Todos se encontraban almorzando cuando llegó Arthur Weasley del trabajo.

Buenos días familia- saludó el Sr. Weasley

Hola- saludaron todos a la vez.

Harry! Cómo te encuentras?

Muy bien Sr. Weasley.

Dime… Cuál es exactamente la utilidad de las pilas?

Y así continuó la conversación durante todo el almuerzo.

Luego del almuerzo llegaron Fred y George Weasley.

Hola chicos- Dijo Fred

Hola Fred, Hola George- dijeron todos

Harry, Hermione, que bien se ven!- exclamó George.

Gracias- respondió Hermione feliz de verlos.

Cómo van con la tienda de bromas?- Preguntó Harry.

Oh! Muy bien- contestó Fred con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos.

Este año hemos incrementado un montón de bromas nuevas bromas- dijo George- Y…

Les tenemos una sorpresa-susurraron al mismo tiempo los gemelos para que Molly no escuchara.

Qué es? Qué es? – Preguntó Ginny emocionada e intrigada a la vez.

Ya lo verán –contestó George con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Después de esto, Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny fueron a buscar sus escobas para jugar un partido de Quidditch; mientras que Hermione fue a buscar un libro para leer.

Mientras los chicos y Ginny jugaban, ella leía a la sombra de un árbol cercano, estaba leyendo una novela que a pesar de ya haberla leído varias veces nunca se aburría de volver a leerla. Se trataba de cómo el odio podía transformarse en amor y como dos personas podían luchar para mantenerse unidos sin importar lo que pensaran sus familias. (n/a por si no se dieron cuenta, la novela era "Romeo y Julieta)

Pasados unos minutos sale la Sra. Weasley para decirles a los chicos que mañana irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el colegio.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

Draco se fue a su habitación ya que sabia que su madre no le iba a decir nada sobre quien era la persona que vendría al otro día, sino que tendría que esperar hasta mañana y averiguarlo por el mismo.

Draco no había podido dormir pensando en quien vendría en unas pocas horas.

Ya estaba saliendo el sol, como se encontraba muy ansioso decidió levantarse y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas. Media hora más tarde se dispuso a vestirse, como de costumbre muy elegante, con su pelo con gomina y peinado para atrás que le daba el aspecto de un chico más malicioso y frío pero también muy sexy.

Se dispuso a bajar a la sala para poder a su padre y a la persona que vendría.

Para su sorpresa, su madre había pensado lo mismo y se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones.

Buenos días madre- la saludó Draco, sentándose en el sillón frente a su madre.

Buenos días hijo, tu padre y la persona que te mencioné ayer llegarán en cualquier momento- dijo Narcissa muy alegre.

Si; ya tengo una idea de quien puede ser.

Narcissa sonrió.

En ese momento, las puertas principales de la Mansión se abrieron dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy y detrás de él a una hermosa mujer de largos y lacios cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

Draco no podía creer que era ella, cuanto había cambiado en estos años.

Draco no la veía desde que eran niños.

Dakota?? – preguntó Draco, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Quién más sino? – contestó ella dándole un abrazo y un gran beso a su hermano mellizo.

Te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo

Yo también, ni te lo imaginas- dijo Draco.

Lucius y Narcissa se encontraban abrazados viendo muy felices a sus dos hijos.

Te dije que la traería de vuelta- le dijo Lucius a su esposa.

Gracias Lucius- Diciéndole esto, Narcissa le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Lucius les sonrió a su hermosa mujer y a sus adorables hijos.

Dakota había estado ausente durante varios años ya que su padre decidió que lo mejor para ella era ir a Durmstrang. Pero este año todo sería diferente ya que entraría en Howgarts.

Narcissa les dijo a sus hijos que mañana irían al Callejón Diagon para comprar todo el material escolar y el nuevo uniforme de Dakota.

Ambos se miraron muy emocionados y se dirigieron hacia el lago, ya que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y querían recordar viejos tiempos.

Ya era el otro día y Narcissa, Draco y Dakota, se dirigían a su limusina para ir al callejón Diagon. A Narcissa se la notaba muy emocionada por tener a sus dos hijos junto otra vez, ella había sufrido mucho por la separación de ellos.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

La Sra. Weasley despertó a todos muy temprano para que desayunaran y para luego ir a comprar las cosas de Howgarts. Esta vez, irían solos ya que ella no podría acompañarlos porque tenía que quedarse resolviendo unas cosas para la Orden del Fénix.

Después de desayunar, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la chimenea para ir al Callejón Diagon por polvos flu; primero fueron las chicas y luego las siguieron Ron y Harry.

Salieron por la chimenea de Honeydukes y luego de haberse quitado el hollín de sus ropas salieron por la puerta principal hacia el callejón Diagon.

Los chicos estaban muy ansiosos por ir a la tienda de Quidditch al igual que Ginny que últimamente estaba muy interesada por este deporte, Hermione en cambio se ofreció a comprarles todo los libros del curso ya que el Quidditch no era lo de ella.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

Luego de 30 minutos de viaje tres cabelleras rubias bajaban de una elegante limusina negra en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, este lugar era pequeño, de aspecto sucio y muy sombrío para los ojos de cualquier muggle; pero para los magos era la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Narcissa, Dakota y Draco entraron al humilde lugar y fueron directo a la pared de ladrillos, luego de presionar los correctos, pudieron acceder al enorme callejón.

Bueno chicos, por donde quieren empezar?? – Preguntó Narcissa muy emocionada por comenzar su día de compras.

Yo si no les molesta me gustaría empezar por mis túnicas -dijo Dakota al ver aquel enorme callejón.

Claro no hay problema, si no les molesta yo preferiría adelantar algunas cosas que tengo que hacer-dijo Draco seriamente

Claro hijo nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante a las 5:00 pm – dijo Narcissa.

Bueno hasta entonces…- se despidió Draco.

Draco se dirigía con su caminar elegante y firme a la tienda de Quidditch; ya no era raro que cuando el pasara todo el mundo quedara mirándolo con cara de asombro, al ver a un joven de tan corta edad no expresar ningún sentimiento, solo llevando un aire de superioridad y al pasar, solo su presencia imponía respeto; después de todo era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Al llegar a la tienda Draco entró con paso decidido, hacia la sección que a el le interesaba, la parte donde se encontraban las escobas.

Este año estaba completamente seguro que la copa de Quidditch iba a quedar en Slytherin, y el mismo iba a ser el causante de ello.

Vio varios modelos de escobas, las estuvo analizando, le dijo unas palabras a la dependienta y cuando se disponía a retirarse de la tienda vio a dos cabelleras pelirrojas y a una negra azabache a su lado. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ellos.

Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, a los pobretones Weasleys, a San Potter para salvar el día y a…, donde está la sangre sucia Granger?

Interesado Malfoy?- le dijo el pelirrojo con fuego en sus ojos.

Draco sonrió maliciosamente ante ese comentario – Para nada, solo quería saber a cuantos metros me tenía que alejar para no contaminarme- Y dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta saliendo con la cabeza bien en alto de la tienda.

Ron no podía creer como Malfoy siempre se quedaba con la última palabra, eso era algo que verdaderamente le molestaba.

Tranquilo Ron- le dijeron su hermana y Harry tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo que estaba en un estado de furia incontrolable.

Los Malfoy siempre fueron así pero este año se saldría con la suya.

Luego de que Malfoy se fue, los chicos y Ginny siguieron en la suya. Ron quería cambiar su vieja escoba, por eso fueron a la sección de las escobas para elegir una que le pudiera gustar al pelirrojo.

Mira que buena que está esta Ron…- dijo de pronto Ginny.

Si, pero no me gusta de todo el modelo…- exclamó Ron.

Chicos, chicos, vengan rápido!!!! Miren esto!!- los llamó Harry muy excitado.

Wow!!... – exclamaron los pelirrojos a la vez al ver la fabulosa escoba que se encontraba en una caja de cristal en el medio de la tienda.

Si! Es la nueva Iceberg 3525, es impresionante!!

Cualquiera con esa escoba tiene el partido asegurado- comentó Ginny sin despegar un segundo su mirada de la magnífica escoba.

En eso tienes razón Ginny… pero no creo que nadie la tenga- respondió Harry.

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron.

------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- ------------- -------------

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca muy entretenida buscando todos los materiales que necesitaban para este año. La biblioteca era un lugar donde a Hermione le gustaba pasar la gran parte de su tiempo, hojeaba libros y libros de muchos temas…. Pero sus favoritos sin duda alguna eran los de Aritmancia, su materia favorita.

Pasadas las dos horas ya no le daban las manos ni el cuerpo para sostener tantos libros, porque además de los reglamentarios había elegido algunos 8 más de su interés, aunque no le molestaban en absolutos los de su curso.

Se estaba dirigiendo casi a ciegas una mesa para poder así dejar todos los libros ya que estos no le permitían ver. En el camino tropezó con algo o alguien que no pudo ver y calló al suelo junto con todas sus cosas al igual que otro mago que no pudo distinguir enseguida.

Perdón señor… no lo vi - se disculpó Hermione comenzando a levantar su mirada.

No es nada señorita, yo tampoco estaba prestando atención.

Al verlo, le llamo mucho la atención el aspecto de ese hombre. Tenía una piel muy pálida, su cabellera era rubia platinada a la altura de los hombros pero recogida en una elegante cola, pero lo más llamativo de él eran sus ojos… a verlos te sentías transparente ante ellos, te perdías en un mar gris sintiendo la calidez que ellos transmitían.

Disculpe que no me he presentado… mi nombre es Lucas… Lucas Malfoy.

Ante esto Hermione quedó boca abierta, estaba impactada… con razón que le sonaba familiar... era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de Lucius Malfoy… no podía ser otro; esa familia tenía características inconfundibles…. Hermione en ese momento tenía que admitir (aunque le costara) que obviamente todos en la familia Malfoy eran muy elegantes y gozaban de una belleza peculiar.

- Veo que te interesas en los libros…- comentó Lucas sacando a Hermione de su ensimismamiento.- Raro en chicas de tu edad.

-Hermione sonrió tímidamente ante este comentario….

-Por cierto yo soy Hermione Granger-dijo la chica.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerla Sta. Granger- dijo Lucas despidiéndose…

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ... se acababa de encontrara con

el hermano de Lucius Malfoy , como podían ser hermanos y ser tan diferentes , no

diferentes físicamente sino que Lucas parecía ser una persona amable ..

simplemente encantadora ; mientras que Lucius era una persona fría ,

calculadora , soberbia , malvado , arrogante etc … simplemente igual que su hijo

.. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione luego de revisar todos los libros y ver cuales tenia que llevar para iniciar su nuevo curso en howgarts se dispuso a pagarlos…. Era una carga bastante pesada ya que no solo llevaba los libros de ella si no que los de todos sus amigos.

Al salir de la biblioteca herm se dio cuenta que se le había hecho un poco tarde ya que ya estaba oscureciendo y no quedaba mucha luz en la calle, además de la otorgada por los focos de luz que estaban en el callejón. Hermione sabia que seria mejor que se apresurara ya que de noche el callejón no era un muy buen lugar para una joven bruja.

La Gryffindor iba metida en sus pensamientos ... en como seria howgarts... en lo que habia pasado esta tarde en la biblioteca; cuando de repente se da cuenta de que no sabe en donde se encuentra …que tonta soy debí de haber tomado otro camino ... Pero que era aquel lugar ¿? (se preguntaba herm) Era un callejón oscuro y no parecía

haber nadie…. Hermione realmente se dio cuenta que no tenia idea de donde estaba y este no parecía ser un buen lugar para perderse.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Lucius-dijo un hombre con una vos no muy segura

-Estas seguro? yo que vos no apostaría a eso –dijo esta vos mucho mas segura y fría , a la cual Hermione reconoció enseguida no era otra sino la de Lucius Malfoy.

-Tarde o temprano la verdad se sabrá, el no va a poder regresar y mucho menosatacar Howgarts estando Dumbledore adentro y avisado …

-Suficiente, ya has hablado demasiado…. Morirás al igual que todos los

impuros…. AVADA KEDAVRA; y Hermione pudo ver como una luz verde salía del lugar de donde provenían las voces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

FIN DEL CAPITULO!!

Esperamos que les halla gustado.. y obviamente esperamos sus reviews sean tanto buenos o malos!!

Pronto publicaremos el tercer capitulo!! Un beso grande..

Laura y Claudia


	3. Cap 3 :: Jonh Roddick

Hemos vuelto!! Como estan chicas?? Disculpen que demoramos… como ustedes podran comprobar este capitulo nos quedo mas largo que los anteriores…

Esperamos que lo disfruten…

Pero antes de pasar con la historia les contestamos sus reviews…

tyson violador: Hola!! Gracias por pasarte por nuestro fic!! Nos alegramos que te guste… sobre el hermano de Lucius se sabrá más adelante.. no te procupes que daremos más datos sobre el!!

Hermy-BlackMalfoy: Gracias por darnos ánimos… el tema de la familia Malfoy se irá definiendo mientras pasan los capitulos no te preocupes… pero en este tal vez puedas aclarar algunas dudas…

Flor: Genial que te haya gustado!! Esperemos que les guste el f.f mientras vamos avanzando!!

Ginny Potter: Hola guapa!! Gracias por seguir con nosotras… a nosotras nos gusto mucho la idea de Dakota… que bueno que a ti tambien!! Un beso grande…

Bueno chicas… ahora a lo nuestro aquí va el capiutlo 3!!!

Ahh me olvidaba…

DISCLAIMER: No nos pertenece Harry Potter… si no que el y su magnifico mundo pertenecen a J.K Rowling!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 3: John Roddick

Hermione salio corriendo de aquel lugar horrorizada, tenia que encontrar a sus amigos, luego como de media hora por fin encontró la salida de aquel lugar y fue directo a encontrarse con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Hermione se dirigió al caldero chorreante ya que suponía que sus amigos se encontrarían allí. Y así fue.

Hermione donde te has metido? llevamos esperándote un buen rato y….- Ron no término su frase al ver la cara de su amiga.

Chicos verdaderamente lo siento... es que me he perdido…. Y hay algo que les debo contar – Dijo la Gry mirando a Harry con cara de procuración…

Que ha pasado herm? – dijo un Harry muy preocupado.

Hermione le contó a sus amigos todo lo sucedido en aquel callejón.

Al igual que Hermione todos quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse de la noticia.

Va a ser mejor que regresemos a casa, mama ya debe de estar histérica –dijo el pelirrojo algo procurado.

Verdad va a ser mejor que nos apresuremos –asintieron los demás.

Al igual que como llegaron a través de los polvos flu se dirigieron los 5 a la madriguera.

Ronald Weasley!!!! – donde demonios se supone que han estado!!!!???

Ehhhh… bueno… nosotros… mmmm… nos demoramos un poco mas ya que no encantábamos unos libros –ron respiro esperando que su madre le creyera…

Ah bueno en ese caso apróntense todos porque la cena estará lista en unos minutos – dijo finalmente la sra.weasley.

Después de una deliciosa cena entre chistes y bromas los chicos se fueron a acostar para estar descansados para comenzar las clases al otro día.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se levantaron muy temprano para poder aprontar todas sus cosas para emprender el nuevo año en Hogwarts. Después de un rico desayuno, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron en los coches que el ministerio les había prestado para que llegaran seguros a la estación de King Cross.

Lo mismo sucedía no muy lejos de allí en la mansión Malfoy …..

Draco Malfoy y su hermana Dakota Malfoy se encontraban desayunando y hablando alegremente entre ellos y su madre.

Dakota se encontraba un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía en que casa quedaría…. Y si no era en slytherin ¿?? Que pensarían de ella ¿??

Bueno chicos creo que es hora de que suban a la limusina para ir hasta la estación, sino se nos hará tarde.

De acuerdo madre…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Estos se dispusieron a recoger todas sus cosas y bajarlas hasta la sala.

Allí los estaba esperando el chofer para llevarlos hasta la estación.

Darco y Dakota se despidieron de su madre ya que no la verían hasta navidad.

El trayecto hasta la estación la pasaron los dos muy callados.

-espero que sepas con quienes te conviene juntarte hermanita –dijo Draco de pronto.

- claro Draco, y no te preocupes que yo puedo tomar las decisiones por mi misma – dijo Dakota algo molesta por el comentario de su hermano.

Aunque sabía que este no lo decía con maldad ya que también sabía que la quería mucho porque mas de una vez se lo demostró, algo que verdaderamente era difícil en el rubio.

Al entrar a la estación Draco podía observar como muchos chicos miraban a su hermana y después a el, el cual mostraba una mirada asesina que lograba que cada uno siguiera su camino.

Es que verdaderamente Dakota era muy bella tenia una hermosura peculiar.

Ella era poseedora de la belleza de la familia Malfoy, pero había algo en ella que era diferente. Dakota tenia una larga cabellera rubia platinada hasta la cintura, era altanera y elegante y por sobretodo muy segura de ella misma, ella sabia que causaba estragos al pasar al igual que su hermano; sus ojos era de un color gris penetrante , ojos en los que te perdías , pero diferencia del resto, los ojos de Dakota demostraba tibieza ,intensos pero calidos a la vez .

Heredera de una tez blanca y pálida; unos labios rojos como el color de las rosas y un cuerpo angelical que parecería que en cualquier momento se podía quebrar de lo delicado que era , pero al mirar en su interior podías observar una fortaleza increíble.

Dakota lograba embrujar a todo hombre. Y esto Draco lo tenía muy claro, por lo cual no permitía que ningún chico se atreviese si quiera a mirar a su hermana.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione llegaron a la estación primero pasaron las chicas, luego los chicos y por último los Señores Weasleys a través del andén 9 y ¾.

King cross estaba que desbordaba de gente por lo que los chicos tuvieron bastantes dificultades para poder movilizarse con las cosas del colegio, luego de dejarlas con las de los demás saludaron a los señores Weasleys…

Chicos por favor cuídense mucho!! – decía Molly Weasley abrazando a su hijo Ron…

Si mamá lo haremos… pero déjame que me estas asfixiando – dijo Ron colorado por el abrazo de su madre.

Luego de abrazar a todos Molly se secó una lagrima por ver a sus hijos partir a Howgarts… no era solo porque no los vería hasta navidad ya que ya se había acostumbrado a eso, sino que le daba miedo dejarlos ir en las condiciones que se encontraba el mundo mágico con Voldemort suelto.

Bueno mejor vamos subiendo al tren sino no conseguiremos ningún compartimiento libre…- dijo Ginny

Si vamos- dijo Harry tomando a su novia de la mano y llevándola hacia el tren seguidos por Hermione y Ron.

Entraron al tren y comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde sentarse… los primeros vagones estaban ocupados como de costumbre pero consiguieron uno vacío por el medio del pasillo. Ginny se sentó en la ventana y juntó a ella Harry, Hermione se sentó frente a Ginny con Ron a su lado.

Se encontraban hablando de las travesuras de sus años anteriores en Howgarts cuando una hermosa chica entro en el compartimiento… Era alta, con una cabellera lacia y rubia por debajo de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos azules y sus curvas bastantes desarrolladas.

Hola.. – dijo la chica

Ron quedó impactado ante tal belleza… esa voz le parecía familiar pero no podía ser…

Luna!!!- gritó Ginny levantándose para abrazar a su amiga…-Cómo has estado?? Que guapa te encuentras…

Tu no te quedas atrás- contesto Luna Lovegood

Herm!! Pero que guapa te has puesto amiga!! – dijo la rubia

Gracias!! Tu también estas muy cambiada Lunny- contestó la Gry abrazando a su amiga.

Harry… cómo estas ?- preguntó Luna a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bien, muy bien y tu? – pregunto Harry

Bien! Contenta de volver a verlos a todos!

Y Ron?? Tu no me piensas saludar?- Preguntó Luna acercándose a Ron.

Este todavía no podía salir del shock… la hermosa chica que tenía delante de él era Lunática Lovegood.

Llamando a Ron… probando, probando, estas ahí?? – bromeó la pelirroja.

Todos rieron ante este comentario….

Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Ginny… Hola Luna.. estas muy… cambiada- dijo el pelirrojo.

Gracias!! – respondió la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla como lo hizo con Harry.. solo que esta vez la cara de Ron se puso del mismo color que su pelo.

Chicos les molesta si me quedo aquí? – preguntó Luna sin notar el enrojecimiento del pelirrojo..

No para nada contestó Harry…

La única que notó esto fue Hermione… pero decidió no decir nada ya que no quería revelar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo; prefería que él lo reconociera a su debido tiempo.

Siéntate aquí…- dijo Hermione levantándose y dejándole su lugar…

Pero Herm y tu a donde vas? – preguntó Ron nervioso al ver que estaría tan cerca de Luna

A dar una vuelta… necesito algo de aire… - contestó la castaña.

OK…- contestaron todos… aunque Harry miró extrañado a su amiga… ella no era de hacer eso…

En verdad la Gryffindor salió del compartimiento para dejar a Luna junto a Ron… pero de todas formas le vino bien la excusa para tomar aire y pensar un poco. Le llegada de Luna la hizo pensar en algo que no era común en ella… Harry y Ginny estaban de novios, Ron enamorado de Luna y tenía el presentimiento de que la rubia sentía algo más que amistad por el pelirrojo y ella… ella siempre igual… no era que le interesara mucho, pero desde Víctor Krum no había sentido nada "especial" por otra persona mas que amistad o amor paternal.

Mientras tanto los hermanos Malfoy estaban buscando un compartimiento libre en el tren sin tener resultado…

Wow… si que hay muchos alumnos aquí en Howgarts, en Durmstrang éramos menos.- comentó Dakota.

Si, se nos está complicando encontrar un compartimiento libre… mejor separémonos, tu ve por el fondo y si encuentras a Pansy llámame, ella de seguro ya encontró sitio para nosotros- Dijo Draco

De acuerdo…- contestó Dakota caminando hacia el fondo del tren.

Draco seguía buscando por los compartimientos del medio pensando donde estaría Pansy, aunque a muchos les pareciera que esta chica era insoportable Draco no pensaba lo mismo, era cierto que muchas veces lo molestaba pero era su única amiga que había estado con el en momentos malos y su compañía no era desagradable del todo, además era mucho mejor que estar con Crabbe y Goyle todo el día que en lo único que piensan es en comer.

Continuaba mirando compartimiento por compartimiento… "Ahggg chicas de Hufelpuff" pensó "siempre iguales… no pueden ser más escandalosas, además de algo t o n t a s". Antes de abrir el siguiente compartimiento le pareció escuchar voces conocidas, así que decidió abrir la puerta y no fue nada agradable con lo que se encontró.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí – dijo el Sly interrumpiendo la animada conversación de los presentes.- A San Potter con su novia la pobretona, la infaltable comadreja Weasley, Lunática Lovegood la loca del grupo y la sangre su--- - se calló al ver que faltaba alguien en el grupo… nuevamente Granger no estaba.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, siempre con el mismo discurso al comenzar el año… es que ya no tienes más nada original que decir?? – dijo Harry riéndose junto con sus amigos.

De veras- colaboró el pelirrojo- esto ya es aburrido Hurón…

Draco no soportaba lo que le estaban diciendo así que decidió contestar…

Aburrido para ustedes en todo caso, porque se ven todos los días en un espejo y saben lo que son pero yo hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con imagen tan desagradable, a diferencia de ustedes que están acostumbrados- Dijo Malfoy con su sonrisa sarcástica.

Ron iba a contestar cuando de pronto una voz femenina los interrumpió desde lejos…

Draco! Ya he encontrado a Pansy, vamos te estamos esperando

Antes de que pudiera acercase a donde se encontraban, Draco se marchó diciendo:

Nos vemos en el colegio perdedores…

Dakota vio salir a su hermano del compartimiento donde se encontraba y se acercaba hacia ella…

Con quienes hablabas??- preguntó la rubia

Con unos descerebrados, nada importante- Draco no era de dar explicaciones pero tratándose de su hermana no era tan frío.- Y donde encontraste a Pansy?- pregunto el Sly

Estaba en uno de los compartimientos del fondo, vamos- respondió Dakota.

Los rubios llegaron a los últimos compartimientos y entraron en el que se encontraba Pansy junto con Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise Zabinni.

No bien entraron Pansy se le abalanzó encima a Draco…

Draco!!! Como estas?? Te estuve buscando por toda la estación pero no te vi!!- Dijo Pansy abrazando al Sly

Me encuentro bien Pansy, pero ya suéltame!!- Dijo Draco… este era uno de los casos cuando la Sly se ponía pesada.

Draco saludó a Crabbe y a Goyle con un movimiento elegante de cabeza y ellos lo correspondieron solo de que una manera más brusca. Se disponía a saludar a Zabinni pero notó que el morocho estaba distraído mirando muy atentamente a las chicas que se encontraban frente al el, para ser mas precisos a Dakota.

Blaise- dijo Draco

Draco- dijo el Sly moviendo elegantemente su cabeza a forma de saludo igualmente que Draco.

Quiero hablar contigo ahora, a solas, vamos afuera.

De acuerdo- contestó el morocho siguiendo al rubio dejando a las chicas con Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya afuera del compartimiento….

De que querías hablarme Draco?- preguntó Blaise

Dime… que miras tanto a mi hermana eh? Se puede saber? – preguntó el Sly amenazadoramente.

Mira, me llamó la atención lo cambiada que está… recuerda que no la veo desde que teníamos 5 años, pero para tranquilizarte no estoy interesado en ella mas que para ser amigos, no es mi tipo de chica a pesar de que es muy bella, no te lo voy a negar. Además de todo no me metería con la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

De acuerdo… mas te valía- dijo Draco aparentando seriedad aunque por dentro estaba que moría de risa por toda la explicación de su amigo, aunque nunca lo admitiría lo valoraba mucho, se conocían desde sus nacimientos.

Bueno volvamos adentro – dijo el morocho

Dentro del compartimiento los chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar como no de Quidditch ( n/a que otro tipo de tema se les ocurriría sino para los hombres?? Jua jua) mientras que las chicas hablaban de ropa y Crabbe y Goyle de lo único que sabían hablar: comida. Así paso una hora hasta que la Profesora Mcgonagall interrumpió su conversación.

Alumnos, se solicita a uno de los prefectos de Slytherin del año pasado en el compartimiento de los prefectos…

Yo voy…- dijo inmediatamente Draco, ya se había aburrido de la conversación con Zabinni.

Muy bien señor Malfoy, vaya yendo mientras yo aviso a los demás prefectos.

Y dicho esto, tanto la profesora como Draco tomaron caminos diferentes hacia sus caminos.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna estaban hablando de cómo seria este año cuando igualmente que en el compartimiento de los Slytherin la profesora Mcgonagall los interrumpió.

Jóvenes, se solicita a uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor del año pasado en el compartimiento de los prefectos ahora mismo.

Bueno tendré que ir yo ya que Hermione no ha vuelto- dijo Ron levantándose- nos vemos luego chicos.

Muy bien señor Weasley, acompáñeme por favor, los demás prefectos ya se encuentran allá.

Al llegar donde los prefectos, Ron vio a Padma Patil de Ravenclaw a Hanna Abbot de Hufelpuff y a… Draco Malfoy de Slytherin. Se sentó junto a Padma y escuchó lo que la profesora tenía para decirles.

Bueno señores- comenzó a hablar la profesora Mcgonagall- viendo que el mundo mágico ya no está a salvo, por resoluciones del director se aumentara la seguridad en el castillo. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que además de los profesores y los prefectos de quinto año esperamos contar con su colaboración siendo prefectos este año nuevamente; deben comunicarle al otro prefecto de su casa esta nueva resolución, pueden retirarse.- concluyó la profesora yéndose del lugar.

Ah no! Otro año de prefecto no… que ya no es suficiente con todo lo que tendremos que estudiar año?- se quejó el pelirrojo

Entiende Ron que es por la seguridad de los estudiantes…- dijo Padma

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron -comentó Hanna- no me dará el tiempo para estudiar, sociabilizar y además de todo seguir con las rondas.

Y de una Hufelpuff no me extraña que no sea capaz de hacer todo eso- dijo Malfoy- y tu Weasley no deberías estar en Gryffindor… te adaptas más a lo Hufelpuff no me llama la atención que seas un inútil.- y dicho esto abandonó el compartimiento.

Chicos no le hagan caso- dijo Padma- veremos que tal le va a él- Bueno nos vemos más tarde yo vuelvo con los de mi casa.

Si yo voy a hacer lo mismo- dijo Hanna

Adiós Ron- dijeron las chicas

Viéndose solo en el compartimiento, el Gryffindor decidió volver con sus amigos.

Hermione estuvo la mayor parte del viaje pensando en recuerdos de su infancia y su primer sentimiento de amor hacia un chico con Víctor Krum, de veras que lo extrañaba y a pesar de que intentaron continuar su relación, la distancia complicaba las cosas pero de todas formas quedaron como muy buenos amigos y se seguían hablando mediante cartas.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Hogsmeade así que decidió cambiarse y volver al compartimiento con sus amigos. Cuando entro Ginny y Harry se encontraban charlando muy animadamente mientras que Luna se encontraba ausente, en su mundo, mirando por la ventana.

-Herm, que bueno que has vuelto! Ha venido Mcgonagall a buscar a uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor porque tenía que comunicarles algo muy importante, como tu no estabas fue Ron, ya debe estar por volver ya que hace bastante que se fue- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga mientras esta se sentaba.

-De acuerdo, veremos que quiere ahora la profesora Mcgonagall con los prefectos aunque ya me hago una idea… dijo la castaña

-Que es lo que sucede hermanito?- preguntó Ginny riéndose por las expresiones del Gryffindor. (n/a como se imaginar las expresiones de Ron son siempre graciosas.. lo pueden comprobar con rupert en la película jua jua)

-Pero como piensan que podremos con todo?- seguía hablando Ron para si mismo ya que no escuchó la pregunta de su hermana ni notaba las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, hasta Luna había salido de su ensimismamiento para observarlo.

-RON! – gritó Harry para que su amigo lo escuchara.

-Que pasa Harry?? Porque me gritas??- dijo el pelirrojo confundido mientras se sentaba al lado de Herm.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber nosotros Ron, que paso?- preguntó la castaña a su amigo.

-No te lo vas a creer, por la seguridad del colegio Dumbledore decidió que este año además de los profesores y los prefectos de quinto año nosotros también tendremos que colaborar en la rondas, esto es inaudito!!

-No es para tanto…- comentó Hermione- es por el bien de todos..

-Pero si te pareces a Padma ella me dijo lo mismo... no me dará el tiempo para estudiar, el Quidditch y todo lo demás!!

- Ron, no seas inútil, por algo el sombrero seleccionador te escogió para Gryffindor- dijo la castaña

- Y ahora podría jurar que eres un calco de Malfoy!!!- le gritó Ron

- Pero como te atreves a decirme eso?? Yo nunca podría ser un ser similar a Malfoy, como crees? – dijo una Hermione muy enojada.

- Es la verdad!! El me dijo lo mismo que tu!! – contestó Ron también enfadado

- Ahggggg- dijo Hermione

Pasaron el resto del viaje sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras que los otros siguieron hablando sin tomarle demasiada importancia a la situación porque ya conocían las habituales peleas de sus amigos.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade los Gryffindor y Luna subieron a uno de los carruajes.

Mientras que los Slytherins hacían lo mismos con la excepción de Dakota que como era su primer año en Hogwarts tuvo que cruzar el lago con los de primer año para llegar al colegio.

Cuando todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor hablando muy animadamente entraron los de primer año seguidos por la profesora Mcgonagall y Hagrid. La profesora coloco el sombrero en un taburete y empezó a llamar a los alumnos de primero que además de nerviosos la mayoría estaban mojados.

Luego de terminada la selección de los alumnos de primero, Dumbledore levanto de su asiento para hacer los anuncios de todos los años……

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts, antes de comenzar con este gran banquete, debo hacer algunos anuncios….

-Para los de primer año también para los viejos alumnos el bosque prohibido .. ESTA PROHIBIDO como lo indica su nombre – dijo dirigiéndoles una pequeña mirada al trío de Gryffindor.

-además de esto este año celebraremos un baile de halloween y otro de navidad para los que decidan quedarse en el colegio.

-Y ahora la noticia mas importante… este año tendremos el honor de tener entre nosotros a una nueva alumna muy especial que vino de Durmstrang … démosle un fuerte aplauso a …DAKOTA MALFOY ….

En el gran comedor se lleno de murmullos…

Malfoy?? No puede ser.. como si no fuera suficiente con uno..- dijo Ron malhumorado…

Tienes razón Ron, pero será la prima de Draco Malfoy?? Porque que yo sepa el es hijo único…- comentó Harry

No lo sé…- dijo el pelirrojo

El ojiverde iba a comentar algo más cuando notó que las puertas se habían abierto y todo el Gran Comedor quedo en silencio.

Harry no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta al ver a Dakota , esta era preciosa más allá de lo que Harry se podía imaginar; la chica era el sueño de cualquier chico, parecía un ángel a los ojos de Harry, pero al parecer no era al único que le había pasado lo mismo todos los chicos se encontraban mirando a la chica que se encontraba parada en la puerta, obviamente a cierto rubio no le gustó para nada esta reacción por parte del sector masculino.

Harry se sentía extraño estaba totalmente embobado por esa chica, nunca había sentido ese sentimiento por nadie.

Woow- es hermosa exclamó Ron

Si tienes razón dijo Harry todavía en su mundo

Harry!!- Gritaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez

El gryffindor al darse cuenta de la que se había mandado comentó…

Pero yo te quiero a ti Ginny, no te pongas celosa mi amor- y diciendo eso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Así está mejor…- dijo la pelirroja

Aunque este acto solo logró convencer a la menor de los Weasleys… ya que Hermione conocí mucho a Harry… y la mirada de él le indicaba otra cosa cuando observaba a Dakota.

La chica se dirigió hacia el sombrero seleccionador bajo la mirada de todo el comedor, incluyendo la de todos los profesores que habían quedados impactados con la noticia y el parecido que tenía la chica con Draco Malfoy.

La profesora Mcgonagall colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de la joven.

Todo el comedor estaba expectante a lo que diría el sombrero, aunque en parte ya todo el mundo sabía en que casa iba a quedar, Draco tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rosto y estaba preparado para aplaudir a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas cuando de pronto se sintió por todo el comedor….

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRYFFINDOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Seguido a esto…..

QUE???????????????????????- gritó un muy enojado y confundido Draco Malfoy parándose de su asiento…

Cálmese Sr. Malfoy…- dijo el director

QUE ME CALME SEÑOR DIRECTOR?? SIN DUDA ESTO ES UNA GRAN EQUIVOCACIÓN… MI HERMANA!! MI PROPIA SANGRE!! EN GRYFFINDOR??? ESTO ES UN ERROR GARRAFAL ESE SOMBRERO VIEJO DEBE ESTAR TOTALMENTE DESQUICIADO…- dijo el rubio fuera de sus cabales… su mirada generalmente fría en estos momentos despedía fuego.

Sr. Malfoy por favor, tome asiento y cálmese- dijo el director tranquilamente, aunque por dentro el también estaba confundido como todo el mundo creía que la joven iría a Slytherin como toda su familia, aunque debía admitir que vio algo diferente en su mirada.- El sombrero seleccionador nunca se ha equivocado, no encuentro ninguna razón para que lo haga ahora… Señorita Malfoy puede dirigirse a su mesa.

Pero…- intentó argumentar Draco en vano

Ahora señores a disfrutar el banquete!

La mesa Gryffindor estaba completamente en silencio, atónitos ante el anuncio.

Dakota se dirigió a la mesa de su nueva casa muy confundida y al mismo tiempo angustiada… se sentó en la punta de la mesa justo al lado del trío de oro, esto no le agradó mucho a Draco pero ya tendría una larga charla con su hermana.

Todo el mundo comenzó a comer mientras comentaban lo recién ocurrido, Harry, Ron y Ginny murmuraban del asunto por lo bajo mientras que Hermione observaba a la chica con tristeza…

Dakota no comía, no creía lo que había sucedido, estaba pensando en su familia cuando de pronto alguien le habló..

Hola Dakota, soy Hermione Granger… bienvenida a Gryffindor.

Gracias hermione, Aunque creo que muchos no me quieren aquí.-dijo la rubia derramando una lagrima.

No tienes por que llorar, a sido solo por tu apellido ya que todo el mundo pensó que estarías en la misma casa que tu hermano .

Si yo también creí lo mismo….- que pensara el ahora de mi ¿?? Y no me quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirá mi padre cuando lo sepa. –dijo dejando escapar mas lagrimas , las cuales cada vez se le escapaban con mas facilidad .

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la chica e intento animarla.

-no pienses en eso ahora, es tu primera noche en Hogwarts y debes disfrutarla, ya te vas a dar cuenta que los Gryffindors son muy amigables .-dijo Herm sonriendo.

Lo cual levanto un poco el ánimo de la rubia.

Gracias Hermione, has sido muy buena conmigo- dijo Dakota alegre de encontrar a alguien con quien conversar.

No es nada, ahora come algo antes de que se termine la cena.

Dakota siguió el consejo de Hermione y se dispuso a comer.

Al terminar la cena los prefectos de 5to guiaron a los alumnos de primero hasta sus respectivas casas, mientras que Hermione salía con Dakota del gran comedor y en el camino le iba presentando a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Ya en la torre Gryffindor los cuatro chicos se disponían a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-bueno chicas nosotros nos vamos a dormir –dijo el pelirrojo.

-esta bien chicos nos vemos mañana, mas les vale que no se retrasen, no quiero llegar tarde al primer día de clase …-dijo Herm .

-bueno un gusto haberte conocido Dakota –dijo Harry –mirándola de una manera especial que solo Herm había notado.

Dakota se sonrojo un poco…- A mi también me gusto mucho conocerlos chicos…- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nos vemos mañana –dijo Ginny mirando esta escena un poco recelosa.

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus dormitorios al igual que los chicos; Dakota dormía en la misma habitación que Hermione, por lo cual se habían quedado hablando un poco, antes de que las dos cayeran dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse en el cuarto había sido Hermione la cual aprovecho para ir hasta el baño y arreglarse el cabello que ya no se encontraba todo enmarañado como los años anteriores sino que este año Herm en las vacaciones se había encargado de averiguar algunas pociones para alisarlo, la Gry había cambiado notablemente y eso estaba haciendo efecto en mas de un chico.

-Buenos días dormilona –dijo la castaña en cuanto se despertó Dakota.

-Hola, buenos días Hermione –dijo la rubia muy alegre pero con cara de dormida.

-Apúrate que tienes 15 minutos para el desayuno –le dijo Hermione.

-ok ya salimos –dijo Dakota .

Al bajar se encontraron con los chicos y los 5 se dispusieron a bajar a desayunar.

Una vez en el comedor y ya desayunando, como era habitual empezaron a aparecer las lechuzas.

Hermione recibió el diario El Profeta y se dispuso a leerlo, cuando de repente leyó algo que la dejo un poco sorprendida.

En la primera plana había un artículo titulado como

" _Posibles moviemientos del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores"_

_En el día de ayer se ha identificado un posible ataque por parte del señor tenebroso al encontrar el cuerpo inerte de un mago llamado John Roddick en el callejón Knockturn, el mago de 23 años trabajaba en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de misterios, sus colegas afirman que Roddick no tenía ninguna información comprometedora que arriesgara la seguridad del mundo mágico._

_El ministro de la magia Cornelius Fudge, declara que este fue un asesinato sin importancia, y que a pesar de que los tiempos se han tornado difíciles no hay que relacionar este caso directamente con los mortífagos. Pero las malas leguas aseguran que este ha sido un movimiento del señor oscuro contra los impuros, ya que el mago implicado era hijo de muggles._

_Este caso sigue siendo investigado, aunque por el momento no sabemos nada más sobre la posible intervención de los mortífagos._

Debajo del artículo se veía una foto de John Roddick siendo trasladado al hospital San Mungo por los medimagos para averiguar como fue su muerte.

Hermione no podía creer lo que leía… quería comentar esto con sus amigos pero no podía… acaso ese asesinato sería el que ella había presenciado? El mago que había muerto habría sido asesinado por el padre de Dakota?? … Lucius Malfoy??

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno chicas este ha sido el capitol 3 esperamos que les guste y que nos dejen ….

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Hasta el proximo capitulo!!

Laura y Claudia


	4. Cap 4 :: El nuevo profesor de DCAO

Hola chicas!!! Y chicos… si alguno lo lee.. ( esta va por vos Martin!! Jeje tqm amigo!!!! )

Bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo 4… disculpen la tardanza… muchas gracias por sus reviews… al final se los contesto, espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: BLA BLA BLA… como saben… Harry Potter no nos pertenece.. tampoco el entorno… pero una cosa Dakota Malfoy al igual que otros personajes que no vieron en los libros son nuestros!!!

A LEER!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 4

El nuevo profesor de DCAO

Hermione seguía con esos pensamientos en la cabeza cuando de pronto Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento…

Adivinen que??? Para variar, la primera clase del día de hoy es Doble de Pociones con Slytherin- comentó el pelirrojo malhumorado al ver los horarios.

No te preocupes Ron ya estamos acostumbrados a que nos torturen 2 horas con los Slytherin y encima para empeorar todo con Snape-dijo Harry

Si es que este año tenia la esperanza de que no fuera así …linda manera de despertarse y empezar el día ..ahgggggg!!!-se quejo Ron.

Tan malo es …???pregunto Dakota.

Malo…malo es poco –dijo la castaña poniendo cara de asco.

Harry amor, cuando son los entrenamientos de Quidditch? – preguntó la pelirroja para cambiar de tema.

Todavía no lo se Ginny, tengo que hablar con Mcgonagall- dijo Harry.

Este año hay muchos puestos libres…- comentó Ron

Si? entonces a mi me gustaría probar… siempre me ha gustado el Quidditch, y creo q no soy tan mala…- Dijo Dakota sonriente.

Genial! – dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada a Hermione media molesta la cual la castaña captó enseguida y sabía que hablarían más tarde del tema.

Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos a clase- dijo Hermione

Si, no sería muy bueno llegar tarde el primer día a clase y menos con Snape- dijo Harry

Y así se despidieron de Ginny y se dirigieron a las mazmorras.

Al llegar, notaron que ya había otros alumnos de Slytherin en la puerta, los cuales los miraban con cara de asco excepto a Dakota.

Draco había visto a cuatro Gryffindors desde lejos y cuando se acercaron en seguida los reconoció como el cabeza rajada, el pobretón, su hermana y la otra chica era… no… no podía ser ella… pero obviamente lo era.

La chica estaba más alta que el año anterior, su cabello castaño ya no era enmarañado, sino que era lacio y le caía por debajo de los hombros un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Su cuerpo ya no era el mismo de antes sino que había desarrollado unas hermosas curvas que no pasaban desapercibidas por el sector masculino.

Pero algo que le llamaba la atención de la chica eran sus ojos, sus grandes ojos color avellana, tenían un brillo que endulzaba su mirada y atraía a cualquier chico; pero no a él, no a Draco Malfoy, eso era lo que intentaba pensar en estos momentos el rubio cuando un morocho lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hey Draco… veo que estamos observando lo mismo…- dijo Blaise Zabinni.

Pero como crees que yo voy a estar mirando a Granger?- dijo el rubio.

Y… porque creo que con esa mirada no puedes estar mirando a tu hermana…. A no ser que seas gay y esa mirada vaya dirigida a Potter o a Weasley- dijo Blaise maliciosamente.

Draco lo miró con una mirada asesina…

Vamos Draco, debes admitir que Granger está muy buena…

El rubio iba a replicar cuando…

Vamos, entren! Que no tengo todo el día- dijo el profesor de pociones haciendo que los alumnos entraran al salón.

Ya adentro Draco se dirigió a su hermana…

Dakota, nos sentamos juntos- ordenó el Sly

No Draco- le dijo la rubia- yo me siento con Hermione

QUE??!! A no, no ,no – comenzó a replicar Draco

Señores Malfoy podrían tomar asiento para que pueda comenzar con la clase?- dijo Snape disgustado.

Cambiando su cara de disgusto por una maliciosa dijo…

Pero que sorpresa… una Malfoy en Gryffindor, y miren con quien se vino a juntar…- dijo con una mirada de asco- que desperdicio.

Bueno, en la clase de hoy estudiaremos una poción de la cual ya hemos hablado en años anteriores y algunos de ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de ver como funciona… - dijo Severeus Snape mirando a Harry Potter…- Pero como ahora ya están en sexto curso se supone que son capaces de hacer esta poción… pero como dije… se SUPONE…-dijo el profesor mirando a los alumnos maliciosamente- bueno lo que van a preparar hoy va hacer el veritaserum, o sea, la poción de la verdad, los ingredientes y las instrucciones se encuentran en la pizarra- dijo tocando con su varita la pizarra mientras la instrucciones comenzaban a aparecer…- A trabajar!!!

Hermione y Dakota comenzaron a hacer su poción mientras Draco tuvo que contentarse trabajando con Blaise…

Mientras Hermione comenzaba preparar el caldero para comenzar con el trabajo, Dakota fue a buscar los ingredientes para la poción justo al mismo tiempo que Harry. El Gryffindor pensó en acercársele y hablarle, pero desistió de la idea un segundo después al ver a cierto Slytherin dirigiéndose a Dakota y no estaba de ánimos para pelear y menos que le bajaran puntos por esa razón en la clase de Snape… aunque no provocara una pelea le terminarían bajando puntos por cualquier otra cosa conociendo al profesor de pociones.

Draco se dirigía a donde estaba su hermana con la excusa de ir a buscar los ingredientes… comenzó a seleccionarlos mientras le susurraba a su hermana…

Cómo te atreves a humillarme así delante de toda la clase?? Y para peor juntarte con esa sangre sucia… Dakota reacciona…-dijo el rubio

Por favor Draco, tu y tus prejuicios de la sangre… sabes perfectamente que desde que soy chica no le he dado importancia a eso y no pienses que ahora va a comenzar a importarme así que mejor olvídate del tema…- dijo la rubia retirándose con los ingredientes a su asiento.

Eso está por verse- murmuró Draco para si mismo.

Hermione y Dakota estaban terminando con los últimos pasos de la poción al igual que los demás con la diferencia que su poción era de un color transparente al igual que la de Draco y Blaise y la del resto… bueno… había grises de diferentes matices y la de Neville estaba color azul…

Tienen 5 minutos para terminar…- dijo Snape paseándose entre los alumnos y quitando puntos por pociones mal hechas… obviamente que solo a los de Gryffindor.

Potter, Weasley, no hagan tanto ruido al revolver la poción! 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor con una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos.

Tiempo! Coloquen una muestra de la poción en su escritorio y la clase que viene les daré los resultados, pueden retirarse.

Justo cuando los alumnos comenzaban a marcharse dijo…

Ah, me olvidaba… de deberes quiero un pergamino de 15 cm con las propiedad de la poción que prepararon hoy y sus efectos secundarios!

Un murmullo de enfado se extendió por toda la clase mientras se retiraban.

Bueno Hermione, creo que nos ha quedado bastante bien la poción después de todo- comentó Dakota ya fuera de las mazmorras.

Si yo creo lo mismo, debo admitir que eres buena con las pociones- dijo la castaña.

Si… es que verdaderamente me gustan, desde chica preparaba algunas con Draco… pero lo que no me ha caído bien para nada es en el forma que me trato Severus Snape.-Dijo la rubia

Eso es porque eres de Gryffindor y estoy segura que le hubiera encantado tenerte en su casa… pero de todas formas siendo una Malfoy pensé que te trataría diferente; después de todo tu hermano es su alumno favorito.

Si, este verano cuando llegué a casa Draco me habló muy bien de él, contándome que como era el jefe de su casa siempre los favorecía… en ese momento estaba convencido de que quedaría en Slytherin… pero ahora lo noto muy enojado, ya en cualquier momento me vendrá a hablar.

Bueno apurémonos para llegar a transformaciones, a pesar de que la profesora Mcgonagall es la jefa de nuestra casa y es una excelente profesora, es muy estricta y no nos beneficia como Snape hace con los de Slytherin.

Las chicas estaban apunto de entrar al salón cuando sintieron que dos chicos las llamaban…

Herm! Dakota! Esperen!!- gritaban Ron y Harry corriendo por el corredor para alcanzarlas.

Herm… te puedes sentar conmigo en transformaciones, porque no entiendo nada y pensé que tú me podrías ayudar- pidió Ron a su amiga un poco colorado y agitado por haber llegado corriendo.

Te molesta si me siento con él y tu te sientas con Harry, Dakota??- preguntó la Castaña.

No para nada, no hay problema- dijo la rubia

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón de solo pensar que se sentaría con Dakota, aunque inmediatamente cambió de pensamiento ya que recordó que el estaba con Ginny y se encontraba muy bien con ella no?? Este pensamiento fue remplazado por otro en el cual pensaba que le diría Draco Malfoy si lo viera sentado con ella… pero por ahora no se enteraría ya que transformaciones la tenían con los de Ravenclaw y tampoco era que le importara mucho lo que le dijera el rubio.

Entraron a la clase y se sentaron, Minerva Mcgonagall no comenzó la clase muy light por así llamarlo… (N/a o sea... no fue muy simple… para ser la primera del año) tenían que convertir un alfiler en un reloj… tarea más que complicada… según la profesora era un simple hechizo…

Solo deben mover la varita en un círculo perfecto y exclamar alto y claro "Relogius"-decía la profesora.

Pero no era tan simple como parecía… a muchos les aparecía solo la forma del reloj… a otros las agujas. Al final de la clase solo dos chicas habían conseguido 20 puntos para Gryffindor y un reloj nuevo, por supuesto.

No se como lo han conseguido- comentaba el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Hermione y Dakota

Ya te lo he dicho Ron- decía la castaña ya cansada de explicarle a su amigo- no llegabas a hacer el círculo perfecto, pero lo lograrás con práctica.

Si… supongo- decía Ron sin ningún interés en practicar.

Vamos ánimo Ron, seguro que lo logras- decía Dakota admirando su nuevo reloj mientras se dirigían su próxima clase.

Harry no participaba de la conversación estaba en su mundo… había notado que Dakota además de ser muy hermosa era inteligente… ya lo había superado en sus dos primeras clases y eso no era algo que lo disgustaba… el admiraba la inteligencia en la chicas… " Hey, que Ginny también es inteligente" le reprochaba su subconsciente. Obviamente que lo se, se decía Harry a si mismo intentando dejar de pensar en Dakota.

Las clases de la mañana continuaron sin ningún acontecimiento a no ser por la cantidad de deberes que habían acumulado en la primera parte de su primer día de clases. Los chicos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor cansados y con un gran apetito, entraron junto con el resto de los alumnos que al igual que ellos estaban ansiosos con terminar las clases para tener un tiempo libre; sin duda este año los profesores consideraban muy importante que los alumnos aprendieran lo más que pudieran para poder enfrentarse con el mundo que les esperaba fuera de Howgarts, y en este momento, con el Señor Oscuro recobrando sus fuerzas la situación del mundo mágico era más peligrosa por lo cual cuantos más conocimientos tuvieran, mejor.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dakota se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Ginny que ya estaba dentro, en seguida la comida apareció en los platos y comenzaron a comer los deliciosos manjares que se encontraban en la mesa, los chicos se quejaban de todos los deberes que les habían mandado mientras Hermione y Dakota estaban armando un plan de estudio. La castaña veía en Dakota una parte de ella misma, había descubierto en poco tiempo que la rubia era muy inteligente y se organizaba para estudiar igual que ella, lo cual le agrado mucho ya que a pesar de que Harry y Ron eran una gran compañía, cuando se trataba de estudiar siempre se sentía sola, pero ya no, ahora contaba con Dakota y muy pronto se daría cuenta que no solo le agradaría la compañía de la rubia para el estudio.

Todos estaban en sus conversaciones y disfrutando del almuerzo excepto una chica pelirroja que se encontraba ensimismada en su propio mundo, con su cabeza llena de preguntas pero sin encontrar respuesta alguna, al menos que le pareciera coherente. Ginny seguía pensando en Harry, por más que lo amaba, no podía de dejar de sentir celos hacia Dakota, pensaba que ella nunca podría competir con ella si a Harry se le metiera la rubia en la cabeza y eso la enfadaba mucho porque sentía que no confiaba en su novio, el ojiverde la había elegido por algo y ella sentía que lo amaba, así que intento reprimir estos pensamientos y concentrarse en la conversación de las chicas, que en este momento era de ropa.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin mientras escuchaba los aburridos comentarios de sus compañeros, en otra situación tal vez no lo hubieran sido pero en este momento estaba al pendiente de su hermana; no podía creer como hablaba con Granger, no lo soportaba, pero ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya lo haría mas tarde.

Como en la tarde no tenían clases ya que la última clase del día era Astrología y esta se daba de noche, Dakota y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común, sentadas en una mesa alejadas del resto haciendo los deberes que les habían mandado. Y habían acabado el de pociones y encantamientos, solo les quedaba el de transformaciones.

Hermione, voy a dar una vuelta, necesito despejar mi mente un poco- dijo Dakota a su amiga.- Eso si no te molesta quedarte haciendo la tarea sola.

No claro que no, creeme, estoy acostumbrada- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Ok, entonces nos vemos luego- dijo Dakota saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

La Gryffindor se disponía a terminar su tarea cuando recordó que debía hablar con Ginny ya que últimamente no la notaba bien, para ser mas precisos, desde la llegada de Dakota.

Hermione no sabía donde estaría Ginny, iba a buscarla fuera de la sala común justo cuando el retrato se abría dando paso a unos cansados alumnos de quinto entre los que se encontraba su pelirroja amiga.

Ginny!- gritó Hermione llamando la atención de la menor de los Weasleys

Hola Herm- saludó Ginny

Estas ocupada ahora?- preguntó la castaña.

No, acabé de terminar mi última clase y vine a buscarte porque necesito hablar contigo- contestó Ginny.

Genial, yo también, vamos a mi dormitorio, allí podremos hablar tranquilas ya que Dakota salió a dar una vuelta y Lavander y Parvati deben estar en los terrenos- propuso Hermione.

Ok, vamos.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y cuando entraron en el de Hermione se acomodaron en su cama.

Bueno Ginny, ya me imagino de que quieres hablarme- comenzó la castaña- Qué es lo que te sucede con Dakota?

Herm, en primera instancia tu sabes que yo no soy de juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas pero no me da buena espina que sea una Malfoy; puede ser que sea diferente a su hermano, por algo quedó en nuestra casa pero no por eso confiaré en ella así como así.- dijo Ginny

Te entiendo Ginny, pero estoy segura que hay algo más que te molesta, lo noté en tu mirada.

Y estas en lo cierto, hay algo más. No soporto en la forma que Harry la mira. Ayer en la cena estaba como en otro mundo y se que tu también te distes cuenta de eso.

Si, es verdad- corroboró la castaña- pero lo mismo le sucedió a tu hermano y al resto de los chicos Ginny, Dakota tiene una belleza peculiar que llamó la atención de todos, y al ser una alumna nueva es normal que quieran conocerla.

Puede que tengas razón, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa cada vez que la o mira o le habla- dijo la pelirroja.

Ginny, Harry está contigo y estoy segura que el te quiere, tal vez le llamo mucho la atención Dakota pero de todas formas el es tu novio. Si en algún momento lo que Harry siente por ti se transformara solo en el cariño que se tienen los amigos el no te engañaría y te lo diría, conoces a Harry, no sería capaz de que lastimarte.

Tienes razón Herm, he sido una tonta- dijo la Gryffindor sin poder evitar dejar caer una lágrima.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga en señal de apoyo.

Gracias, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo Ginny

Para que están las amigas sino- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Herm de que era lo que tu querías hablarme?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Oh… ya te enterarás pero primero tenemos que buscar a Harry y a Ron quiero que ellos también lo sepan.

Mientras tanto una chica rubia de ojos grises caminaba cerca del lago pensando en su padre, Cómo le diría a Lucius Malfoy que no había quedado en Slytherin? Y para peor no había quedado ni en Ravenclaw, sino que en Gryffindor…. los rivales por naturaleza de los Slytherin. Su familia había estado en Slytherin generaciones, sin duda la reacción de su padre no sería buena. Pero en ese momento esa no era su mayor preocupación, no para nada, pensaba continuamente en las palabras que la noche anterior le había dicho el sombrero seleccionador.

FLASHBACK

Se sentó en el taburete mientras la profesora Mcgonagall colocaba el sombrero seleccionador. Veía a todos en el Gran Comedor, nadie estaba expectante a lo que iba a suceder, todos al igual que ella sabían en que casa quedaría, o al menos eso era lo que creían.

De pronto todo se puso negro y no escuchaba nada, solo una voz en su cabeza.

" Mmmm… que interesante, otra Malfoy, veo que eres ambiciosa, característica que al igual que tus antepasados te haría quedar en Slytherin, pero veo algo más en ti; tienes una gran valentía y ganas de demostrarle al mundo que eres diferente y creeme que lo eres. Recuerda esto, cuando llegue el momento, tu serás la que cambie la vida de 2 personas que pueden llegar a arruinar su futuro, si logras ser valiente en el momento indicado, tu vida cambiará radicalmente. Así que debes estar en…

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!GRYFFINDOR¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Se quitó el sombrero y vio como todas las personas del Gran Comedor la miraban anonadados.

FIN FLASBACK

De que era lo que hablaba ese sombrero? A quiénes le cambiaré la vida y como eso cambiará la mía? Cuándo sería el momento indicado? Todos estos pensamientos rondaban en la cabeza de Dakota Malfoy.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch disfrutando de la tarde mientras volaban en sus escobas. Ron se había comprado la Nimbus 2002, no era la más veloz de todas, eso estaba claro pero era mucho mejor que la que tenía antes.

Ambos se divertían mucho sintiendo como el viento los despeinaba y observando los terrenos del colegio desde lo alto.

Harry pudo distinguir desde lo lejos a Dakota caminando sola cerca del lago. Nuevamente se sentía deseoso de hablar con ella, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque vio como cierto rubio de ojos grises salía por las puertas del colegio y caminaba directo hacia ella.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con semblante serio y decidido hacia su hermana que estaba cerca del lago, ella no lo había visto todavía así que cuando se acercó lo suficiente la tomó por un brazo y la sentó debajo de un árbol.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo el rubio fríamente.

Buena forma de decírmelo- comentó Dakota sarcásticamente, ella estaba muy tranquila cuando de la nada la sacan de sus pensamientos, donde prefería estar en ese momento en vez de enfrentar la realidad en la que vivía.

No estamos para sarcasmos ahora hermanita, esto es serio- dijo el Sly.

Ah si?? Bueno, dime que pasa?- dijo la rubia haciéndose la desentendida. Obviamente sabía de que venía a hablarle pero no soportaba que su hermano la tratara así.

Dakota, no te hagas la desentendida conmigo. Tu conoces a Lucius y sabes como se pondrá cuando sepa que estas en Gryffindor. Yo todavía no entiendo como quedaste con esos…- dijo Draco calmadamente, aunque por dentro estaba que moría de la rabia.

Yo tampoco lo sé, pero para serte sincera, no me molesta en lo absoluto, la gente es muy buena y me gusta mucho la sala común, es muy acogedora sabes? Comparada con la de Slytherin que siendo en las mazmorras debe ser muy fría y oscura.

Claro lo olvidaba, la comodidad ante todo no?- dijo el Sly sarcásticamente.

Dakota le siguió el juego…- Por supuesto, que esperabas?

Volviendo a lo nuestro, no quiero que te juntes más con esa escoria que tienes de "amigos"- dijo Draco poniéndose serio de nuevo.

Ten cuidado como hablas de MIS amigos Draco, no por ser tú dejaré que los insultes cuando hablas conmigo. Además tu no los conoces solo tienes prejuicios de ellos. Uno porque es el niño que vivió, otros porque no tienen el mismo nivel económico que nosotras y otra por la sangre. En serio Draco… en muchos aspectos no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Pero para pero están en Gryffindor!! no lo entiendes Dakota verdad?- dijo el Sly ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Mira, ahora yo también estoy en Gryffindor, así que cuida tus palabras- dijo la Gry ahora ella perdiendo la paciencia.

A mi no me hablas así te queda claro??- exclamó Draco furioso.

Te hablo como se me da la gana! No por ser mi hermano me vas a dominar como parece que haces con la mayoría aquí, no ni lo sueñes- y diciendo esto Dakota se levantó y emprendió su camino hacia el colegio.

Pero que no te vas cuando te estoy hablando Dakota!- le gritó el rubio.

Pero la Gryffindor lo ignoró olímpicamente y siguió su camino dejando a su hermano muy enfadado sentando debajo de un árbol.

Draco vio de pronto a la sangre sucia y a la pobretona corriendo por los terrenos hacia el campo de Quidditch. "Sin duda que Granger a cambiado… está mucho más bonita…" "Pero que dices Draco! Te has vuelto loco…" Cuando una idea cruzó su mente… "si mi hermana no se aleja de ellos, ellos se alejarán de ella".

Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley corrían por los terrenos del colegio en busca de sus amigos. Al acercarse vieron a Harry y a Ron volando a lo lejos, subieron a la gradas y les gritaron para que se les acercaran, gritaban y gritaban pero era en vano, no las escuchaban por la distancia.

Los 2 Gryffindors volaban cada uno pensando en lo suyo, ensimismados en su propio mundo que creaban a través de sus mentes, algo sorprendente a decir verdad aunque los humanos no lo puedan ver como algo único si no algo común en sus vidas, aunque no lo era. De pronto sintieron una voz que logró sacarlos de sus pensamientos, era la voz de Hermione pero amplificado al menos 10 veces.

La castaña al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles se apuntó a la garganta con su varita y gritó "Sonorus!" de esta forma gritó…

Harry!! Ron!! Acérquense!!

Y así fue como ambos chicos volaron hacia las gradas donde se encontraban sus amigas. Bajaron de sus escobas y se sentaron junto a ellas.

Hola chicas, que sucede?- dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

No lo se- dijo Ginny- Hermione quería hablarme de algo pero quería que ustedes también lo supieran.

De que querías hablarnos Herm?- Intervino el pelirrojo.

Bueno, sé que ninguno de ustedes leyó el profeta de hoy así que se los traje para que leyeran una noticia en particular- explicó Hermione entregándoles el periódico a sus amigos.

Harry, Ron y Ginny juntaron sus cabezas para leer la noticia que se encontraba en la primera plana del Profeta. Al terminar de leer quedaron sorprendidos ya que esto seguro implicaba un nuevo movimiento de Voldemort aunque el mismísimo Ministro de la magia quisiera negarlo, lo que no entendían aún era porque Hermione los había citado con tanta urgencia para eso.

Esto no es anda bueno- dijo Harry

Pero Herm, porque no nos lo dijiste en el desayuno? O en la sala común?- preguntó Ron

Es simple- contestó la castaña- Porque lo que tengo que comentarles no quiero que lo escuche nadie, menos Dakota.

Los chicos y Ginny se miraron intrigados entre ellos y volvieron la vista a su amiga.

Qué es tan importante Herm?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Recuerdan lo que les dije la noche que fuimos al callejón Diagon? Lo del ataque que escuché?

Los tres asintieron como respuesta.

Bueno creo que el asesinato que presencié aquella noche es el mismo del que habla el Profeta.- concluyó la castaña.

Estas segura?- dijo Harry

Completamente- afirmó Hermione- Es el mismo día, en el mismo lugar… todo concuerda.

Lo que no entiendo es porque lo han matado, según dice aquí no tenía ninguna información comprometedora- comentó Ginny.

Yo no creo lo mismo, no lo mataron por nada estoy segura. Aquella noche el dijo que la verdad se sabría tarde o temprano y que no podrían atacar Hogwarts con Albus Dumbledore como director- dijo Hermione

Esto es muy extraño… sin duda Voldemort tiene un plan nuevamente- dijo Harry.

Ron y Ginny se estremecieron un poco al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro a pesar de que no debían sentir miedo al escucharlo o pronunciarlo era algo involuntario, todavía no se acostumbraban pero Harry y Hermione lo ignoraron ya se acostumbrarían.

Chicos, no comenten esto cuando puedan escucharlo y menos delante de Dakota, son sospechas por el momento y lo mejor es que nadie se de por enterado de momento, y como les dije antes… si el asesinato que yo presencié es este, el autor es el padre de Dakota.

Ya estaba en su habitación, sola, pensando en lo sucedido hace pocos minutos atrás. No se arrepentía de nada, pero le dolía, no le gustaba tratar a su hermano así, no para nada. Ella lo quería peor no le gustaba que la manipularan, sabía que él no era así con ella pero después de todo las cosas no habían salido como Draco quería, el tenía otros planes. Ahora pretendía cambiar sus ideales, hacerle ver las cosas como él las veía por eso la manipulaba; pero nada ni nadie le haría cambiar lo que ella pensaba, sus ideales, eso era de ella y pretendía que siguiera siendo así.

Se levantó de su cama y comenzó a cepillarse su larga y rubia cabellera mientras que su mente seguía llenándose de pensamientos, uno de ellos salió a relucir, Hermione Granger. No podía creer aún como esa chica sin pensarlo dos veces aparentemente se le acercó, a pesar de ser una Malfoy no la juzgó por eso como todos los demás y debía reconocer que eso era admirable. Además ella era enemiga de su hermano pero eso tampoco le importaba. Encontraba muchas cosas en común con ella, era fuerte, decidida y ambas compartían esa pasión por el estudio, por obtener más y más conocimientos cualidad que no era fácil de ver encontrar en las personas. Estaba agradecida con ella por haberle dado una oportunidad que no todos se la habían dado.

Luego de la charla que tuvieron, los Gryffindors se dirigieron al Gran Comedor ya que era la hora de la cena. Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa al lado de Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavander y Parvati. Unos minutos después que apareció la comida Dakota entró en el Gran Comedor; seguía acaparando las miradas de muchos pero no le importó, tomó asiento en el lugar que Hermione le había guardado y se dispuso a comer.

Todos hablaban muy animadamente cuando el tema cambió radicalmente con una pregunta de Ron.

Chicos, Quién creen que sea el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Ante esta pregunta todos quedaron meditando unos segundos antes de expresar su opinión.

Yo creo que será Lupin- dijo Seamus siendo el primero en hablar- fue el mejor de los profesores que tuvimos.

Yo pienso lo mismo- corroboró Dean igual que Neville.

Harry pensaba que sería genial tener a Lupin como profesor pero no creía que fuera él.

No lo creo- dijo de pronto Parvati- Para mí será alguien nuevo.

Yo creo igual- dijo Lavander

Yo también- dijo Ginny

Mientras no sea Snape estaré feliz con cualquier profesor- opinó Hermione a lo que todos asintieron.

De todas formas lo veremos mañana a primera hora ya que es la primera clase del día- Dijo Harry.

Dakota permaneció en silencio toda la conversación, sinceramente no le importaba quien fuera el profesor de DCAO de todas formas para ella eran todos nuevos, cuando vio que todos se levantaban para ir a la sala común ella hizo lo mismo. . Todos se fueron a dormir enseguida ya que estaban cansados de su primer día de clases.

Al otro día se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, el Gran Comedor estaba mas ruidoso de lo normal ya que todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por conocer al nuevo profesor que llegaba hoy, pero sobre todo los Gryffindors y Slytherins de sexto año que en unos minutos ya tendrían DCAO.

Todos comían animadamente cuando sintieron el timbre que significaba el comienzo de clases; el desayuno se les había pasado demasiado rápido a unos cuantos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dakota salieron del comedor y se despidieron de Ginny.

Que emoción! Ya vamos a conocer al nuevo profesor- Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigían al salón de DCAO.

No entiendo porque tanta ansiedad- comentó Dakota.

Bueno, es que todos los años tenemos un profesor diferente de DCAO, siempre pasa algo raro con ellos, es como si el puesto estuviera maldito- explicó Ron

Además Dakota para ti es lo mismo porque todos los profesores son nuevos en tu caso pero para nosotros no- agregó Harry.

Si tienes razón, ese es un buen punto- dijo la Rubia mientras entraban en la clase.

Todos se estaban sentando, Hermione iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que había confundido sus libros, en vez de traer el de Defensa llevaba el de Encantamientos.

-Chicos voy a la sala común por el libro que lo olvide- dijo Hermione sin darle tiempo a los chicos de responder mientras salía corriendo del salón de clases.

La castaña corría por los pasillos a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, estaban desiertos ya que todo el mundo estaba en clases, entro en la sala común, agarró el libro y antes de salir se ató el pelo en una media cola para no llegar tan despeinada a clase después de la corrida que volvería a hacer. Salió y corrió hasta llegar a la clase, la puerta estaba cerrada lo cual significaba que el profesor ya había llegado, no podía creer su mala suerte, segundo día y ya llegaba tarde a una de las clases, encima con un profesor nuevo; abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Hermione entró y se encontró con que todos estaban mirándola, no le dio mucha importancia pero si hubiera estado mas atenta hubiera notado que la mayoría de los chicos posaban sobre ella un mirada de lujuria, incluyendo a los Slytherin dentro de ellos Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy aunque el último lo disimuló bastante bien.

Disculpe la tardanza profesor, es que había confundido el libro y tuve que volver por el- se disculpó la castaña

No hay problema… Señorita Granger, tome asiento- dijo el profesor guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

La Gryffindor se sentó junto a Dakota, estaba muy pálida, no lo podía creer… El era el profesor? No había contado con ello. A su lado notó que la rubia se miraba con su hermano, ambos con cara de sorpresa, el resto de la clase no parecía darse cuenta.

El profesor era alto, poseía una cabellera rubia platinada recogida en una cola y unos hermosos ojos grises… no entendía como los demás no notaban que aquel hombre era un Malfoy, nadie le daba la mínima importancia. Pero él sin duda era el hermano de Lucius, con quien se había encontrado en la biblioteca del Callejón Diagon el profesor era Lucas Malfoy.

Bueno ya que ahora estamos todos en la clase- dijo el profesor mirando con una sonrisa a Hermione- me presento, mi nombre es Sebastián Meyer y soy su nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ante esa presentación dos hermanos de cabellera rubia y una chica de cabellera castaña quedaron impactados… "Qué? Por qué el cambio de nombre? Pensaba Hermione…" Tenía ganas de hablar con Dakota sobre eso porque estaba segura que la rubia tampoco lo entendía o al menos eso creía… pero no era el momento, ya que tendría que explicarle como era que ella conocía a su tío.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno... y este fue el capitulo 4!! Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado… (jua jua que vocabulario sofisticado me salio ahí.. jeje) Aquí estan las contestaciones a sus reviews!

Mualituana: Lu!! Molesta tu?? Para nada ¡! Sos una idola!! Y sabes que te re quiero… asi que te agradezco que te pases por aquí… es un honor de veras!!! Que bueno que te guste el f.f eso es lo mas importante para nosotras.. y que bueno que te guste Dakota… pronto sabras mas de ella.. aunque en este capitulo ya saben mas como es … un beso grande y de nuevo te digo MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Ah me olvidaba…no importa que estes como invitada.. yo se q sos vos!!

Tyson Violador: Hola!! Pasamos muy bien el fin de año!! Muchas gracias!! Y aquí… en el 2005 seguimos publicando!! Jeje. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia.. te agradecemos en serio que nos comentes, es muy importante para nosotras que nos digan que les parece la historia!!

GinnyPotter: Gracias por comentarnos!! Es genial que te guste la historia!!

Alimini88: Amiga!! Gracias por pasarte!! Que bueno que te guste Dakota!!

Flor: Gracias por comentar!!

Hola! Quiero decirte que apenas comienzo a leer pero esta genial! Me esta gustando y muchisimo, espero que continues pronto.

Por si no te acordas de mi, soy la escritora del ff COMO EXPRESAR LO QUE SIENTO, vos lo lees!

En fin, espero que sigas pronto y ánimo! Mucho ánimo!

Chau, me paso pronto, ATTE: Gaby

Hermalfoy14: Hola!! Como no me voy a acrodar de ti!! Eres una gran escritora!! Me encanta tu f.f ( dicho sea de paso se los recomiendo a todas) Gracias por pasarte y comentarnos.. y obviamente gracias por darnos animos!!

Chicas… y chicos… ( Martin aunque no sepas como comentar… después te voy a enseñar.. pero gracias por leerlo!!!! Eres un idolo!! TQM) llegamos al final del final.

Hasta el próximo capirulo!!!

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laura y Claudia....


	5. Cap 5 :: Iceberg 3525

Hola chicas! Y chicos… si porque tengo a dos grandes amigos que nos están leyendo! Martu, a vos te agradezco ahora pq se que no sabes dejar reviews… y bueno a vos bruno cuando llegue el momento.. jeje.

Bueno, en primer lugar pedimos disculpas por la demora… no tenemos excusas que les interese saber por lo cual las omitiré pero lo que si puedo asegurarles es que su espera valió la pena… ya que nos excedimos bastante con el capitulo en comparación con los otros… nos quedó de 23 paginas de word lo cual no es poco. Ahora lo que si esperamos es que les guste, podrán ver que algunas cosas quedaron aclaradas, se abrirán nuevos proyectos… y bueno alguna que otra cosita más.

Antes de dejarles este capitulo contestaciones de los reviews!

Conuli: Hola! Que bueno que lo hayas comenzado a leer. Es verdad aquí esta mucho mas organizado. Respecto a lo del foro de hp, si también lo tenemos publicado ahí como tu dijiste a nombre de Narcissa Malfoy. Es que Dakota Malfoy soy yo, Laura y Narcissa Malfoy es Claudia… tal te entrevere un poquito.. jeje. Bueno nos alegramos mucho de que te guste y espero ver más reviews tuyos!

Mualtiuana: Luu! Que genial que te registraste, es mucho más cómodo, de veras. Gracias por comentarnos y siempre estar ahí para subirnos el f.f y animarnos! Eres una idola! Tqm!

PaulaMalfoy: Hola! Claro que nos acordamos de ti! Tu siempre subiéndonos el f.f! me alegro que te hayas pasado por aquí también. Es verdad en el centro de dialogo va más adelantado pq no lo ponemos por capítulos sino por trozos pero tu eliges donde leerlo, a muchas les gusta leerlo aquí pq es mas organizado. Un beso grande!

Wupi: BRUNOOO! Sos un ídolo! Te agradecemos un montón que hayas comentado.. y bueno.. Que te haya gustado eso es bueno… para que veas toda la confianza que te tengo que pase la dir del f.f ehhh así que espero ver nuevos comentarios tuyos! Tqm!

Ya no los entretengo mas… solo en este día tan especial les deseamos a todas las chicas:

UN MUY FELIZ DÍA DE LA MUJER!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no nos pertenece…

A LEER!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Capitulo 5**

**Iceberg 3525**

Una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios caminaba elegantemente hacia el estudio de su mansión donde seguramente se encontraba su marido.

Pocos minutos atrás, había recibido una carta de su hijo que se encontraba en Hogwarts y ahora era de suma importancia que le informara a su esposo el contenido de esta. A pesar de que caminaba con paso decidido y semblante serio, Narcissa Malfoy por dentro sentía un remolino de emociones, no sabía cual sería la reacción de su marido pero de algo estaba segura, no seria nada buena.

Llegó a una gran puerta de roble negro, respiro profundamente y tocó suavemente pero con ímpetu tres veces la puerta y espero.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente frente a su escritorio analizando unos asuntos del Ministerio cuando se vio interrumpido por tres golpes en la puerta, después de decir un simple "adelante" entro en el estudio su esposa; Narcissa no expresaba ningún sentimiento tal como le habían educado, sin embargo él la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo la inquietaba, la notaba… nerviosa.

Lucius…- dijo Narcissa- Acabo de recibir una carta de Draco y… no trae muy buenas noticias…

A que te refieres? Dime… sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar- dijo Lucius comenzando a impacientarse… en este momento lo menos que necesitaba eran malas noticias.

Será mejor que lo leas tu mismo…- dijo Narcissa entregándole la carta a su esposo.

Lucius desdobló la carta cuidadosamente y comenzó a leerla…

_Querida Madre:_

_Hola, espero que te encuentres bien, nosotros llegamos bien y ya hemos comenzado las clases con mucha tarea, pero como siempre ya la he terminado, este año tendré muy buenas notas como los años anteriores pero espero destacarme más y ser digno de admiración por los demás, incluso por la mismísima Hermione Granger._

_Lamentablemente el motivo de esta carta no es solo para informarles como he comenzado las clases ni nada menos. Estoy completamente seguro que Dakota no te ha enviado una carta aún y de todas formas prefiero ser yo el que te diga para que casa ha sido seleccionada._

" Cómo para que casa ha sido seleccionada?" pensaba Lucius… "Eso es obvio… está en Slytherin como todos los Malfoy" ante estos pensamientos decidió seguir leyendo.

_Me imagino que en estos momentos debes estar pensando… "Eso está claro… quedo en Slytherin" pero justamente ese es el dilema que vengo a comunicarte. Mi queridísima hermana no quedo en Slytherin por todo lo contrario… quedó en Gryffindor._

QUE?- Gritó Lucius levantándose súbitamente de su asiento….

Querido… por favor tranquilízate y sigue leyendo que hay más…- Dijo Narcissa a su marido un poco asustada.

Pero que mas puede haber?- dijo un muy indignado Lucius.

Tu tan solo lee- le dijo su esposa

_No me preguntes porque ya que no lo sé, yo quedé tan impresionado como tu debes estar ahora… pero nuevamente eso no es todo… lo peor es lo que te voy a comunicar ahora. A que no adivinas con quienes se vino a juntar? Si en los que estas pensando es en el trío de oro… acertaste! Si, increíblemente se hizo gran amiga de la sangre sucia Granger y se junta con Potter y Weasley. Yo ya le he advertido con quienes debe estar pero como te imaginaras no me ha escuchado… parece tener muy en claro lo que quiere… y dentro de esas cosas no esta el que la manipulen. _

_Espero que en cuanto puedas le comuniques esto a Lucius… es posible que esto le traiga problemas con ya sabes quien…_

_Sin más me despido esperando una resolución de lo que deba hacer por su parte._

_Atte._

_Draco Malfoy_

No, no, no… esto es inaudito…- decía Lucius aparentemente calmado… aunque su tono de voz te decía lo contrario- Nunca me hubiera esperado algo así…

Narcissa pensaba que dentro de todo por el momento su esposo mantenía la compostura pero sabía que a él no le preocupaba tanto mantener la dinastía de los Malfoys y las apariencias sociales sino lo que le inquietaba era lo que diría el Señor Tenebroso al respecto.

En la clase de hoy les daré el programa para todo el año y luego tendrán que leer el capitulo 1, como verán no será una clase práctica pero antes de finalizar la clase les asignaré una tarea para así la próxima clase poder comenzar con defensa práctica- dijo Sebastián Meyer. (N/a: lo llamaremos así ya que hay solo 3 alumnos además de alguien más que saben de su verdadera identidad)

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, cada alumno metido en su lectura, habían podido comprobar que el primer capitulo se trataba de vampiros y era muy interesante. Al tocar la campana el profesor se levantó de su asiento.

Para la próxima clase quiero un pergamino de cómo mínimo 10 cm. Sobre como atacan los vampiros y como podemos defendernos de ellos. Además como la primera parte de la clase va a ser teórica sería conveniente que leyeran sobre su origen y sus debilidades.- dijo Sebastián- Pueden retirarse….

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse entre murmullos cuando el profesor volvió a hablar.

Todos menos los señores Malfoy y la Señorita Granger.

Harry y Ron miraron extrañados a Hermione y Dakota pero salieron del aula tras decirles que las esperaban afuera.

Por qué crees que las han llamado?- preguntaba el pelirrojo ya fuera.

No lo sé Ron, lo averiguaremos más tarde- dijo Harry

Qué te pareció la clase- preguntó Ron

Estuvo bien para ser la primera, a pesar de ser teórica estuvo interesante- respondió el ojiverde.

Si… aunque ya nos dejo tarea, hoy en el tiempo libre nos convendría empezar a hacerla para que no se nos acumule- dijo Ron

Tienes razón- dijo Harry

Los Gryffindor continuaron hablando de la clase cuando se vieron interrumpidos.

Señor Potter, me acompaña a mi despacho si es tan amable- dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall.

Claro Profesora…- contestó Harry un poco extrañado…

Ron lo miro interrogante, pero la mirada de Harry le dio a entender que el tampoco tenía idea de porque la profesora lo había llamado.

Mientras tanto, dentro del aula de DCAO Sebastián Meyer tras asegurarse que no quedara nadie en la clase cerró la puerta…

Draco, Dakota! Pero como ha crecido- decía su tío mientras los abrazaba…

Los rubios en primer lugar no entendían porque no usaba su verdadero nombre ya que el de Sebastián Meyer solo lo usaba en casos especiales; y en segundo lugar si quería mantener en secreto su identidad, por qué le había permitido a Hermione Granger presenciar esa escena?

Luego de soltar a sus sobrinos, Lucas Malfoy se dirigió a la castaña…

Srta. Granger… un placer volver a verla- dijo Lucas besando cortésmente la mano de la Gryffindor.

Lo mismo dijo Sr. Malfoy….- contestó Hermione

Bueno… creo que ya saben por la razón que les he pedido que se quedaran…- comenzó Lucas Malfoy

Draco y Dakota pensaban que su tío les explicaría como conocía a Hermione pero viendo que no fue así prestaron atención a lo que les diría su tío y la rubia ya tenía en mente preguntarle más tarde a su amiga como era que se conocían.

Como habrán notado no dije mi verdadero nombre delante de los demás alumnos, así que debo pedirles que no se lo revelen a nadie ni lo comenten por ahí. Hermione, si vas a contarle a mis sobrinos como me conoces que sea en un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharlos entendido?

Por supuesto Sr. Malfoy.- contestó la castaña-

No tienes porque llamarme así, puedes llamarme Lucas.

De acuerdo...- asintió la gryffindor

Bueno ya pueden retirarse….

Hermione se dirigía a la puerta cuando Draco hablo…

Tío, porque ese cambio de nombre?- preguntó el Sly de una forma tan informal y sin su tono de arrogancia habitual que sorprendió a Hermione…

Draco, eso es algo que no puedo decirte- dijo Lucas Malfoy… quien al ellos retirarse de la clase volvía a ser Sebastián Meyer.

Harry se encontraba sentado en el despacho de Minerva Mcgonagall mientras la profesora le servía una taza de té.

Bueno Potter, debo informarte que la temporada de Quidditch esta por comenzar y como bien sabrás el equipo se ha quedado sin capitán. He decidido que tu seas en el nuevo capitán, estoy totalmente segura que a los demás del equipo no les molestara.

Pero profesora, esta segura q yo…- Harry no pudo continuar porque Mcgonagall lo interrumpió.

No dudo de tus capacidades Potter, y si piensas que no podías volver a jugar al Quidditch por lo anteriormente establecido por Dolores Umbridge estas muy equivocado, tienes mi autorización, pero debo decirte que ya debes empezar con las pruebas para nuevos integrantes porque ya no tenemos golpeadores y nos faltan 2 cazadores, además lo mejor sería que comiencen a entrenar cuanto antes.

Claro profesora- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro y terminando su taza de té…

Ya puedes retirarte- dijo Minerva Mcgonagall

Harry salió del despacho más feliz que antes… no lo podía creer, el capitán? Eso lo enorgullecía un montón, daría todo de si, y como le dijo su jefa de casa ya anunciaría el día de las pruebas para los nuevos integrantes del equipo pero primero debía contarles a Ron y a Hermione la nueva noticia.

Hermione, Dakota y Draco salieron de la clase en silencio. El rubio se perdió de vista por el pasillo izquierdo mientras que las gryffindor se dirigieron a un pelirrojo que las esperaba mas alejado de la clase.

Chicas, para que las quería el profesor a ustedes y a Malfoy?- comenzó a interrogar Ron

Bueno pues… para nada importante solo que…- Hermione estaba pensando en alguna excusa pero no fue necesaria porque se vieron interrumpidos por el ojiverde que venía corriendo muy emocionado por el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

Chicos a que no saben….-dijo Harry súper emocionado

Pues no, no sabemos –Dijo una Hermione en un tono un poco burlón.

Cuenta ya -Dijo Ron

Bueno, no se lo van a poder creer, hace unos minutos la profesora Mcgonagall me comunico que yo seria el próximo capitán del equipo de Quidditch..! –Culmino Harry.

WOOW! Eso es genial –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo

Si Harry es genial-Dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Este sábado empezare las pruebas para .los puestos que quedan libres y luego creo que entrenaremos tres veces por semana, yo que nos tenemos que esforzar porque los nuevos van a necesitar practicar bastante y así tener tiempo suficiente para adaptarse .-Dijo el ojiverde.

Ya lo creo, puedes contar conmigo en las pruebas… me gustaría mucho poder jugar en un equipo, ya que todas las veces que he jugado a sido con Draco y los amigos, y no es un juego muy limpio que digamos –Dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Genial –Dijo Harry…por alguna razón le ponía contento que Dakota tomara la prueba y esperaba que fuera buena así la podría incorporar al equipo.

Buenos chicos me van a tener que disculpar pero tengo que ir hasta la biblioteca porque quiero verificar unas cosas para DCAO-Dijo la castaña.

Si yo también me voy, va a ser mejor que me ponga a terminar la tarea que dejo el profesor, ya que no me gustaría tener problemas con el-Dijo Dakota.

Si nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo, ya que ni la hemos empezado-Dijo Ron.

Bueno entonces nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo ok ¿?-Concluyo la castaña.

Y así se dirigió a la biblioteca.

A esas horas no era raro que la biblioteca estuviera desierta, en parte eso era mejor para la castaña ya que cuando había mucha gente se le era difícil concentrarse y le tomaba todo mas tiempo. Se dirigió directamente a la sección de DCAO, al llegar se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola , si no que al parecer un rubio había tenido la misma idea .

Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a tomar el libro y sacar la información que necesitaba lo mas rápido posible ya que no le gustaba estar a solas con Malfoy.

Draco al ver a la gryffindor no pudo evitar nuevamente admirar su belleza y sin duda eso que tanto le molestaba.. la inteligencia de la chica .. lo tenia que admitir además de bella estaba a su nivel en inteligencia; de pronto se le vino a la mente de cómo era que la sangre sucia conocía a su tío … lo tenia que saber ya .

Oye Granger-le dijo el rubio tomándola fuertemente del brazo y atrayéndola peligrosamente hacia el.

Suéltame Malfoy, que es lo que quieres?-dijo la gry un poco nerviosa por la situación, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca… podía sentir su perfume, la fortaleza de su cuerpo… que era lo que estaba pasando ¿?...

Draco acerco su cara a la de Hermione y por un momento sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarla .. Pero se contuvo vamos Draco no te puedes fijar en una sangre sucia como Granger y así desvió su cara hacia el oído de la chica….

Hermione respiro por un momento pensó que Malfoy la besaría.

Dime Granger como es que tu conoces a mi tío ¿?

Mira Malfoy, yo a ti no te tengo que dar ninguna clase de explicación si? y ahora suéltame …

Diciendo esto Hermione tomo su libro y se dirigió a una mesa bastante alejada de aquel lugar.

Maldita sangre sucia, pensó Draco, no te vas a salir con la tuya, yo te enseñare que a un Malfoy no se le habla así….. Ya veras…

Ron, Harry y Dakota se encontraban en la sala común haciendo su tarea… Dakota ya la tenia casi terminada, por lo contrario Ron y Harry los cuales recién la habían comenzado.

Dakota pudo notar como en repetidas ocasiones que Harry la miraba, se sentía un poco extraña ante esto .. pero ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a que la miren.

Dakota tenia que admitir que Harry le llamo la atención desde el primer momento, había algo en el que le resultaba llamativo, aunque obviamente no era a la única ya que Harry era uno de los chicos mas guapos del colegio. Pero Dakota sabia que por mas llamativo que le pareciera Harry era de Ginny y ella no quería ocasionar nada, además ella apreciaba a Ginny.

De pronto se vio abrirse el retrato de la señora gorda dejando ver a Hermione.

Hola chicos … ya terminaron?-pregunto la castaña.

Yo si - respondió la rubia.

Genial, entonces pasamos por Ginny y bajemos al gran comedor –dijo Herm.

Luego de unos minutos ya en el comedor aparecieron Harry y Ron…

Hola mi amor-saludo Harry besando en los labios a Ginny que no la había visto desde la mañana.

Y así hablando y riendo transcurrió el almuerzo.

Mientras que en otro lugar un aristocrático hombre se encontraba viajando en su elegante limosina negra…el sabia muy bien que en unos minutos se enfrentaría a nada mas y nada menos que a Lord Voldemort, y lo peor que el asunto por el cual se iban a reunir no era precisamente por una buena noticia sino por todo lo contrario.

Lucius Malfoy le comunicaría que su hija sangre de su sangre había quedado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin como estaba planeado.

La limosina se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una casa vieja y abandonada, pero Lucius sabia muy bien que eso era solo una fachada para que los muggles que pasaran por ahí no notaran nada raro ni les provocara entrar.

Este bajo de la elegante limosina y se dispuso a entrar a la mansión….

Por fuera solo se observaba una vieja casa pero por dentro deslumbraba la belleza que ese lugar ofrecía, una extraña y exótica belleza….

Los pisos eran de un finísimo mármol negro el cual parecía un espejo, las paredes estaban decoradas con sublimes y gigantescos cuadros con unos bellísimos marcos de oro.

Al entrar se podía ver dos grandes escaleras que se unían arriba y en el medio colgaba una majestosa araña de cristal y oro.

Lucius se dirigió directamente hacia el gran salón donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort.

Lucius hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo.

Siéntate Malfoy- dijo una fría vos

Lucius inmediatamente obedeció.

Bien ahora dime que te trae hasta aquí? Sea lo que sea espero que sean buenas noticias..

No exactamente mi señor.-respondió Lucius fríamente

El problema es que como sabrá mi hija Dakota entro a Hogwarts y no quedo precisamente en Slytherin, y pensé que eso podría arruinar sus planes mi señor.

Maldición Malfoy!...Pero bueno esto nos puede beneficiar….solo déjame pensar la manera y te lo notificare, pero si todo va bien creo que esto nos va a ser de mucha ayuda en nuestro plan –dijo Voldemort esbozando una gran y macabra sonrisa.

Ahora retirate -concluyo el señor tenebroso.

Como usted diga mi Lord.-dijo Lucius.

Y así Lucius se dirigió con su elegante y fría presencia de vuelta a su limosina.

Una vez en su mansión se dirigió a su dormitorio donde lo esperaba aun despierta su esposa con una evidente cara de procuración.

Mi amor como te fue con el señor ¿?- pregunto Narcissa abrazando a su esposo.

No te preocupes, todo salio bien –Dijo el rubio besando a su esposa en la frente.

Ahora necesito terminar unos asuntos … nos vemos a la hora de la cena , si mi amor?-le dijo el rubio a su esposa.

De acuerdo yo creo que iré al jardín a ver como están las rosas y tomar un poco de aire junto al lago – dijo sonriendo Narcisa.

La tarde había transcurrido de lo más normal para los Gryffindors.

Las chicas que tenían casi terminada su tarea decidieron dar un paseo por los jardines de Hogwarts ya que hacia un día bastante lindo, uno de los últimos ya que era cuestión de semanas para que entrara el invierno.

El cielo tenia un color hermoso, el cielo era como una pintura una mezcla de un ocre un rosa pastel y un celeste muy pálido .

En los terrenos del colegio yacía la paz, una pequeña brisa rozaba la cara de los alumnos que se encontraban disfrutando de un glamoroso día de otoño, esta era una brisa calida, despreocupada, inspiradora de paz y tranquilidad.

Dakota, Ginny, Hermione y Luna que había llegado hace unos minutos se encontraban sentadas debajo de un árbol observando al lago y hablando despreocupadamente de cómo seria el año en el colegio y que se pensaban poner para el baile de Halloween, aunque Dumbledore todavía no había dicho nada, era obvio ya que todos los años se realizaba el baile de disfraces.

Cuéntanos Herm, con quien te gustaría ir al baile- Pregunto Ginny

Verdaderamente no lo se creo que cuando llegue el momento lo pensare – Contesto la castaña.

vamos Herm te tiene que gustar alguien, además estoy segura de que te van a llover ofertas de con quien ir, es mas que obvio que les atraes a todos los chicos – dijo Dakota con una sonrisa en la cara ..

Ja ja ja , gracias amiga, ya lo pensare – dijo la castaña

Y a ti Luna con quien te gustaría ir ¿?- pregunto Herm.

Bueno pare serles sincera me haría mucha ilusión ir con ….. Ron- confeso finalmente la rubia que estaba muy colorada.

en serio?-dijo Ginny algo asombrada ya que Luna había sido una de sus mejores amigas durante mucho tiempo y nunca le había dicho nada.

pues si, el me gusta mucho –concluyo la rubia.

pues yo creo que tu también le gustas a Ron – dijo Hermione

bueno entonces no hay mucho mas que hablar, manos a la obra- dijo Dakota riendo.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, hablando y riendo hasta que fue la hora de cenar donde se encontrarían con Harry y con Ron.

Al entrar al gran comedor pudieron ver que Harry y Ron ya se encontraban ahí hablando con Seamus y con Neville.

Hola chicos, como les fue con la tarea- pregunto Herm.

Creo que nos da para un aceptable- Respondió satisfecho Ron, haciendo que la castaña diera un sonoro respiro.

Oye mi amor – dijo Harry a Ginny en vos baja para que nadie lo pudiera oír.

Hace tiempo que no estamos tu y yo solos, ya te estoy extrañando- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa..(n/a: no se piensen nada raro)

lo se mi amor, este fin de semana haremos algo vale? Luego de las pruebas ok ¿?-contesto la pelirroja besando a Harry.

Se sintió al director pidiendo la palabra, lo que hizo callar a todo el gran salón.

Mis queridos alumnos tengo dos buenas noticias para darles…1ero que como todos los años festejaremos un baile de Halloween, por lo que quiero que todos los prefectos vallan al despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall al finalizar la cena .

2do la otra será que este fin de semana que viene no el otro será la primera salida a Hosmedage , en la cual quiero que compren todo lo que vallan a necesitar para el baile , ya que no pudo asegurarles que valla a haber otra ya que las cosas están algo complicadas y no me gustaría que estuvieran fuera del colegio. Bueno ahora si, sin mas que decirles pueden marcharse a sus dormitorios.

Todos los alumnos salieron del comedor muy entusiasmados hablando de con quien irían y que se pondrían para el baile, más que nada el sector femenino.

Bueno chicos yo y Ron tendremos que ir al despacho de la prof. Mcgonagall como ordeno el director y luego ya partiremos a realizar las rondas de acuerdo?

De acuerdo Herm – afirmo Dakota.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Para que será que nos necesita ?- pregunto indignado Ron.

Pues no lo se Ron –contesto la castaña algo cansada.

TOC-TOC…Adelante, se escucho decir a la profesora Mcgonagall. Allí ya se encontraban los prefectos de RAVENCLAW, HUFFLEPUF, SLYTHERIN Y GRYFFINDOR.

Tomen asiento, supongo que se estarán preguntando porque los cite, bueno fue por la razón de que para este baile van a venir personas del ministerio muy importantes y quiero que todo este perfecto, por lo que les dejo encargada la decoración del colegio.

Quiero que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se ocupen del 4to y 5to piso y que Gryffindor y Slytherin del 1ero , 2do, y 3ero..

Lo harán en parejas un hombre y una mujer de cada casa. Bueno no tengo mas que decirles, pueden retirarse.

Pero profesora, no podríamos cambiar las parejas-Preguntaron los Gry al mismo tiempo.

No señores- Dijo Minerva muy seria.

Los dos Slytherin tenían una cínica sonrisa en el rostro.

Empezaran cuanto antes con los preparativos quiero que todo este en perfecto estado.

Todos asintieron y se fueron retirando cada uno a sus salas comunes.

Pero Hermione y Ron tenían que hacer sus guardias en el 3er piso.

Nunca me ha gustado este piso es muy sombrío y frió da miedo- comento Hermione

Si verdaderamente es tenebroso.-Contesto Ron.

El tercer piso era sombrío, oscuro, húmedo y la mayoría de los salones se encontraban vacíos con cosas que ya no se usaban.

Oye Ron ya sabes a quien va s a invitar al baile?- Pregunto Hermione muy inocentemente

Todavía no lo se, pero me gustaría invitar a Luna sabes, creo que ella cambio mucho y me cae muy bien – dijo Ron un poco colorado.

me parece genial –dijo la castaña riendo.

y tu Herm con quien iras.

mmmm, no lo se, igual eso no depende de mi…- contesto Herm.

Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…Al pobretón Weasley y a la Sangre sucia Granger-dijo el rubio.

Que se supone que haces por aquí Malfoy? No deberías estar en tu guardia? o tanto te importamos que nos tienes que seguir?-dijo una Hermione muy calmada.

Ya quisieras que me importases impura-Dijo riendo Draco, y con respecto a lo que hacemos por aquí, yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a un individuo inferior a mi – dijo el Sly satisfecho de su respuesta.

Eres tan despreciable Malfoy, me das lastima sabes, no tienes vida, toda tu existencia esta programada estas vació y podrido por dentro.- Dijo la castaña muy enfadada.

Draco ya había sacado su varita, lo que había dicho la Gryffindor lo había alterado bastante, nadie pero nadie le hablaba así a un Malfoy y menos a el.

Hermione al ver esto hizo lo mismo… ya tenían las varitas en alto cuando….

Basta grito Ron… -agarrando a Hermione ..-No vale la pena… no vale la pena que no castiguen por una asquerosa serpiente.

Vamos nos Draco - dijo Pansy-sigamos con las rondas.

Tienes razón Pansy…no me van a castigar por una impura y un pobretón- finalizo de decir Draco mirando a los Gryffindors con desprecio.

Draco siguió su camino junto a Pansy. Draco y Pansy habían sido buenos amigos desde la niñez, el rubio no sentía mas que cariños de amigos hacia ella, era una de las pocas personas dentro de Hogwarts en las que podía confiar, mas de una vez había intentado tener algo con ella ya que la chica era muy bella, pero Draco sabia que con Pansy no podía jugar como hacia con las demás chicas, ella no era tan fácil además ya le había dejado claro mas de una vez al rubio que ella lo quería como una amigo … que lo sentía como un hermano pero nada mas.

A diferencia de muchos que estaban en Slytherin Pansy no era tan malvada solo lo parecía pero era solo cuestión de conocerla bien para darte cuenta de que tenia corazón, la frialdad en su mirada, lo que decía o como actuaba solo era una fachada para defenderse y eso Draco lo sabia muy bien, probablemente fuera el único que la conociera tanto.

Por alguna razón Draco sentía que la tenia que proteger como lo tenia que hacer con su hermana, el no quería que ellas se convirtieran en lo que su destino las obligaba a ser…Mortífagos.

A la mañana del sábado los chicos estaban esperando a Ginny, Dakota y a Hermione para bajar a desayunar.

Por dios que pueden estar haciendo que demoran tanto-Dijo Ron que no podía mas de hambre.

Pues no lo se, son chicas … supongo que se estarán arreglando .. Vistiendo .. Maquillando… yo que se... son tan complicadas-dijo Harry que estaba tan hambriento como Ron.

Si supongo que será por eso, además no se para que tanto arreglo si hoy es la selección de Quidditch.-concluyo Ron.

Si lo se-dijo el ojiverde.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas Hermione se encontraba tomando una ducha mientras que Dakota y Ginny se estaban terminando de maquillar y vestir.

Finalmente Hermione salio de tomar su ducha y con un hechizo seco su pelo dejándolo lacio, esta tenia el pelo bastante largo mas cuando lo llevaba lacio… era de color castaño claro con algunos reflejos dorados, tenia el cerquillo corto con ralla al costado que hacia que este cayera por arriba de sus ojos pero dejándola ver perfectamente.

Hermione se dispuso a vestirse…. Decidió ponerse unos jeans que le quedaban súper bien con una remera rosada ajustada al cuerpo con un escote bastante provocativo, de calzado decidió llevar unos hermosos zapatitos rosa pastel en punta al igual que su remera, y finalmente como accesorios se puso en el cuello un glamoroso collar de plata que tenia un gran dije dibujando una HG en letra cursiva, estas letras estaban hechas con diamantes color blanco con alguno que otro rosa pálido… era verdaderamente un collar muy hermoso y decidió ponerse unas caravanas que hicieran juego eran unas perlas de color natural, luego y por ultimo se maquillo pero solo con algo de brillo y un poco de sombra nada muy llamativo pero quedaba muy bien ….

WooW! Hermione que bien te ves!- le dijo Ginny y Dakota al mismo tiempo…

Gracias chicas ustedes también se ven fabulosas – dijo muy sinceramente Hermione.

Es que verdaderamente las chicas eran unas diosas totales …. La hermosura de Ginny desbordaba inspiraba ternura, pero además era como una pequeña e indefensa niña en el cuerpo de una perfecta mujer. Y Dakota… de Dakota no había mucho que decir era hermosa por donde la mirases, era inteligente, delicada, fina, con una estupenda personalidad muy decidida y dispuesta a ayudar a los demás. Esta era lo mas parecido a un ángel, con su blanca piel y sus largos cabellos rubios, pero por sobre todo sus ojos eran los que te envolvían los que embrujaban… debe ser una cualidad de los Malfoy pensaba Hermione ya que con Draco era lo mismo.

Finalmente se dispusieron a bajar…

hace una hora que las estábamos…..- pero Ron no pudo terminar de hablar ya que quedo impactado ante lo que tenia delante … no podía creer que se vieran tan lindas las 3.

Decías Ron – dijo Dakota.

Nada que vallamos a desayunar antes que se termine- dijo Ron que estaba más colorado que su cabello.

Harry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar lo que sabía que iba a ser una sonora carcajada….

Se dirigieron a desayunar al gran comedor, Harry llevaba a Ginny agarrada dulcemente de la cintura…. Hacían una pareja muy linda.

Al entrar al gran comedor todo el mundo voltio para ver a Hermione, Dakota y a Ginny que no tanto ya que Harry la tenia muy agarrada…. Y Draco Malfoy no fue la excepción…-otra vez con las manos en la masa Malfoy… porque nuevamente te repito que no creo que con esa cara estés mirando a tu hermanita – Dijo riendo Blaise

Cállate estupido!- dijo muy seriamente Draco.

solo decía Draco, no te alteres me parece bien que te interese.. Esta muy buena, y no dudes que la voy a probar…- dijo riendo maliciosamente Zabinni.

Puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca, a mi no me importa una sangre sucia.- dijo el rubio.

ya me conoces Draco una vez que quiero algo lo consigo y no me interesa la sangre… si total solo la quiero para divertirme – dijo el moreno.

Por más que le haya dicho a Blaise que podía hacer con Hermione lo que le plazca sabía muy bien que no quería que nadie la tocara… Hermione estaba realmente hermosísima y no quería que su amigo le pusiera un dedo encima y menos que sabia que la quería para o como juguete. El no iba a permitir eso de ninguna manera, su amigo no se acercaría a Hermione. Si el no la podía tener nadie lo haría. espera que estoy diciendo, porque ahora me interesa tanto Granger, era algo difícil solo que no soporto como su amigo hablaba de la chica, y eso era raro porque comúnmente no le importara lo que hiciera Blaise con sus conquistas.

Nunca pensé que me moverías tanto Granger... pero es que eres tan bonita e inteligente (aunque le doliera admitirlo). pero no puedo, no puedo enredarme contigo

Montones de lechuzas empezaron a entrar por el gran comedor como todas las mañanas…

Pero todos se quedaron observando a una en especial, esta traía lo que parecía ser una escoba la cual dejo a su dueño que era nada mas y nada menos que el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante para que este abriera su envío pero por lo contrario el rubio agarro su paquete y se retiro del comedor con todas las miradas posadas en el.

Que escoba habrá comprado mi hermano- dijo algo asombrada Dakota- pues no me ha dicho nada.

No tengo idea –contesto Harry- va a ser mejor que se vallan a cambiar, la selección de Quidditch empezara en una hora-dijo Harry.

Genial entonces ya nos vamos –contesto Ginny

Ya en el campo de Quidditch dieron comienzo a la selección, no era una mañana calurosa pero el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, un día perfecto para hacer pruebas y volar.

Bueno como todos sabrán los puestos libres son : 2 golpeadores y 2 cazadores.

Quiero que los que se presenten para cazadores formen una fila de este lado y los que se presenten para golpeadores una por allí- dijo el capitán.

Al ver que las pruebas tomarían todo el día Hermione que no le gustaba mucho el Quidditch decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un buen libro.

Cuando estaba entrando se dio cuenta que un rubio ya estaba ahí. Hermione pensaba para sus adentros… por dios que mala suerte la mía, me lo tengo que encontrar en todos lados, y con un suspiro siguió avanzando y tratando de pasar desapercibida… cosa que era casi imposible ya que todo el mundo la quedaba mirando últimamente ya que la chica estaba muy cambiada y por lo tanto era una de las mas codiciadas de todo Hogwarts.

Oye Granger! - Exclamo Draco.

Que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

Si estas de mal humor yo no tengo la culpa, porque que yo sepa no te he hecho nada … aun..-dijo el rubio.

Si, si… que es lo que quieres?-dijo la Gry.

Solo que tenemos que empezar a preparar los adornos y todo eso para cuando venga la gente del ministerio- dijo Draco.

Por lo que nos encontramos mañana a las 5:00 hs aquí.- termino de decir el Sly y ya se estaba retirando.

Oye espera que te crees para decirme a que hora tengo que estar, para tu información mañana a las 5 tengo cosas que hacer –dijo la castaña.

Por favor Granger sabes que no tienes nada que hacer, que podrías tener que hacer un domingo a las 5:00 de la tarde alguien como tu, porque deberes no creo seguro que ya los tienes hechos y vida social no tienes, así que mañana a las 5. A demás me da igual por algo no te pregunte si podías o no, solo te informo.- y con esto dicho se retiro de la biblioteca el rubio.

Hermione sabia que Draco tenia razón ella no tenia nada que hacer mañana a las 5:00, los deberes ya los tenia hechos desde el viernes y vida social aunque le costara aceptarlo tampoco tenia, pero eso iba a cambiar Hermione estaba decidida a cambiar.

Draco había salido muy satisfecho de la biblioteca, había dejado a Hermione muy enojada y el se había salido con la de el y se había divertido un poco.

La verdad que Granger no esta nada mal para divertirse un rato, pero no creía que Hermione fuera de esa clase de chicas, no ella era diferente nunca se metería con el para divertirse incluso dudaba mucho que el le pudiera llamar la atención a alguien como Hermione….esperen un momento que estoy diciendo…. Soy Draco Malfoy, por supuesto que le llamo la atención seguro que esa sangre sucia hace años que me desea- pensaba riéndose Draco. Eso si que sueñe si se piensa que alguien como yo me metería con ella no porque no me guste sino porque es una impura y nunca me lo permitirían… tengo que seguir la dinastía... pensó el rubio algo triste.

Harry, Ron, Dakota y Ginny habían pasado toda la tarde en la selección, solo habían parado para alcanzar el almuerzo y recuperar un poco de energía, a primera hora de la tarde Harry ya había tomado su decisión. Esta la colocaría en la cartelera de la sala común de Gryffindor, en donde también publicaría los horarios de entrenamiento.

Los seleccionados habían sido los siguientes:

Cazadores: Dakota Malfoy y Ginny Weasley

Golpeadores: Thomas Greaklin y Duglas Flitcht.

Hola chicos como les fue-Pregunto Hermione.

Hola herm, la verdad que no estuvo nada mal, solo que estamos un poco cansados – respondió Harry exhausto.

Y a ti, que tal tu día?-pregunto Ron.

Bueno la verdad que nada mal, excepto porque me cruce con Malfoy y como de costumbre volaron los insultos, es que es tan odioso-dijo Herm bastante enfadada- sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Dakota.

Oye que mi hermano no es odioso, es solo que es su manera de ser, el puede ser muy bueno- dijo Dakota algo molesta por el comentario de la castaña.

Lo siento no te quise ofender es que tu hermano nunca fue ni será amable conmigo-dijo herm en su defensa.

Eso es cierto- la apoyo Ron.

Dakota no contesto, ella se había negado a creer todo lo que había escuchado sobre su hermano en los 5 días que llevaba en el colegio. Pero capaz que los demás tenían razón y ella no conocía tanto a su hermano como creía hacerlo.

OK, igual yo quería proponerles una idea, que tal si el sábado luego de la ida a Hosmedage no hacemos una fiesta en la torre?-concluyo Hermione.

Herm te sientes bien?-intervino Ginny que estaba molida tirada en unos de los confortables sillones de la torre Gryffindor, claro que luego del comentario de la castaña resucito, ya que era bastante por no decir imposible que Hermione quisiera hacer una fiesta ya que estaría rompiendo como 50 reglas a la vez..

Si perfecto.- contesto la castaña muy segura.- tenia pensado que podríamos aprovechar la ida a Hosmedage para comprar algunas cervezas de mantequilla, no?

Ehhh me parece genial – dijo Ron al salir de su asombro como todos los demás.

Genial entonces-dijo la Gry – Ahora tendríamos que pensar a quienes invitar.

Claro solo que hay un pequeño problema- dijo Harry- que se supone que haremos con los alumnos de 1ero etc?

Bueno en eso no había pensado – confeso la castaña.

Pondremos un hechizo silenciador y los mandaremos a dormir temprano y…. cerraremos los cuartos con llave así no pueden bajar.- dijo contento Ron por su idea.

Si eso podría funcionar- comento Ginny.

Genial, nunca he tenido una fiesta de estas- comento muy contenta Dakota.

Bueno ahora lo que falta es avisarles a las personas.- dijo Herm.

- De eso me encargo yo – dijo Ginny. Pero invitaremos a todos no?

Pues no lo se si Slytherin….

Pero la castaña no pudo terminar la frase que Dakota ya le había pedido por favor que lo hiciera.

Bueno Ginny les puedes decir a todos, pero eso si tienen que ser de 5to año en adelante, ok?

OK, -contesto la pelirroja,- estoy segura que a todo el mundo le va a encantar la idea.

Si va a ser la mejor- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Pero que les parece si ahora bajamos a cenar?- dijo algo desesperado Ron.

De acuerdo- contesto Dakota.

En la cena se podía observar la cara de agotados que tenían los Gryffindors, obviamente había sido un día agotador para los que habían decidido tomas las prueba.

Para desgracia de Hermione esta noche le tocaba hacer las rondas solas ya que Ron estaba con permiso de la profesora McGonagall para faltar ya que había estado todo el día de pruebas, por lo que la misma profesora le aviso que como no quería que las hiciera sola las rondas tenia que ir con Malfoy, obviamente que para Hermione era mucho mejor hacerlas sola, porque aunque el 3er piso le diera miedo ir con Malfoy le daba terror, como si no fuera suficiente con el 3er piso que tenia que ir con un cínico y narcisista de acompañante; aunque ella no dudaba de las habilidades de Malfoy para defenderse ya que el chico era muy bueno en todo y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba, seguro que este lo usaría contra ella. En conclusión estaba mucho mas segura sola que con un Slytherin al lado, y mas siendo Draco Malfoy que se podía decir que no le tenia ningún aprecio a ella.

Bueno creo que es hora de que valla a realizar la ronda- dijo la castaña con cara de estar sufriendo

Ok, mucha suerte Herm- le desearon los 4 Gryffindor.

Ya se encontraba en el 3er piso completamente a oscuras, solo alumbrada por la luz que emitía su varita. Cuando de repente siente un ruido bastante extraño que no sabía muy bien de donde provenía.

Sinceramente ya estaba aterrorizada cuando siente que alguien le respira al lado.

A la castaña ya estaba por darle algo por lo cual pego un salto y un grito que ni se sabe.

Oye Granger soy yo, tampoco me tienes porque dejar sordo, si?- dijo el Sly un poco molesto por la reacción de la chica.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver a Malfoy cosa que nunca pensó que pasaría. Puede que ella estuviese un poco paranoica es que en la cena para colmo habían estado contando historias de terror y asesinatos etc. Porque Hermione al ser una Gryffindor era valiente solo que esa noche eran muchas cosas juntas.

La Gry no dijo nada solo lo miro y empezó a caminar mas adelante que el chico.

Hey, Granger, que si vamos a estar 3hs juntos va a ser mejor que hablemos de algo, claro a menos que prefieras que hagamos la ronda por separados y tu vas a para un lado yo para el otro, lo que significaría que estarías solita. – dijo el rubio muy divertido.

Ah, si? Y de que quieres hablar Malfoy?- dijo Hermione obviamente aceptando la primera opción.

Veo que aceptaste la primera- dijo este con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios- pues no lo se me da igual, aunque no voy a esperar tener una charla divertida contigo… pues eres un ratón de biblioteca de que podrías hablar.- la verdad que no tenia ningún tema en común con la castaña, y que agradeciera que el Draco Malfoy le estaba hablando cosa que hacia únicamente por su hermana. (O talvez eso quería creer)- pensó Draco.

Se formo un silencio bastante incomodo…. Cuando de repente se escucho un grito y un estruendo al fondo del pasillo o por lo menos eso parecía ya que ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien de donde provenía, pero fue escalofriante, y para colmo estaba todo oscuro se habían apagado de repente las antorchas que alumbraban algo … no mucho pero era una luz aunque sea.

Estos no dudaron en sacar sus varitas e ir corriendo hasta el supuesto lugar…

Al parecer el grito provenía de una de las viejas clases de transformaciones.

Quédate aquí no tienes pq entrar, yo ire- dijo Draco en un intento de ser amable.

Ni lo sueñes, soy una Gryffindor aunque momentos atrás no lo parecía yo entro contigo-contesto la castaña muy segura de sus palabras.

Draco asombrado ante esta respuesta ya que estaba seguro que si fuera otra le hubiera dicho que entre el y se hubieran hecho las miedosas y delicadas.

De acuerdo, entonces entremos- dijo Draco.

La clase era gigantesca y no se veía nada, se podía sentir el olor a humedad ya que había un olor repugnante y además lo podían sentir sobre su piel.

Empezaron a avanzar por el salón que al pareces tenia una pequeña habitación subiendo unas escaleras… cuando repentinamente se oye lo que parecía ser la caída de un banco al suelo.

Quien anda ahí?- dijo la castaña inmediatamente – pero nadie contesto.

La cosa ya no estaba tan divertida.

Quiero que te quedes acá, yo iré- dijo el rubio muy decidido.

Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy, yo voy contigo, yo no soy una gallina soy una Gryffindor- dijo orgullosa la castaña.

Esta bien como quieras Granger- dijo Draco nuevamente sorprendido por la valentía de la castaña.

A medida que se iban acercando el ruido se hacia mas intenso hasta que un sonoro…PUM!... hizo que Hermione saltase y tomara por reflejo el brazo del rubio, este al darse cuenta no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y cuando ella se dio cuenta de la situación lo soltó inmediatamente.

Al final resulto ser nada mas y nada menos Peeves que andaba molestando por ahí.

Al salir de la clase los dos estaban muy callados.

Maldito poliegster (n/a no me acuerdo como se escribe sorry), si fuera yo ya lo hubiera sacado del colegio hacia siglos y se lo hubiera dado al varón sanguinario para que le enseñase buenos modales- musito Draco, con cara de estarse imaginando lo que el varón podría hacer con Peeves.

Oye Malfoy, ya conseguiste o estuviste pensando en algo para adornar el colegio?- pregunto la castaña para sacar algún tema.

Verdaderamente no tengo idea pero ya pensare en algo- contesto el fríamente.

Ok vale- contesto la Gry.

Aunque me parece una estupidez tener que hacer tanta cosa para el ministerio, para que diablos quieren todo el colegio arreglado si solo vana estar en el gran comedor.- dijo el rubio algo molesto.

Si yo también creo lo mismo- dijo Hermione que no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo en algo con Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar con mejor cara.

El banquete estaba exquisito como de costumbre.

Los chicos pasaron buen rato en el gran comedor hablando con Neville y con Seamus.

Hermione se había quedado pensando en la noche anterior, le sorprendió la actitud de Malfoy... ósea nunca se hubiera esperado que el se ofreciera para entrar y todo eso, estaba impresionada…. Además también le había quedado rondando por la mente que era obvio que Draco tenia un buen físico, con solo tocar su fuerte brazo se percibía.

Esta inconscientemente empezó a buscar esos ojos grises que habían sido la perdición para mas de una y ese pelo color marfil espectacular perfectamente peinado.

Y los encontró nada mas y nada menos que posados sobre ella.

Al darse cuenta de esto los dos desviaron las miradas inmediatamente

Pq me miraba de esa manera, seguro que me estaba tirando algún maleficio o algo, con lo p e r v e r s o que es no me extrañaría, m a l d i t o b a s t a r d o.

Pensó Hermione para si y se empezó a poner un poco paranoica.

Mientras que en la mente del Sly pasaban otro tipo de pensamientos.

Granger definitivamente has cambiado y cuanto, pensaba al ver a la hermosa mujer que se sentaba en la mesa del frente.

Era obvio que nadie podía competir con ella en ningún aspecto, bueno excepto su hermana ya que era igual que el…(un poco engreído… noooo para nada).

Si tan solo fueras sangre pura Granger haría tiempo que habrías sido mía.

Pero ella para el estaba prohibida y capaz que era por eso que la deseaba tanto, por eso y pq su hermana le vivía hablando de ella, de lo buena y valiente que era y no se cuantas cosas mas.

Pero de todas formas por mas que la desease el sabia que ella nunca aceptaría tener un romance con el. Y el estaba seguro que ella era un capricho... o por lo menos eso quería creer.

Al terminar el desayuno Dakota, Hermione y Ginny decidieron ocupar parte de la mañana haciendo algo de gym para mantenerse en forma.

Oigan chicas, voy a buscar a luna a ver si quiere venir con nosotras, así también aprovechamos para contarle lo que le dijo Ron a herm sobre ella.- dijo la pelirroja.

Dale, me parece genial.- dijo la rubia.

Entonces, nosotras vamos yendo, las esperamos allá, estaremos por la parte del lago.- dijo Herm.

Ok- dijo Ginny, marchándose en busca de Luna.

Oye creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo Hermione a Dakota.

Porque Herm, que paso?- pregunto la rubia algo extrañada.

Bueno es que talvez me equivoque al decir esas cosas sobre tu hermano- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, aunque no estaba tan segura de haberse equivocado, pero quería dejar todo bien con Dakota.

No te preocupes Herm- contesto riendo Dakota.

Ok- dijo la castaña.

Bueno aquí estamos – dijo Ginny llegando con Luna.

Ok – asintieron todas.

Y luego de contarle a Luna lo que había dicho Ron de que le gustaría ir al baile con ella se pusieron a hacer ejercicio.

A eso de las 4:00 de la tarde Herm recordó que tenia la cita con Malfoy y no iría en esas condiciones.

Oigan chicas, me tengo que ir acabo de recordar que quede en reunirme con Malfoy a las 5:00- dijo la castaña apresuradamente.

Ok, entonces nosotras también nos vamos- dijo Luna.

Era obvio que algo había cambiado en Herm, ahora hasta se preocupaba por no estar ni un poco pasada de peso, al igual que Dakota, Ginny y Luna.

Hermione llego a la habitación algo apresurada, se ducho como flash y se arreglo el pelo que esta vez se lo dejo todo lacio pero con algunas pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas.

Se puso unos jeans con unas botas de taco aguja en punta y un busito manga tres cuartos de un color amarrillo pastel con un escote en v bastante provocativo, además de que el buzo le quedaba bastante justo.

Su cuello lo adorno con un largo collar de perlas color natural que tenia un nudo justo en el medio y unas pequeñas caravanas de plata.

Se pinto los labios con un brillo muy natural y a penas se toco los ojos con algo de pintura.

Y para finalizar un poco de perfume.

Ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Malfoy, porque aunque todavía no le caía muy bien quieras que no era el chico mas guapo del colegio y eso lo tenia que reconocer, por lo tanto no pensaba ir mal a encontrarse con el.

Por alguna extraña razón o por el simple hecho de que era masoquista le gustaba o quería encontrarse con Malfoy….creo que haberlo agarrado del brazo había hecho algún extraño efecto en ella….. Bueno, bueno… va a ser mejor que me ponga a pensar en otras cosas.

Ya eran las 5:00 y para variar Malfoy no había llegado.

Llegas tarde Malfoy- dijo la castaña.

Lo se- dijo Draco despreocupadamente.

Empezamos- dijo este.

Claro- dijo Herm.

La verdad era que Draco no había llegado tarde, a decir verdad había llegado mas temprano que ella, es solo que se había tomado un tiempo para mirarla, es que todavía no se podía convencer de que esa fuera Hermione.

Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto la Gry.

Claro como siempre, podremos decorar el comedor y el hall con fantasmas color plata, con algunos murciélagos negros y y algunos fantasmas mas de color verde- dijo este muy satisfecho.

MALFOY! –esos son los colores de Slytherin.

Lo se, ahhh se me olvidaba también podemos poner algunas serpientes – dijo el rubio en un intento de hacer enojar mas a la castaña.

Ni lo sueñes Malfoy!- dijo esta ya muy enojada.

Porque no? Creo que quedaría muy elegante.- dijo Draco.

Yo había pensado que podíamos hechizar algunas calabazas y dejarlas flotando por los pasillos y que cada tanto tire algunas golosinas. También poner algunos cuadros de los cuales pueden salir algunos fantasmas deseándoles feliz Halloween a la gente y que luego se fueran desvaneciendo. – dijo la Gryffindor muy orgullosa de sus ideas.

Y asi pasaron horas discutiendo lo que debían comprar y cuando lo harían y para buscar algunos hechizos etc.

Quien los viera no lo podría creer Malfoy y Granger hablando como dos personas normales y no insultándose ni volaban los hechizos ni maldiciones….

A Hermione le resultaba bastante pasable Malfoy aunque no se confiaba mucho de su amabilidad pero aunque sea no la había insultado.

Y además también se había dado cuenta de que tenía buen gusto a pesar de todo.

A Draco cada vez le atrapaba mas Hermione aunque este lo quisiera negar a como diera lugar, no solo por su belleza que lo tenia deslumbrado sino también porque era una de las pocas personas además de Pansy y su hermana con la que podía tener una conversación coherente.

Las horas pasaron hasta que fueron las 9:00 y ninguno de los dos había ido a cenar.

Diablos, mira la hora- comento Herm- ya nos perdimos la cena.

Si maldición- dijo el rubio

Muero de hambre – dijo esta.

Igual yo- dijo el.- que tal si vamos a la cocina y le pedimos que nos preparen algo de comer, podremos cenar en la ronda que dices? Porque te recuerdo que hoy también tenemos ronda.

Diablos lo había olvidado, vallamos a la cocina- dijo Hermione que seguía en su asombro de cómo Draco estaba actuando de una manera o como una persona normal.

Oye que te parece si la próxima reunión no la realizamos en la torre de astronomía creo que es un bonito lugar y nosotros somos prefectos no nos pueden decir nada- dijo el rubio algo asombrado por lo que había dicho.

Ehhhh…claro- dijo igualmente asombrada la castaña, la quería tirar de la torre.. es que Draco es tan maléfico que nunca se sabe pensó Hermione.

Ya en la cocina los elfos le estaban haciendo comida como para 20 personas.

Ya es suficiente Dobby- dijo Herm.

Y así junto a Draco se dirigieron a realizar la ronda que para variar era en el 3er piso, pero esta vez Hermione no se sentía asustada ni nada, era todo lo contrario, se sentía protegida ante la fuerte presencia del rubio.

Tengo una idea porque no aprovechamos que estamos de guardia, vamos a la torre y terminamos de comer allí, y después seguimos, total hoy esta muy tranquilo- propuso Herm algo asombrada por lo que ella misma había dicho.

De acuerdo- dijo el rubio sonriente.

Una vez en la torre el rubio hizo aparecer una manta color verde con los bordes en plata para sentarse ellos y poder apoyar la comida.

Hacia una noche muy bonita y mas para estar en aquel lugar. Era una noche estrellada y de luna llena la cual alumbraba todo aquel pacifico lugar, Hermione pudo notar como la luna se reflejaba sobre los hermosos ojos grises de Draco y por primera vez se dio cuenta de cual bonitos eran y que brillaban con todo su esplendor y también n o t ó que estos no se encontraban tan vacíos ni fríos como solían.

Draco n o t ó como también la luz de la luna alumbraba a Hermione, la hacia ver mas bonita de lo que era. Este tenia unas ganas inmensa de besarla de sentir el roce de sus labios, pero decidió no hacerlo, al verla así no pudo evitar sentir algo adentro suyo que le paro el corazón por unos segundos que le saco la respiración para después devolvérsela con mas fuerza, por eso decidió no besarla en aquel momento, el no quería arruinar el momento ni nada menos y no quería ir de prisa con ella, debía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que Hermione volviendo en si dijo.

Creo que va a ser mejor que regresemos- dijo Herm algo apenada porque por alguna exilia razón no quería irse de ese lugar no quería dejar a Draco, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese y quedaran ellos dos en ese lugar por siempre… le hubiera gustado poder congelar ese momento ese instante en el que todo parecía tan perfecto en el que el resto de el mundo parecía estar dormido en el que los demás no existían en donde todo se resumía a ellos dos.

Si tienes razón- corroboró el rubio aunque el tampoco quería irse ni alejarse de la Gryffindor.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el tercer piso hasta llegar a un corredor donde sus caminos se separaban, Draco se marcharía hacia la izquierda mientras que Hermione se iría por la derecha.

Adiós Malfoy- se despidió Hermione no queriendo terminar mal la velada.

Para su sorpresa parecía que el rubio pensaba igual ya que le respondió muy cordialmente…

Buenas Noches Granger.

Y así cada uno se marchó a su sala común sin saber como se tratarían al otro día, si esto acaso cambiaría su relación o seguiría todo igual. Ninguno de ellos tenía la mínima idea de lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Hermione entró en su sala común pensando en todo lo ocurrido hace unos pocos minutos, no podía creer que hubiera estado hablando con Malfoy civilizadamente por más de 5 minutos, pero así había sido y no podía negar que le había agradado su compañía y su nueva actitud. Subió a su dormitorio entró silenciosamente para no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras, se colocó la ropa para dormir y se acostó en su cama para descansar del agotador día que había tenido.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana golpeando en los ojos a cierto chico de cabellera rubia platinada logrando despertarlo, sin embargo no se movió en lo más mínimo, se quedó descansando en su cómoda cama pensando en todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. " Cómo actuaría de ahora en más?" estaba muy confundido, debía pensar muy bien cual sería su siguiente paso, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, planeaba hacerlo en ese mismo momento ya que era muy temprano y no tenía nada mejor que hacer pero no le fue posible ya que como a él, los dorados rayos solares despertaron a sus compañeros consiguiendo que se levantaran y lo desconcentraran totalmente. Esto enfadó al rubio, "Maldito Sol" pensó… ( n/a pobrecito.. maldice a todo lo que le arruina sus planes.. jeje que diablillo)

Decidió levantarse y se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar un largo baño, el agua fría caía enmarcando su perfecto cuerpo logrando así relajarlo y despojarlo de todo pensamiento que rondaba por su mente. Luego se vistió y se dirigió con sus amigos, -si así podía llamarlos- al Gran Comedor.

Era lunes por la mañana lo que para los alumnos de 6to de Gryffindor significaba que en unos pocos minutos tendrían doble de pociones con los Slytherin y con su amado y aclamado profesor, mejor conocido como el amable Snape.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Dakota hablaban animadamente sobre cuando comenzarían con los entrenamientos de Quidditch mientras Hermione comía su cereal. Bueno, comía es un decir ya que lo único que hacía era darle vueltas con la cuchara solo que sus amigos no lo notaban. De pronto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de Slytherins encabezados por el rey de Slytherin como lo llamaban, Draco Malfoy, el rubio dirigió su mirada a la mesa Gryffindor, para ser más precisos a cierta castaña que en ese momento posó sus ojos miel sobre él; al chocar sus miradas ambos la apartaron en seguida volviendo a sus asuntos.

Hermione miró su reloj, ya era hora de ir a pociones, en verdad faltaban 10 minutos todavía pero era mejor si estaban antes para evitar que les sacaran puntos.

Chicos ya debemos ir yendo a clase, así nos aseguramos de no perder puntos- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a sus amigos

Tienes razón- corroboró Harry mientras todos se levantaban.

Buena Suerte chicos- dijo Ginny quien se quedaba sentada ya que su próxima clase era Encantamientos y no tenía ninguna necesidad de estar antes de tiempo.

Los Gryffindors se dirigieron a las mazmorras en silencio, no tenían ánimos para comenzar la semana con una insoportable clase de Pociones. Además de no saber lo que les tenía preparado Snape hoy les daría la calificación de la poción de la clase anterior y a pesar de que pensaban que la habían realizado correctamente Snape siempre encontraba la forma de arruinarles la nota y al mismo tiempo sacarle puntos a Gryffindor, sin duda el profesor de Pociones era un insufrible sin una vida interesante porque parecía ser que lo único que disfrutaba hacer era humillar y sacarle puntos a todas las casas, menos a la suya claro está. Llegaron y la puerta del aula ya estaba abierta así que aprovecharon y se acomodaron en sus lugares habituales, al fondo. Hermione y Dakota ocuparon una mesa mientras que Harry y Ron ocupaban la de adelante, todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzara la clase así que empezaron a hablar de lo que harían en la tarde.

Esta tarde podríamos hacer algo divertido- propuso Harry

Es verdad, total ya hemos terminado todos los deberes- concordó Ron

De veras? Que bueno que hayan decidió comenzar bien el año- dijo Hermione algo impresionada pero feliz al mismo tiempo por el cambio repentino de sus mejores amigos.

Y que podemos hacer?- preguntó Dakota uniéndose a la conversación.

Mmmm…no sé… tal vez podríamos volar un rato en el campo de Quidditch, hoy no entrena ningún equipo- dijo Harry

Si eso sería genial!- corroboraron Ron y Dakota.

El pelirrojo al ver que a Hermione no le agradaba mucho la idea trató de convencerla.- Vamos Herm, será divertido, tienes que aprender a volar, luego de eso verás lo espectacular que es.

Si! Eso sería fantástico Herm! Vamos! Yo te enseño- agregó Dakota.

La castaña al observar las caras suplicantes de sus amigos decidió hacerles casos y aventurarse a volar con ellos. – De acuerdo… lo intentaré, pero no vale burlarse, ustedes saben que no se me da muy bien volar.

Claro que no Herm, todo saldrá de maravilla- dijo Herm.

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que cierto chico había escuchado su conversación y tenía un plan en mente para arruinar lo planeado por los gryffindors.

El salón comenzó a llenarse, ya todos los alumnos habían ocupado sus puestos cuando Severus Snape entró a la clase ondeando su negra capa y cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. El silencio llenó al ambiente con la entrada del temible profesor, no volaba ni una mosca, todos los estudiantes estaban pendientes a las acciones de Snape.

Antes de comenzar con la poción de hoy tengo dos anuncios que hacerles, primero les daré las notas de su Veritaserum- dijo Snape con una mueca maliciosa en su rostro. Los Gryffindor sintieron un escalofrío ante dicha acción, eso seguramente no significaba nada bueno para ellos.

El profesor tomó su libreta de calificaciones y comenzó a recitar con gusto las notas de cada uno de sus alumnos.

- Longbottom- Al decir esto el pobre Neville tragó Saliba y miró al profesor.

- Verdaderamente tengo que decir que superó todas mis expectativas, nunca en mis años de mi profesor vi a un alumno…. Mmmm… como decirlo… ah si, tan inútil, ignorante y torpe como usted- dijo Snape gritando.

Neville ante este comentario opto por no decir ni una palabra, le caían gotas de sudor por toda la cara. Como era de esperarse el comentario de Snape hizo que todos los Slytherins murieran de la risa.

Obviamente Sr. Longbottom usted obtuvo una D.

Bueno prosigamos. Sr. Malfoy y Sr. Zabinni, no podía esperar menos de ustedes, sacaron E, muy bien.

Obviamente a Draco se le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no podía evitar sentirse complacido cuando alguien alimentaba su ego.

Sr. Potter y Sr Weasley ustedes tienen una A.

Bueno, me lo esperaba peor- confesó Ron algo contento.

Yo también- dijo Harry suspirando aliviado.

Srta. Parkinson y Srta Bulstrode- prosiguió el profesor- obtuvieron una S, muy bien.

Pansy y Millicent se sonrieron satisfechas y miraron a los Gryffindors con gran regocijo.

Srta. Granger y Srta. Malfoy, ustedes también obtuvieron una S, al parecer la Srta. Malfoy también es buena en pociones…

No es justo- susurró la castaña enfadada- apuesto lo que sea que nuestro trabajo estaba tan bien como el de Malfoy y Zabinni.

Lo sé, ni lo menciones. Ya veo porque todo el mundo menos los Slytherin odian a Snape- dijo Dakota igualmente enfadada.

Snape terminó de dar todas la notas. Absolutamente todos los de la casa de las serpientes habían salvado, en cambio en Gryffindor… no había ocurrido lo mismo y no era de extrañarse.

Bueno, ahora quiero comunicarles que van a tener que realizar un trabajo en parejas. Pero no es cualquier trabajo ya que les llevará 3 meses realizarlo por lo que se podrán imaginar que no será nada fácil y deberán poner mucho de sí, no es un trabajo para ineptos- Dijo Severus Snape mirando maliciosamente a Neville. Este trabajo, valdrá el 80 de su nota final por lo cual quien no apruebe este proyecto no aprobará la materia.- terminó de decir el profesor con una sonrisa cínica.

Para la próxima clase quiero los nombres de las parejas sobre mi escritorio. Ahora preparen la poción del día de hoy, los ingredientes están en la pizarra, tienen 40 minutos para realizarla.

Las clases terminaron sin ningún acontecimiento, los cuatro Gryffindors se dirigieron al Gran Comedor ya que el almuerzo estaba por comenzar. Se sentaron en sus lugares habituales y comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales mientras esperaban a la pelirroja para empezar a comer. Cinco minutos más tarde Ginny apareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor sentándose junto a ellos.

Hola chicos, que tal su día?- preguntó la pelirroja bastante decaída

Normal, a pesar de a ver tenido dos horas de pociones con Snape y tener que soportar su injusticias- contestó la castaña.

Cariño, tienes libre la tarde?- preguntó Harry

Si, porque lo dices?- contestó su novia con una sonrisa pícara.

Porque vamos a ir a el Campo de Quidditch a volar un rato con Hermione- dijo el ojiverde.

Ahhh… bueno idea- dijo Ginny un poco desilusionada pensando que la propuesta iba a ser otra. – Pero… espera un segundo… Herm..? tu volando?

Ehhh… bueno, tienen la intención de enseñarme- dijo la castaña un poco colorada.

Eso es genial!- comentó la pelirroja emocionada.

Si, lo es- se integró Dakota a la conversación.

Bueno, ya podríamos ir yendo, vamos a buscar las escobas a nuestros dormitorios y nos encontramos en la Sala Común- dijo Ron acabando su segundo pedazo de torta de chocolate.

Ya en el campo de Quidditch Harry y Ron esperaban a las chicas, no habían demorado ni 5 minutos en cambiarse de ropa, dejar la mochilas y agarrar la escobas pero ya hacían mas de 10 minutos que estaban esperando a las chicas así que decidieron comenzar a volar sin ellas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas, Hermione no decidía que ponerse, nunca había volado… exceptuando las clases de vuelo que para ella fueron lo mismo que la nada. Luego de 10 minutos las tres se decidieron por vestir con un uniforme deportivo de Gryffindor diseñado por ellas que consistía en un pantalón deportivo de color escarlata y una remera deportiva de color dorado con el escudo de Gryffindor en el centro (n/a imagínense la remera de Superman, pero con los colores de Gry y el escudo. Jua jua ). Realmente esa ropa les sentaba muy bien y al mismo tiempo hacían honor a los colores de su casa. Dakota y Ginny tomaron sus escobas y se dirigieron a el Campo de Quidditch rápidamente ya que se habían demorado bastante y los chicos debían estar ansiosos, pero cuando ya estaban bastante cerca notaron que no se habían preocupado mucho… ya se encontraban volando por los aires.

Los chicos vieron desde lejos a las chicas, ninguno de los dos pudieron omitir el comentario de que bien se veían, pero Harry recalcó sobre todo a Ginny de veras estaba hermosa… aunque por dentro debía admitirse que Dakota estaba impactante.

Las Gryffindor se acercaron a los chicos que ya habían descendido cuando ellas llegaron, Dakota y Ginny se subieron a sus escobas y Hermione decidió que si se iba a subir primero observaría como volaban sus amigos desde las gradas.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos cuando Dakota observó desde gran altura como un gran problema se les acercaba. Una gran mancha verde y plata estaban entrando en el Campo de Quidditch, Harry, Ron y Ginny todavían no habían notado el pequeño detalle que todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin estaban observándolos hasta que el líder habló.

Hey Potter! Baja inmediatamente!- dijo Draco Malfoy con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

Malfoy, se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?- preguntó un Harry Potter muy enojado.

A ver… te voy ayudar a razonar ya que veo que no puedes hacerlo solo. Que te parece que puedo estar haciendo vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y una escoba? Ahh… y también con todo mi equipo detrás de mi. Pues, te lo diré Potter, venimos a entrenar!. Ahora entendiste?

Eso no es posible Malfoy- intervino Ron- En la cartelera de anuncios no había ningún equipo anotado para tener prácticas el día de hoy, si no, no hubiéramos venido.

Si, si… lo que ustedes digan… Ahora retirense del campo porque me pertenece en este horario- dijo el rubio enseñándoles el permiso del profesor Snape.

Draco… y esa escoba?- preguntó de pronto Dakota observando la hermosa escoba que su hermano poseía.

Hermione al ver todo el revuelo, se acercó y se situó junto a Ginny que observaba anonadada la situación.

O… te refieres a la nueva Iceberg 3525? La más veloz en todo el mercado?- Dijo Draco con su porte orgullos- Pues si, es mía.

Los Gryffindors quedaron impresionados en primer lugar porque sería muy difícil ganarles un partido con esa escoba y en segundo lugar por lo bella que era. La Iceberg 3525 era de un color blanco cristal, perfectamente la confundías con el hielo, a eso debía su nombre. Sus ramas estaban perfectamente alineadas y eran de un color marfil haciendo perfecta sintonía con el blanco. El palo era flexible dándole al jugador mayor movilidad y velocidad además de ser extremadamente cómoda.

Espero que me prestes esa escoba Draco… muero por probarla- reconoció Dakota.

A Harry. Ron y Ginny les hubiera gustado decir lo mismo, pero dadas las condiciones no lo harían ni locos.

- Bueno… eso se vera mi querida hermana dependiendo de tu comportamiento, ahora debemos entrenar- y diciendo esto el Sly se acercó a Dakota y le dio un dulce beso como despedida dejando a los otros Gryffindors plantados mientras él y su equipo se disponían a entrenar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TERMINADOOOO este ha sido el capitulo 5, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

Besos! Hasta el próximo capitulo!

Laura y Claudia


	6. Cap 6 :: La venganza

Hola a todos! Como están? Bueno esperamos que muy bien…. Lamentamos nuestra ausencia por tanto tiempo! Que vergüenza… hace ya más de un mes que no publicamos…. Esperamos que nos perdonen es que con el comienzo de las clases y todo se nos complica.. bueno lo saludos los haremos al final del capitulo.

Debemos advertirles que este capitulo es muchísimos mas largo que los otros y podría llegarles a resultar pesado.. pero originalmente este capitulo en verdad seguía, era más largo todavía pero decidimos acortarlo para publicar antes y para que se les hiciera mas llevado.. Aunque de todas formas tiene alrededor de 30 paginas de Word. Es posible que el próximo capitulo lo subamos mas rápido pero sea mas corto también. Bueno esperamos que lo disfruten.. a leer!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es nuestro…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cap.6 La venganza

Los Gry, se dirigieron a su Sala Común frustrados por a interrupción de los Sly. No podía ser que siempre que planeaban algo las malditas serpientes se los arruinaran, pero ya no volvería a ser así, Harry iba a desquitarse y tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ya en la su Sala Común Ron no dudó ni un segundo en pedirle al ojiverde para jugar un partido de ajedrez, como era de esperarse Harry aceptó con esperanzas de que podría ganarle esta vez ya que había mejorado bastante, pero seamos sinceros, nunca alcanzaría al pelirroja en esa materia. Ginny en cambio se despidió de sus amigos ya que iba a visitar a Luna que hacia un tiempo que no la veía y podría hablar con ella sobre su hermano. Aprovechando la situación Dakota le pidió a Herm que la acompañara a su habitación, así podría conversar con ella en privado de un tema que la inquietaba.

Herm… - comenzó Dakota cuando ya estaban en el cuarto- De donde es que conoces a mi tío?- preguntó la rubia llena de curiosidad.

La castaña había olvidado completamente el tema… pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en contarle con un pequeño detalle…

Bueno, yo te cuento pero no debes decirle a nadie…- dijo la castaña.

Claro que no- contestó Dakota.

Hermione le relató el encuentro con su tío en la Biblioteca y todo lo acontecido sin mucho detalle, no era una historia tan importante, también se había ahorrado comentar algún que otro pensamiento que había tenido respecto a Lucas Malfoy y la eminente belleza de esta familia… eso le costaría admitirlo y más aún ahora que se encontraba frente a uno de ellos. Al terminar su relato decidió recalcar algo….

Y así fue todo. Ahora… ni se te ocurra mencionarle esto a tu hermano, que se muera con la duda de saber como lo conocí.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que podría pasar muy bien por una de las de las serpientes. No entendamos que la castaña hacía esto porque se llevara mal con el rubio ya que últimamente su relación había cambiado pero seamos sinceros… ella también era orgullosa y le debía unas cuantas a Draco.

Herm.. te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar- continuó Dakota sacando el otro tema que la tenía bastante intrigada.

Claro…- contestó Hermione confusa por la seriedad de su amiga… habían logrado mantener cierto vínculo de confianza y no sabía lo que se traía entre manos Dakota.

Qué te traes con Draco?- preguntó la rubia sin vueltas con cara algo divertida por la reacción inmediata de la castaña que no fue nada menos que sonrojarse levemente, si el tema anterior la había desconcertado con este quedó estática.

Hermione no sabía que contestar, se levantó súbitamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación notablemente nerviosa. Cómo se suponía que debía contestar a esa pregunta? La castaña se caracterizaba por pensar antes de actuar pero se sorprendió a ella misma al responder impulsivamente…

La verdad es que me atrae- Y a quien no pensó, era el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts tanto para las mujeres como para los hombres. Pero para sorpresa de Dakota agregó- no solo físicamente- terminó Hermione ya más que roja enfrentando la mirada anonadada de la rubia que repentinamente cambió a una de picardía.

Ya me lo imaginaba… era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo admitieras, ya me parecía extraño que después de la ronda que tuviste con mi hermano vinieras tan contenta.

La castaña se puso aún más colorada si eso era posible pero en un momento de lucidez decidió que era su turno de incomodar a la rubia así que muy audazmente preguntó…

Y tú… En que andas con Harry?

Sin duda alguna la rubia no esperaba esta preguntaba, le asombró como su amiga cambió radicalmente de tema y ahora la comprometía a ella. Como toda Malfoy se mostró impasible y pensó antes de contestar, debía elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras…

Bueno…- comenzó la rubia- No puedo negarte que al conocer a Harry me sentí embriagada solo al ver sus ojos pero yo no me dejo llevar solo por el físico y con todas las historias que mi hermano me había contado de él lo repudiaba un poco a decir verdad, aunque eso cambió cuando entre a conocerlo, es un chico muy simpático, gracioso, parece un muy buen amigo.- Terminó Dakota contenta con sus palabras. Pero esa felicidad desapareció al ver la cara de Hermione; sin duda no le había creído ni una sola palabra.

Vamos Dakota… puedes ser honesta conmigo, pensé que me tenías confianza- dijo la castaña.

Y te tengo confianza, te he dicho la verdad.- trató de sonar convincente Dakota.

Si tu lo dices… pero debes admitir que Harry es muy tierno, dulce, atento y….

Está con Ginny- interrumpió la Rubia- Es verdad todo lo que tu dices pero aprecio mucho a Ginny y no pienso interferir entre ellos, se les ve muy felices y no tengo más nada que decir.- Dijo Dakota acostándose en su cama.

Hermione prefirió dejar el tema por ahí, su curiosidad había sido saciada y no pretendía incomodar más a su amiga, así que optó por imitar a la rubia tomó un libro de su mesita de noche y se recostó en su cama disponiéndose a leer un rato tranquila.

En cambio, la rubia se encontraba muy inquieta, es verdad que ella había pensado en Harry pero una cosa es pensarlo y una muy diferente que te lo digan, acaso se notaba su repentino interés por el ojiverde? "No Dakota, no debes pensar en eso… el está con Ginny y ella es tu amiga, tu debes centrarte en el estudio que es más importante y… tampoco estaría mal hablar con mi querido hermano sobre Herm… a ver si consigo sacarle algo al respecto" Pensó Dakota luciendo de pronto en su rostro una sonrisa muy Sly.

Ginny y Luna habían pasado la tarde en el cuarto de la Ravenclaw hablando de chicos. La pelirroja estaba muy contenta con Harry, se sentía complacida pero tuvo que admitirle a su amiga que algunas veces sentía celos de las otras chicas, y no era para menos, el ojiverde era una de los chicos más solicitados de Hogwarts pero el buscador se había fijado en ella así que las demás que se murieran de la envidia. Ambas rieron ante este comentario, había ocasiones que se sorprendían a ellas mismas con actitudes dignas de la casa de las serpientes.

Bueno... ya hemos hablado mucho de mí, ahora dime, que piensas hacer con Ron?- preguntó la pelirroja muy interesada.

No se a que te refieres.- contestó Luna distraída.

Vamos… que piensa hacer al respecto?- insistió Ginny

No lo sé… el no parece interesado en mí.

Sabes perfectamente que le gustas a Ron, pero el es bastante tímido deberías ayudarlo a que lo admita…- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

Y cómo piensas que podría hacerlo?- preguntó a la Rubia.

Acercándote más él… podrías hasta invitarlo a dar una vuelta o ir a Hosmedage… ya no estamos en el siglo 19… ahora las mujeres también invitan a los hombres…

Si, tienes razón. Lo pienso y veré que hago al respecto.

Así se habla!- dijo Ginny muy contenta- Que tal si ahora vamos a mi sala común? Quiero ver a Harry…- propuso la pelirroja.

De acuerdo.- aceptó Luna, sin saber que las intenciones de su amiga eran dejarla sola con su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, el buscador y el guardián del equipo de Quidditch estaban jugando un arduo partido de ajedrez, habían superado su record, llevaban más de una hora jugando; el pelirrojo tenía que reconocer que su amigo había mejorado y mucho, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, el era el rey en esa materia y no estaba en su mente dejar de serlo. Luego de dos estratégicos movimientos que lograron confundir a su oponente dijo con orgullo:

Jaque Mate.

No es justo! Podría haberte ganado!- dijo Harry frustrado porque había pensado que esta vez le ganaría al pelirrojo.

Lo siento amigo… otra vez será- dijo un muy contento Ron.

Quieres jugar de nuevo?- propuso Harry, tenía la adrenalina del juego en sus venas…

No… ya me he cansado- dijo un distraído Ron, que ahora se encontraba sentado en su sillón preferido frente a la cálida chimenea.

El buscador, un poco desilusionado ya que el quería seguir con el ajedrez se sentó junto al pelirrojo, lo notaba distante al decir verdad… como que estaba ausente, eso no era algo normal en él que siempre estaba bromeando o peleando.

Ron…-dijo Harry

El pelirrojo ni se inmutó, parecía que lo ignoraba…

Rooon…- repitió el ojiverde.

Ni un movimiento, no daba señales de vida, solo miraba las llamas del fuego como si fuera lo más emocionante que veía en días.

RON!- gritó harto Harry de que su amigo no reaccionara.

Que sucede? No tienes porque gritar amigo… no estoy sordo.

Bueno, hace un momento parecía que lo estabas, porque te estaba hablando y no me contestabas…

Oh… lo siento- dijo Ron enrojeciendo un poco.

En que pensabas?

El guardián dudó un poco en decirle a Harry… pero se decidió por hablar… era su mejor amigo después de todo. Se cercioró de que no había más nadie a parte de ellos en la sala común y dijo:

Luna.

Qué?- preguntó el ojiverde confundido…

Pensaba en Luna- aclaró Ron.

Ahhh… ya veo. Ron, porque no la invitas a salir?- comentó Harry.

Qué? No… no podría. Y si me dijera que no? Además ella no está interesada en mí.- dijo el pelirrojo

Pero que dices? Creo yo que ustedes dos son los únicos en todo Hogwarts que no han notado que se atraen- dijo Harry.

Por favor… no digas pavadas.- dijo Ron muy seguro de si.

Ron, deja de fingir, sabes muy bien que te atrae…

Es acaso tan evidente?- preguntó el guardián preocupado.

Sí. – contestó Harry simplemente.

De todas formas… no te has dado cuenta como le habla Michael Corner?- dijo Ron

Y tu no has notado que Luna solamente le habla por cortesía porque no tiene un mínimo interés en él?

Ron no contestó… se quedó meditándolo por un momento iba responder pero se vio interrumpido por la entrada de dos chicas a la sala común, casualmente eran Ginny y Luna. La primera se acercó al ojiverde y le dio un corto beso en los labios, mientras que Luna se acercó a él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. El pelirrojo viendo que su mejor amigo y su hermana estaban muy entretenidos decidió que ese era el momento ideal…

Luna, que te parece dar una vuelta por los terrenos?

Me encantaría, es una hermosa tarde.- contestó la Rubia dirigiéndose a la salida de la común dejando a la parejita completamente solos.

Mientras tanto el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin seguía entrenado. Con Draco como capitán y con su nueva escoba eran prácticamente impenetrables, verdaderamente habían avanzado mucho en sus tácticas tanto de ataque como de defensa… aunque a decir verdad nunca se les había complicado demasiado atacar al otro equipo, ya que no era ningún secreto que las serpientes jugaban sucio.

Ya era hora de volver a su sala común ya que faltaba poco para la cena y se tenían que bañar.

Una vez en la sala común, Draco decidió tomar primero el baño…lleno la bañera, le puso un poco de burbujas con aroma, se sirvió una copa del mejor vino tinto y por ultimo encendió algunas velas que flotaban por todo el baño, al rubio le gustaba pensar mientras tomaba un relajante baño con una copa de vino en la mano, no es que este fuera alcohólico ni nada por el estilo pero de vez en cuando le gustaba darse algún gusto de esos.

Este se introdujo en la bañera de agua tibia la cual estaba hechizada para conservar la temperatura ideal de quien se encontrara adentro, muy sutilmente el rubio se dispuso a relajarse, cerrando los ojos empezó a pensar en como la habían arruinado la tarde a los Gry y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa perversa se le dibujara en la cara, aunque esta se borro al recordar que su hermana se encontraba dentro de esos Gry…

Maldición... mascullo el rubio. También se acordaba de haber visto a una castaña que estaba muy bonita, pero a la cual no pudo observar mucho.

Al darse cuenta o mas bien al escuchar las protestas de Blaise porque ya hacia bastante que se encontraba en el baño , el rubio de mal humor se dispuso a salir de la bañera y se envolvió con la toalla solo la parte de debajo de su cuerpo dejando ver un su musculoso y húmedo torso.

Una hora mas tarde se encontraban Draco, Blaise y Pansy hablando alegremente en su sala común esperando a que fuera la hora de la cena.

Blaise hacia un comentario sobre una chica de Ravenclaw con la que había tenido un encuentro por decirlo de alguna manera la noche anterior, mientras que Draco comentaba como no le podía dar asco acostarse con una sangre sucia.

-Tu cállate Draco, yo no soy el que es conocido en el colegio como el rey del sexo, además ustedes bien saben que yo no discrimino, les doy una oportunidad a todas – y todos intervino Pansy riendo, lo que provoco la risa del rubio que sabia muy bien que Blaise le hacia favores a mas de uno, ya que varias veces al entrar tarde por las noche a su cuarto Draco se había llevado mas de una sorpresa por parte del moreno.

-Bueno como sea… les sigo contando, no se hacen una idea lo que fue…..

Pansy pensaba para sus adentros mientras que miraba a su amigo pretendiendo estar interesada en la historia, ella creía que Blaise era muy lindo y muy buen amigo lastima que fuera tan mujeriego, lo cual lo arruinaba todo, hacia ya un tiempo que Pansy creía que no sentía una simple amistad hacia su amigo, creía sentir algo mas, pero pensó que era mejor no decírselo a nadie ni a Draco que era como su diario ya que el rubio sabia todo sobre ella.

Y tu Pansy en que andas…?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa picara.

Te veo un poco sola si quieres yo te puedo ayudar en ese tema- dijo insinuante el mismo.

No gracias… prefiero estar sola antes que meterme contigo- dijo riendo la rubia.

Bueno, creo que va a ser mejor que nos vallamos a comer ya que muero de hambre – dijo Draco, para sacar de apuros a Pansy ya que sabía que Blaise no la iba a dejar ir así de fácil.

Y así los 3 Sly se dirigieron al comedor.

El sol ya se había ocultado pero el cielo mantenía algunos tintes naranjos y rojos delatando que no hacia mucho que había abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las estrellas comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia, la luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor y una leve brisa acariciaba los rostros del Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw que se encontraban en estos momentos sentados bajo un gran árbol del cual la mayoría de sus hojas se habían tornado doradas por la llegada del otoño.

- Está comenzando a hacer frío…- comentó Luna para romper el silencio. Aunque este no era incómodo, podría decirse que no necesitaban hablar para sentirse a gusto el uno con el otro.

- Si es verdad, si quieres podemos regresar al castillo- dijo Ron.

- De acuerdo…- aceptó la rubia y comenzó a levantarse pero volvió a sentarse ya que el pelirrojo la había tomado del brazo acercándola hacia él.

- Pero primero quiero decirte algo…

- Qué sucede Ron?- preguntó la Ravenclaw intrigada

- Sabes… me encanta estar contigo, puedo ser totalmente transparente; además me pareces una chica muy agradable y linda…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se encendían un poco- entonces estaba pensando que tal vez el sábado quisieras salir conmigo en Hogsmeade.

- Claro, me encantaría. Tu también me pareces una persona muy agradable y también me pareces lindo- dijo Luna acortando cada vez más la distancia que había entre ambos.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que sus labios se unieran en un dulce beso que ambos habían ansiado por mucho tiempo. Al principio solo había sido un tímido roce de labios que luego fue transformándose en un apasionado beso que desplegaba todos sus sentimientos, más allá de la lujuria y el simple deseo, era un amor declarado desde hacía meses que no habían tenido el valor suficiente para demostrar. Se separaron para tomar aire, sus narices seguían rozándose, ninguno de los dos articulo palabra, no era necesario, el beso ya lo había dicho todo, ya nada sería como antes, ahora sabían que tenían algo especial, habían dado el primer paso a una relación que según ellos tenía futuro, sin duda esa beso no quedaría en el pasado.

Ambos se levantaron tomados de la mano, no separaron sus miradas ni por un instante…

- Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor, la cena ya debe haber empezado.- Dijo Luna suavemente intentando no estropear el momento acariciando con una mano la mejilla de Ron.

- Tienes razón, además muero de hambre, vamos.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Y ambos se dirigieron al castillo en silencio, resguardándose el uno al otro en un cálido abrazo.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el Gran Comedor, la cena había empezado unos minutos atrás. En la mesa Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny estaban muy entretenidos haciéndose arrumacos y jugando con la comida aprovechando que Ron no estaba por ahí para hacer una de sus escenas; en cambio Hermione y Dakota mantenían una entretenida conversación con Parvati y Lavander mientras disfrutaban de los deliciosos manjares de la cena. Desde comienzos de año las chicas se habían hecho muy amigas, sin duda alguna Parvati y Lavander habían notado enseguida el cambio de intereses de la castaña, sus temas favoritos como ropa, chicos, maquillaje, chicos, noticias picantes y… chicos, eran nuevos temas de conversación para Hermione, en cuanto a Dakota les había parecido una chica muy agradable y la integraron enseguida.

- Chicas… ya saben que se van a poner para el baile de Halloween?- preguntó Lavander.

- La verdad que no me había detenido a pensar en ese detalle…- contestó Dakota.

- Yo sí.- dijo Hermione asombrando a las Gryffindor, no por la razón de que ya hubiera pensado en eso ya que a la castaña nunca se le pasaba ningún detalle si no porque eso delataba que ya había estado pensando en la ropa del baile mucho antes que ellas y eso era algo totalmente fuera de lo común. Voy a comprar mi vestido el sábado, en la salida a Hogsmeade, les recomiendo que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

- Podríamos ir todas juntas no les parece? E invitar a Ginny y a Luna también.- dijo Parvati

- Es una muy buena idea- dijo Dakota

- Y dónde piensan comprar sus vestidos?- preguntó Lavander.

- En Emma´s Clermont Store, eso seguro.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Parvati y Lavander abrieron sus ojos exageradamente, no era posible… la tienda de mayor prestigio internacional

- En Emma´s Clermont Store, eso seguro.- dijo Hermione sonriente.

Parvati y Lavander abrieron sus ojos exageradamente, no era posible… la tienda de mayor prestigio internacional en cuanto a ropa de alta costura se tratase había abierto una tienda en Hogsmeade.

- No puedo creerlo! –dijo la rubia- En serio? Emma Clermont va a estar en Hogsmeade? Eso es genial! Cuando yo iba a Durmstrang e íbamos a un pueblo muy parecido al de Hogmeade esta tienda estaba ahí, todas la chicas del colegio compraban sus vestidos ahí… bueno las que podían pagarlos obviamente y tenían buen gusto, nunca encontraras dos vestidos iguales, ni siquiera parecidos todos son únicos.

- Toda mi vida he escuchado de esa tienda y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de entrar, esto va a ser fabuloso- comentó Lavander más que emocionada.

- Herm como te has enterado y no nos has dicho nada antes?- preguntó Parvati.

- Por un catálogo que me mandaron…- dijo la castaña.

Iban a seguir hablando del tema pero por las puertas del Gran Comedor entraron Ron y Luna tomados de la mano.

Todo el mundo los observaba, ya más de uno había notado la atracción que existía entre ellos pero de ahí a verlos juntos… era algo diferente. Los Gryffindors no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la escena, no muy seguido se veía a Ron con una chica, todo el mundo sabía que a pesar de que el pelirrojo era muy codiciado en Hogwarts en materia de chicas no era muy bueno que digamos… y verlo tomado de la mano de Luna era algo poco común. Luna y Ron se separaron con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas mesas un poco intimidados debido a que las miradas de los demás se posaban sobre ellos, inclusive la de algunos profesores, casualmente Minerva Mcgonagall estaba muy sonriente desde la llegada de los chicos.

Pues mira nada mas- dijo Zabbini llamando la atención de Draco y Pansy que estaban distraídamente hablando sobre otras cosas.- y nosotros que ya pensábamos que el pobretón Weasley era gay..jajaja! rió el sly, miren nada mas con quien viene tomado de la mano, con la lunática lovegood.

Por dios este Weasley si que da lastima, lo que faltaba que se juntara con una loca, pero bueno viniendo de un Gry no me extraña- dijo Draco haciendo que Pansy estallara en risas.

Lo que vos digas Draco, podrá ser una loca jajaj, pero no deja de estar buena- dijo Blaise poniendo una sonrisa entre picara y perversa…

Verdaderamente das asco cuando pones esa cara… no quiero ni imaginar en lo que estas pensando cuando lo haces- dijo una muy divertida Pansy, que por dentro estaba un poco decepcionada ante la actitud de el sly.

Ni te lo quieres imaginar… -dijo Draco que conocía muy bien a su amigo como para saber lo que cruzaba por su mente cada vez que ponía alguna de esas caras.

Vamos Draco ni que tu fueras un santo en esa materia, ya quisiera yo saber con exactitud las ideas perversas que se te cruzan a ti por la cabeza ya que tu eres perverso en todos los aspectos- rió Zabbini, haciéndole acordar tanto a Pansy como a Draco de varias cosas vividas. – Y tu Pansy no te quedas muy atrás.. jajaja- reia el Sly.

Si Pansy tu no puedes hablar mucho de ser ubicado – rio Draco, que conocía muy bien a su amiga, no es que esta fuera una zorra ni nada por el estilo, solo que sabia como divertirse. sanamente obvio.. ella no era como ellos que dos por tres tenían un pequeño desliz con las bebidas alcohólicas, mas que nada si estaban en alguna de sus fiestas privadas, y generalmente era su amiga la que los ayudaba a no terminar peor, aunque dos por tres despertaban en lugares bastante extraños o en camas que definitivamente no eran la de ellos sin saber como habían llegado hasta allí, ni con quien lo habían hecho.

Ok , ok mejor cállense y sigan comiendo porque si entramos en detalles no va a ser una comida muy agradable- dijo Pansy riendo.

Ron se sentó junto a sus amigos, todos intentaron evitar una carcajada pero como era de esperarse, no tuvieron éxito; el pelirrojo no articulo palabra no estaba de humor, todavía no podía creer lo que había sucedido minutos atrás y además de todo tenía hambre así que estaba concentrado con que iba a empezar su cena.

Luna hizo lo mismo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, muchas chicas la veían con envidia por estar con Ron pero la rubia ni se inmutaba, es posible que no lo notara ni siquiera a causa de que estaba reviviendo los minutos anteriores, todavía no podía creer que se había besado con Ron, el pelirrojo sentía algo por ella; dejó estos pensamientos a parte y se dispuso a comer.

Acabada la cena los alumnos comenzaron abandonar el comedor, Luna se despidió de sus amigos de Gryffindor con la mano y se acercó a Ron para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que se verían al otro día. Los Gryffindor se dirigieron a su sala común en completo silencio, algo que no era normal para ellos pero en esta ocasión se encontraban todos muy cansados y pensar que era el primer día de la semana no los ayudaba mucho. Los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y las chicas a las suyas acordando en ir a desayunar todos juntos la mañana siguiente.

Draco ya en su sala común, se despidió de Pansy y subió junto a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle a su habitación, conversaron un rato sobre lo que lo que le habían hecho a los Gryffindors en la tarde, sin duda era uno de sus hobbies favoritos fastidiar a las demás casas y sobre todo a su rival declarada pero pasados unos minutos los chicos cayeron en un pacífico sueño que los ayudaría a recuperar sus energías para el día siguiente.

Dakota despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, se levantó de su cama, saludó a Hermione, Parvati y Lavander que ya estaban terminando de aprontarse para ir a desayunar y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha; al salir las chicas ya habían abandonado el dormitorio, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con sus amigos e ir al Gran Comedor. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Luna, charlaron un rato con ella y luego se separaron para dejarla sola con Ron; mientras los demás Gryffindors se dirigían a desayunar ella divisó a su hermano junto a sus amigos apartados del gentío que esperaba para entrar, se acercó a Hermione para avisarle que los alcanzaba en unos minutos y se encaminó a donde estaba el Slytherin.

Hola Draco- saludó la Rubia- Pansy, Blaise- dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo, ella no era de hacer eso pero los Slytherin eran mucho más impersonales que los Gryffindors al menos delante de las demás casas.

Hola Dakota, como estás? – preguntó Pansy acercándose a la rubia. La hermana de Draco le caía muy bien y aunque no eran las mejores amigas mantenían una buena relación.

Bien, algo cansada aún pero ya tendré tiempo en la tarde para descansar un poco.- contestó la Gry. – Y donde están Crabbe y Goyle?- no es que le importara pero era extraño no ver a los guardaespaldas con el grupo de su hermano.

Ya se encuentran desayunando, siempre son los primero en llegar al Gran Comedor y lo últimos en abandonarlo, en las mañanas se levantan muy hambrientos…- dijo Blaise

En la mañana, el mediodía, la tarde y la noche devoran todo, lo que más les gusta hacer es comer y así se encuentran… pero allá ellos.- intervino Draco.

Me alegro no estar en la mesa de Slytherin para observarlos mientras comen…- dijo Dakota riendo.

A Draco no le gustó para nada este comentario y ya iba a replicar que debería a ver quedado en Slytherin pero no tuvo oportunidad porque se vio interrumpido por Pansy.

Ni que lo digas, es totalmente desagradable verlos comer, bueno si a eso se les puede llamar comer, engullir diría yo por eso demoramos un poco más en ir a desayunar.

Bueno, yo ya me voy a desayunar, me están esperando.- dijo la Gry.

Si ve con los estúpidos de Gryffindor hermanita- dijo Draco ácidamente.

Cuidado con lo que dices, más respeto que yo soy una Gryffindor- dijo la rubia con una mirada asesina.

Ese no es mi problema Dakota…-dijo el rubio.

La Gryffindor se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero recordó algo…

Draco, quisiera hablar contigo hoy en la tarde así que te espero hoy junto al lago a las tres en punto, que no se te olvide. Y sin decir más nada se retiró sin darle tiempo a su hermano para ni siquiera replicar algo al respecto.

La mañana comenzó con total normalidad, no había sido una mañana muy interesante por no decir totalmente aburrida ya que habían tenido 2hs de historia de la magia, la que no parecieron dos hs sino que mas bien se le hicieron como el doble; esa clase era mas que aburrida ya ni Hermione podía concentrarse y bueno ni hablemos de Ron o Harry.

Ron estaba en lo que se podía decir, totalmente en otro mundo, no dejaba de repetir como una película lo sucedido el día anterior con Luna, verdaderamente le gustaba y mucho. Este se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha sobre el banco, con la mirada perdida en algún lado del salón.

Harry en cambio se encontraba totalmente recostado sobre el banco pensando en una buena venganza para los Slytherins por lo que les habían hecho en el campo de Quidditch. Dos por tres este tamb emitía algún que otro bostezo que se juntaba a los muchos que se opian sistemáticamente en las clases de historia de la magia.

Por otro lado Hermione y Dakota que parecían ser las únicas que prestaban atención a lo que decía el profesos se encontraban sentada correctamente con la cabeza en alto y pretendiendo concentrarse, cosa que se les hizo imposible por lo que decidieron seguir con la misma postura para aparentar que atendían solo que su vista se posaba en un punto fijo y luego pensaban en cualquier otra cosa. Dakota sobre lo que le iba a decir esta tarde a su hermano ya que sabia que no iba a ser fácil sacarle información a este y menos que admitiera lo que sentía, pero bueno ella se lo ingeniaría. Por otro lado Herm estaba pensando tamb en un rubio que hacia algunos días que no la dejaba dormir en paz, mejor dicho desde que le había confesado a Dakota lo que sentía por su hermano.

El timbre que indicaba que había terminado la hora despertó a más de uno que se encontraba ya a esas alturas en el 5to sueño. Luego de esa clase tenían dos horas libres y después el almuerzo.

En esas dos horas se juntaron todos en la torre Gryffindor y terminaron algunas de las tareas que tenían atrasadas en el caso de Ron y Harry, mientras que las chicas adelantaron algunas cosas y luego con el tiempo que les quedo se pusieron a hablar de cosas de chicas, cosa que Harry y Ron que estaban escuchando los puso un poco incómodos de cómo hablaban las chicas de los chicos.

Al ver que ya era la hora de almorzar, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, en donde ya había muchísima gente esperando para entrar.

Una vez dentro todos se sentaron el los lugares de siempre y para no perder la costumbre los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre Quiddttich, por lo tanto las chicas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin Draco se preguntaba sobre que tema querrá hablar su hermana con el…-espero que no venga a decirme que esta perdidamente enamorada de Potter y que quiere que yo le de el consentimiento- pensó Draco irónicamente haciendo una mucha de desprecio, viendo como su hermana ahora hablaba animadamente con el moreno. La intriga lo estaba matando por lo que decidió adelantar la cita, en cuanto viera que su hermana termina de comer la llamaría.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando vio que Dakota salía del comedor, se levanto rápidamente y la siguió.

Dakota, espera- le grito Draco

Que pasa – contesto esta algo extrañada por la llamada de su hermano.

Nada es solo que quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que me querías decir, y me preguntaba si podía ser ahora – pregunto y no ordeno Draco, poniendo cara de nene inocente y bueno, aunque en el fondo sabia que a su hermana no la engañaba. Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que no podía engañar.

Ok, de acuerdo, hablemos ahora ya que pareces tan interesado por saber lo que tengo para decirte; pero salgamos no quiero que nadie nos escuche.- sentencio Dakota.

Ok, ya estamos afuera de que me quieres hablar que parece ser tan importante- pregunto el rubio que ya no podia mas de la intriga.

Bueno veras, supongo que sabrás que no soy tonta y que a mi no me engañas hermanito- dijo Dakota con una sonrisa muy Sly. Esto Draco lo noto enseguida.

Lose, pero todavía no me explico de que querrás hablarme.

Bueno primero que nada como te enteraste de que los Gry teníamos el campo?- pregunto Dakota tratando de acercarse mas al tema

Es que tengo mis contactos querida - dijo Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Pero como sabres yo tampoco soy tonto y se perfectamente que eso no es lo que te interesa hermanita.

Jajaja supuse que te darías cuenta, bueno el tema es que para serte sincera me extraño mucho tu actitud, ya que no pude dejar de notar que no le dijiste nada a Hermione y no pq no la hallas visto pq te vi cuando la miraste; y la verdd que viniendo de otra persona ni me llamaría la atención, pero que vos Draco Malfoy enemigo jurado de Hermione desde hace 6 años no le dijeras nada, eso si que es extraño –termino de decir Dakota.

A donde quieres llegar- pregunto Draco ya bastante molesto ya que se imaginaba como venia la cosa.

A la verdd, quiero que me digas la verdd Draco, y sabes que a mi no me lo puedes ocultar. Que es lo que te pasa con Hermione Granger?- pregunto finalmente Dakota, sabiendo que su hermano no tendría mas remedio que decirle la verdd.

Pues nada que me podría pasar con ella- dijo Draco como si nada, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Vamos Draco, te conozco, se que te pasan cosas con ella y me gustaría ayudarte- dijo una Dakota muy sincera.

Mira sabes que, no tienes pq decírmelo con palabras, solo te digo que te animes y que dejes tu orgullo de lado y que lo intentes, que no pierdes nada y sabes que no te arrepentirías, yo solo te digo por si te interesa que este sábado a la noche haremos una fiesta en la torre Gryffindor y que estas invitado, tu veras como aprovechas la fiesta.- y sin decir mas nada Dakota se dio media vuelta dejando de nuevoa su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con total normalidad.

Draco se mantuvo de pie pensativo junto al lago.

Era la segunda vez en el mismo día que su hermana le dejaba con la palabra en la boca, cosa que nunca sucedía ni con personas de su misma sangre, aunque talvez esto si se daba algunas veces con su padre puesto que este era mas orgulloso y engreído que el mismo Draco si esto era posible, pero esto no era lo que meditaba en esos instantes el rubio. La mente del Slytherin intentaba descifrar cuales eran los planes de su hermana, estaba completamente seguro que Dakota tenia algo en mente y estaba decidida a llevarlo a cabo fuese lo que fuese, la conocía como la palma de su mano, la Gryffindor rara vez se interesaba por los asuntos personales de su hermano ya que sabia ala perfección que este era muy cerrado en ese aspecto a no ser que ella pudiera sacar provecho de eso, como ocurría la mayora de las veces…( Draco se preguntaba como diablos había podido quedar en Gryffindor).

Las palabras de Draco no parecieron revelar mucho y el Slytherin hubiera estado totalmente convencido de esto a no ser por un pequeño detalle, Dakota se había marchado sin insistirle lo que quería decir que había conseguido la información que necesitaba.

Draco Malfoy no se encontraba muy equivocado, Dakota había conseguido lo que quería, su hermano había dado el primer paso. Si no le había insistido mas fue por una simple pero importante razón, no lograría que el rubio confesara nada más por el momento. La Gryffindor se sentía feliz todo iba a la perfección, tal cual ella lo deseaba, como generalmente ocurría ya que cuando Dakota se convencía de algo lo conseguía a como diera lugar; seguía al pie de la letra uno de los muchos estamentos de la familia Malfoy "el fin justifica los medios"( en estos momentos ella también se preguntaba como había ido a parar en Gryffindor).

Hermione, Dakota, Ginny, Luna, Parvati y Lavender al no tener nada que hacer para el otro día ya que ya habían hecho todos los días anteriores decidieron reunirse a las orillas del lago; estas tiraron una manta en el verde pasto y trajeron algunas bebidas y algunas revistas para leer y conversar. Estaban dispuestas a aprovechar las últimas tardes en los jardines de Hogwarts, los cuales ofrecían paz y tranquilidad a todos aquellos que estuvieran dispuestos a disfrutarla. El clima no era lo que se pudiera decir caluroso por lo contrario ya empezaban a destacarse algunas brisas que delataban la inminente llegada del otoño por lo cual las chicas decidieron llevar algún abrigo liviano con ellas, ya que la verdd no le apetecía volver al castillo mas tarde cuando empezara a refrescar.

Unos momentos mas tarde los chicos decidieron unírseles ya que en verdad tenían pensado practicar un poco de Quiddittch, pero al ver si había algún horario que ya no estuviera ocupado por los entrenamientos de las otras casas se dieron cuenta que no lo había, los habían tomado todo, por lo que decidieron buscar a las chicas.

Hola chicas, que hacen?- pregunto Harry

Nada solo conversábamos de cosas divertidas- dijo Ginny tomando a Harry por el cuello otorgándole un buen beso en los labios, que nadie pudo pasar por alto.

Bueno parece que nos hemos puesto un poco cariñosos- dijo Parvati riendo ya que estos no se soltaban.

Bueno chicos se van a sentar o que ?- pregunto Hermione al ver a los otros tres chicos ( Ron, Neville y Dean) ahí parados.

Ehhh, claro…- contestaron luego de unos segundos ya que habían quedado bastante impresionados ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

Oigan chicas y ya tienen todo para la fiesta del sábado?- pregunto Neville.

Bueno en verdd estábamos tratando de organizar eso, pero ya lo tenemos todo bajo control, luego les avisaremos lo que tienen que hacer cada uno- contesto Dakota.

Si, creo que empezara a eso de las 9 y bueno la hora de culminación pues será cuando se quiera ir la gente, ahora lo que no sabemos muy bien que hacer es si dejamos la entrada a los cuartos o si le ponemos alguna clase de hechizo para que no se pueda subir ya que tamb hay alumnos menores.-dijo algo preocupada por lo ultimo Hermione.

Vamos Herm no seas aguafiestas, que gracia tiene que no podamos subir a los dormitorios- dijo Harry mirando de reojo picadamente a Ginny que capto enseguida la mirada de su novio.

Bueno es que no lo se Harry….- pero Herm no pudo terminar la frase que Parvati y Lavander ya le estaban insistiendo a Herm para que los dejara abiertos.

Bueno de acuerdo los dejaremos abiertos, pero por favor controlen sus hormonas de acuerdo?- dijo Dakota, a la cual tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar los dormitorios abiertos mas cuando era una fiesta a la cual asistían los Slytherins y estos precisamente no controlaban muy bien sus deseos.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar las caras de contento de los chicos.

Momentos mas tardes ya no eran solo Harry y Ginny los que se encontraban muy cariñosos sino que ahora también se le habían sumado Ron y Luna.

Así transcurrió el resto de la tarde. Cuando ya se iba haciendo la hora de cenar lo chicos decidieron volver a sus respectivas casas para aprontarse para la cena.

La rubia que no había acompañado a sus amigos hasta la sala común ya que primero quería pasar por la lechucería, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de cómo las horass habían pasado y de que ya se encontraba frente a retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña e ingreso a la sala común. En esta se respiraba un calido aire, estaba abarrotada por estudiantes de todos los cursos, algunos haciendo deberes, otros jugando ajedrez mágico y otros simplemente sentados en los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea disfrutando del rato libre que tenían antes de la cena conversando con amigos.

Este era el caso de Ron, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavander, Dean y Hermione. Dakota se sentó en el mismo sillón que la castaña e inmediatamente se integro a la conversación cuyo tema no asombro para nada a la rubia, era el de la fiesta del sábado nuevamente. Ya todo estaba asignado, en la salida a Hogsmeade que se llevaría a cabo el mismo sábado, se comprarían las cervezas de mantequilla y alguna que otra bebida, de esto se encargarían Harry y Ron, en cuanto a la comida Seamus, Neville y Dean bajarían a las cocinas para pedirle a los elfos una gran cantidad de provisiones, Parvati y Lavander conseguirían la música y Hermione y Dakota se dedicarían a llevar a los de 1er año a sus habitaciones y que no se enterasen de la fiesta, colocar hechizos silenciadores y encontrar un método que solo los invitados ala fiesta pudieran entrar en la sala común. Esto último era lo que los Gryffindors estaban discutiendo en estos momentos: los invitados eran un tema muy delicado.

Lo único que tenemos por seguro son dos cosas, la primera es que los alumnos de 1ero no asistan, mas adelante veremos los de 2do y 3ero –dijo Ron- y la segunda los Slytherins NO están invitados.

Las dos ultimas palabras del pelirrojo surtieron efecto en las chicas que en seguida manifestaron que no estaban de acuerdo.

Como que no invitar a las Slytherins? – salto Dakota.

No invitaremos a gente de nuestra casa rival- argumento Harry que estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho anteriormente por su mejor amigo.

Vamos chicos, tiene que admitir que sin los Slytherins esto no seria una fiesta, a pesar de que son nuestros enemigos declarados, si que saben como divertirse – intervino Parvati totalmente convencida ya que ella lo había experimentado.

Ahh, no, no, no, yo estoy de acuerdo con los chicos, si vienen los Slys esto seria un dedbole total.- dijo Seamus.

Para nada los seleccionaremos y de esta manera estará mas controlado- dijo Lavander argumentando a favor de las chicas, adema de todo en la casa de las serpientes habían chicos muy apuestos que ella no se iba privar de invitar.

Solo 3 de los Gry no intervenían en la discusión, Ginny que a pesar de estar de acuerdo con las chicas no quería dar sus motivos pq estaba de novia con Harry y eso solo seria un motivo tonto para discutir.

Neville, que no estaba de parte de nadie, podía decirse que no le interesaba, mientras sus amigos de Huffelpuff estuvieran invitados el estaba conforme y a pesar de sentir cierto temor por los Slys el prefería que no estuvieran invitados, decidió que lo mejor era no participar en la conversación.

Y la ultima era Hermione que estaba ausente desde que habían mencionado a los Slytherins. La castaña se encontraba en el lugar mas escondido de su mente pensando si le agradaría que cierto rubio asistiera la fiesta.

Una vez en el gran comedor todo el mundo se encontraba comiendo con ánimos ya que no habían probado bocado desde el almuerzo, mas que nada Ron que comía como si fuera la última vez que iba a probar comida.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin a un chico de ojos grises le pasaba todo lo contrario no podía dejar de revolver la comida con el tenedor, este no podía dejar de pensar en o que le había dicho su hermana en la tarde, a caso era tan evidente que el sentía algo por Geanger, pq su hermana no era la primera que le llamaba la atención sobre el asunto, Blaise y Pansy indirectamente también lo habían hecho. Pero no podía ser el sabia que Granger solo era un capricho ya que le llamaba la atención únicamente pq la chica era muy bonita, bueno esta bien extremadamente bonita para los ojos del rubio y pq ad+ de todo era la mas inteligente de Hogwarts, obviamente después de el, pero ad+ de eso pensó Draco no tiene mas nada, por dios hasta el se daba cuenta de que lo ultimo que dijo no tenia mucho sentido con el resto… como si todo lo que tenia la chica no fuera suficiente para hacerla perfecta. De todas maneras decidio dejar de pensar en el tema pq terminaría vomitando lo poco que había comido, esto de admitir cosas no era lo de el.

Por lo tanto decidió meterse en la conversación que mantenían Blaise y Pansy, en la que Blaise estaba tratando de persuadir nuevamente a Pansy para que pasara una noche con el… según Blaise como favor ya que la veía algo estresada a la Sly. Obviamente que Pansy se rehusaba rotundamente a acostarse con su amigo y buscaba que a Draco se le ocurriera algo para cambiar de tema pq la pobre ya estaba que explotaba y a punto de echarle un maleficio a Zabbini.

Bueno dejen eso para otro día que ahora les tengo que comentar algo mas importante- dijo Draco en un intento de salvar a Pansy de las garras de Blaise.

Ok, y que es tan importante ¿? – dijo el moreno algo molesto.

Bueno que este sábado a la noche se dará una fiesta ilegal en la torre Gryffindor y pues estamos invitados (aunque no estarlo no les impedía nada a los slys si se enteraban que se daría una fiesta)- dijo Draco.

Genial va a ser bueno cambiar un poco de ambiente ya que a las de nuestra casa ya me las re conozco a todas ya no tiene mucha emoción enredarme con ellas, pero todavía me quedan algunas por conquistar de las demás casas- sonrió Blaise maliciosamente, al igual que Draco que tamb le quedaban algunas aunque muchas menos que al moreno.

Ustedes si que lo único que tienen en la cabeza es el s e x o – dijo Pansy riendo por las caras que tenían sus amigos al imaginar la fiesta.

Vamos Pansy, pq privarles a las chicas de nosotros…. Eso seria criminal- dijo Draco riendo y con la cabeza bien en alto, puesto que este ya se había acostado con mas de medio Hogwarts, no por nada le decían el rey del s e x o.

Y así sin mas paso la cena… estaban todos tan cansados que decidieron irse a dormir rápido y así poder estar bien despiertos a la mañana siguiente.

Harry se levantó más temprano de lo normal, tomó una ducha, se vistió y fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor sin esperar a ninguno de sus amigos; no tenía tiempo, quería ir a la lechucería antes del comienzo de las clases, era una carta muy importante que no podía esperar. Se sentó en su mesa, eran muy pocas las personas que había en el Gran Comedor, es más en total no serian más de diez personas, en Gryffindor eran 3 incluyéndolo y a los demás no los conocía exceptuando a Malfoy y Zabbini que estaban desayunando en la mesa de las serpientes, por las caras que tenían, parecía que no habían pasado una buena noche pero por muy cansados que pareciesen tuvieron las energías suficientes para dedicarle una mirada de total desprecio, lo cual era mutuo y también se vio reflejado en la cara de Harry. El ojiverde no comió mucho, terminó su jugo de calabaza justo cuando sus amigos y su novia entraban por las grandes puertas; rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida…

- Hola Harry, por qué no nos esperaste?- preguntó Ron

- Lo siento chicos, estoy muy apurado, nos vemos en clase- dijo el buscador.

Y así salió corriendo hacia la lechuceria. A pesar de que esta se encontraba en una de las partes más altas del castillo llegó en menos de dos minutos debido a la velocidad con la que corría; buscó a Hedwig entre las demás lechuzas, no fue muy difícil puesto que no había muchas lechuzas como la suya, por su color blanco nieve era imposible pasarla desapercibida. La encontró en una de las esquinas, estaba durmiendo junto a una enorme lechuza que le llamó mucho la atención, era totalmente negra podría decirse incluso que era más oscura que la misma oscuridad, al sentir que alguien se encontraba cerca de ella abrió sus enormes ojos que para sorpresa de Harry eran de un color gris tormenta; de algún lado le sonaban esos ojos… es más hasta la misma mirada de desprecio le había parecido verla unos minutos antes en el Gran Comedor, no había sido muy difícil darse cuenta que sin duda alguna esa lechuza tenía que pertenecer a la familia Malfoy. Hedwig, viendo que no le prestaban tanta atención voló ágilmente hacia su dueño y se posó sobre su hombro, este volviendo a la realidad y prestándole atención a la blanca lechuza sacó de entre sus túnicas una carta que por su sobre parecía que tenía un largo contenido, se la ató a sus patas, le susurró el destinatario y le dio un pequeño trozo de pan que había traído del desayuno ya que sabía que a su mascota no le gustaría ser despertada para enviar una carta a esa hora sin recibir nada a cambio.

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor, más precisamente en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco, Blaise y Pansy mantenían una entretenida conversación…

Estoy ansiosa por ir la fiesta de Gryffindor… ya quiero saber que han preparado, obviamente no va a ser de nuestro tipo de fiestas, pero nosotros podríamos hacerla mas divertida…- comentó Pansy

Por supuesto que si, tendremos la oportunidad de activar las hormonas de los Gryffindors que parecen apagadas la mayoría del tiempo…- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa perversa en su cara.

Draco y Pansy rieron antes este último comentario, sin duda alguna la fiesta daría un giro completo cuando ellos llegaran, ya les demostrarían lo que era divertirse.

Y también…- agregó Draco- hacer alguna que otra bromita pesada no?

Obviamente, hay que dejar bien en alto a nuestra casa- contestó Pansy demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes.

Bueno… deberíamos ir yendo a clase… nuestra primera hora es de DCAO y quiero conseguir buenos lugares.- dijo Blaise.

Y así los Slytherin salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al salón de DCAO.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Dakota quedaron intrigados por el comportamiento de Harry, sin duda algo tenía entre manos, pero eso lo averiguarían luego ya que no faltaba mucho para que la primera lección del día comenzara. Terminaron de desayunar, se despidieron de Ginny y cada uno fue a su clase, en el camino se encontraron con Harry pero no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle nada porque ya se encontraban frente al salón y no querían llegar tarde.

Los Gryffindor entraron en la clase y tomaron sus asientos habituales. El profesor ya se encontraba dentro esperándolos. Cuando todos se habían acomodado en sus respectivos lugares el profesor comenzó con la clase.

Alumnos, en primer lugar dejen los pergaminos de su tarea en sus mesas por favor- dijo Sebastián Meyer.

Revoloteo de papeles se sintió por todo el salón mientras los Gryffindor y los Slytherins sacaban sus tareas; unas mas largas que otras, algunas mas prolijas, otras mas organizadas, pero ese no era el punto sino que como toso habían quedado tan cautivados con el tema ninguno había dejado de hacer lo pedido por el profesor la clase anterior.

" Accio Pergaminos"- dijo Sebastián logrando que todos los pergaminos volaran hacia su escritorio.

Bueno comencemos con lo teórico, espero que todos hayan leído algo de lo que vamos a dar hoy ya que será una clase interactiva y tendrán oportunidad de ganar puntos para su casa.

Hermione y Dakota estaban impacientes por demostrar lo que sabían, habían dedicado en la semana gran parte de su tiempo estudiando sobre el origen de los vampiros, al igual que un rubio de Slytherin que estaba secretamente obsesionado con ganarle a ambas Gryffindor en cuanto a conocimiento. Pero ellos no eran los únicos, muchos habían hecho lo mismo, inclusive Harry y Ron que a pesar de ser su materia predilecta nunca habían puesto tanto empeño en una simple tarea.

Veamos…- prosiguió el profesor- Qué pueden decirme sobre el origen de los vampiros?

Acabada esta pregunta no menos de diez manos se alzaban en el aire.

Dígame Srta. Brown- dijo Sebastián.

No se sabe con exactitud la fecha en que surgieron estas criaturas pero se cree que el primer vampiro surgió en el siglo VII A.C. sin embargo esto no es lo que más concierne a los magos actualmente; están mas interesados en averiguar todos sus poderes que hasta el día van en aumento.- Dijo Lavander.

Muy bien Srta. Brown, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora, quién puede decirme que aspecto tiene un vampiro?- preguntó el profesor.

Nuevamente la mayoría de la clase quería responder a la pregunta formulada.

Si, Sr. Zabbini, lo escucho.

La apariencia de un vampiro varía de una cultura a otra, va desde una bestia de ojos rojos con el pelo rosa o verde en China, pasando por una criatura parecida a una serpiente con cabeza de mujer en Grecia, hasta el alto y sofisticado caballero de ciudad con cuello levantado y de piel extremadamente blanca como nosotros lo conocemos.- finalizó Zabbini.

Muy bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin- Sebastián iba a formular otra pregunta cuando vio otra mano levantada.

Desea agregar algo Sr. Longbottom?

Si profesor, quería decir que los vampiros son considerados unos de los monstruos más famosos universalmente, inclusive los muggles han inspirado leyendas sobre estas criaturas aunque no están convencidos de sí son reales, muchas veces los han tenido frente a sus ojos y no los han distinguido ya que su aspecto es relativamente humano y en la oscuridad de la noche no se puede apreciar totalmente su gran palidez.- Dijo Neville sorprendiendo a más de uno.

Excelente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

La clase continuó muy entretenida, Harry y Ron habían conseguido puntos para la casa de los leones mencionando que los vampiros se alimentan de sangre no exclusivamente humana sino también animal pero preferían la primera. Hasta Crabbe y Goyle habían participado de la clase. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que se desató un debate entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, para ser más precisos entre Draco, Dakota y Hermione.

Cómo puedes decir que los vampiros son capaces de transformarse en ratones, lobos y ratas! Esas son absurdas creencias muggles, lo único cierto de lo que creen es que pueden convertirse en murciélagos.- dijo una muy exasperada Hermione Granger dirigiéndose al Sly.

Draco tomó eso como un golpe bajo, obviamente no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que decidió atacar.

Pero mira justo quien me viene a hablar a mí de creencias muggles, una impura.

Draco, escucha lo que estas diciendo!- intervino Dakota- algunos vampiros tienen la facultad de poder transformarse en murciélagos, eso ha sido comprobado por magos y hasta los muggles que creen en estas criaturas lo saben realmente por haber estudiado el comportamiento de un murciélago que casualmente tiene hábitos dietéticos parecidos al de los vampiros.

Dakota, no te metas, estos no es contigo- dijo el rubio enojado.

La rubia iba a replicar cuando fue interrumpida por su tío.

Señores, por favor tranquilícense, he n.o.t.a.d.o que no solo han estudiado del libro reglamentado sino de otros. Lo cual es muy bueno y demuestra lo dedicados que son, pero esta no es formada de comportarse en una clase, cinco puntos menos por cada uno. Ya que debido a su discusión no pudimos terminar con la parte teórica y mucho menos empezar la práctica, de deberes quiero un ensayo sobre las debilidades de los vampiros. Pueden retirarse.- terminó de decir Sebastián Meyer.

Draco se arrepintió de lo que le había dicho a la castaña, sabía que no había estado bien pero ni muerto lo reconocería; iba a hacer lo posible para que no pudiera suceder ya que se quería acercar a la chica y sabía que insultándola no lo conseguiría. El problema había sido que su orgullo lo había dominado por completo pero en realidad no le había dicho impura porque sintiera que lo mejor era herirla en ese momento sino porque no podía admitir que el estuviera equivocado.

En el caso de Hermione, a decir verdad se había impresionado de que Malfoy le hubiera llamado impura y no sangre sucia como acostumbraba hacer; estaba casi segura de que se debía a que su tío estaba presente, pero también tenía una pequeña esperanza de que se lo hubiera dicho por una simple batalla de conocimiento en la cual no se quería vencido y había utilizado este medio para sobresalir.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, el tema más hablado entre los estudiantes de sexto era lo buena que había estado la clase de DCAO, era una de las pocas veces que les interesaba algo teórico, estaban muy intrigados de cómo sería la práctica que seguramente era mucho mejor, pero en general se comentaba el pequeño incidente entre los mellizos Malfoy y Hermione Granger. En la mesa Gryffindor en sí estaba todo muy tranquilo, ese tema ya había sido gastado por así decirlo y ahora hablaban de cosas sin trascendencia. El murmullo habitual se sentía por el Gran Comedor, pero este de pronto aumento al ver a una lechuza blanca nieve volando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, debía ser algo importante debido que no era la hora habitual de la entrega del correo. Hedwig se dirigió hacia su dueño, este le desató la carta que traía muy emocionado, iba a abrirla cuando sintió un leve picoteo sobre su mano, había olvidado recompensar a su lechuza, como se le había quitado el apetito le acercó su plato para que comiera lo que quisiera, Hedwig más que contenta aceptó el ofrecimiento de su dueño y comenzó a comer con gran satisfacción. Harry dejó totalmente de lado a su lechuza y se dedicó a abrir la carta, sus amigos estaban pendientes de él, no tenían ni idea que era lo que le había llegado al ojiverde, pero lo que si sabían era que fuese lo que fuese era algo que Harry había estado esperando. El Gryffindor desdobló el pergamino y leyó rápidamente las diez líneas que la carta contenía, al terminar su alegría se vio extendida por todo el comedor…

Llegó! Llegó! – comenzó a gritar Harry

Harry, cálmate. No ves que estás armando un espectáculo?- dijo Hermione tratando de que su amigo se calmara.

Lamentablemente las palabras de su amiga no surtieron ningún efecto en el buscador de Gryffindor que tuvo un reacción contraria a la que sus amigos esperaban, directamente se levantó de su asiento y con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro salió corriendo del Gran Comerdor; seguido a esto, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Dakota se levantaron automáticamente y se dispusieron a seguir al niño que vivió.

El silencio que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor, se acabó en el mismo instante en que los Gryffindor atravesaron las enormes puertas. La mayoría comentaban de lo sucedido, muy curiosos de saber que era lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo, pero para otros solo era alguna de las muchas travesuras o aventuras que tenía dos por tres Harry Potter.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor, Harry se encontraba más que emocionado mientras desenvolvía un paquete, no podía creerlo, si la suerte estaba de su lado todo saldría a la perfección, en su mente ya estaba ideando un plan para utilizar el frasco que tenía en este mismo instante en sus manos.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Dakota se encontraban sentados en los sillones de la sala común esperando a que su amigo bajara del dormitorio. Luego de 5 minutos de espera, Harry apareció por las escaleras, se sentó frente a sus amigos y siguió en su mundo. Los chicos continuaban esperando una explicación por parte del ojiverde, pero esta nunca llego… el silencio se tornó tenso, hasta que Ginny, harta de esta situación preguntó:

Y?- dijo la pelirroja impacientemente.

Harry, notando que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, contestó.

Y, que?

Es que acaso no nos piensas dar ninguna explicación?- intervino esta vez el pelirrojo- te pusiste como loco a gritar en el medio del almuerzo y luego te vas corriendo sin decirnos nada… no vas a decirnos a que se debe?

Bueno… lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Solo puedo adelantarses que será algo muy divertido y los voy a necesitar para llevarlo acabo.- dijo el ojiverde generando más intriga entre los Gryffindor si eso era posible.

Al otro día ninguno de los Gryffindors estaban de buen humor; la noche anterior se habían quedado charlando hasta tarde en la sala común; los chicos intentaron averiguar que era lo que le había llegado a Harry y que lo tenía tan contento pero por más que intentaron no lograron saciar su curiosidad ya que el ojiverde solo decía comentarios sin sentido. A causa de todo esto se sentían mas que cansados, lo único que los animaba es que ya solo faltaban nada mas que dos días para el sábado lo cual significaba la salida a Hogsmeade y la gran fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en la torre de los leones; lo que no sabían que ese mismo día que estaban viviendo y que les parecía un día normal, totalmente aburrido y saturados de clase, terminaría siendo un día que recordarían por mucho tiempo.

La mañana comenzó mas que tranquila, el desayuno y las primeras horas de clases pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, lo único relevante fue que Neville en herbó logia saco la segunda nota mas buena después que Hermione y Dakota, pero como era la materia que mas se le daba tampoco era algo tan inesperado.

Draco Malfoy y su grupo de amigos se encontraban en la entrada de la clase de transformaciones emitiendo sus ácidos comentarios sobre los pobres Huffelpufs que pasaban por ahí.

El rubio ya se estaba aburriendo aunque todavía tenia miles de comentarios sarcásticos para hacerles a estos. Pero al observar el fondo del pasillo encontró algo mucho mas interesante para hacer, diciéndoles a sus amigos que tenia algo pendiente que hacer se dirigió donde se encontraban sus próximas victimas.

Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí…-dijo Draco interrumpiendo en la conversación de los presentes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dakota lo miraron y lo ignoraron olímpicamente, ya lo habían visto venir y decidieron que eso seria lo que mas le molestaría a la serpiente pero para su sorpresa el rubio ni se inmuto.

No se esfuercen en ignorarme ya que es imposible, de todas formas solo venia a hablar con Granger.

Qué quieres Malfoy? – dijo una muy calmada Hermione.

Solo recordarte que hoy a las 5 debemos reunirnos en el lugar de la otra vez para seguir preparando el baile.- contestó Draco impasible.

Bueno, a las 5 no puedo, que sea a las 6, de acuerdo?- dijo la castaña.

Como quieras… no llegues tarde.- Y sin más el rubio siguió su camino mientras hacia caer un Huffelpuff de bruces al suelo que se encontraba unos pasos delante de él.

Los Gryffindors siguieron hablando como si nada, no se molestaron en hacerle preguntas a Hermione sobre la conversación con Malfoy porque ya sabían que estaban juntos en la organización del baile. Hermione estaba literalmente en las nubes, no entendía porque cada vez que hablaba con el rubio tenía esta reacción; pero para su buena suerte ninguno de los presentes lo noto, exceptuando obviamente a Dakota, que un detalle tan importante como ese no lo dejo pasar por alto.

Ya se encontraban todos en el gran comedor comiendo y hablando de todo un poco, mas que nada del baile que se realizaría ese sábado en la noche en la torre Gryffindor y en que ya casi todo el castillo se había enterado, en los corredores los alumnos mas grande (5to,6to y 7mo) con mucha discreción les preguntaban a los Gry encargados de la organización, a que hora seria la fiesta y que había que llevar, mas de uno hizo algunas sugerencias muy interesantes como para pasarla muy bien esa noche, obviamente estas fueron negadas por Hermione que había sido la de la idea original.

Harry decidió que era hora de contarle a sus amigos de su plan por lo que les dijo que terminado el almuerzo se verían en la torre Gryffindor, al escuchar eso los demás automáticamente decidieron que ya no tenían mas hambre… bueno casi todos ya que a Ron lo tuvieron que arrastrar para que saliera del gran comedor.

Una vez en la sala común y luego de haberse fijado de que no había nadie Harry hablo:

Bueno, creo que les debo una explicación por mi reciente comportamiento, empezare por explicarles la carta. Ayer no lo espere para el desayuno ya que tuve que ir urgente a la lechucearía para enviar una carta a los gemelos.

Los gemelos, los famosos Fred y George weasley? – pregunto muy sorprendida Dakota.

Ehhh, si por?- dijo el moreno que no entendía que tenia de extraordinario.

Pues es que sus artículos de bromas son muy conocidos sabes, ad+ de que ellos son muy guapos- al decir esto ultimo se sonrojo levemente- pero bueno, perdón continua con lo que decías.

Bueno como les iba diciendo les envié la carta a los gemelos para pedirles un concejo para realizar una venganza contra Malfoy por lo que nos hizo en la cancha de Quidditch, pero a subes esta tiene que ser graciosa pq mi intención no es lastimarle ni nada por el estilo – dijo Harry rápidamente al ver la cara de la rubia.

Pues y nos puedes explicar en que cociste- dijo Dakota de una manera un poco rara ya que no le hacia mucha gracia que la venganza fuera contra su hermanito.

Bueno primero que nada necesitare de tu ayuda para lo siguiente, le tienes que mandar una carta a tu hermano con una pequeña botellita diciéndole que es un producto para el pelo que tu ya lo probaste y que te da un brillo especial y que te resalta el rubio ad+ de tener un exquisito aroma. Suponiendo que tu eres la única persona en la que el confiaría un 100 no dudaría en probarlo. Lo que en verdad es el producto es una forma de teñir el pelo al estilo muggle, cosa que Draco desconoce totalmente, este lo que le produciría s el cambio de su color a un tono pelirrojo fuego- termino de decir riendo a carcajadas Harry.

Claro que este no es permanente, sino que se puede ir, con unos cuantos lavados se le ira no te preocupes- dijo Harry al ver que Dakota no tenia muy buena cara..

Juajuajuajuajua, pues claro que te ayudo ya me gustaría ver a mi hermano pelirrojo, pero estas seguro que con unos lavados se le va, No? – dijo Dakota despreocupando a Harry.

Si, muy seguro, o al menos eso me dijeron los gemelos.

Ok. Entonces manos a la obra.- dijo la rubia.

Esto si que va a estar muy bueno.- dijeron Ginny, Herm y Ron al unísono.

Perfecto entonces solo tienes que escribir la carta y mandarla- dijo Harry dándole a Dakota un trozo de pergamino tienta y la famosa botellita.

Una vez escrita la nota y revisada cuidadosamente, fueron todos hasta la lechucearía a enviarla.

Obviamente la carta fue enviada por la lechuza de los Malfoy la que resulto ser nada mas y nada menos la que Harry había visto esta mañana, al igual que Harry la primera vez que la vio los demás tamben quedaron impresionados ante la majestuosa presencia del animal.

Como se llama?- pregunto intrigada Hermione.

Pues se llama Storm, se lo puso mi hermano, supongo que se inspiro en sus ojos…- dijo la rubia.

Una rubia cabellera reposaba sobre una cómoda cama de sabanas verdes y bordes plateados, Draco Malfoy estaba leyendo un intrigante y estupendo libro sobre artes oscuras y pociones prohibidas que eran de mucha utilidad para el, a decir verdad estaba un poco cansado ya que la noche anterior no había dormido mucho que digamos ya que tuvieron una pequeña fiesta improvisada en Slytherin en la cual el rubio estuvo muy ocupado disfrutando de su conquista del día o mas bien de la noche.

Un ruido en su ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos, este se levanto se enseguida al ver a Storm del lado de afuera de la ventana, este la abrió dejando pasar al animal y se dispuso a sacarle el paquete de la pata, enseguida se dio cuenta de quien se trataba ya que no pudo dejar pasar por alto la excelente caligrafía del que lo enviaba, obviamente esta era de su hermana, era algo característico de la familia Malfoy, todos tenían una letra sumamente elegante.

Este leyó la carta y miro al pequeño frasco algo extrañado ya que no se habría esperado nunca que su hermana le mandara algo así, el se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia pero no al punto de salir a buscar productos para el pelo desesperadamente mas que el no lo necesitaba ya se por si su pelo era sedoso y brillante y mas que nada sumamente rubio, al igual que el de su hermana por lo cual no entendía pq le estaría enviando esto, por un momento le cruzo por la cabeza que podría no ser su hermana la que se lo enviaba, pero al ver la letra con la cual estaba escrita la carta no le quedo duda alguna de que había suido ella.

Pensándolo bien no le vendría mal darse un baño para despertarse un poco y aprovecharía para probar el nuevo producto. Se dispuso a preparar la bañera hechizando el agua para que mantuviera su temperatura… prendiendo algunas velas ya que le gustaba mucho pensar cuando se estaba bañando iluminado únicamente por las luces que emitían las velas.

Se paro frente al espejo gigante que tenían en el baño únicamente cubierto por la toalla en su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír a si mismo y pensar que definitivamente el era irresistible, este tenia un muy marcado cuerpo, su espalda era ancha y marcada por músculos al igual que su abdomen sus brazos hacían que cualquier chica desease estar protegida por ellos, su cintura era chica… todo esto debido a los años de natación que había tomado mas el Quidditch, el chico tenia el perfecto cuerpo de un nadador.

Sin mas se metió en la bañera dispuesto relajarse un rato después de una muy agitada noche…las slys cada día son mas salvajes, no se de donde sacan tantas cosas nuevas pensó el chico. A todo esto se acordó del la botellita que le había enviado su hermana, sin mas la destapo y la derramo toda sobre sus rubios cabellos, definitivamente se sentía bien y tenia un agradable aroma. Luego de una larga media hora decide que es tiempo de salir, así tendría tiempo para terminar de leer y arreglarse para el encuentro que tendría con Hermione, esta le estaba ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos últimamente… era como que al no estar cerca de ella tenia como una sensación de que le extrañaba por momento…lo cual no le había pasado con ninguna otra chica, esta era diferente esta le estaba conquistando con su forma de ser y no con su cuerpo como otras chicas, esto no quería decir que la castaña no tuviera buen cuerpo… todo lo contrario, pero no utilizaba este para conquistar a Draco y eso a el le gustaba.

Salio de la bañera y se dirigió hacia el espejo para peinarse….

QUE !...

Que diablos paso?- pensaba el ex rubio al borde de un ataque cardiaco- No puede ser, acá hay algo que anda mal… muy mal, yo no puedo salir a ningún lado con este color horrible y de muy mal gusto de pelo…hasta parezco uno de los Weasleys- esto ultimo le provoco unas inmensas ganas de vomitar…el parecido a unos de los pobretones… ni en sus mas retorcidas pesadillas.

- Tengo que hacer algo…pero que?... tengo que llamar a alguien… mierda ! acababa de recordar que a esta hora en la torre generalmente no había nadie, lo que significaba una cosa buena y otra mala, la buena es que nadie lo vería salir con ese color de pelo de su cuarto y la mala es que probablemente ni Pansy ni Blaise estuvieran en la torre y ellos eran los únicos dos en que Draco confiaría su pelo ya que sabia muy bien que estos dos era bastante bueno en cosas como pociones o para resolver estas situaciones ya que muchas veces Pansy cambiaba su color de pelo y si no le gustaba lo volvía a dejar como antes al igual que Blaise.

Y lo peor de todo es que solo tenía media hora para terminar de vestirse, solucionar su pequeño problema e ir hasta la torre de astronomía a encontrarse con Hermione. Obviamente no se podía presentar con la cabeza pelirroja, eso no era una opción… tenia que hacer algo... y rápido.

Luego de pensar por mas o menos unos 10 minutos ya que no tenia mas tiempo para hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor iba a ser usar una gorra hasta encontrar una solución a sus problemas. Lo cual desencadenaba otro problema… no tenia gorras! Es que nunca le habían gustado mucho por el simple hecho de que no dejaban ver su hermosa cabellera… lo único mas parecido a una gorra eran los gorros de invierno, con los cuales quedaría un poco ridículo… pero bueno el era Draco Malfoy y nadie le iba a cuestionar nada.

Hermione que también había optado por tomar un relajante baño ya se estaba poniendo su capa para salir al encuentro con Draco, aunque en verdad no sabia con exactitud si este ira ya que a estas hora pensaba la castaña su rubio ya estaría pelirrojo, no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo ante la loca idea de llegar a ver algún día a algún Malfoy con cabellos pelirrojos. Termino de atar su capa la cual cubría a una Hermione muy elegante aunque simple; esta llevaba unos jeans oscuros medias gastados, bastante relajados, una remera manga tres cuartos de color blanca con una bandera de Inglaterra en el centro, y unas botitas All Star color cremita, el pelo lo llevaba atado en una cola no muy justa la cual dejaba caer algunos mechones de pelo que eran delicadamente recogidos con alguna que otra orquilla (o ondulin) color manteca y por ultimo un poco de perfume que le había regalado Ginny en su ultimo cumpleaños, este tenia una fragancia muy fresca.

Luego de que verifico de que tenia todo en su mochila bajo a la sala común para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía donde había quedado con Draco. Este la estaba cambiando, últimamente se encontraba mas alegre, hasta se le dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que pensaba en el rubio. Obviamente Draco siempre le había parecido muy apuesto pero siempre pensó que era muy desagradable y que no valía nada como persona, que estaba totalmente vació por dentro, pero Dakota y hasta el mismo Draco le habían demostrado que esto no era así… y que cuando quería podía ser muy agradable hablar con el y para nada aburrido. Ya estaba en camino hacia la torre.

Por otro lado un rubio iba pensando en las mismas cosas, en lo cuanto que le agradaba pasar ratos conversando con Hermione ya que era una chica muy inteligente, lo suficiente como para estar a su nivel. En ese momento y acordándose de las palabras de su hermana fue cuando decidió de que en la fiesta de la torre Gryffindor haría algo para estar con la castaña.

Una vez en la torre vio a Hermione reposada sobre una de las barandas de ese lugar, esta estaba mirando el hermoso cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. Draco decidió no hacer ruido y se la quedo observando por un rato mas, ella tenia una tranquilidad una inocencia que era mas fuerte que el, en ese momento sintió algo extraño en su estomago, algo que le decía que esa chica no era una mas del montón, algo que le decía que ella era especial y que la tenia que proteger ya que esta se veía tan indefensa ante los demás…

- Linda noche, no crees?- dijo Draco haciéndose notar.

- Preciosa, una noche especial- dijo la castaña que había pegado un pequeño salto al oír la vos de Draco detrás de ella.

- Pues si, supuse que te gustaría cuando te ofrecí reunirnos acá, muchas veces eh venido a aclarar ideas a este lugar-dijo Draco.

- Si, creo que tiene algo como mágico es como si estuviese encantado, estando aquí es como si todos tus problemas se marcharan y fueran sustituidos por una paz, este lugar siempre me dio una sensación de libreta, una sensación de que podía ser yo sin miedo a mostrarme como soy y lo que siento.- termino de decir la castaña que todavía no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo todo eso a Draco.

- Pues si, creo lo mismo, definitivamente es un lugar muy bonito para estar con alguien espacial, no crees?- dijo Draco empezando su plan conquista..

- Supongo…- dijo Hermione algo confundida por lo recién dicho por el rubio.

- Y por cierto porque traes gorro?- pregunto Hermione ya sabiendo la respuesta, y para cambiar rápidamente el tema.

- Ehhh… pues porque tenia algo de frió- fue lo primero que atino a decir Draco ya que la pregunta de la castaña le hizo recordar que aun seguía pelirrojo.

- Ahhhh, mira que raro yo creo que esta bastante agradable….y que son esos mechones rojos que salen por debajo de tu gorro…-pregunto Herm apropósito para hacer poner nervioso a Draco.

- No es nada, no es nada… solo un pequeño problema que ya se como solucionar pero que no eh tenido tiempo de hacerlo.- mintió Draco ya que había probado todo lo que estaba a su alcance para sacarse ese color.

- Puedo ver?- pregunto inocentemente Hermione que no se perdería por nada del mundo ver a Draco con los cabellos pelirrojos

- No!- dijo el ex –rubio.

- Ohh vamos Draco no seas malito- dijo la castaña poniendo cara de ángel, aunque con una sonrisa algo picara.

- No, eh dicho que no y por nada del mundo me harás cambiar de opinión- dijo Draco con un tono fiarme en su vos, aunque pensándolo bien había muchas cosas que podría hacer la castaña que lo harían cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

- Ahhhh que pena, pero bueno si no hay nada que diga que te pueda hacer cambiar de opinión…, no me dejas mas remedio que….- y con esto dicho la castaña se avalanzo peligrosamente hasta el rubio para quitarle su gorra.

El rubio que fue tomado por sorpresa callo sobre unos cogines con Hermione encima, era una situación bastante incomoda pero ninguno de los dos se percato de ellos, Hermione estaba concentrada en quitarle la gorra y Draco estaba muy ocupado en impedirlo. Así empezó su pequeña batalla, entre risas y manotazos y quejidos, Hermione finalmente le logro quitar la gorra al rubio por lo cual este no pudo evitar ponerse del color de su pelo ahora y la chica no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- Ohhh Draco, te ves tan tierno pelirrojo…- dijo la castaña en medio de risas y usando un tono medio burlón.

- A si, pues yo no se de que te ríes, este maldito color es inmundo y no me beneficia en lo mas mínimo, si hasta parezco un payaso- dijo Draco con un tono de medio disgusto en su vos.

- Mmmmm… pues para mi no, pero de todas maneras tengo que admitir que prefiero el rubio.- dijo entre risitas Hermione.

Estos se encontraban recostados en los cogines que había hecho aparecer Hermione cuando había llegado a la torre. Aquella situación le podía parecer muy extraña a quien la viera de afuera, pero ellos se sentían cómodos, habían logrado una especie de amistad en secreto aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería admitir mucho, el hecho es que se llevaban mejor de lo que jamás hubieran pensado.

- Bueno déjame hacer algo por tu pelo- dijo Hermione compadeciéndose de Draco.

- Ok, pero por favor se cuidadosa, es mi pelo, no es una cosa pajosa que llevo en la cabeza, por todo lo contrario es un pelo envidiable, te aseguro que nadie tiene un pelo como el mío.- termino de decir muy orgulloso Draco.

- Ya lo se Draco, por dios calmate si? Esto es muy fácil no te preocupes.- dijo Hermione que ya sabia la solución ya que los gemelos les dijeron un hechizo que anularía el color por si a caso.

- Ok, estoy calmado, no se que te hace pensar lo contrario?- dijo este.

- Jaja, pues porque estas prácticamente temblando de pies a cabeza.- dijo la castaña divertida.

- Ok, solo hazlo y que sea rápido.- dijo el sly.

- Ok, es muy simple… este hechizo te dejara el pelo como siempre lo has tenido- dijo Herm.

- Más te vale que así sea… sino te las veras negras…- dijo Draco juguetonamente amenazando a la castaña.

- Ohhh.. que miedo Malfoy…- dijo Hermione siguiéndole el juego y poco a poco acortando la distancia…

- Tiembla Granger, no sabes de lo que soy capaz….- continuó el sly pegándose a la chica…

Hermione al notar la casi nula distancia que había entre sus cuerpos tembló de veras involuntariamente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico que tenía frente a sus ojos. Draco comenzó a inclinar su cabeza para besar a la chica cuando de pronto se encontró con esta le apuntaba con la varita, para ser más específicos justo hacia su pelo, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando escuchó a la castaña pronunciar " retour de couler"

Draco ya sentía como su pelo iba cambiando de color, ya estaba más aliviado, su pelo había vuelto a la normalidad… pero al ver a la castaña intuyó que algo no había salido del todo bien…

Qué sucede? No me digas que me preferías pelirrojo…- dijo el sly llevándose la mano hacia su cabello cuando volvió a notar la cara de horror de Hermione…

No te preocupes Draco… lo puedo solucionar en seguida…- advirtió la castaña..

De que hablas Hermione?- le preguntó Draco… pero no demoró ni un minuto en descubrirlo ya que cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto con su suave cabello rubio este comenzó a desprenderse de su cuero cabelludo! Y en menos de cinco segundos el chico estaba completamente calvo! – Qué se supone que has hecho! – comenzó a gritar Draco totalmente fuera de sus cabales, esto no podía estar pasándole, nunca había tenido ninguna clase de problemas con su pelo y en un mismo día su cabello había pasado de rubio a pelirrojo y por último había terminando cayéndosele!

Tranquilo… no te sulfures… lo puedo arreglar, lo que ha pasado es que…- comenzó Herm pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que el slytherin ya la estaba interrumpiendo.

Ya! en este mismo instante quiero mi cabello vuelto a la normalidad!

La castaña no lo pensó dos veces y antes de intentar disculparse dijo: "sviluppi i capelli"

Listo, problema solucionado…- dijo Hermione un poco más aliviada liberando la tensión que su cuerpo mientras observaba como el sedoso cabello de Draco crecía nuevamente en su color original rubio platinado.

Genial…- dijo el nuevamente rubio tocando su cabellera.- ahora tendríamos que empezar a hacer algo para la fiesta, no crees?

- Pues es que son la 1 de la madrugada Draco, no se si lo has notado, además me siento un poco cansada a decir verdad, pero podemos reunirnos mañana, si no tienes problema claro…

- Wooow, tienes razón no me había dado cuenta de la hora, la verdad que el tiempo estando contigo se me pasa demasiado rápido a mi gusto, me hubiera gustado poder estar mas tiempo contigo ya que la verdad me divertí bastante a no ser por mi pequeño problemita jeje, pero bueno supongo que va a ser mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, no, a menos claro que se te ocurra hacer otra cosa?- termino de decir el rubio con una sonrisa que invitaba a mas de una cosa menos irse a dormir.

- Creo que lo mejor va a ser irnos a dormir Draco- dijo Herm aunque en su vos se podía nota un tono de melancolía.

- Juntos?- pregunto el rubio riendo y en tono de broma…

- Jajaja… pues claro que no jaja…

Y con esto Herm se acerco al sly dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y susurrándole buenas noche se dispuso a bajar de la torre cuando sintió un fuerte brazo que la tomaba por un costado de la cintura.

- Hasta mañana Hermione- dijo Draco devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla ala chica.

- Hasta mañana Draco- dijo finalmente la castaña.

Y así los dos tomaron caminos separados.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en ese rubio que siempre le robaba una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sabia que no debía, que no iba a funcionar, que por mas que quisiera el era un casanova y ella no seria una mas en su lista y aunque le doliera sabia que todo lo que hacia el rubio con ella era pq simplemente la quería conquistar, utilizar y dejarla como había hecho con todas las chicas de Hogwarts; y le dolía, le dolía mucho admitirlo, el simple hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de ser un juguete del rubio sentía una punzada en el corazón. Pero no fue hasta esta misma noche que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por el rubio había dejado de ser hace tiempo algo pasajero, para desgracia de ella, ella estaba enamorada de ese Sly, el frió, el calculador, el sin corazón, el mismo que ahora había logrado robarle el suyo. Es que simplemente ella ya no podría vivir sin el, pero también sabia que no podría vivir con el, ellos eran muy distintos, demasiado, el destino tarde o temprano los separaría, desde antes de conocerse ya estaban destinados a vidas diferentes, el futuro m o r t i f a g o y mano derecha de Voldemort, ella una posible aurora y defensora de la libertad de la sangre, el un sangre pura y ella una sangre sucia.

Antes de darse cuenta siquiera las lagrimas empezaron a caer de los brillantes ojos color almendra de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que sentía como el corazón se le oprimía. En ese momento tuvo que parar de caminar y recostarse contra una de las húmedas paredes del castillo.- Por que, por que tiene que ser el?-se repetía la castaña mientras que intentaba despejar su visión que había sido nublada por las numerosas lagrimas que emanaban de sus ojos.- Basta, esto tiene que terminar, el no me puede dejar así, va a ser mejor que me lo saque de la cabeza, aunque siempre va a estar en mi corazón. Pero bueno tengo que salir adelante, yo siempre he sido fuerte, por algo soy una Gryffindor, ya es hora de que lo demuestre. Y secando sus lágrimas decidió que lo mejor iba a ser dejar las cosas como estaban y tratar de solo tener una buena relación con el rubio.

- Buenas noches.- fue lo único que dijo la castaña al cruzar la sala común y ver a todos sus amigos. En verdad no se sentía de humor como para contar todo lo sucedido. Ante ver la cara de sus amigos decidió que lo mejor iba a ser subir rápido a su cuarto antes de que le empezaran a preguntar.

Una vez en su cuarto decidió que lo mejor para relajarse iba a ser tomar un baño caliente e irse a dormir.

Mientras se recostaba en la bañera prendió la radio, esto era algo que le gustaba hacer muy a menudo, la sintonizo en una FM que pasaban unas canciones muy bonitas generalmente a esas horas, eran canciones que la hacían pensar, que la hacían reflexionar…pero esta canción en particular le gustaba mucho.. le hacia recordarlo…

I'd like to run away from you

(me gustaría salir corriendo de tu lado)

But if I were to leave you I would die

(pero si te dejara moriría)

I'd like to break the chains you put around me

(me gustaría romper las cadenas con las que me ataste)

And yet I'll never try

( y de todas formas nunca lo intentaría)

No matter what you do you drive me crazy

(no importa lo que hagas tu me vuelves loca)

I'd rather be alone

(prefiero estar sola)

But then I know my life would be so empty

(pero luego me doy cuenta de que mi vida estaria tan vacia)

As soon as you were gone

(tan pronto como tu te hallas marchado)

Impossible to live with you

(imposible vivir contigo)

But I could never live without you

(pero nunca podría vivir sin ti)

For whatever you do / For whatever you do

( Hagas lo que hagas/ Hagas lo que hagas)

I never, never, never

(yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

Want to be in love with anyone but you

(Quisiera estar enamorada de otro que no fueras tú)

You make me sad

(tu me pones triste)

You make me strong

(tu me haces fuerte)

You make me mad

(tu me pones loca)

You make me long for you / You make me long for you

You make me live

(tu me haces vivir)

You make me die

(tu me haces morir)

You make me laugh

(tu me haces reir)

You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you

(tu me haces llorar por ti)

I hate you

(te odio)

Then I love you

(luego te amo)

Then I love you

(luego te amo)

Then I hate you

(luego te odio)

Then I love you more

(luego te amo mas)

For whatever you do

(hagas lo que hagas)

I never, never, never

( yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

Want to be in love with anyone but you

(quisiera estar enamorada de otro que no fueras tu)

You treat me wrong

(tu me tratas mal)

You treat me right

(tu me tratas bien)

You let me be

(tu me dejas ser)

You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

(tu me haces pelear contigo / yo nunca podría vivir sin ti)

You make me high

( tu me haces superior)

You bring me down

(tu me tiras abajo)

You set me free

(tu me dejas libre)

You hold me bound to you

(tu me sostienes ligada a ti)

You treat me wrong

(tu me tratas mal)

You treat me right

(tu me tratas bien)

You let me be

(tu me dejas ser)

You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

(tu me haces pelear contigo / yo nunca podría vivir sin ti)

You make me high

( tu me haces superior)

You bring me down

(tu me tiras abajo)

You set me free

(tu me dejas libre)

You hold me bound to you

(tu me sostienes ligada a ti)

I hate you

(te odio)

Then I love you

(luego te amo)

Then I love you

(luego te amo)

Then I hate you

(luego te odio)

Then I love you more

(luego te amo mas)

For whatever you do

(hagas lo que hagas)

I never, never, never

( yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

Want to be in love with anyone but you

(quisiera estar enamorada de otro que no fueras tu)

I never, never, never

( yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

I never, never, never

( yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

I never, never, never

( yo nunca, nunca, nunca)

Want to be in love with anyone but you

(quisiera estar enamorada de otro que no fueras tu)

But you

( que no fueras tu)

Mientras tanto un chico nuevamente rubio estaba tendido en su cama pensando en una castaña que le quitaba el sueño, el ya lo tenia decidido, ahora solo tenia que pensar como conquistarla. Sabia muy bien que la castaña no era fácil y el tampoco la quería para la pavada, la cosa era como demostrárselo ya que el sabia muy bien de que a pesar de ser amigos la chica sabia muy bien o pensaba que el solo conquistaba chicas, y era verdad pero esto fue hasta interesarse en ella; ósea el no podía afirmar que la amaría por siempre ni que se casaría con ella, pero esta chica le interesaba mas que las demás.  
A demás de todo le parecía muy divertida y lo había hecho reír mucho hoy en la torre de astronomía, claro sacando de lado su pequeño problema…Un momento..- tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Dakota, que demonios había pasado hoy con ese condenado producto para el pelo?; es que acaso el había sido objetivo de una broma de su hermana?.  
Definitivamente tenia que aclarar varios puntos con la rubia. A el Draco Malfoy nadie le jugaba una broma como esa y mucho menos lo iba a permitir de alguien con de su misma sangre. Pero en fin ya mañana tendré una charla con ella.- pensó el rubio.  
TOC-TOC-TOC  
Quien puede ser a estas horas pensó Draco…- Blaise ya esta dormido al igual que los demás  
- Adelante.- dijo este.  
El rubio vio una esbelta y rubia figura cruzar la puerta.  
- Draco te desperté?- pregunto Pansy  
- Eh no, pasa, te ha pasado algo?- pregunto Draco algo preocupado por la visita de su mejor amiga a estas horas.  
- Pues es que no me puedo dormir.- contesto Pansy algo afligida.  
- Ok, yo no me pensaba dormir tampoco, si quieres podemos recostarnos en los sillones de la sala y hablar- dijo el rubio que tampoco tenia intenciones de dormir y que además le encantaba hablar con su amiga.  
- Genial-dijo esta.  
- Ok.  
Draco tomo sus pantalones ya que estaba en ropa interior (boxers), pq le gustaba dormir así se sentía mas cómodo. Fue hasta donde estaba Pansy la cual estaba con un short cortito y una musculosa bien pegada al cuerpo, la cual le resaltaba su diminuta cintura.  
Una vez en los sillones se colocaron en uno de los sillones mas grandes en frente a la majestuosa chimenea de la sala común y con un simple hechizo la e.n.c.e.n.d.i.e.r.o.n.  
Draco estaba acostado apoyando su cabeza en unos de los costados del inmenso sillón de cuero negro y Pansy se encontraba acostada también pero apoyando su cabeza sobre el torso d.e.s.n.u.d.o del rubio.  
Cualquiera que viere esta e.s.c.e.n.a pensaría que Draco y Pansy son algo mas que amigos, pero el hecho es que Draco y Pansy eran solo amigos, casi como hermanos, por eso que Pansy tenia tanta confianza con el rubio y el rubio con Pansy.  
Entre ellos nunca había pasado nada mas que algunos besos que eran en broma. Los dos sabían muy bien que eran amigos.  
- Draco, tu sabes que me gusta Blaise te habrás dado cuenta, el problema es que no quiero terminar en su cama, no quiero que me lastimes, entiendes?- dijo la rubia que seguia con la cabeza apoyada en el torso del sly y miraba fijamente al fuego en la chimenea.  
- No te preocupes, el no te va a lastimar, el sabe muy bien que contigo no puede jugar, además yo soy el mejor amigo y no dejare que lo haga.- dijo Draco acariciando los bellos cabellos rubios de la chica.  
- Gracias, en verdad que te quiero mucho.-dijo esta que levanto su cabeza para mirar al rubio a los ojos y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa.En verdad que la rubia era muy hermosa y a pesar de ser sly siempre decía lo que sentía con Draco  
- De nada.- dijo este tomándola de la barbilla y dandole a la rubia un dulce beso en la frente.

Este la contuvo entre sus fuertes brazos hasta que esta se quedase dormida.  
Draco sintió que Pansy era como su hermana, la que tanto tiempo tuvo lejos a pesar de que seguían siendo inseparables.  
También tenia que admitir que esta era muy linda y que si lo obligasen a casarse con alguien ella seria la persona ideal ya que sabia que con ella seria feliz.  
Al darse cuenta de la hora tomo a Pansy en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la tapo con unas sabanas de seda verde y plata y le deseo buenas noches en silencio para no despertarla.  
Cuando se disponía a salir vio una foto en la mesita de luz de la chica que le robo una sonrisa, eran ellos tres ( el, Pansy y Blaise) en la mansión Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He aquí el fin de este capitulo mis queridos lectores.. esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.. aquí las contestaciones de sus hermosos reviews!

Pansy: Hola! Bienvenida! Que bueno es te guste el f.f eso es muy importante para nosotras, no te imaginas cuanto. Tambien es genial que te gusten los nuevos personajes.. jeje esperamos verte pronto nuevamente por aquí!

MsFelton: Xime! Hola! Que bueno verte por aqui! Al fin te decidistes a leernos eso es genial.. lamentamos no haber podido publicar antes pero esperamos de corazón que et guste este capitulo es muy importante tenerte como uan de nuestras lectoras, TQM!

LadyVoldermort: Hola! No nos pareces pesada para nada, nos encanta que nos vayas a apoyar en los dos sitios, es genial contar contigo, muchisimas gracias! No te imagina cuanto te apreciamos!

Terry Moon: Hola! Que bueno que te hayas decidido a dejarnos un rr es muy importante para nosotras. Que bueno que te gusta la historia, el argumento y los personajes. Es un honor para nosotras tenerte como lectoras de veras que si! Y también nos alegra saber que te veremos por aquí! Esperamos que te guste este capi!

Buitrero: Brunooo! Que bueno ver rr tuyos por aca! Una felicidad total! Nos alegramos que te guste la historia y que nos leas! Es genial tenerte como lector, TQM y gracias por todo:D

EROL HARUKA: Amiga! Como te encuentras?' espero que genial.. muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo es esencial para nosotras y no sabes lo bien que nos hace! Esperamos que te guste este capi y ver mas rr tuyos por aquí!

Esto es todo.. esperamos su reviews!

GRACIAS POR TODO!

Laura y Claudia


	7. Cap 7:: Hogsmeade y el pequeño Accidente

HOLAAA! Perdon el retraso! Pensamos que demorariamos menos pero nos equivocamos.. es que estuvimos con parciales y demas y no nos dio para publicar antes. Bueno les explico que esto en verdd seguiria siendo parte del capitulo 6 pero anteriormente les dijimos que lo ibamos a separar en 2.. bueno ahora esta separado en 3 ya que este capitulo tiene 27 paginas de word! Jeje….

Bueno aquí va el capitulo, espeeramos que eles guste!

DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTETR NI SU MUNDO NOS PERTENCE…

oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hogsmeade y el pequeño Accidente**

Una pelirroja abría sus ojos perezosamente a causa de que los rayos del sol que traspasaban por la ventana de su cuarto, los cuales comenzaban a molestarle. No se levantó enseguida, sino que se quedó disfrutando unos segundos más del calor de su cama y con un pequeño bostezo que le exigía unas horas más de sueño y un quejido de molestia se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el baño más dormida que despierta, no lograba enfocar bien la mirada todavía, caminó agarrandose de las paredes hasta llegar a su destino y logró despertarse a causa de un pequeño golpe que se dio contra la puerta, indicándole que este estaba cerrada. Una vez abierta la puerta, logró entrar a el baño, para despejarse se lavó la cara y seguido de esto se miró en el espejo; estaba hecha un desastre total, Ginny se preguntaba que le había pasado mientras dormía para haber despertado en ese estado. Tenía dos grandes bolsas debajo de sus hermosos ojos color azul cielo, más conocidas como ojeras, su pelo antes liso y ordenado se encontraba en un estado deplorable, sus facciones siempre delicadas en este momento estaban hinchadas y muy coloradas debido al calor de la cama. La leona decidió tomar un baño ya que considero que era lo mejor para mejorar su aspecto. Mientras el agua tibia caía por todo su cuerpo liberándola de cualquier tensión recordó que ya era el último día de de la semana, viernes; ya estaba deseando que llegará el fin de semana, el sábado iba a ser un día muy entretenido de muchos puntos de vista. Primero tenía la salida a Hogsmeade con sus amigas y luego lo que estuvo esperando desde el lunes, el baile, la noche del baile; deseaba mucho estar con Harry, a pesar de que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con el ojiverde y podría decirse que su pareja era perfecta, el baile era una oportunidad esplendida para profundizar su relación. A pesar de que Ginny a los ojos de los demás parecía ser una chica muy divertida y muy segura de si misma, interiormente era un remolino de emociones, no tenia un estabilidad emocional y mucho menos era decidida sino que era muy insegura de que pasos seguir pero a su vez era una chica muy fuerte y no dejaba que le pasaran por arriba, cualidad esencial en cualquier leona. Su actitud con los chicos era diferente, obviamente se mostraba divertida, peculiaridad que atraía mucho a los integrantes del sexo masculino pero ella comenzaba una relación tranquilamente, sin abrirse mucho, podría decirse que era muy desconfiada de las personas ya que anteriormente se había llevado muchas decepciones a decir verdad, pero luego de haber entrado en confianza era totalmente amorosa, devota a su pareja y salvaje, como toda una leona, demostraba lo que sentía y decía lo que penaba en todo momento, era totalmente impulsiva; ella pensaba que en los asuntos del corazón no debía intervenir la razón. Terminó de bañarse, se envolvió en una toalla y se miró en el espejo, había cambiado completamente, ya se encontraba despierta y totalmente lúcida, su belleza natural había vuelto por completo. Estaba dispuesta a peinarse cuando de repente vio algo en su cuello que le llamó la atención, un notorio chupón decoraba su blanca piel haciéndole recordar a la perfección que era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, al pensarlo no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. La razón del estado deplorable con el cual se había encontrado al levantarse se debía a la agitada velada que había pasado la noche anterior con Harry; al principio se encontraban con Ron, Parvati, Seamus, Lavander, Neville y Dean hablando de temas irrelevantes, luego en la sala común solo quedaron Parvati, Ron, Harry y ella esperando a Hermione, luego de que la castaña llegara y se retirara a su dormitorio solo con un "Buenas Noches" y ninguna explicación Ron y Parvati se despidieron dejando completamente solos a la pareja de leones. A partir de ese momento las cosas tomaron otro color; ambos gryffindors comenzaron a hacerse arrumacos en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, la atmósfera se fue calentando y sus besos antes tranquilos y dedicados pasaron a ser salvajes y apasionados. Los chicos se habían quedado hasta las 4 de la mañana en la sala común y al despedirse fue cuando Harry le dio un fresco beso en el cuello, y este le qeudaría a la pelirroja de recuerdo por el resto del día.

Luego de peinarse, salió del baño y se vistió para ir a clase con unos jeans y un sweater de hilo color rojo que hacia juego con su flameante cabello, y arriba se colocó la capa de Hogwarts con su insignia de Gryffindor, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a la sala común, antes de retirarse de su cuarto le dirigió una ultima mirada a este el cual se encontraba bastante desordenado, el cuarto de la chica siempre había sido un desorden con posters colgados en todas las paredes de sus cantantes y artistas favoritos, también había una serie de cuadros gigantes que habían hecho las chicas con muchas fotos de ellas en distintos momentos y estaciones en Hogwarts en los cuales también aparecían los chicos haciendo alguna que otra travesura, en verdad que estos estaban muy buenos, otro de los cuadros era como un recopilado de todas las mejores fiestas a las que habían ido, en este caso en las fotos aparecían mas que una vez las chicas medias borrachas... El piso en este momento estaba cubierto por todo tipo de zapatos y alguna que otra prenda de ropa que con una semana tan agitada de clases no había podido ni ordenar, tampoco es que le gustara ordenar pero cuando se trataba de su ropa le gustaba tenerla organizada. En su mesita de luz tenía todo tipo de cremas para la piel… a ella le gustaba verse bien pero no era tan aficionada como Parvati y Lavander pero lo que mas le gustaba cuidar de su apariencia era su piel, disfrutaba de cuidarla con las mejores cremas, alguna incluso preparadas por ella, se complacía al ver su blanca piel suave, fresca y humectada. Otra pasión que tenía era por los aromas, le encantaba oler bien y que su cuarto oliera bien, tenía varios perfumes y también varias fragancias e inciensos para aromar su dormitorio y también se deleitaba de vez en cuando tomando baños de espuma con sales aromáticas, ese ambiente la relajaba totalmente, la hacía sentirse libre y le ayudaba a reflexionar. Al terminar su vista general de su cuarto se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban en la sala común ya que ya era bastante tarde, se apresuró al pasar por el retrato de la Señora Gorda para llegar cuanto antes al desayuno ya que había quedado en encontrarse con Luna en la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Luna Lovegood, más conocida como Lunática, se había levantado muy temprano como acostumbraba levantarse todas las mañanas. Para sus compañeras de cuarto y también de casa era una chica completamente extraña, era diferente a ellas desde los pies a la cabeza era por esa razón que se habían alejado de ella y la apartaron absolutamente de su grupo aunque lo que no tenían muy claro es que si ese rechazo de veras se debía a que era diferente o más bien por que le tenían miedo, envidia o ambas cosas. La rubia era un ser muy especial, su físico era envidiable, su piel era como la más fina porcelana hermosa a la vista y al tacto pero muy frágil para el mundo real, poseía una larga y sedosa cabellera de color rubio dorado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y se movía sutilmente cuando caminaba, sus ojos celestes transmitían una pureza infinita, eran como dos puertas que llevaban hacia su alma y dejaban apreciar todo su ser, era transparente como el agua cristalina, sus manos pequeñas pero con largos y delicados dedos como el de un pianista completaban la hermosura de la ravenclaw; a pesar de no ser muy alta y ser de complexión pequeña cada vez que entraba en un lugar marcaba acto de presencia, era como ver un ángel flotando por la tierra porque ni siquiera podría decirse que caminaba ya que sus pasos eran tan pacíficos y despreocupados que no eran los de un mortal. Su personalidad era el otro elemento que la hacía única, Luna era dueña de una gran sabiduría como todo Ravenclaw posee, es honesta en todo momento y siempre va con la verdad, le gusta cuidar de su persona pero siempre pone a los demás antes que a ella misma, lo más preciado que tiene en su vida es su familia y sus amigos y a pesar de ser una chica distraída y despistada y que parece que viviera en otro universo o en una dimensión paralela es un chica muy dulce y alegre.

Luna había pasado toda la mañana arreglándose y ordenando su dormitorio hasta que miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del desayuno. Caminó por los fríos y húmedos pasillos del colegio, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, todo el alumnado estaba reunido en el Gran Comedor a excepción de ella y una pelirroja con la que se encontró en el vestíbulo justo antes de ingresar a desayunar.

Ginny! Veo que ambas llegamos tarde…- dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Si es verdad… coordinamos a la perfección con el horario- dijo la pelirroja.

Bueno entremos, quiero comer algo antes de comenzar el día.

Si tienes razón, además deben estar esperándonos. Siéntate con nosotros si?

Claro porque no… de todas formas nadie va a extrañarme en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mis verdaderos amigos están en Gryffindor y ya me es más común sentarme con ustedes que sola en mi la mesa de mi casa..- dijo Luna mientras ambas chicas se dirigían a la mesa de los leones.

Luego de haber saludado a todos sus amigos y cada una a sus respectivos novios con un pequeño pero significativo beso en los labios se dispusieron a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza y disfrutar de los manjares que se encontraban en la mesa.

Pasados unos minutos el Gran Comedor comenzó a vaciarse, los primeros en retirarse fueron los profesores que se preparaban para dictar su clases e inmediatamente los alumnos se encaminaron hacia las lecciones que tendrían ese día. Ginny y Luna se despidieron de los demás Gryffindors y se dirigieron a su primera clase, encantamientos. Mientras tanto Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dakota, Parvati, Lavander, Seamos, Dean y Neville fueron hacia las mazmorras para tener su última clase de pociones de la semana.

Como de costumbre estas eran un lugar frió y lúgubre donde a nadie le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo, obviamente que a los de Slytherin les gustaba o ya estaban acostumbrados al frió y a la humedad que emanaba de aquel lugar.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de la clase de pociones Hermione pudo divisar a una rubia cabellera que le estaba dando la espalda y que se encontraba hablando con sus amigos, ella sabia muy bien que el poseedor de esos cabellos marfileños solo podía ser una persona, el mismo que era el causante de quitarle el sueño por las noche, el mismo con el que soñaba al quedarse dormida y el que provocaba una sonrisa en ella al despertar y recordar que había soñado con el, en un sueño en el que no había obstáculos en el que ellos dos podían existir, este era Draco y el solo hecho de pensar en el produjo en Hermione una sensación muy rara que no le había pasado antes con ningún otro chico, esto no era algo bueno para su plan de olvidarlo y la cual la llevaba a la conclusión de que no iba a ser tan fácil hacerlo.

Herm, como lo sigas mirando así todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta.

Ehhh, yo… este…nada que estaba viendo si…..Snape estaba ya dentro de la clase…-contesto la castaña pensando que esa había sido la respuesta mas idiota que alguna vez halla dado.

Si, si claro… tu niégalo todo lo que quieras pero no puedes contra lo que te produce mi hermano.- dijo Dakota en vos baja para que solo la castaña lo oyera.

Ya quisiera poder poner resistencia ante el, pero es simplemente no me puedo resistir, su sola presencia es embriagante, ese andar que se reconoce a la distancia, esos ojos color acero que te pueden mostrar todo su interior si sabes como entrar en ellos o pueden ser las puestas del mismo infierno del cual no eres capas de escapar jamás una vez que entras. El es hielo y fuego la vez, es capas de congelarte con su mirada e incendiarte por dentro con el solo roce de sus finos dedos de pianista…-pensaba Hermione ante el comentario de Dakota la cual se había quedado esperando una respuesta y al ver que la castaña estaba en otro mundo decidió ponerse a hablar con Harry y Ron que estaban a su lado.

Una vez dentro del salón Snape tan amable como siempre les hizo copiar una larga lista de ingredientes y formulas que utilizarían en el próximo trabajo el cual según el profesor seria el mas importante del año y según él el de sus vidas por lo tanto si fallaban se podían despedir de tener algún buen futuro en alguna profesión que tuviera que ver con pociones, al terminar de decir esto obviamente poso repentinamente sus ojos en Neville y agregó – obviamente muchos no tendrían futuro en esta materia ni salvando este trabajo, cosa que igualmente seria imposible para esta clase de inútiles. Lo que provoco inmediatamente la risa a carcajada de los Slytherins.

Antes de seguir con la clase tengo que decirles que hubo un pequeño cambio de planes con respecto a como se van a armar las parejas de trabajo, bueno, no las van a elegir ustedes!- dijo este esbozando una malévola sonrisa

Esto se lo pueden agradecer a la profesora McGonagall que en el día de ayer estuvo una hora en mi despacho dándome una cátedra de que los Slytherins tenían que tratar de llevarse mejor con los Gryffindors, lo cual me parece bastante ridículo pero ya que es la jefa de casa de Gryffindor y estuvo una hora atomizándome con lo mismo decidí cambiar las parejas de trabajo.

Y al primero que abra la boca para emitir un quejido le bajare 50 puntos a su casa- dijo Snape ya viendo las caras de los Gryffindors los cuales parecían que estaba en shock.

Muy bien ahora sin mas que decir ni advertir les leeré las parejas formadas.

Longbottom y Carbbe

Parkinson y Potter

Goyle y Weasley

Malfoy y Malfoy

Zabbini y Granger

Brown y Bulstrode

Patil y White

Y bueno que esperan, pónganse a trabajar que no tenemos todo el día y cuanto antes empiecen mejor.

Draco pensaba que había sido una suerte que le halla tocado con su hermana aunque sabia que no había sido suerte y mucho menos coincidencia ni nada por el estilo, pero una parte de el tenia una esperanza de que le tocara con la leona de ojos color avellana, pero como segunda opción su hermana era lo mejor.

Por otra parte Hermione no sabia si estar contenta pq dentro de todo lo malo que podría haber sido no era tan malo ya que Zabbini era bueno en pociones aunque nunca lo había tenido como compañero ni nada que se le pareciera, pero no parecía ser tan malo. Siempre se dijo que este era muy sociable obviamente mas que nada con el sector femenino del castillo, pero que no era tan malo o retorcido como Malfoy a pesar de ser mejores amigos y venir de el mismo estatuto social. Esta pensaba que había sido una suerte y un probable descuido de Snape que no le tocara con el rubio ya que eso ya su cuerpo no lo resistiría y probablemente su salud mental tampoco, no podría pasar tanto tiempo al lado del rubio sin tener ninguna consecuencia.

En otro lado de la clase Harry pensaba que no podría ser peor, Pansy tenia toda la pinta de ser peor que el en pociones, no llegarían ni a un aceptable los dos juntos, eso era lo que mas le preocupaba al moreno, el haberle tocado con Pansy le era totalmente relevante ya que no pensaba entablar una amistad ni nada por el estilo con la chica, simplemente la ignoraría. A los ojos del moreno Pansy no era mas que una modelito de revista que lo único que hacia era preocuparse por su exterior, también le parecía algo caprichosa de más ya que siempre por algún motivo conseguía lo que quería así tuviera que su padre mover a medio mundo y el obvio hecho de que probablemente la rubia no lo podría verlo ni en sueños a el. El ojiverde se conformo pensando que las parejas de Ron y de Neville eran peores, aunque sea Pansy era delicada y no bruta. Pero lo que el moreno no sabia es que la chica no era tan mala en pociones como el pensaba es que simplemente en la clase era un poco tímida como para participar, al contrario de lo que Harry pensaba, a Pansy le gustaba mucho hacer pociones a escondidas. Ni tampoco era un modelito de revista sino que era bastante inteligente al contrario de lo que pensaban muchos que no la conocían.

Tras algunos minutos de transcurrida la clase luego de que se colocaron todos con sus nuevas parejas y habían empezado a trabajar, Snape les aviso a los alumnos que le tendrían que entregar cada tres semanas un resumen de cómo iba su investigación, luego de esto la clase volvió a su trabajo.

Todos parecían estar muy concentrados en lo que hacían menos un chico de cabellera rubia que estaba pensando en el encuentro que tendría hoy con la leona, este sintió unas ganas inmensas de hablar con la chica, pero sabia que ahora en ese momento no lo iba a poder hacer, trato de inventarse la mejor excusa para acercarse a esta, por lo cual se paro y se acerco hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo, obviamente que iba a necesitar una excusa por lo cual se invento de que le faltaba unas patas de rana para la poción que estaban realizando.

- Mmmm, Blaise no me pasas algunas patas de rana, es que se acabaron.- se excuso Draco

- Se te acabaron, que raro pues solo necesitas tres y en el recipiente que nos dio Snape hay muchas mas.- dijo este haciéndole saber a Draco que no le creía una palabra de lo que decía.

- Pues se acabaron y listo.- Dijo el rubio con cara de no amigos.

- Ok, como digas Draco.

Al moreno darse vuelta para coger las patas de rana que le había pedido Draco, este aprovecho para dejarle un pequeña nota sobre el escritorio del lado de la castaña la cual no podía despegar la vista del rubio ni por un segundo, sus miradas quedaron encontradas dejando a los dos en un estada hipnótico por unos segundos, unos segundos que podían reemplazar mil palabras. Draco sin darse cuenta tenia la mano sobre la de la castaña lo cual provoco en esta una inmediata sensación de electricidad la cual recorría todo su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa, las manos del rubio eran frías como el mismo hielo.

Este al notar que la castaña se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la mano de él sobre la de ella no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa la cual provocó en Hermione que sus mejillas se ruborizaran levemente.

- Aquí tienes Draco.- dijo el moreno que no era nada tonto y que había demorado un rato más en encontrar las patas de rana para darle mas tiempo a su amigo.

- Gracias Blaise. y con una última mirada a la castaña se marcho.

Draco se dirigió nuevamente a su lugar donde ya veía que le tendría que explicar varias cosas a su hermana.

- Y que se supone que fue eso hermanito? – dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues nada que va a ser, simplemente le fui a pedirle unas cosas a Blaise, por que? Algún problema?- dijo el Sly haciéndose el desentendido aunque sabia muy bien que su hermana ya se había dado cuenta.

- Si Draco, como no, jajaja… vamos si estas que te babeas por Hermione, y no me lo niegues pq sabes que no puedes.-dijo la rubia muy feliz.

- Deliras Dakota, la chica es atractiva si, no te lo niego y que hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien tampoco te lo niego, pero de ahí que este loco de amor no te parece que exageras un poco.?- dijo el rubio sabiendo que lo que decía o lo que negaba ni el lo podía saber con tanta firmeza… es que ya no sabia que diablos le pasaba con la leona, solo sentía la necesidad de estar con ella cada vez que la veía.

- Ok, como tu digas… de todas maneras no esperaba que me lo confesaras, pero solo te digo que creo que estas mas metido de lo que tu piensas. El gran Draco Malfoy al que todas las chicas mueren por tener y hacen lo que sea por un poco de su atención, al que solo juega con ellas, pero aun así no les importa si pueden lograr que tu siquiera las mires, es acaso el mismo que vi recién inventándose la excusa mas tonta del mundo para tan solo estar al lado de Hermione, y después me dices que solo te parece linda, por favor Draco abre los ojos y acéptalo de una vez quieres.- dijo la rubia.

- Ya te lo dije, yo no tengo que aceptar nada, a mi Hermione no me mueve un pelo.-dijo el rubio tratando de sonar lo mas convincente que pudo y hasta poniendo un poco de enojo en su voz.

Una vez finalizada la clase todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el patio ya que luego de las dos horas de pociones tenia un recreo como de 15 minutos, en el cual Hermione aprovecho para leer la carta que le había dejado el sly, esta excusándose de sus amigos se dirigió hacia el baño de chicas donde una vez en el se dispuso a abrir el pequeño trozo de pergamino que le había dado el chico.

_TE ESPERO A LAS 4 HS EN EL LUGAR DE SIEMPRE._

_UN BESO._

_Atte._

_Draco. M._

La castaña sinceramente no sabia mucho que pensar, admitía que se estaba llevando bien con Malfoy y que el le estaba demostrando ser otra persona a pesar de que algunas veces le dieran ganas de matarlo por su comportamiento con los demás, ósea con ella ya no se metía pero lo observaba como tenia la habilidad casi un don para molestar y hacer sentir mal a los demás, y lo peor de todo era que el chico verdaderamente parecía disfrutarlo, planear cuidadosamente cada insulto y decirlo de la manera mas hiriente, ella lo sabia muy bien ya que lo había vivido en carne propia. Es mas era ahora cuando se planteaba como podría confiar por decirlo de alguna manera en la serpiente que tantos años la lastimo, suponía que era por Dakota ya que esta le aseguro que su hermano en el fondo no era tan malo como parecía, pero es que en verdad Malfoy daba miedo, tenia una fuerte presencia que era acompañada con no el mejor de los caracteres precisamente.

El resto de la mañana había pasado tranquila ya que no compartían ninguna clase mas con la casa de las serpientes por el resto del día, lo que antes para la castaña hubiera sido una alegría ahora seguramente era un pena.

El almuerzo había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento muy importante, exceptuando alguna que otra mirada a la mesa de las serpientes para ver si el rubio se encontraba allí, lo raro fue que este no se apareció por el comedor durante toda la hora del almuerzo; lo cual a Hermione le pareció un poco extraño pero no pudo hacer cometario alguno ya que no le podía preguntar a sus amigos si habían visto a Draco últimamente, no sonaría para nada normalito.

Ya eran como las 3 de la tarde cuando Herm se acordó de que tenía que estar a las 4 en la torre de astronomía, explicándoles a sus amigos se dirigió desde el lago en donde se encontraban ya que había sido una tarde muy linda hasta la torre de los leones para darse un baño y encontrarse con el rubio.

Una vez en la torre esta subió como flash hasta su dormitorio y de ahí derecho al baño.

Aproximadamente unos 15 minutos después Hermione salio envuelta en una bata y se dispuso vestirse para el encuentro con el rubio. Decidió que ya que hacia una tarde linda se pondría una pollera de pana color marrón chocolate que le llegaba como por unos 15 cm mas arriba que la rodilla… esta no era muy corta pero tampoco demasiado larga, luego arriba decidió que se pondría una remera mangas tres cuartos de color rosa viejo que le había regalado Ginny para su cumpleaños pero que nunca la había usado antes ya que esta tenia un escote en v muy provocativo, en los bordes del escote tenia agregadas unas pequeñas puntillas en el mismo tono de la remera, el problema es lo que usaría en los pies, la verdad que no tenia ni idea de que ponerse… estuvo unos minutos pensando hasta que decidió que, que iría hasta la habitación de la pelirroja para ver si ella tenia algo como para combinar con esa pollera, generalmente estas se prestaban todo ya que usaban los mismos talles pero cada vez que tenia que buscar algo en el cuarto de Gin se tardaba una vida ya que estaba súper desordenado.

Ya en el cuarto de la leona se dispuso a tratar de encontrar algo que pudiera combinar con su ropa… el único problema con Ginny es que tenia desde ropa normal hasta ropa súper extravagante y bue algunas cosas que no eran muy aptas para su edad como demasiado cortas o bastante transparentes y alguna que otra que podría ser ropa interior, en la cual también tenia mucha variedad, sinceramente Hermione se preguntaba como la Sra. Weasley le había dejado comprar algún que otro modelito que tenia la pelirroja… después de ver alguno que otro mientras que buscaba que ponerse llego a la conclusión de que probablemente la Sra.Weasley nunca se había enterado, muchos de esos se los había comprado con ella pero obviamente muchos de muchos otros no estaba ni enterada.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos en su búsqueda decidió que lo mejor para ponerse era un par de botas color rosa de una textura como gamuza, estas eran bajas y cómodas… perfectas para la ocasión. Esta ni se maquillo mucho solo un poco de brillo en sus labios y un poco de rimel, ya eran menos cuarto por lo cual dejo su pelo al natural que gracias a un hechizo ahora lo tenia entre lacio y algunos bucles en las puntas y se dirigió hasta la torre hecha un nudo de nervios.

La prefecta de Gryffindor comenzó a subir las largas escaleras hacia la torre de astronomía, cada escalón que pisaba la acercaban un paso más a su encuentro con el rubio. No lograba entender todavía porque cada vez que iba a estar cercana al slytherin se ponía tan nerviosa, esto iba mas allá del pensamiento, no tenía una explicación lógica era simplemente algo que sentía y como todo sentimiento solamente pertenecía a la materia del corazón. Nunca se había sentido así al estar frente aun chico, aunque pensándolo bien había pasado por una situación similar con Viktor Krum pero de todas formas no se asemejaba a lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora. Al llegar a la torre pudo divisar que alguien ya se encontraba en ella.

El rubio que estaba mirando las estrellas apoyado sobre el barandal de la torre de astronomía le pareció sentir unos ruidos extraños y al mirar su reloj pudo adivinar que esta debía de ser Hermione. Este decidió que se haría como que no había escuchado nada para ver que actitud tomaba la castaña.

Hace mucho que me esperas?- pregunto la castaña.

No, en verdad quise llegar un rato antes para poder observar un poco las estrellas antes de empezar con los preparativos.- dijo el rubio que había tardado un poco en reaccionar ya que no podía apartar la vista del escote que traía puesto la chica, pero se dijo a si miso que debía concentrarse y poso sus ojos en los hermosos color avellana de Hermione.

Ahhh, esta bien….y ya has pensado en alguna otra idea para la decoración del castillo?.- pregunto la leona.

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde, hablando sobre la decoración del castillo haciendo alguna que otra broma de por medio, hablando de algunos intereses en común los cuales ni ellos sabían que les gustaban a los dos; hasta que notaron que ya era la hora de la cena, era increíble como se había pasado el tiempo pero mas increíble era que los dos habían disfrutado mucho de la charla del otro, en verdad que no se habían dado cuenta hasta esta hora lo bien que se llevaban y todo lo que podían llegar a tener en común.

El castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba en completo silencio, no había ningún movimiento a no ser por algún que otro fantasma que volaba por los extensos pasillos, pero de un momento para otro esto cambió; un sin fin de despertadores algunos mágicos y otros muggles comenzaron a sonar por los dormitorios de las cuatro casas del colegio, ya eran las 8 del día sábado lo cual significaba solo una cosa, que en exactamente en una hora y media partirían los carruajes para Hogsmeade. Finalmente el día tan esperado por todos los alumnos y también algunos profesores había llegado; les había llegado la hora de poder distenderse un poco luego del comienzo de las clases. En la sala común de las serpientes se podía decir que ya estaban la mayoría de pie, entre estos se encontraban las tres serpientes mas venenosas de todo Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy encabezaba la lista y le seguían Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parckinson estos a pesar de entre ellos ser muy unidos o todo lo que unos slys podían ser para los ojos del resto del colegio eran unos narcisistas, elitistas, perversos, venenosos, retorcidos, malévolos…etc. y por ultimo unos m.ortifagos en potencia. Cado uno de los chicos tenia su especialización en cada área, aunque bueno Draco era retorcidamente bueno en todas.

La mayoría por no decir todas la chicas de Slytherin estaban muy emocionadas por la salida ya que adoraban todo lo que fuera salir de compras se podía decir que era su segundo pasatiempo ad+ de molestar y hacer sentir miserables a las demás personas, las Slytherins se caracterizaban por ser todas muy bonitas y ricas, eran chicas con clase y elegancia, chicas que vivían para su imagen y para divertirse conquistando chicos, en el caso de las slys eran ellas las que jugaban con ellos, siempre cuando no fueran de su misma casa los chicos, a las slys les gustaba dominar la situación. Estas se caracterizaban también por ser siempre las mejores vestidas en las fiestas y las que usaban los vestidos así como las joyas más caras.

Los chicos querían darse una vuelta por las tiendas de Quidditch para ver la nueva mercancía que había entrado y los profesores… bueno querían relajarse un poco tomando una cerveza de mantequilla o algún licorcito con sus compañeros de trabajo en las tres escobas.

Media hora después todo el colegio sin exceptuar a ningún alumno o profesor se encontraba reunido en el Gran Comedor disfrutando del comienzo del día sábado el cual parecía que sería muy prometedor para todos, especialmente para los que estaban enterados de la gran fiesta que se daría esa misma noche en la torre de Gryffindor y ni hablar de los leones que serían los anfitriones de la fiesta que daría para hablar por unas cuantas semanas hasta que encontraran un mejor chisme sobre el cual hablar.

El ambiente eufórico que se desprendía en el Gran Comedor era mayor al habitual tanto que el director tuvo que utilizar un hechizo para aumentar el timbre de su voz para así poder ser escuchado por todo el alumnado y profesorado que se encontraban muy escandalosos ese día.

-Alumnos y Profesores, solicito su atención por favor- dijo Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento logrando con estas palabras que el salón quedará en completo silencio.

-Gracias, bueno antes de que los alumnos de tercero en adelante con autorización de padres o tutor se dirijan a los carruajes para ir a Hogsmeade debo pedirles que se cuiden mucho en el pueblo, ya que como todos saben estamos en tiempos difíciles y no se sabe que podría suceder ni cuando ni donde, espero que todos disfruten de este hermoso día tanto los que se quedan en el colegio como los que no.- Y así tomando asiento, todos los alumnos inmediatamente se percataron de la hora y reaccionando la mayor parte del alumnado se dirigió a su sala común correspondiente para terminar de aprontarse para la salida.

Ya eran las 9:30 cuando Dakota, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Parvati y Lavander se encontraban en la entrada del castillo pasando por el control previo que realizaba el celador Argus Filch para ver si se encontraba en orden el permiso de los alumnos para retirarse del colegio, para desgracia de Filch ninguna de las chicas de Gryffindor ni la Ravenclaw tenían algo ilegal en sus papales lo que significaba que no había ninguna razón para impedirles la salida de la institución.

Mientras tanto los chicos de Gryffindor, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean corrían hacia la salida para no perder los carruajes. Se habían retrasado porque se habían quedado buscando la lista con las cosas que tenían que comprar para la fiesta, las tuvieron que anotar porque de otra forma de seguro se olvidarían. Lograron alcanzar el último carruaje justo antes de que partiera, hubieran llegado antes de no ser por Filch que había hecho todo lo posible para que no pudieran ir, tan así que tuvieron que recurrir a la profesora Mcgonagall para poder pasar. La ventaja que tuvieron al llegar justo a tiempo fue que tenían el carruaje solo para ellos; no es que no les gustara ir con las chicas pero no creían que hubieran podido soportarlas todo el viaje hablando de los vestidos y accesorios para el baile. De todas formas se encontrarían con ellas en el pueblo; además ellos tenían cosas más importantes de que hablar, como ser… Quidditch (n/a que otro tema iba a ser sino?)

Pasados unos veinte minutos todos se encontraban en Hogsmeade, los Gryffindor y Luna se habían reunido luego del viaje en Honeydukes como punto de partida.

Chicos porque se retrasaron?- preguntó Lavander cuando se reunieron con los chicos.

Nos estábamos olvidando de… algo- contestó Ron. No pensaba decirles que tenían una lista con las cosas que debían comprar para la fiesta para que se burlaran durante un largo tiempo…- Nada importante.

Bueno en ese caso, debemos apresurarnos para que nos rinda el tiempo al máximo- intervino Hermione

De acuerdo, nosotros vamos por las cosas de la fiesta y nos vemos en tres horas en las Tres Escobas para tomar algo si?

Genial, no se olviden de nada chicos.- dijo Ginny despidiéndose.

No mi amor… quédate tranquila que no nos olvidaremos de nada.. tenemos buena memoria.- dijo Harry intentando no echarse a reír allí mismo.., no era muy bueno mintiendo.

Y así cada grupo se fue por su camino.

Las chicas se dirigieron sin titubear a la tienda donde iban a comprar sus vestidos, esto lo tenían decidido desde un primer momento no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces cuando se enteraron por la castaña que la tienda más prestigiosa de alta costura llegaba a Hogsmeade. Cuando quisieron acordar se encontraban delante de un hermoso edificio, este presentaba grandes vidrieras donde se exhibían majestuosos vestidos, cada uno de ellos era único y exuberante estaban hechos para la realeza por lo tanto no tenían el precio en vidriera lo cual les dio un indicio a las chicas que tan caros les iban a salir los vestidos pero esto realmente no les importó y pasaron por una glamorosa puerta de vidrio con incrustaciones de diamantes que formaban el nombre de la tienda en grande: EMMA CLERMONT´S STORE. (n/a esta tienda es propiedad de las escritoras pero próximamente se encontrara en su país :p). Al entrar no pudieron disimular su asombro, tampoco sabían hacia donde mirar, la tienda era de enormes dimensiones y esto uno no se lo imaginaba observando la estructura exterior que no delataba el tamaño de la interior. El piso estaba tan reluciente como un espejo, uno podía quedarse mirando su propio reflejo en las cerámicas blancas por horas. El techo, si así podía llamársele, poseía sublimes vitrales que permitían ver el cielo del exterior con el pequeño detalle que este estaba encantado para que siempre mostrara una noche estrellada; a causa de esto la tienda no estaba muy iluminada daba un ambiente mágico ya que las únicas luces de la tienda provenían de grandes candelabros que se situaban en las paredes y algunas estrellas encantadas que caían del techo y se desvanecían al llegar al suelo.

Las Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw al salir de su estado de sorpresa lograron dirigirse hacia una de las alas de la tienda donde se encontraban los vestidos y accesorios para las fiestas de disfraces; en total la tienda estaba conformada por tres alas las cuales estaban llenas de vestidos, accesorios y zapatos para un sin fin de ocasiones especiales. Donde se encontraban las chicas no había muchas alumnas de Hogwarts, esto debía sin duda alguna a los elevados costos de los vestidos, pero sí se encontraban todas las chicas de la casa de las serpientes que podían comprarse todos los vestidos que desearan con solo mover un dedo o pasar la tarjeta de crédito y dicho y hecho, ya más de una tenía cerca de cinco vestidos para distintas ocasiones y alguna que otra vendedora atrás con cajas de zapatos y accesorios, dentro de estas chicas se encontraba Pansy Parkinson que llevaba consigo 5 grandes bolsas con vestidos, otras 5 con zapatos y otras 3 que por lo que se podía ver contenían accesorios. Al pasarles por al lado ni les dirigió la palabra las miró con su típica superioridad exceptuando a Dakota que la saludó con un beso y una sincera sonrisa ya que estas dos eran amigas, pero esta no duro mucho debido a las compañías con las que se encontraba la Gryffindor.

Wow… - Exclamó Luna cuando la Sly se fue de la tienda.- No puedo creer todas las bolsas que llevaba..

Yo tampoco..- dijo Ginny

Es normal- intervino Dakota.- Cuando Pansy compra, lo hace a lo grande y no tiene problemas en gastar una fortuna, estoy segura que al elegir los vestidos ni se fijo cuanto salían, se los debe haber provado y listo. De chica cuando yo salía de compras con ella, su madre y mi madre ellas siempre gastaban un montón pero sobre todo Briseida y Pansy.

No pudieron seguir con la conversación ya que una vendedora se les acercó para atenderlas. Ella era alta de contextura pequeña y bien delgada, sus cabellos eran largos, lacios y bien negros y estaban recogidos en un moño estilo oriental ya que estaba sostenido por dos palitos dorados, esta era una mujer bien blanca con ojos rasgados de color azul medianoche, sin duda la vendedora era de descendencia oriental a pesar de su pálida piel.

falta parte que ya esta publicada

Continuación Hogsmeade…

Mientras tanto los chicos de Gryffindo se habían separado para comprar las cosas de la fiesta más rápido. Seamus y Dean estaban comprando la comida y alguna que otra cosa más y por otro lado Harry, Ron y Neville se dirigían a los comercios más alejados del centro para comprar las bebidas. Obviamente no podían aparecerse por las Tres Escobas y pedirle a Rosmerta unas 500 cervezas de mantequilla y algunos whisky de fuego para llevar por dos razones; la primera por que no se las venderían y la segunda porque muchos de los profesores de Hogwarts y algún integrante del Ministerio de Magia se encontrarían de seguro por ahí. Así que la solución era ir a comprar las bebidas a un lugar donde no los conocieran ni los dueños ni las persona que asistían al lugar, el primer bar que se le paso por la cabeza a Harry fue Cabeza de Puerco, allí sin duda alguna no les dirían nada acerca de comprar bebidas siendo menores; así que en ese momento los tres chicos caminaban por las empedradas calles de Hogsmeade hablando de la cantidad de whisky de fuego que tendrían que comprar y de que hechizo utilizarían para esconder todos los paquetes que llevarían.

Luego de un poco de caminata y tratando de que nadie los viera dirigirse ya que no era muy buen ambiente se encontraron frente al local; los tres chicos se miraron como diciendo "ya estamos aquí, ahora hay que hacerlo". El lugar verdaderamente se veía asqueroso, se podía observar una vieja fachada de paredes de madera que estaban recubiertos con una especie de musgo verde, el letrero con el nombre del local se encontraba desprendido de uno de los lados y su escritura en madera ya casi ni se leía, el lugar parecía muy antiguo, probablemente debía de haber sido uno de los primeros en Hogsmeade y en su tiempo parecía haber sido un bonito local, cosa que ahora no lo era. Al entrar, el lugar era más inmundo aún, los Gryffindor se estaban replanteando cada uno interiormente que diablos estaban haciendo allí. Era un lugar oscuro que estaba alumbrando por algunos candelabros, los pisos estaban tan cubiertos de tierra que al caminar quedaban las huellas; las mesas al igual que los vasos estaban sucios y viejos. En la parte de la barra pudieron divisar a una mujer con un largo vestido bastante desalineado y viejo que tenía sujetado por la cintura un delantal gris que tenía unas cuantas manchas.

Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó una mujer que hizo salir a los tres chicos de su ensimismamiento.

Necesitamos unas 500 cervezas de mantequilla y unas 100 botellas de de whisky de fuego.- Dijo Harry tratando de sonar convincente.

Ja Ja Ja, cervezas de mantequilla? En que clase de local piensas que te encuentras? Nosotros solo vendemos bebidas fuertes.- dijo la vendedora.

Eh… bueno en ese caso… eh… que tienes para ofrecernos?- preguntó Neville.

Bueno les puedo ofrecer 500 Afroditas.

Y que vendría a ser eso?- preguntó Ron que ya le había gustado el nombre.

Bueno, es una bebida que te incita a divertirte y a hacer cosas que siempre quisiste hacer, lo bueno de esta bebida es que el alcohol no te produce malestar.

Pero las chicas notaran la diferencia y nos dirán de todo un poco, no se ustedes pero yo no tengo ganas de verlas enojadas.- Dijo Harry que por otro lado también le había encantado la idea de comprar esa bebida.

Bueno, en ese caso las pueden embotellar como cervezas de mantequilla, ya que además tienen un sabor muy similar.- Dijo la vendedora.

Genial!- exclamaron los tres.

Ya se encontraban en la caja para pagar cuando Neville habló…

Oigan chicos, ese no es el profesor Meyer?

Donde?- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez ya que si los veía algún profesor estarían muertos.

Ahí… - señaló Neville.

El profesor se encontraba hablando con alguien encapuchado, estaban en una mesa bastante alejada del resto y hablaban muy bajo, además parecía muy concentrados en su conversación ya que ni notaron la presencia de los chicos. Esta actitud verdaderamente llamó la atención de los chicos por lo cual decidieron acercarse para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

Los chicos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta un lugar en donde podrían escuchar sin ser vistos.

Como se supone que voy a conseguir eso?- dijo el Profesor Meyer.

No me importa como hagas, pero lo tienes que sacar, lo tienes que convencer para llevártelo- contestó el encapuchado.

De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos o de él, más adelante veré como lo resuelvo.- Dijo Lucas

Gracias, ahora va a ser mejor que me vaya, alguien nos podría ver y podrían arruinar todo nuestro plan.- dijo el encapuchado.

Me parece correcto, nos vemos pronto, ya me pasaré por la mansión.

De esta formas Lucas dejó unos sickles para pagar los tragos que habían tomado y tanto él como el encapuchado se retiraron de Cabeza Puerco. Los chicos esperaron unos minutos antes de salir del local, ya era la hora de encontrarse con las chicas. Harry y Ron morían por contarle a Hermione lo ocurrido pero ya habían acordado con Neville que solo se lo dirían a la castaña por el momento, así que tendrían que encontrar un momento oportuno en el que Dakota no se encontrara con ella.

Mientras tanto los chicos de Gryffindor se habían separado para comprar las cosas de la fiesta más rápido. Seamus y Dean estaban comprando la comida y alguna que otra cosa más y por otro lado Harry, Ron y Neville se dirigían a los comercios más alejados del centro para comprar las bebidas. Obviamente no podían aparecerse por las Tres Escobas y pedirle a Rosmerta unas 500 cervezas de mantequilla y algunos whisky de fuego para llevar por dos razones; la primera por que no se las venderían y la segunda porque muchos de los profesores de Hogwarts y algún integrante del Ministerio de Magia se encontrarían de seguro por ahí. Así que la solución era ir a comprar las bebidas a un lugar donde no los conocieran ni los dueños ni las persona que asistían al lugar, el primer bar que se le paso por la cabeza a Harry fue Cabeza de Puerco, allí sin duda alguna no les dirían nada acerca de comprar bebidas siendo menores; así que en ese momento los tres chicos caminaban por las empedradas calles de Hogsmeade hablando de la cantidad de whisky de fuego que tendrían que comprar y de que hechizo utilizarían para esconder todos los paquetes que llevarían.

Luego de un poco de caminata y tratando de que nadie los viera dirigirse ya que no era muy buen ambiente se encontraron frente al local; los tres chicos se miraron como diciendo "ya estamos aquí, ahora hay que hacerlo". El lugar verdaderamente se veía asqueroso, se podía observar una vieja fachada de paredes de madera que estaban recubiertos con una especie de musgo verde, el letrero con el nombre del local se encontraba desprendido de uno de los lados y su escritura en madera ya casi ni se leía, el lugar parecía muy antiguo, probablemente debía de haber sido uno de los primeros en Hogsmeade y en su tiempo parecía haber sido un bonito local, cosa que ahora no lo era. Al entrar, el lugar era más i.nmundo aún, los Gryffindor se estaban replanteando cada uno interiormente que d.i.a.b.l.o.s estaban haciendo allí. Era un lugar oscuro que estaba alumbrando por algunos candelabros, los pisos estaban tan cubiertos de tierra que al caminar quedaban las huellas; las mesas al igual que los vasos estaban sucios y viejos. En la parte de la barra pudieron divisar a una mujer con un largo vestido bastante desalineado y viejo que tenía sujetado por la cintura un delantal gris que tenía unas cuantas manchas.

-Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó una mujer que hizo salir a los tres chicos de su ensimismamiento.

-Necesitamos unas 500 c.ervezas de mantequilla y unas 100 botellas de de w.hisky de fuego.- Dijo Harry tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ja Ja Ja, c.ervezas de mantequilla? En que clase de local piensas que te encuentras? Nosotros solo vendemos bebidas fuertes.- dijo la vendedora.

-Eh… bueno en ese caso… eh… que tienes para ofrecernos?- preguntó Neville.

-Bueno les puedo ofrecer 500 Afroditas.

-Y que vendría a ser eso?- preguntó Ron que ya le había gustado el nombre.

-Bueno, es una bebida que te i.ncita a divertirte y a hacer cosas que siempre quisiste hacer, lo bueno de esta bebida es que el a.lcohol no te produce malestar.

-Pero las chicas n.otaran la diferencia y nos dirán de todo un poco, no se ustedes pero yo no tengo ganas de verlas enojadas.- Dijo Harry que por otro lado también le había encantado la idea de comprar esa bebida.

-Bueno, en ese caso las pueden embotellar como c.ervezas de mantequilla, ya que además tienen un sabor muy similar.- Dijo la vendedora.

-Genial!- exclamaron los tres.

Ya se encontraban en la caja para pagar cuando Neville habló…

-Oigan chicos, ese no es el profesor Meyer?

-Donde?- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez ya que si los veía algún profesor estarían m.uertos.

-Ahí… - señaló Neville.

El profesor se encontraba hablando con alguien e.ncapuchado, estaban en una mesa bastante alejada del resto y hablaban muy bajo, además parecía muy concentrados en su conversación ya que ni n.otaron la presencia de los chicos. Esta actitud verdaderamente llamó la atención de los chicos por lo cual decidieron acercarse para tratar de escuchar lo que decían.

Los chicos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta un lugar en donde podrían escuchar sin ser vistos.

-Como se supone que voy a conseguir eso?- dijo el Profesor Meyer.

-No me importa como hagas, pero lo tienes que sacar, lo tienes que convencer para llevártelo- contestó el e.ncapuchado.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos o de él, más adelante veré como lo resuelvo.- Dijo Lucas

-Gracias, ahora va a ser mejor que me vaya, alguien nos podría ver y podrían arruinar todo nuestro plan.- dijo el e.ncapuchado.

-Me parece correcto, nos vemos pronto, ya me pasaré por la mansión.

De esta formas Lucas dejó unos sickles para pagar los tragos que habían tomado y tanto él como el encapuchado se retiraron de Cabeza Puerco. Los chicos esperaron unos minutos antes de salir del local, ya era la hora de encontrarse con las chicas. Harry y Ron morían por contarle a Hermione lo ocurrido pero ya habían acordado con Neville que solo se lo dirían a la castaña por el momento, así que tendrían que encontrar un momento oportuno en el que Dakota no se encontrara con ella.

Las chicas ya se encontraban pagando sus nuevas adquisiciones, luego de un arduo trabajo de cuidadosa selección ya todas tenían su atuendo. Ya cuando se estaban por ir a encontrar con los chicos en las tres escobas vieron venir a los mismos con unas cuantas cajas y bolsas en las manos, estas supusieron que eran las cervezas de mantequilla y la comida, lo que aun no entendían era pq las llevaban en la manos es que acaso no se habían dado cuenta que un para de chicos viniendo de las afueras del pueblo con cajas llenas de cerveza de mantequilla llamarían la atención, es que acaso no piensan; se preguntaban las chicas que los miraban incrédulas.

Hola chicas, como la pasaron, nosotros ya tenemos todo comprado y listo para llevar?- dijo el pelirrojo muy alegre.

Bien, bien. Una pregunta, no, no se si se habrán dado cuenta que como que a alguien podría llamarle la atención su actitud, no se a algún profesor capas!- dijo Hermione algo alterada.

Ehhhh, bueno viéndolo así …puede que tengan razón- dijo Harry que hecho un vistazo a como venían…

Si, va a ser mejor que le echemos algún hechizo…DESVANESERUM…- dijo Dakota haciendo que todas las cajas y bolsas desaparecieran, esta dejo impresionada a los chicos ya que era un hechizo que nadie conocía excepto ella y por supuesto la castaña.

Woow, que buen hechizo, pero tengo una pregunta, donde quedaron nuestras cosas?- pregunto Neville que al igual que los demás habían quedado con la boca abierta.

Bueno todas nuestras cosas quedaron en las habitaciones en la sala común- contesto Hermione.

Genial, me voy a tener que aprender ese hechizo….- dijo el ojiverde.

Bueno vamos a las tres escobas a tomar algo?- dijo Ginny que estaba un poco sedienta y cansada.

Claro, en marcha-dijo Seamus.

Ehhhh nosotros vamos a otro lado si. – dijo Ron refiriéndose a el y a Luna. Este estaba del color de su pelo al decir estas palabras.

Ahhhh, bueno como que alguien tenia planeado una cita y no nos dijo nada- comento riendo Harry haciendo que Ron se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba al escuchar la palabra cita.

Luego de despedirse de los chicos, Ron y Luna decidieron dar una vuelta por los comercios del pueblo mientras conversaban. El pelirrojo sentía que estaba junto a su chica soñada, sentía como su corazón le dictaba que Luna iba a ser su amor verdadero, no podía creer la suerte que tenía al estar con una chica como ella… era única en muchos sentidos; no solo era hermosa físicamente sino que también lo era interiormente, su mente era codiciada por muchos, sin duda la rubia era muy inteligente y sabia como utilizar esta cualidad a la perfección, miraba al mundo desde otros ojos, con una infinita pureza que era envidiable, era como si el mal no cupiera en su persona y si por alguna de las circunstancias de la vida tenía que luchar contra el mal, siempre lo haría utilizando las armas del bien, era imposible que la oscuridad corrompiera su alma, podría decirse que ella desde pequeña había creado un escudo protector que la alejaba de la cruel realidad… ella no sabía lo duro que sería enterarse de cómo era en verdad el mundo, como eran las personas que ella tanto apreciaba… ella no lo sabía… pero todo lo que era ahora color de rosa.. en un tiempo iba a pasar repentinamente a negro… sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Mientras tanto Luna estaba pensando lo afortunada que era de estar saliendo con Ron, el le había atraído desde la primera vez que lo vio…. Ella no era mucho de pensar en chicos…. Y aunque había tenido la oportunidad de salir con mas de uno nunca existió nadie que le moviera el piso, exceptuando el chico que la estaba tomando de la mano. Ron era muy apuesto… su apariencia era diferente a la de todos los demás pero lo que más le atraía a la Ravenclaw de él era sus hermosos ojos… al mirarlos siempre podía saber que era lo que el pelirrojo sentía… desde alegría, tristeza a enojo o diversión. Otra de las grandes cualidades del chico era su gran humor, siempre la hacía reír cosa que le encantaba a Luna.

Los chicos entraron en varios comercios… como en la tienda de Quidditch…. En la que se quedaron un largo rato ya que Ron no se aburría de estar allí y a la rubia también le gustaba ese deporte así que no se quejó, más tarde pasaron por Honeydukes en la cual compraron una bolsa de golosinas para ambos y al final se dieron una vuelta por la tienda de Fred y George donde la pasaron muy bien a pesar de las bromas que los gemelos le jugaban a la pareja. Ya eran cerca de las 6, ya estaba comenzando a atardecer así que Ron y Luna se despidieron de los gemelos y se dirigieron hacia una parte mas alejada de Hogsmeade para poder observar el atardecer. Los chicos se sentaron en un tronco y comenzaron a observar las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el cielo… Ron se encontraba muy nervioso a causa de lo que iba a hacer… estaba seguro de que era eso lo que quería pero sentía miedo a ser rechazado pero de la nada brotó de su cuerpo la valentía gryffindoriana y se arrodillo frente a Luna mientras tomaba su mano; la rubia había estado pensando en otras cosas no se había percatado del nerviosismo de Ron hasta que sintió como este la tomó cariñosamente de la mano eso solo podría significar una cosa…

Luna… de veras que nose como decirte esto… pero aquí va…- comenzó Ron- eres muy importante para mí… te aprecio más de lo que piensas… y tal vez no te lo demuestre mucho… pero estoy completamente enamorado de ti… este…. Ehhh… te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó el pelirrojo que tenía su rostro del color de su pelo… estaba seguro de que el quería vivir con ella… ahora solo faltaba saber que pensaba la rubia al respecto.

Claro… me encantaría…- dijo Luna con una sonrisa encantadora que derritió al chico que se encontraba frente a ella.

Ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente, lo que habían deseado desde ya hace un largo tiempo se había cumplido.

Mientras tanto en un lugar un tanto alejado del pueblo se encontraban los animales mas venenosos de todos, las serpientes. Los Slytherins no se reunían en las tres escobas como la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts, estos preferían un lugar mas alejado. Este era un pequeño bar en las afueras de Hosgmeade, era en este donde ser reunían o donde casia siempre se encontraban los magos oscuros, era un lugar un tanto peligroso si no eras uno de ellos y también era bastante difícil entrar en el circulo o escabullirse para poder acceder al bar, ya que estos se conocían entre todos. Las únicas serpientes que se encontraban ese día en el bar eran Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabbini. Estos como de costumbre se reunían para tomar algo y planear alguna que otra maldad y obviamente hablar de el señor tenebroso con total liberta ya que en un bar de magos oscuros quien les diría algo o los miraría con cara rara. Ellos no es que adoraran a Voldemort ya que les iba eso de que los mandaran y tener que obedecer a alguien, pero estaban de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, en el sentido estaban de acuerdo con la pureza de la sangre etc, porque ellos tendrían que compartir su mundo que "sangres sucias" cuando los muggles a ellos le hicieron la vida imposible. El problema era que sus familias si eran partidarias del señor tenebroso, por lo cual ellos no sabían muy bien que hacer, hasta hora solo habían actuado de la manera que todos esperaban pero sabían que la hora se aproximaba y no sabían muy bien que hacer. Lo único que tenían claro es que nunca estarían de lado de los muggles.

Vale chicos dejen de tomar y vomonos yendo pq sino no nos dará el tiempo para lo que ustedes saben..- dijo Pansy.

Vale tienes razón- dijo Draco.

Yo pago – Dijo Blaise.

Oye Pansy y con quien piensas ir esta noche a la fiesta de los gry, o mas bien a quien tenes elegido como victima?- Dijo Blaise con cara de seductor y mirando el escote de la camisa de la chica.

Y a ti que te importa…y deja de mirarme asi- dijo un poco enfadada la rubia.

Jaja, ustedes dos si que hacen la pareja perfecta- dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo a Pansy la cual se ruborizo levemente.

Viste yo siempre lo dije, pero es ella que me rechaza..- dijo el moreno con cara de santo..

Ayyyy! Por favor, rechazo meterme en tu cama que es lo único que tu quieres…. Pero para que sepas, yo no voy a caer tan bajo amor.- dijo la rubia al borde de un ataque no podía creer lo careta que era su amigo.

Vamos Pansy, admítelo, me deseas jaja… lo se… siempre lo hiciste… - dijo el sly

A si? Y como lo sabes?- dijo la rubia que ya estaba a punto de pegarle una buena bofetada.

Fácil, porque no hay una sola chica en todo el castillo que no me desee…- termino diciendo el moreno con aires de superioridad.

Bueno que sepas que si hay una, YO!- dijo la rubia dando la conversación por terminada.

Ok chicos no peleen mas que acá el único irresistible soy yo.- dijo Draco riendo.

Si claro- dijo Pansy riendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

A que mi hermana (de corazón) no es la chica mas divina eh?- dijo Draco a Blaise mientras que abrazaba a Pansy para darle un beso en la frente.

Pues si lo es, lamento lo que te eh dicho hoy vale,- se disculpo el moreno. Los slys no solían retractarse ni pedir disculpas pero entre ellos tres era diferente ya que esos se conocían desde muy pequeños.

Ok vale- dijo Pansy sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ya pasadas las 7 Ron y Luna entraban a las Tres Escobas para encontrarse con sus amigos, los ubicaron enseguida en una de las mesas que estaban situadas por el medio del local. Las primeras en verlos llegar fueron Parvati y Lavander y cuando estos se acercaron comenzaron a gritar muy emocionadas … los chicos no entendían nada pero Hermione, Ginny y Dakota comprendieron enseguida al ver al Gryffindor y a la Ravenclaw tomados de la mano y se unieron a sus compañeras de casa. Ginny corrió hacia Luna le dio un gran abrazo, la soltó y luego hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

Felicitaciones! Ya era hora…- dijo la pelirroja emocionada

Espera un momento- dijo Ron- como es que ya lo sabes? No nos has dejado ni hablar!

Ron por pavor… que no es obvio? Somos chicas… somos expertas en esto…- intervino Parvati.

Además su mirada los delata… están completamente enamorados…- dijo Lavander con voz soñadora.

Hermione y Dakota también felicitaron a la pareja y luego los conducieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los chicos que todavía no estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Por qué tanto lío? – preguntó Seamus

Hombres!- dijo Lavander

Que no se dan cuenta?- preguntó Dakota

Ehhh… de que?- preguntó Harry

Pues de que están de novios mi amor!- contestó Ginny

En serio?- dijo el ojiverde acercándose a su mejor amigo- Al fin se lo dijiste Ron! Felicitaciones a los dos…

Bueno, bueno gracias pero no es para tanto… - dijo Ron que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse colorado

Claro que lo es Ron… ya era hora… –dijo Herm abrazando a la pareja nuevamente.

Los amigos se sentaron a la mesa y se quedaron un rato más en las Tres Escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla y charlando sobre la pareja y demás.

Pasada una hora Hermione dijo que ya tenían que irse o sino estarían en problemas; así que pagaron y fueron a los carruajes. Como eran muchos se separaron en dos grupos, en el primer carruaje fueron Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati y Lavander; el resto fueron en el siguiente carruaje.

Hermione, Ginny y Dakota ya dentro del carruaje empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Luna de cómo Ron se le había declarado y las típicas preguntas de chicas mientras Ron y Harry hablaban nada más y nada menos que de Quidditch. Todo iba muy tranquilo hasta que inexplicablemente la carroza comenzó a sacudirse; los chicos se agarraron de donde pudieron para no caer el suelo y se miraron sin saber lo que pasaba.

De repente se pudo notar el brusco cambio de dirección que tomo el carruaje. El clima cambio radicalmente de estar relativamente templado empezó a hacer un frió invernal… el día empezó a convertirse en noche, los chicos se miraban sin entender la situación, parecería que el carruaje estuviera siendo manejado por alguna fuerza externa, algo lo estaba controlando. Hermione intento varios hechizos junto con Dakota pero parecía que nada funcionaba, lo cual le dio a pensar a las chicas que fuera cual fuera la magia que habían utilizado nunca podría ser magia blanca.

Chicos creo que no tendremos mas opción que esperar a vera donde nos conduce.- concluyo Herm

Genial, lo que nos faltaba… justo hoy que necesitamos estar temprano en la torre a este demente de Voldemort se le ocurre hacer una de las del.- Dijo Harry bastante molesto ya que este siempre le arruinaba todo.

Harry yo que vos me lo tomaría mas enserio ya que nose si se darán cuenta pero vamos hacia el bosque prohibido! – casi grito Ginny en un ataque de nervios.

Imposible, claro que no, esto no puede estar pasando…. Diablos definitivamente nos estamos dirigiendo al bosque prohibido si…- dijo Ron luego de mirar para afuera.

Genial… ahora si que estamos en problemas- dijo Dakota

Que hacemos? Y si saltamos?- propuso Ginny

Pero no sabemos donde estamos…. Como llegaremos al colegio después?- dijo la castaña.

Eso lo veremos después, ahora intentemos saltar- dijo el pelirrojo en un impulso desenfrenado pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta no pudo, estaba atorada. Probaron con hechizos pero tampoco funcionó, y para peor cada vez se dirigían más rápido hacia el bosque prohibido.

No entiendo como la carroza se salió del camino! Esto se supone que está controlado… estas bestias no pueden ser manipuladas!- dijo Hermione cada vez mas histérica…

Mantengamos la calma…- dijo Dakota haciéndose cargo de la situación… -probemos mirar por la ventana a ver si vemos a estas bestias delante de la carroza…

Harry pegó su cara contra la ventana para ver… estaba todo muy oscuro pero sin duda alguna las bestias no estaban delante de las carrozas…

Chicos… me temo que no hay nada dirigiendo la carroza… está andando sola…- dijo Harry

El pánico se sentía en el aire… ninguno sabía que hacer ni que iba a suceder… lo que único que sabían con seguridad era que cada vez se estaban adentrando más en el bosque prohibido.

Tenemos que pensar en una forma de parar esta carroza!- dijo Ginny

Si… pero como?- dijo Harry

No tuvieron tiempo de pensar ya que chocaron contra un gran árbol lo que no solo dio como resultado que la carroza se detuviera sino que también a causa del golpe una de las ventanas se rompiera.

Los chicos estaban tirados en el suelo y algunos en los asientos por causa del golpe, ninguno estaba gravemente lastimado pero a Harry le colgaban unos hilitos de sangre del labio y Hermione tenía un pequeño moretón en el hombro por la caída.

Salgamos de aquí- dijo Ron acercándose a la ventana y sacando su varita con la que lanzó un hechizo para limpiar los vidrios de esta para no lastimarse más de lo que estaban.

Uno a uno salieron por la ventana, el viento helado del bosque los recibió golpeándoles la cara, se taparon con las capas lo más que pudieron pero no podían evitar temblar a causa del frío.

Ahora por donde vamos?- dijo Ginny

Bueno… el castillo queda para el norte… así que ahora necesitamos orientarnos- dijo Hermione. La castaña sacó su varita y dijo "Brujulus" y así fue como su varita comenzó a apuntar hacia el norte.

Genial- dijo Harry- ahora organicémonos, formemos una fila, Ron tu ve atrás.

De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras encendía su varita con Lumos para poder ver mejor.

Hermione, tu vendrás conmigo adelante así nos podrás guiar. Y ustedes chicas enciendan sus varitas y estén alertas a cualquier movimiento si?- dijo el ojiverde.

Ya que todos estuvieron de acuerdo emprendieron la marcha hacia al castillo. La travesía era larga, ninguno de los chicos hablaban, solo se sentía el crujir de las hojas y dos por tres sonidos de criaturas que no se querían ni imaginar lo que eran. Dakota, Ginny y Luna que estaban en el centro de la fila iban abrazadas para intentar conservar un poco de calor que era muy escaso pero tuvieron que separarse ya que el camino se empezó a complicar…

Cuidado con las ramas- advirtió Hermione- en esta parte están más gruesas y levantadas del suelo.

También tengan cuidado con las….- comenzó a decir Harry pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una de las chicas gritó.

Harry y Hermione retrocedieron para ver que había sucedido. Ginny estaba tirada en el suelo mientras los otros la rodeaban…

Que pasó?- preguntó Harry mientras se colocaba al lado de su novia.

Algo me ha pinchado…- contestó la pelirrojo al tiempo que le señalaba a Harry su brazo donde había una gran espina …

Ginny… por donde fue que sucedió esto?…- preguntó Herm

No lo se…

Por allí…- señaló Dakota enseguida dirigiendo a la castaña que era seguida por Ron hacia unas extrañas plantas mientras Harry se quedaba con Ginny.

Las chicas observaron con atención los arbustos que tenían en frente… pasados cinco minutos cruzaron miradas de preocupación…

No, no puede ser… crees que es… es…?- dijo Dakota

Si, estoy segura de lo que es… Dakota.. debemos apresurarnos… esto se ha complicado..- dijo Herm mientras volvían donde Ginny.

Esperen chicas!- las detuvo Ron de golpe… – que le sucede a mi hermana? Que es esa planta?

Es difícil de explicar Ron… pero el tema es que Ginny necesita un antídoto para recuperarse.. y lo tenemos en la sala común bajo llave es imposible hacer que venga volando hasta aquí, asi que es de suma urgencia regresar cuanto antes.. ahora la fiesta es lo de menos importancia…- dijo la castaña.

Ron iba a seguir preguntando pero al ver la mirada de las chicas se calló.

Harry al ver las caras de Hermione, Dakota y Ron mientras se acercaban se empezó a preocupar más de lo que ya estaba, aprovechando que Luna se encontraba con la pelirroja se acercó a ellos para preguntarles que pasaba. Al igual que Ron anteriormente solo supo que la situación era delicada; en conclusión no averiguó nada nuevo ya que antes solo con ver la cara de la castaña y dado que la conocía como la palma de su mano sabía que lo que podía pasarle a Ginny era grave. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ayudó a Ginny a levantarse y colocándola en medio de Luna y Dakota para que la ayudaran a caminar, retomaron la marcha.

La travesía continuó sin ningún percance a no ser por algunos tropezones de los chicos que les costo estar más sucios de lo que estaban y además que sus ropas se rompieran. Ya hacía más de media hora que se encontraban en el bosque sin encontrar la salida… Hermione seguía guiándolos con la varita que apuntaba hacia el norte pero todavía no se veía ni una torre del imponente castillo. Ya no se encontraban tan adentrados en el bosque, eso lo notaron ya que bien en el centro del bosque los árboles eran muy grandes y no les permitían ver el cielo, pero en cambio ahora el follaje de los árboles no les impedía ver el firmamento y para terror de Hermione y Dakota lo que pudieron ver con perfecta claridad no era nada bueno… era la Luna Llena.

- Chicos… debemos salir ya del bosque!- gritó Dakota

- Que paso? Que viste?- preguntó Luna asustada.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones- dijo Hermione- por lo pronto tenemos que evitar que la luz de la Luna ilumine a Ginny, vamos por aquí.

- Esperen chicas… nos estamos desviando… estamos volviendo al centro del bosque- dijo Ron

- Pero no entiendes que tu hermana corre peligro con la presencia de la Luna Llena, no podemos salir del bosque primero hay que ponerla a salvo; cuanto más al centro y más oscuro este más protegida estará.

Pasados unos minutos los chicos ubicaron a Ginny en las grandes raices un árbol y se sentaron todos alrededor de ella para ver que harían.

- Bueno esto es lo que haremos- comezó Dakota.- Ginny no puede salir del bosque sin haber tomado el antídoto, es muy peligroso y nunca llegaría. Así que la única solución es traer el antídoto hacia aquí pero como este está bajo llave debemos ir por él.

- Así que Dakota y yo iremos al castillo y volveremos lo más rápido posible con él.

- Pero… es muy peligroso que vayan solas además que…- Harry estaba replicando pero no pudo terminar ya que una manada de Centauros salió de la nada y los rodeó sin dejarles salida ninguna.

- Bane, mira lo que tenemos aquí…- dijo uno de los centauros que se encontraba más cercano a los chicos de piel morena y pelo castaño.

- Se puede saber que hacen aquí? No creo que a Dumbledore le agrade saber que alumnos de su colegio están en zonas prohíbidas…- dijo Bane

- Y menos a nosotros, ya que se encuentran en nuestro territorio- dijo otro centauro de tez pálida y pelo negro mirando a los chicos maliciosamente.

- Lo podemos explicar….- dijo Ron sin poder evitar que se notara lo nervioso que estaba- Lo que paso es que..

No pudo explicar porque una muy decidida Hermione lo interrumpió tiempo era lo que les faltaba y ella no pensaba estar con vueltas, menos aún que la vida de su mejor amiga estaba en riesgo.

- Estamos aquí ya que nuestro carro se desvio accidentalmente, todavía no sabemos lo que sucedió pero ahora es de suma importancia que regresemos al castillo.

- Chiquilla… estas muy equivocada si piensas que los vamos a dejar ir así como así… están en nuestras tierras ahora!- dijo Ronan.. otro de los centauros.

- Pero nuestra amiga está mal… tiene una espina de la planta Vollmond en su brazo… necesitamos ir por el antídoto!-dijo Dakota.

Algunos de los centauros al oír el nombre de la planta se impresionaron ya que la chica corría grave peligro y además por el conocimiento de la rubia sobre plantas. Sin embargo no logró doblegar a todos los centauros.

- Ese no es nuestro problema- dijo Bane-

- Vamos Bane, debemos dejarlos ir, es una joven que no ha vivido nada… sin contar que a Dumbledore le molestaría.- dijo Firenze que apareció de entre los arbustos.

- Tu te callas, en primer lugar no estamos bajo el mando de Dumbledore, y a pesar de que le tengo respeto no le debo nada y tampoco es nuestro deber ayudar a estas criaturas inferiores y menos después del trato que nos han dado después de tantos años.- dijo Bane

- Yo sí le debo mucho a Dumbledore, así que voy a ayudar a estos chicos quieras o no, así que no me la hagas más difícil y fuera de mi camino- dijo Firenze.- Quienes van a ir por el antídoto?

Hermione y Dakota dieron un paso al frente.

- Bien, subanse, las llevara hasta los límites, así llegan más rápido.

Las chicas no lo dudaron ni un segundo pero cuando Firenze iba a patir Bane y Ronan se le interpusieron pero los otros centauros que estaban de acuerdo con Firenze los sacaron de en medio y fue así como las chicas y el centauro dejaron a los chicos y al resto de los centauros en el centro del bosque.

Las chicas le agradecieron a Firenze, ya faltaba poco para llegar a lo límites del bosque, Hogwarts estaba solo a unos metros podían sentirlo. De pronto la castaña que se encontraba detrás de Dakota noto algo rojo en el cuello de su amiga, como que algo la había quemado.

- Dakota! Que te pasó en el cuello?

- Oh.. este… bueno te lo cuento pero no puedes decir nada.

- De acuerdo.

- Es mi collar, me lo dio mi abuela por parte de mi madre, lo tengo desde que nací al igual que Draco tiene un anillo, uno de los poderes que el colgante tiene es que permite saber cuando uno de los dos corre riesgos, lo que sucede es que Draco me está localizando ya que el anillo lo debe estar quemando al igual que mi collar… Pero se que este collar forma parte de una trilogía, falta una pieza para que desate todo su poder.. pero no se la ubicación del tercer elemento aunque siempre sospeche que mi abuela se lo dio a mi hermano.

- Wow… eso es muy interesante…- dijo la gryffindor la cual iba a seguir preguntando pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que Firenze les anunció que faltaba muy poco.

Dakota de repente noto dos presencias más, cerca de ellos, cuando los divisó vio que se trataba de su hermano y Blaise, sin duda la estaban buscando. Se lo comentó a Hermione y fue así como las cosas comenzaron a cerrar… por ejemplo el uso de magia negra para encerrarlos en la carroza.. pero ahora no había más tiempo para deducciones, ya los matarían más tarde.

Draco y Blaise vieron que un centauro se acercaba hacia ellos… pensaron en retroceder pero fue cuando vieron los largos cabellos de Dakota y los castaños de Hermione.

- Bueno, hasta aquí he llegado- les dijo Firenze a las chicas- Apurense, saben que no tienen mucho tiempo…

- Si lo sabemos, muchas gracias…- dijo Hermione.

Y así el centauro se marchó y las chicas se acercaron a los chicos. Draco abrazó a su hermana al verla sana y salva, al solo contacto de sus dedos tanto el colgante como el anillo dejaron de quemarlos.

- No te atrevas a tocarme Draco! Ya saldaremos cuntas más tarde, lo se todo hermanito.- dijo la rubia

- Lo que quieras decirme me lo dices ahora- dijo Draco levantando la voz ya que estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia.

- Bueno tienes razón, pero lo haré resumido porque estamos muy apuradas. PLAFFF! Y fue así como le estampó una cachetada a su querido hermano.. y así junto a Hermione comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo dejando a un rubio muy dolorido y a un moreno muerto de risa pero a la misma vez impotente ya que había querido acercarse a la castaña para ver como se encontraba pero no había tenido oportunidad.

Las chicas ya en su dormitorio sacaron agarraron el antídoto y Hermione ya se dirigía hacia la puerta para volver corriendo al bosque pero Dakota la detuvo.

- Herm, corriendo no llegaríamos ni aunque estuvieramos en nuestra mejor forma, debemos ir volando.- dijo la Rubia

- Que! Sabes perfectamente que no se volar aun!

- Debemos salvar a Ginny, tu irás detrás de mi y llevaras el antidoto si?

- De acuerdo, todo sea por Ginny.

Y así las chicas volaron hacia el bosque prohibido para reencontrarse con los chicos. Cuando llegaron los centauros ya se habían ido. Hermione y Dakota bajaron de la escoba y al ver a Ginny empalidecieron de golpe. La pelirroja estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por el brazo, su calor corporal había descendido enormemente y esto le había hecho perder la conciencia pero aún estaba viva. Hermione le suministró rapidamente el antídoto, y espero para ver que sucedía. Al principio no pasaba nada, pero unos segundo después la pelirroja comenzó a recuperar su color y luego abrir sus ojos, intentó sentarse pero no pudo.

- Ginny, aún estas muy débil no podrás volver caminando, yo te llevare volando, y luego debes esperar que el antídoto surja todo su efecto.- dijo Dakota.

Fue así como Dakota llevó a Ginny a su dormitorio y los chicos salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban del bosque prohibido sin ningún inconveniente ya que Hermione conocía el camino.

Los chicos llegaron al vestíbulo del colegio exhaustos, Ron y Luna se despidieron con un corto beso y fue así como cada uno fue hacia su sala común. Faltaban apenas 30 minutos para las 10… lo cual significaba solo una cosa: LA FIESTA.

oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, disculpen que no se los contestamos pero son como las 12 de la noche y mañana tenemos liceo por lo cual estamos re cansadas.. jeje

Un beso a todos!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡

Laura y Claudia


	8. Cap 8:: La Fiesta en Gryffindor

Hola! Como están tanto tiempo? Que vergüenza… hace como 2 meses o casi tres que no publicamos… pedimos disculpas… es que no medimos bien lo que iba a durar el capitulo… y este si desde ya les advierto es largo! Y bueno con los estudios y vacaciones de por medio que nos fuimos para afuera, parciales y demás… se nos complico pero bueno… todo tarde o temprano llega y no se crean que vamos a abandonar la historia porque no es asi… Bueno ya no les hablamos mas.. les decimos que este capitulo tiene 43 paginas de word aprox… asi que imaginense… jeje sin mas que lean y los disfruten y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Disclaimer… Harry Potter ni su entorno nos pertenece..

**Capítulo 8**

**La Fiesta en Gryffindor.**

Ron y Harry corrieron a sus habitaciones para bañarse, para su suerte Seamus, Dean y Neville ya estaban prontos y comenzaron a situar las bebidas y a armar la pista de baile para la gran fiesta.

Hermione al llegar a su dormitorio se encontró con que Ginny estaba acostado siendo cuidada por Parvati y Lavander. A Dakota no se la veía por ningún lado pero el ruido de gotas de agua le indicó que se encontraba en el baño. La pelirroja ya se había bañado y se encontraba mejor, ahora estaba decidiendo que iba a usar para la fiesta en lo cual la estaban ayudando las chicas y la castaña se unió enseguida.

Tres minutos después Dakota salió del baño, la castaña no esperó ni dos segundos y fue a tomar un baño; la fiesta empezaría en poco y todavía le faltaba mucho por hacer.

Dakota comenzó a considerar sus opciones mientras Ginny de la nada se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia su habitación ya que allí era donde tenía su ropa y se le acaba de ocurrir el conjuntito perfecto para esa noche. Este constaba de una minifalda tableada super corta de color negro con un pequeño volado blanco que sobresalía de la parte inferior (n/a: es parecida a la de la imagen), arriba era una remerita de tul de color rojo, era ajustado en la parte de arriba y caía suelto hasta las caderas. (n/a parecido al que tiene hermione en la foto solo que era más transparente) Al este ser transparente, para que quedara más atrevido se colocó un sujetador color negro. Para terminar el conjunto se colocó unos zapatos en punta rojos que combinaban a la perfección. Su flameante pelo color fuego lo llevaba recogido en un desprolijo moño. Como accesorios se puso una cinta negra en el cuello que tenía una hermosa rosa del mismo color y como pendientes unos grandes aros plateados. Para terminar se maquilló muy extravagante y se aplicó su perfume preferido en el cuello y las muñecas.

Por otro lado Dakota en su cuarto ya estaba lista, sin duda estaba hermosa. Vestía una minifalda de Jean que no era tan corta como la de Ginny pero igual dejaba mucho que ver; arriba tenía una remerita de color blanco de seda que tenía un gran escote el cual estaba unido en la mitad del estomago de la rubia por una bella mariposa conformada por pequeños diamantes, toda la "remera" venía justa hasta la parte del botón la cual se distendía a partir de este. En los pies decidió ponerse unas botas negras que eran largas hasta la rodilla de taco aguja y en punta. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, a no ser por unos preciosos ondulines decorados con brillantes.

Hermione salió del baño y quedo impresionada con el vestuario de sus amigas y quedó más sorprendida cuando Ginny entró a la habitación, sabía que la ropa de la pelirroja era atrevida…. Pero no tanto. Sin duda las chicas estaban decididas a arrasar.

- Wow… están… atrevidas.. jeje- dijo la castaña.

- Por supuesto Herm… ahora faltas tu… ya nos estuvimos encargando de eso…- Dijo Parvati mirando picadamente a la castaña.

- Ahh no no no… a mi no me agarran…

- Lo siento herm, ya lo hemos hecho.- dijo Ginny

Y fue así como las chicas prepararon a Hermione, la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio estaba ahora irreconocible.

Llevaba una preciosa pollera con volados de color negro acompañada con unos zapatos en punta color fucsia que hacían una perfecta combinación con su remera color fucsia con unos volados de seda negra por debajo y un vertiginoso escote. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado perfecto medio salvaje el cual habían logrado luego de preparar una poción la cual además de ondularle el pelo se lo dejo sedoso mas rebajado de lo normal y con olor a frutilla. Su maquillaje era no muy extravagante como el de la pelirroja pero también tenía lo suyo. Esta vez las chicas habían decidido destacar los hermosos labios de la morena y sus grandes ojos avellana, para lo labios decidieron utilizar un color cereza el cual los dejaba a estos muy apetecibles y los ojos una sombra de un color medio fucsia… era mas un esfumado. Dakota por el contrario decidió usar un negro para los ojos los cuales los dejaban increíbles resaltando sus dos grandes bochones grises y dando le un aspecto no tan de niña sino que a decir verdad parecía toda una vampiresa. En los labios solo decidió aplicarse un poco de brillo de color rosa.

Ginny se pinto las labios de color rojo fuego y los ojos de hizo un pequeño delineado en negro, también uso un poco de colorete para sus mejillas.

Las chicas ya estaban listas para bajar y causar estragos.

La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar ya se encontraba mucha gente en la sala común, se podía percibir que los Slys todavía no habían llegado.

Pero de todas formas ya se podía sentir en el aire un revuelo de hormonas.

Las chicas pudieron notar enseguida mientras que iban bajando por las escaleras la reacción de los chicos que ya se encontraban en la sala común.

- Woooow chicas se ven estupendas ¡!- comento Harry quien no pudo evitar su asombro al ver a su novia, este ya estaba planeando en donde pasaría la fiesta.

- Ginny Weasley, a donde crees que vas vestida de esa manera ? si piensas que vas a salir así estas muy equivocada – dijo en tono de enfado Ron.

- Tu no eres nadie para decirme como me eh de vestir entendido, además creo que a Harry le gusto, no mi amor?- este la miraba totalmente embobado.

- Mira a mi me importa un comino si s este otro degenerado le gusto lo que te digo…..- Ron no pudo continuar ya que Hermione lo paro señalándole la entrada de la sala común.

Pues en ese mismo momento estaba entrando una rubia muy bonita que casualmente era su novia.

Luna vestía unos jeans a la cadera que estaban doblado por lo bajo con unas balarinas, mientras que en la parte superior tenia un hermoso strapless color rosado con unos detalles en mostacillas del mismo color. Esta llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta, sin duda esta rubia se veía espectacular.

Ron saludo a su novia y luego fueron a juntarse con los demás.

Mientras tantos en la sala común de los Slytherins Draco y Blaise ya estaban prontos solo estaban esperando a Pansy la cual les estaba mostrando algunas cosas para que la ayudaran a decidirse que ponerse, pero visto que estos dos no eran de mucha ayuda esta se fue al cuarto de las chicas a terminar de vestirse, mientras que los slys se habían quedado hablando de lo sucedido en el bosque, estos estaban bastante molestos ya que Hermione ni Dakota debían estar en el carruaje. Draco ahora tendría que pensar en algo realmente bueno para que su hermana lo perdonara.

Luego de unos minutos Pansy atravesó la puerta de la habitación de los chicos para decirles que ya estaba lista, pero estos no pudieron articular palabra ante tal belleza, Pansy se veía realmente estupenda, esta llevaba unos jeans medios raros los cuales resaltaban bien la figura de la chica la cual dicho de paso era muy buena, luego en los pies tenia unas botas verdes (verde ingles) en punta y taco aguja, en la parte de arriba decidió usar un hermoso corsé también del mismo color de las botas, este era de un material como de seda y le quedaba a la perfección resaltando cada centímetro de la figura de la sly, este hacia que la cintura de la rubia pareciera diminuta mas resaltaba mucho la forma de sus pechos, en el cuello opto por diamantes un hermoso collar que había sido obsequio de su madre, este dibujaba en diamantes dos elegantes P unidas, el colgante así juego con sus caravanas y por ultimo el pelo decidió usarlo suelto, un hermoso pelo sedoso y color oro caía delicadamente por sus hombros y por toda su espalda llegando hasta la cintura.

Wooow Pansy en verdad que te ves genial-

Gracias Draco, tu también te ves genial- dijo esta un poco sonrojada por el comentario del sly.

Siempre dije que eras muy bonita pero esta vez estas mas que soñada… si hasta pareces un ángel…jajaja pero nosotros que te conocemos sabemos que no … jejeje- dijo el moreno que no salía de su asombro.

Pues gracias… tu también te ves muy guapo.- contesto la rubia.

Pues entonces estamos listos…?- Pregunto Draco que ya quería ir por las bebidas, ya que a la fiesta todavía no pensaban ir.

Por supuesto, y ahora de donde has sacado las bebidas? Pregunto Pansy que conocía muy bien a Draco como para saber que este no pensaba pisar la fiesta como hasta las 12 de la noche. Vamos confiesa Draco quien te dio esta vez las bebidas?.

-Pues te has equivocado mi querida Pansy esta vez no fui yo sino que las bebidas son un regalo del padre de Blaise.

-Así es… son de mi padre jejeje.- rió este maliciosamente.

-Ustedes si que no cambian mas, son de terror, a cual peor.- dijo la rubia.

-Jajaja por favor no pongas esa cara de asombre como si no lo supieras jajaja…- reía Blaise y Draco.

-Jajaja… lo se… bueno en marcha. Donde las tienes? -Pregunto la rubia ya que sabia que los chicos siempre elegían un lugar diferente para esconderlas, ya que si los elfos las encontraban se armaría flor de lió.

-Bueno... a decir verdad… ehhh … en tu cuarto…. Mas precisamente en tu baúl jejej…- Dijo Draco con cara de niño

bueno…

-QUE, Están bromeando no? Ustedes están verdaderamente dementes lo sabían?.- dijo la rubia un poco enfadada.

-A decir verdad lo de dementes no es la primera vez que no

nos lo dicen…. Pero te lo podemos explicar.

-Lo que paso es que los chicos ya se estaban dando cuenta de que yo y Blaise traíamos bebidas de afuera por lo tanto necesitábamos un lugar seguro para esconderlas, en un lugar que ellos no buscarían, y que mejor que tu baúl.- concluyó Draco.

-Ahh claro y que si los elfos las hubieran encontrado?-dijo la rubia.

-Vamos Pansy si todo el mundo sabe que tú cierras tu baúl con 7 llaves.- dijo el moreno.

-Con mas razón como hicieron para meterla ahí?-preguntó la rubia que no se explicaba como habían hecho.

-Bueno nos tomo un poco de tiempo ya que lo teníamos que hacer a tus espaldas porque tu nunca permitirías algo así por lo tanto estuvimos como dos semanas esperando un descuido de tu parte.- dijo el rubio.

Pansy se dispuso a abrir su baúl, este contenía una cantidad de cosas que para la chica eran muy valiosas como ser su diario, algunos libros antiguos de magia negra que estaban prohibidos y que si alguien los encontraba se los podrían quitar y sancionarla. También guardaba algunas fotografías viejas de sus padres cuando estaban en Hogwarts y algunas suyas propias con sus amigos.

- Donde las han metido?- terminó por decir la rubia ya que no encontraba las bebidas, cuando miro a los chicos estos estaban a punto de largar una carcajada .

- Pues veras… no somos tan tontos como para dejarlas en su forma original no crees? Hemos utilizado un hechizo que nos enseñó Mcgonagall.

- Por lo menos sirven para algo- agregó Blaise.

- Bueno, la cosa es que las hemos transformado en medias, así que si me permites pronunciare el hechizo para encontrar las botellas- Dijo Draco

- " Formumretornus"

Y así con el contranencantamiento las botellas salieron a la vista de los slys.

Luego de salir del cuarto de Pansy estos se dirigieron al cuarto piso del colegio, donde tenían un pequeño escondite; era una habitación que estaba encantada para ser detestable a simple vista, nadie en su juicio entraría. Excepto con la palabra clave que solo la sabían ellos tres. Esto se convertiría en una cómoda habitación con todo el confort necesario para cualquier tipo de ocasión. Era una habitación muy alegre y divertida.

Sexo, serpientes y alcohol- esa era la contraseña.

Una vez en la sala los chicos se dispusieron a abrir las bebidas, sirviéndose en tres grandes copas. Ya pasado un buen rato y un poco subiditos de tono por tanto alcohol los chicos reían sin parar.

- Chicos y que les parece si nos quedamos aquí y nos divertimos entre los tres, sabes a lo que me refiero no Draco?- propuso Blaise con una sonrisa sádica.

- Por supuesto amigo- Contestó el rubio con la misma sonrisa.

- Oigan, ni piensen que van a hacer un trío conmigo- dijo Pansy ya viendo las intenciones de sus amigos.

- Vamos Pansy ni que fuera la primera vez que haces una cosa así.- dijo Blaise.

- Tu cállate, se que no soy una santa es solo que hoy no me apetece y listo- Dijo la rubia que no estaba tan tomada como para aceptar eso, en el pasado lo había hecho pero eso era en condiciones en las cuales estaba verdaderamente alcoholizada y solo lo había hecho con Draco en esa situación, nunca había hecho un trío y además de todo esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales ya hacía tiempo que no tomaba más, esto había pasado una vez a principios del año anterior y de lo único que se acordaba era de haber amanecido con Draco en su cama y Blaise en la de su amiga Nicole.

- Bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos yendo ya que aquí no tenemos nada que hacer- Dijo el rubio que tampoco quería forzar una situación y menos a su mejor amiga.

Los chicos esperaron un poco que se les pasara el efecto antes de marcharse hacia la fiesta. Una hora más tarde tomaron rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, estos iban tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible ya que si Filch los encontraba estarían problemas y serían castigados no solo por andar a esas horas por los pasillos sino que también por estar borrachos.

En la torre Gryffindor ya estaba sonando la música a todo lo que daba. Algunas parejas como Harry y Ginny o Ron y Luna estaban en los sillones haciendo de las suyas. Mientras que otros como Dakota y Hemione estaban bailando alegremente y tomando "cerveza de mantequilla". Hermione ahora se encontraba bailando con Neville mientras que Dakota hacia lo mismo con Seamus. Otros como Lavander o Parvati estaban buscando a sus futuros compañeros para esta noche.

El lugar estaba muy bien ambientado con luz tenue que apenas alumbraba, algún que otro hechizo para que la luz cambiara un poco de color, mucha bebida y golosinas. Habían hecho aparecer varios sillones más y habían dejado algunos rincones a donde no llegara la luz con algunos sillones para las parejitas que les gustara tener un poco más de intimidad en la oscuridad.

Hermione y Dakota terminaron de bailar y se fueron a servir más bebibida.

Oye Herm, no te sientes un poco mareada?- dijo Dakota

A decir verdad, si un poco, pero también es como que se me subió la alegría de golpe- Dijo la castaña que se encontraba muy eufórica o al menos eso aparentaba. – Y a ti que te sucede que tienes esa cara?

Pues… es que no puedo evitar verles- contestó la rubia.

Te refieres a Harry y a Ginny?

Si, es que el me gusta sabes? Pero se que ha Gin también y ella es una de mis mejores amigas y nunca en mi vida interferiría entre ellos, además se ven tan felices.- Dijo Dakota un poco triste.

Lo se… te entiendo; es como que si Harry te estuviera prohibido, se lo que se siente querer a una persona y saber que no puedes estar con ella por donde lo mires; pero bueno hoy me tienes que prometer que no vas a pensar en eso y nos vamos a divertir ok?- dijo Herm.

Por supuesto que nos vamos a divertir! Y a lo grande! Cheers – Dijo la rubia mientras brindaba con la castaña y ambas se reían a carcajadas.

La torre estaba que desbordaba de gente, todo el mundo bailando al compás de la musica y tomando mucha cerveza de mantequilla. La música era genial el ambiente no podía ser mejor, estaba todo el mundo divirtiéndose y pasándola a lo grande. Definitivamente los Gryffindors se habían lucido con la fiesta, nose si se podia comparar a la que los Slys ofrecian ya que esta era un tipo de fiesta un poco mas diferente a la que las serpientes solian tener. Pero lo que si sabian que esta fiesta quedaría para la historia. Había tanta gente en la torre que Gryffindor que parecia que aquella desbordaria.

- Oye Harry que te parece si ahora en un rato no subimos a las habitaciones y continuamos la fiesta ahí… tengo una pequeña sorpresa…jajaja- dijo la pelirroja con una vos muy seductora. Y con alguna que otra " cerveza de mantequilla" arriba.

- Mmmm… me parece genial, amor,- dijo el moreno volviendo a besar con pasión a la pelirroja recostándose nuevamente en el sillón, mientras que este pensaba que definitivamente estas afroditas había sido la mejor compra.

- Espera Ginny, espera…aquí no podemos esta tu hermano a unos metros.- dijo Hrry al ver que a la pelirroja le estaba subiendo demasiado rapido la temperatura.

- Si tienes razon – dijo esta media que jadeando.- Va a ser mejor que subamos ya, pq no me controlo.

- Mmm… no voya aponer resistencia a eso jajaja…- dijo em moreno mientras que se incorporaba.

- Ok, de acuerdo, pero apurémonos pq si no llegamos rapido lo hare en las escalera.- dijo la pelirroja que ya querioa tener a su novio solo para ella en su cuarto.

- Ok de acuerdo.- dijo Harry tratando de abrirse paso entre toda la gente que había para tratar de llegar a las habitaciones. Esto era algo complicado con Ginny colgada de el besandolo.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación, Harry miro a Gin en busca de que ella le diera un si ya que el sabia que esto era importante para ella y quería asegurarse de que ella quisiera. Tal como el lo esperaba esta hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y los dos se empezaron a besar con locura mientras que intentaban de entrar a la habitación. Besándose llegaron hasta el borde de la cama de Ginny donde Harry le susurro al oido que la amaba con toda su alma, y Ginny al igual que este le dijo lo mismo.  
Este recostó a la pelirroja lentamente en la cama mientras que la iba besando y con una mano recorría su cuerpo, mientras tanto la pelirroja tratada de desabrochar la camisa de Harry. Una vez desabrochada se la quito quedando al descubierto el amplio torso del capitan del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Este iba en busca del broche del sujetador de la pelirroja, mientras que esta ahora intentaba desabrochar el pantalón del moreno. Estos lentamente pero muy apasionadamente se fuero deshaciendo de la ropa para solo sentir el roce de la piel del otro. La pasión se sentía en el aire luego de tanto tiempo juntos ambos se sentían preparados para el gran paso que iban a dar Harry besó a Ginny para darle más confianza y Ginny devolvió el beso, pero no era solo un beso si no que habia puesto todos sus sentimientos en el Ya ambos estaban desnudos y se miraron a los ojos sin vergüenza alguna, eran totalmente transparentes.  
Mientras tanto en la sala común todo era un festín… mucha gente estaba asombrada de cómo les había caído la cerveza de mantequilla definitivamente se estaban divirtiendo.

- Alguien sabe por donde queda la torre Gryffindor? – pergunto Pansy

- Pues Draco debe de saber…- dijo el moreno.

- Pues claro que se, siganmen y en silencio por favor.

Estos dos obedecieron al Rey de los Slys. Una vez en frente del retrato de la Sra. Gorda Draco fue el que pronuncio la contraseña…MUSICA Y AFRODITAS.

- Bueno ahora si que empezo la fiesta…jajaja – rio la rubia.

- Asi es mi queriada amiga…- dijo Blaisse con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

- Pues claro sin nosotros esto no era una fiesta no? Vamos a enseñarles como divertirse…jaja- dijo Draco con la misma mirada que Blaisse.

Dicho y hecho, al entrar estos tres Slytherins a la torre todo el mundo paro de hablar por mirarlos. Tanto chicos como chicas, definitivamente ellos eran el centro de atención, aunque estos ya estaban acostumbrados a serlo, ya que siempre eran admirados por su belleza y su arrogancia. A demas de todo ellos tres eran siempre los que imponian la moda en el castillo. Esta vez Draco decidió vestir un pantalón negro, con unos zapatos negros y en la parte de arriba una camisa de seda color blanca media crema con algunos botones desabrochados que quedaban muy sexy dejando ver el comienzo de sus pectorales (n/a quien pudiera estar en esa fiesta juas juas ¡!), y luego llevaba un saco sport del mismo color que sus pantalones. El cabello esta vez no lo traía tan engominado sino que lo había dejado natural, lo tenia peinado para un costado, el pelo del rubio era suave como la misma seda y de color marfil, esta noche sus ojos estaban mas tormentosos que nunca, se podía notar que había una gran lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior del chico, una gran confusión y eso se notaba en su mirada.  
El moreno se vistió algo mas informal, tenía unos jeans gastados con zapatos negros también y luego vestía una camisa color blanca y este también tenia una chaqueta al igual que el rubio en la mano. Los ojos azul media noche del sly se veia apaciguados, se notaba que al chico no había nada que en ese momento lo inquietara.  
Estos se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron de costado, definitivamente volverían a causar estragos y ellos lo sabian. Estoy tenían un porte que inquietaria a cualquiera.  
Estos lo primero que hicieron fue observar la torre, lo tenían que admitir los leones se habían lucido con la fiesta a demas era una muy bonita sala comun. Luego de un rapido chequeo fueron en busca de algunas cervezas de mantequilla. Estos que no eran ningunos inexpertos al probarlas se dieron cuenta enseguida que lo que decia ser cerveza de mantequilla pues obviamente no lo era.

- Mmm, pero miren que interesante los leoncitos introduciendo bebidas ilegales al colegio… quien lo diría. Aunque bastante inteligentes como para etiquetarlas bajo el frasco de cerveza de mantequilla… nada mal, nada mal. – termino de decir Draco. Que ya veía que esta fiesta definitivamente iba a ser buena.

- Ni que lo digas Draco la verdad que esta vez tenemos que admitir que se pasaron.

- Bueno que les parece si vamos a causar algunos suspiros eh? Chicos- dijo la rubia maliciosamente.

- Jaja por supuesto cuando no…- le contesto el moreno.

- Oigan chicos yo voy a ver dos segundos a mi hermana que me pareció verla media rara, no se en su forma de bailar, creo que tomo demasiada cerveza de mantequilla.

- Claro Draco ve, no quieres que te acompañe.- pregunto Pansy ya que sabia que Dakota no toma y eso no le caieria muy bien.

- No Pansy no te preocupes yo voy… tu quédate aquí con Blaise.- le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo lo cual hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

Draco fue hasta donde estaba su hermana, lo que el no se esperaba es que Hermione estuviera junto a ella, en ese momento que la vio todo pareció como si se hubiera detenido unos segundos, esta estaba tan hermosa que Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, ella era la mujer mas perfecta que había visto, era tan delicada tan inteligente pero a la vez con ese carácter fuerte, luchadora como una buena Gryffindor. Y el, el era un tonto que estaba enamorado de algo que era imposible, era difícil pensar algo que para Draco Malfoy estuviera imposible pero allí estaba ella bailando junto a su hermana sonriendo como solía hacerlo, ella, ella le estaba prohibida para el, la única cosa que lo hacia feliz, que lo hacia sentirse vivo, la única maldita cosa que sabia que no podría tener y que el dinero no se lo podría comprar.  
Hermione noto enseguida la altanera presencia del rubio, lo que la confundió verdaderamente, ella podía notar en sus ojos la confusión de este, ella había aprendido a encontrar al verdadero Draco dentro de sus ojos había aprendido a entenderlo y era de ese Draco que se encontraba oculto de tras de unos ojos color acero del que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada pero algo le decía que ese no se encontraba tranquilo. Esta sin siquiera darse cuenta había dejado de bailar, estaba parada en el medio de la pista mirando fijamente a Draco Malfoy el cual hacia lo mismo, en ese momento acepto que estaba enamorada del rubio que su corazón al verlo se había acelerado que en su estomago había sentido por primera vez una sensación de cómo si tuviera mariposas dentro de el. Ella podía admirar la eterna belleza que este poseía, lo profundo de su mirar, esa mirada que sentía que le estaba penetrando que sentía que se había apoderado de su alma aunque esta se resistiese la mirada del rubio estaba ganando la batalla.  
Dakota que estaba en frente de Herm bailando se acerco para preguntarle que le pasaba que había dejado de bailar, pero esta parecía no responder.. solo miraba algo muy fijamente por lo que Dakota decidió seguirle la mirada a la castaña.  
En verdad no se sorprendió al ver que su hermano era el punto al que ella estaba mirando ni que Hermione fuera la que tenia a Draco con esa cara de bobo enamorado.

- Ok veo que ninguno de los dos me va a prestar atención, creo que lo mejor va a ser que los deje solos- dijo la rubia que ya se había dado cuenta que estaba demás en esa situación.

- Suerte hermanito.- le dijo Dakota al pasar por su lado.

Al ver que su hermana se iba Draco decidió dar el primer paso ya que esa situación se le estaba yendo de las manos tenia ganas de agarrar a la castaña y besarla con pasión como nunca la habían besado el quería ser el primero que le enseñara a amar, que le enseñara a sentir.  
Draco avanzo hasta Hermione, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con toda la pasión y el amor del mundo, la castaña solo pudo hacer lo que su interior le decía que haga, en este momento su razón había quedado dominada por la pasión que sentía al tacto de los labios del rubio con los suyos. Luego de unos segundos Hermione se separo de Draco.

- Espera por favor, tenemos que hablar.- dijo la castaña medio que jadeando por la falta de aire y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para separarse de esos labios que la traían loca que le habían hecho sentirse en las nubes, esos labios que eran su nueva adicción.

No hay nada de que hablar Herm, yo me enamore de ti y eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.- dijo Draco que no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos , una mirada dulce y tierna.

Pero yo si tengo algo que decirte- Dijo Herm,- por favor podemos ir a otro lado?- dijo esta.

Claro – dijo este que se había dado cuenta que gran parte de la sala común los estaban mirando, lo que lo tranquilizo es que estaba todo el mundo tan borracho que seguramente no se acordarían de nada. -Antes de hablar yo necesito decirte algo, Herm…

Draco… espera es muy importante…- lo interrumpió la castaña pero ya era tarde Draco estaba decidido.

Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo… que piensas?- dijo el Sly, se había convencido de invitarla y si no lo hacia ahora no tendría otra oportunidad.

Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas, justo en este momento, en el que había decidido hablar con Draco el tenía que invitarla… estaba deseosa por decirle que sí pero sabía que eso no podía ser.

- Era sobre eso que quería hablarte…- Comenzó Hermione

En ese momento empezó a sonar una canción lenta en la sala. Parecía como si el destino les estuviera tendiendo una trampa, una canción que reflejaba su historia su comienzo y su forzado final.

(N/A LO QUE ESTA EN CURCIVA ES CANCION)

Thank you for this moment

Gracias por este momento  
I

've gotta say how beautiful you are

Yo tengo que decirte que tan hermosa eres

Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for

De todas las esperanzas y sueños que podría haber pedido

Here you are

Aquí estas tú

If I could have one dance forever

Si pudiera tener un baile por siempre

I would take you by the hand

Te tomaría de la mano  
Tonight it's you and I together

Esta noche somos tu y yo juntos

I'm so glad I'm your man

Estoy tan feliz que yo soy tu hombre

_  
_- Draco necesito decirte que a pesar de ser lo que mas amo, lo que siempre quise- decía la castaña mientras que lagrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

Herm- dijo este posando una mano en la mejilla de la castaña. Esta le tomo la mano y en ese instante sintió una gran punzada en el corazón y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezasen a caer de sus ojos, no se podía separar de el, lo necesitaba junto a ella para poder seguir.

And if I lived a thousand years

Y si vivera mil años

You know I never could explain

Tu sabes que nuca podría explicar

The way I lost my heart to you

La forma en que perdí mi corazón por ti

that day

ese día

Draco yo te amo y quiero que nunca olvides eso, pero también se que no podemos estar juntos, que pertenecemos a distintos mundos, que yo soy hija de muggles y tu eres de una familia de sangre pura. Y sabes por otro lado que tu familia nunca lo aceptaría que te desheredarían y que tu no serias feliz, como también se que tu destino no es estar unido a mi, ni que el mío es estar unida a ti, por mas que eso es lo que mas queramos ahora. Creo que en el futuro nos daremos cuenta que lo que hicimos fue lo mejor, que nosotros nunca podríamos ser felices juntos.- Termino de decir la castaña con el rostro empapado en lagrimas y un dolor inmenso en el pecho por haber dicho todas aquellas palabras que en verdad no quería decir pero las cuales creía que era lo mejor.

but if destiny decided I should look the other way

pero si el destino decidió que debía mirar hacia otro lado

then the world would never know

entonces el mundo nunca sabrá

the greatest story ever told

la mejor historia jamas contada

and did I tell you that I love you

y te dije que te amo

tonight

esta noche

-Herm, es que yo te amo maldición, y yo haría cualquier cosa por estar a tu lado; es que simplemente no concibo vivir sin ti. No se tu me embrujaste nose que me hiciste pero este no soy yo, yo en verdad te siento dentro de mi siento que te sentaste en mi corazón por mas que halla luchado contra ese sentimiento, no pude, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que tu provocas en mi, es una sensación que nunca había sentido antes, es verte y sentir como mi corazón se quiere salir de mi cuerpo, como la adrenalina empieza a correr por todo mi ser, Herm yo te amo. – Termino de decir el rubio que había quedado devastado por las palabras de la castaña, pero que en el fondo sabían que eran verdad que ellos no habían nacido para estar juntos.

I don't hear the music

No escucho la musica  
When I'm looking in your eyes

Cuando estoy mirando en tus ojos

But I feel the rhythm of your body

Pero siento el ritmo de tu cuerpo

Close to mine

Cerca del mio

It's the way we touch, it soothes me

Es del modo que nos tocamos, me calma

It's the way we'll always be

Es del modo que simpre seremos

your kiss your pretty smile

tu beso tu hermosa sonrisa

you know i'd die for

tu sabes que muero por ti

oh baby

you're all i need

tu eres todo lo que yo necesito

And if I lived a thousand years

Y si viviera mil años

You know I never could explain

Tu sabes que nunca podria explicar

The way I lost my heart to you

La forma en que perdí mi corazón por ti

that day

ese dia.

Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, es que ella simplemente amaba a ese hombre.

No podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en estos se veía claramente reflejados una inmensa tristeza. Es que ella simplemente no podía describir la sensación que sentía en ese momento. Sentía que ya no valía la pena vivir si vivir significaba estar lejos de el; eso se sentía como estar muerta en vida, como estar completamente vacía por dentro, ella sentía que nunca sentirá nada similar por nadie que no se podría enamorar si no fuera de el. Y que no podría soportar verlo todos los días por los pasillos por las clases sabiendo que no es de ella, sabiendo que compartirá cama con otras chicas que no fuera ella, eso simplemente la destrozaba por dentro.

Yo también Draco, te amo con todo mí ser. Es que no puedo ocultar lo obvio, no te puedo decir que todo estará bien cuando se que no lo va a estar, yo no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo- Dijo Hermione entre llantos.

Lo se y me duele en el alma admitirlo, pero entonces supongo que esto es todo que este es el adiós, en verdad te amo Herm y quiero que sepas que siempre me vas a tener a tu lado para lo que sea. No quiero que me olvides nunca en tu vida, por que yo nunca podría.- Dijo el rubio al cual ya se le estaba haciendo difícil controlarse, este podía sentir como unas lagrimas se avecinaban.

Pues si, supongo que este es el adiós. Y que sepas que nunca te voy a olvidar Draco Malfoy. No quiero que mires atrás, quiero que seas feliz y que recuerdes todo lo bueno.

El rubio la abrazo fuertemente atrayéndola hacia el, ya los dos sabían que ese era un adiós que ese seria el ultimo abrazo, que ese seria el ultimo beso.

Ninguno de los dos se querían separar, pero sabían que era inevitable que lo tendrían que hacer; pero como dolía, como dolía separarse de el, como dolía separarse de ella, pero lo hicieron y cada uno siguió su camino.

but if destiny decided I should look the other way

pero si el destino decidio que debia mirar hacia otro lado

then the world would never know

entonces el mundo nunca sabra

the greatest story ever told

la mejor historia jamas contada

and did I tell you that I love you

y te dije que te amaba

just how much i really need you

y cuanto verdaderamente te necesito

did I tell you that I love you

te dije que te amaba

tonight

esta noche

tonight

esta noche

And if I lived a thousand years

Y si viviera mil años

You know I never could explain

Sabes que nunca podria explicar

The way I lost my heart to you

Del modo en que perdi mi corazon por ti

that day

ese dia

but if destiny decided I should look the other way

pero si el destino decidio que debia mirar hacia otro lado

then the world would never know

entonces el mundo nunca sabra

the greatest story ever told

la mejor historia jamas contada

and did I tell you that I love you

y te dije que te amaba

just how much I really need you

y cuanto en verdad te necesito

did I tell you that I love you tonight

te dije que te amo esta noche.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la sala común se encontraba Pansy Parkinson una de las rubias mas lindas de todo Hogwarts, pero sin embargo esta se encontraba sola, también se la notaba un poco triste y con la mirada fija en un solo chico… Blaise Zabbini, uno de sus mejores amigos dentro del colegio. Blaise estaba bailando con una Huffelpuff a la cual probablemente mas tarde se llevaría a la cama como solía hacer siempre que había una fiesta. Y eso la destrozaba, ella siempre lo había querido como mas que un amigo. Pero sabia que ella siempre seria la amiguita de el, ya que el no estaba para nada serio y ella ya no quería ser una mas del montón. Eso en verdad que la ponía mal no podía soportar verlo con otra le hacia mucho mal.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla y no podia evitar recordar cuando este le decia que queria estar con ella y ella simplemente se reusaba ya que sabia lo que Blaise queria y ella no lo iba a permitir el no jugaria con ella como lo hacia con las demas….

Y con esos pensamientos Pansy tomo una de las botellas de afroditas y simplemente se la tomo de una y así hizo con otra y con otra, era la unica manera de soportarlo, definitivamente lo era. Tomo una mas y salio a bailar… ya no coordinaba simplemente todo lo que podía pasar esa noche le resbalaba. Veia todo muy acelerado, de repente sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cintura y la atraia hacia su cuerpo. Era un chico de Revenclaw muy apuesto, a Pansy le empezaron gustar todo eso, se empezaron a besar descontroladamente, el chico la empujo contra una pared mientras que se seguían besando, este empezó a bajarle las manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a su tracero, por el cual ahora tenia agarrada a la rubia, este le hizo cruzar las piernas por su cintura quedando Pansy apoyada contra el muro y con las piernas alrededor de este chico del cual no sabia ni el nombre, pero esto a Pansy ya no le importaba, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no estaba bien que no era correcto, pero simplemente se dejo llevar por lo que hacia el chico. la musica estaba a todo lo que daba tenia un ritmo acelerado la gente estaba loca, ella estaba mamada, no era el mejor de los ambientes definitivamente. Pero no le importo solo se dejaba llevar y ella lo deseaba, deseaba que ese chico hiciese lo que quisiera ya no le importaba, por unos segundos lo confundió con Blaise, es que ya lo veia en todo lados. Esto ya no le estaba gustando ya no queria jugar mas, el chico se estaba pasando de veras, sentia sus sucias manos por todos su cuerpo.

Lo próximo que supo es que estaba en el suelo adolorida por la caida, al mirar a su alrededor vio como dos chicos estaban peliando, enseguida pudo distinguir como uno de ellos era Blaise que le estaba diciendo algo como que …- no se le ocurra volver a tocar a su amiga pq lo mataba-. Esta no entendía que estaba pasando. Vio aproximarse a Blaise, este la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

Me lastimas Blaise- dijo la rubia adolorida por la presión que el moreno estaba aplicando en su brazo.

Me importa un comino que te lastime.- dijo este levantándola del suelo y llevándosela hacia otro lugar.

Estaban en un rincón de la sala…

Paafff…- como pudistes regalarte de esa manera, me das asco- dijo el moreno abofetiandola.

Y a ti que mierda te importa con quien estoy o con quien no ehh? Si tu haces lo mismo- dijo la rubia llorando ante el hecho.

Me importa pq soy tu amigo… me importa pq no me gusta ver a una chica decente o por lo menos eso pensaba, andando por ahí con un cualquiera.- le decia el moreno gritandole.

Ad+ claro de que estas re mamada, en que diablos estabas pensando Pansy, contéstame.- dijo este.

No me grite y mucho menos me digas lo que tengo o no que hacer yo a ti te importo una mierda, tu no me puedes decir que no tome que no me revuelque con quien yo diablos quiera, simplemete no puedes pq no eras nada mio, solo mi amigo sabes?- dijo la rubia gritandole.

Te odio Blaise te odio pq tu fuiste el que hizo todo esto fuiste tu el que provoco que yo este en este estado.

Ya estas diciendo cualquier cosa, yo no te hecho nada mas que protegerte. Te aseguro que no querras que Draco te vea en este estado, o te doy firmadoq ue lo que el te diga va a ser mucho mas severo que lo que yo te dije.ahora lo que haras es ir al baño y enjuagarte la cara- termino diciendo Blaise.

Dakota se encontraba sola sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común después de haber dejado a su mejor amiga y a su hermano solos, ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí y sabía que ellos tenían mucho de que hablar. Su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno a decir verdad… por un lado estaba feliz porque la fiesta había salido muy bien, sin duda todo el mundo la estaba pasando muy bien y las decoraciones habían quedado muy lindas… pero por otro lado estaba sola… Luna estaba con Ron… Herm estaba con Draco y a pesar de que estaba feliz de que estuvieran hablando en este instante preferiría que estuviera con ella ya que no estaba muy bien; es verdad que estaba algo tomada pero enseguida pudo notar que en la sala había dos personas que no estaban presentes: Harry y Ginny, estaba feliz de que sus amigos estuvieran bien juntos pero no podía mentirse le dolía mucho ver a la persona que quería estando con su amiga. No tenía derecho a sentirse mal por eso ya que los chicos estaban juntos desde el verano y ella había llegado después… tampoco conocía tanto Harry para saber si lo amaba… era demasiado decir eso… pero si que el morocho le había movido el piso y ahora se sentía mal. Pero no podía y no quería hacer nada al respecto, además se había prometido con Herm que esta noche la pasarían bien así que se dirigió a la barra a buscar otra "cerveza de mantequilla" y se dispuso a buscar a Parvati y a Lavander que casualmente se encontraban bailando en el medio de la pista y como siempre eran el centro de atención para el sector masculino. Estaba llegando a donde estaban sus amigas pero algo se cruzó por su camino y repentinamente ella y ese alguien que se interpuso cayeron al suelo quedando Dakota debajo de un chico con grandes pectorales, esto lo podía ya que estos se encontraban sobre ella, era de piel tostada y tenía el pelo negro azabache y unos bonitos ojos cafés que lograron cautivarla y en este momento la estaban mirando directamente a sus dos orbes grises. El desconocido se levantó y enseguida le ofreció la mano a la rubia la cual la aceptó un poco desconcertada.

Lo siento… -dijo el chico- Caminaba rápido y no te vi… aunque no entiendo como sucedió eso ya que es imposible no notar tu presencia.

No te preocupes… yo también iba distraída- dijo la rubia un poco colorada debido al comentario del chico.

Por cierto… soy Tom White – dijo Tom estirando su mano.

Dakota Malfoy- dijo la rubia estrechando la mano del morocho.

La hermana de Draco Malfoy?

La misma…

Te sientes bien? Te noto un poco mareada…quieres ir a sentarte un rato?- le ofreció Tom

Claro, porque no- dijo Dakota olvidándose completamente que iba a ir con Parvati y Lavander.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea con un trago cada uno que habían tomado de las barras.

Y de que casa eres?- preguntó Dakota.

Soy de Ravenclaw, estoy en mi séptimo curso.- contestó Tom- Tu eres de Gryffindor verdad?

Si, como lo sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto antes por aquí- contestó la rubia.

Pues… simplemente porque te vi cuando te seleccionaban…

Oh si es verdad… jeje

Estas cursando sexto no es así?

Si, así es.

Estaban manteniendo una muy entretenida conversación, Tom estaba embalsamado con la belleza de Dakota, era atrayente pero no eso no era lo único su personalidad también era muy llamativa, además de ser simpática era muy espontánea y natural, sus gestos eran delicados y sutiles.

Que piensas hacer al terminar Hogwarts?- preguntó la Gryffindor.

Bueno en este momento estoy estudiando para ser medimago pero todavía no me decido que rama me gustaría seguir. Y tu? Ya tienes pensado que quieres hacer?

Algo así… a decir verdad me encantaría ser auror.- la rubia al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico prosiguió- Si lo se… es extraño por mi familia, mi apellido lo dice todo y no se si podré conseguir lo que quiero ya que sería luchar contra mi propia familia viéndolo desde ese punto de vista pero si también me gustaría mucho ser diseñadora.

No me esperaba que quisieras ser auror jeje… pero todavía tienes un año por delante para decidir lo que quieras hacer y se que lo de tu familia es complicado pero estoy seguro que podrás lidiar con eso, pareces una chica muy decidida y de carácter fuerte.- dijo Tom

Gracias… pero como puedes decir eso si recién me conoces?- preguntó intrigada Dakota para saber si era en lo que verdad pensaba o si era solo un truco para conquistarla… aunque a decir verdad iba muy bien.

Mira… a pesar de que en este momento te noto triste tus movimientos no dejan de emanar fortaleza y valentía, tus ojos demuestran que hay algo que te esta lastimando por dentro, es verdad eso también lo puedo ver pero sinceramente no creo que te rindas ante ese sentimiento sino no estarías aquí hablando conmigo no lo crees?- dijo el chico con una encantadora sonrisa.

Si tienes razón… muchas gracias… de veras que me hace bien hablar contigo…- dijo Dakota sintiéndose mucho mejor que unos minutos atrás.

Dakota, no quieres ir a bailar un rato?- dijo Tom

Eso me encantaría… - contestó la Gryffindor.

El Ravenclaw como todo un galán se levantó y le ofreció una mano para ayudar a Dakota a pararse la cual la rubia tomó con suma elegancia siguiendo el juego del morocho y los dos se dirigieron muy contentos a la pista de baile.

Draco Malfoy estaba caminando por la sala hecho una hiena buscando a sus dos mejores amigos. No podía creer que una vez que había sido completamente sincero, todo salía mal, el nunca había sido tan transparente con una persona, ni siquiera con Blaise y con Pansy; sin duda había llegado a la dura conclusión que le habían instruido desde pequeño, los sentimientos no sirven para nada, solo debilitan a las personas, no son necesarios para vivir, solo te hacen vulnerables. En este momento le vino a la cabeza la historia de sus padres, lo que le contaba su madre a él y a Dakota cuando eran chicos; esta decía que de muy joven había estado completamente enamorada de un estudiante de su casa rival y para empeorar las cosas este era un sangre sucia, pero en aquel entonces eso no le importaba ya que el amor entre ellos dos era más fuerte y podía contra todas las tradiciones de su familia pero al terminar el colegio las cosas se complicaron; su familia se enteró de que no quería casarse con quien ellos eligieran sino con ese sangre sucia y ahí fue cuando ella tuvo que tomar la decisión más importante, la que decidiría su futuro: el casarse con Lucius y aceptar las obligaciones que llevaba el ser una Black o escapar con lo que creía su verdadero amor y terminar muerta ya que su familia nunca lo permitiría. En ese momento no tuvo la valentía para abandonar a su familia ya que sabía que no podría vivir sin ella y tampoco podía dejar de lado todos sus principios que le habían inculcado desde que era una niña por lo tanto ese día decidió casarse con Lucius Malfoy. Hasta el día de hoy sabe que tomó la decisión correcta, Lucius era el hombre de su vida, a pesar de que al principio no se llevaban muy bien y no se entendían y el hecho de que su casamiento fue arreglado aprendieron a respetarse y mientras pasaron los años lograron conocerse y descubrieron que no eran tan diferentes como pensaban. Narcisa podía afirmar que Lucius es el amor de su vida y que para él ella era la única mujer a la que amaba; hubiera sido un terrible error si hubiera dejado todo por algo que creía que era el verdadero amor. El Slytherin se sintió identificado con esta situación, su caso era muy parecido, el no conocía tanto a Hermione para afirmar con los ojos cerrados que la amaba, además sabía todos los inconvenientes que ese supuesto amor conllevaba y no pensaba tomar el riesgo de perderlo todo y menos ahora después de lo que la castaña le había dicho aunque le doliera tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella y entender que era lo mejor no solo para él sino también para ella.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a Blaise coqueteando con una Ravenclaw de quinto curso, se acerco hacia él sin importarle sin interrumpía algo dispuesto a contarle a su amigo lo sucedido unos minutos antes y también no hay porque negarlo, para descargarse.

La Ravenclaw ante la interrupción del Slytherin puso mala cara… pero este se desentendió totalmente y se llevó a Blaise hacia otra parte de la sala pero antes se dirigió a la chica y le dijo: - Cariño no me pongas esa cara, no te preocupes no te pierdes de mucho, yo se lo que te digo… Y así se dio medio vuelta y se llevó medio a la fuerza al moreno consigo.

Ya sentados en los cómodos sillones alejados del bullicio Blaise comenzó a quejarse por la actitud de su amigo.

No se si lo notaste sabes… pero me interrumpiste en un momento importante!- dijo Blaise largando chispas con su mirada.

Ohh Blaise… cuanto lo siento….- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente- pero la verdad que no me siento muy bien en este momento y te necesitaba sabes? Pero si prefieras irte con aquella pelirroja pues anda, vete.- dijo el Sly recostándose.

Sabes que nunca haría eso Draco- dijo Blaise

Si lo se… por eso te lo dije….- dije Draco sonriendo de lado.

Ja-ja-ja que gracioso eres Draco- dijo el moreno en tono de broma.

Lo se no me lo tenias que decir.- dijo el rubio con un tono muy superior.

Si, si lo que tu digas, de que me quieres hablar, porque yo también te tengo que decir una cosa.- dijo Blaise.

Bueno entonces dímelo tu primero porque lo mío no es importante de todos modos.- dijo el rubio que prefería escuchar lo que su amigo tenia para decirle.

Mmm, bueno ya que insistes, te lo diré primero- dijo el moreno algo extrañado ya que no era habitual en el rubio dejar que las personas hablen primero que el.

Mira en primer lugar te digo que no te va a gustar para nada lo que te tengo que decir, pero bue aquí va……- y asi Blaise le contó todo lo sucedido con Pansy etc.

Yo la mato ¡! Donde diablos esta, cuando la agarre no le van a quedar ganas de andar emborrachándose y menos revolcarse por ahí.- Dijo el rubio hecho una furia, no lo podía creer de su amiga y le iba a pedir una explicación ya, en ese mismo instante.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la pista se encontraba Dakota con Tom, estos la estaban pasando de maravilla, a Dakota le agradaba mucho Tom y Tom se notaba que estaba enloquecido con la rubia. Había una música bastante movida para bailar y la estaban pasando súper bien. Al terminar esta canción empezaron a pasar una música no tan movida mas que nada romántica; Tom la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, ella entrelazo sus manos por su cuello, los dos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos… las distancias de iban acortando paulatinamente, ya casi podían sentir el roce de sus labios, sus alientos ya se estaban mezclando…DAKOTAAA! Que suerte que te encontré- dijo la castaña que se había abrazado desesperadamente a su amiga y que estaba empapada en lagrimas.

Herm?...- dijo esta un poco sorprendida por lo que habia ocurrido….- que te ha sucedido, por que estas llorando, tranquilízate por favor…- dijo esta que no entendía nada y menos porque su mejor amiga estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Que te pasa niña? Estas bien quieres algo de tomar, porque mejor no nos sentamos.- propuso Tom que a pesar de no entender nada se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba mal.

Por favor Herm respondeme que te ha pasado, te hizo algo mi hermano.- pregunto Dakota muy preocupada.

Esta al escuchas mención alguna hacia Draco empezó a llorar con mas fuerza.

Creo que va a ser mejor que nos sentemos ustedes vayan que yo voy por algo de tomar.- dijo el moreno.

Gracias Tom te esperamos de aquel lado.

Este enseguida fue a buscar algo de tomar que no contuviera alcohol, lo cual obviamente no encontró, por lo tanto decidió optar por tres cervezas de mantequilla.

Este se encamino a donde se encontraban las chicas y ya pudo ver de lejos que una de ella seguía llorando. Este se sentó junto a Dakota y le ofreció los tragos. Este no podía entender como una chica como Hermione podía estar llorando, el no la conocía muy bien solo la había oído nombrar y sabia que era una de las chicas mas inteligentes de todo el colegio y que generalmente o por lo menos eso aparentaba lo que decían de ella le resbalaba.

Es tu hermano Dakota…- pero no pudo continuar, enseguida de decir esto empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Pero que te hizo, no lo entiendo pensé que todo iba bien entre ustedes.- dijo la rubia confusa.

Ehh creo que va a ser mejor que yo me vaya, ya que querrán hablar ustedes.- dijo el moreno que sentía que las tenia que dejar hablar solas.

No, no te preocupes quédate no me molesta, a demás has sido muy bueno conmigo, mas cuando se que no caí en un buen momento.- dijo la castaña entre llorando.

Bueno si haci lo quieren.- dijo Tom que no tenia problema en quedarse junto a las chicas ya que le habían caído súper bien.

Y aunque ellos no lo sepan a partir de aquí se empezaría a tejer una gran amistad.

Luego de que Hermione pudo hablar y contarle lo sucedido a Dakota esta no sabia que decirle ya que le había sorprendido un poco todo esto.

Disculpen que me meta, pero se me acaba de ocurrir una idea media loca, pero es que por lo que tu cuentas no hay opción alguna a que ustedes puedan estar juntos y es obvio que tu lo amas y que por lo que tu contaste el también, pero a lo que voy es que eres tu la que no tiene posibilidades de estar con el en esta circunstancias, pero si no fueras tu….

Pansy Parkinson salía del baño después de haberse refrescado ya prácticamente se le había olvidado lo que había pasado hace unos momentos pero lo que no se le había ido era la borrachera que tenía encima estaba más que eufórica y quería divertirse a lo grande; ya más de un chico había notado esto y la andaban rondando como para cazar a su presa pero todos se alejaron de golpe al ver unos ojos de color como el de las tormentas, que amenazaban con matarlos si se acercaban a la rubia. La Slytherin caminaba o mejor dicho se deslizaba hacia la pista de baile cuando de pronto se estampó con el gran torso de un chico del que desconocía por el momento su identidad, la primera reacción de la chica fue abrazarse a él o mejor dicho apegarse y comenzar a bailar alocadamente; no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que el chico hablara y fue ahí cuando Pansy se detuvo totalmente, esa voz era inconfundible y ahora más que nunca sabía que se encontraba en problemas….

Pero que piensas que estas haciendo Pansy!- gritó un muy sulfurado Draco.

La chica al principio se quedo sin habla… ahora si que había empeorado las cosas… de seguro Blaise le había contado todo lo sucedido y ahora estaba muy enfadado… para agravar la situación ella no sabía que el enojo del Sly no solo se debía a lo que ella había hecho sino a algo personal que por el momento no se enteraría. Draco al ver que su amiga no le contestaba la tomó del brazo con fuerza con intención de lastimarla para que se diera cuenta lo que había causado en el y comenzó a alejarla del centro de la pista. La música estaba a todo volumen, el ambiente no ayudaba para nada a Draco sino que causó un efecto en Pansy que el rubio no se esperaba… la chica comenzó a bailar muy seductoramente frente a él y le dijo al oído….

Vamos Draco… no quiero escuchar uno de tus sermones ahora… vamos a divertirnos!- y así la Sly colocó sus manos detrás del cuello del chico y lo acercó hacia ella. Draco intentó separarla…

Pansy! Reacciona! Esto es importante… estas muy tomada!- dijo el rubio… pero le fui imposible separarse de la chica que estaba muy decida en lo que quería hacer en ese momento y a decir verdad Draco también estaba algo tomado… y con todo lo que había pasado con Hermione no se sentía con ganas de regañar a su mejor amiga aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabía que eso era lo correcto el efecto del alcohol hizo que se olvidara de todo y sus pensamientos comenzaron a centrarse en la persona que tenía enfrente, sin duda que la muchacha era hermosa incluso estando borracha y con todo el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas, sus ojos se encontraban de un color azul eléctrico alucinante.

- Vamos Drakito, vamos a divertirnos si…No quiero seguirla pasando mal. Hagamos algo divertido de lo que probablemente mañana nos arrepentiremos – dijo Pansy que ya no sabia no lo que decía ella solo quería divertirse, además de todo empezó a notar que Draco esa noche se encontraba muy muy atractivo.

- Pansy no puedo… no puedo perder la cabeza asi- Draco en ese momento se dio cuenta que la deseaba que deseaba a su mejor amiga, capas que era todo una confusión por lo sucedidi.

- Vamos Draco no seas aguafiestas… te tengo que decir algo.- dijo esta acercándose a Draco quedando a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios. – Te deseo Draco, te deseo ahora.- Dice esta la cual empezó a besar el cuello del rubio.

- Yo tambien te deseo- dijo este para sorpresa de la rubia.

El rubio sujeto de la cintura a la sly y atrayéndo mas su cuerpo hacia el de el, esta empezó a subir hacia su boca y finalmente se besaron.

Luego fue el que bajo hasta su cuello y sus hombros.

Rapidamente fueron hasta una de las partes mas oscuras de la sala. Todo esto era raro era una sensación diferente no era amor, era mas amor de hermanos, pero en este momento la musica sonaba muy alto, los dos estaban mal y las bebidas estaban por todos lados, simplemente era difícil controlarse. Los dos sabian que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, estos se besaban salvajemente en la oscuridad, su unico testigo era una botella de afrodita, cuanto mas tomaban mas era la excitación en el ambiente, mas se deseaban. Sabían que después de esa noche algo cambiaria, pero en ese momento solo quería divertirse, pasarla bien el uno con el otro, aliviar sus propios problemas buscando acilo en el cuerpo de otro, saciando la sed de amor.

Probablemente nadie los vería esa noche solo las bebidas y la oscuridad eran sus únicos testigos mas que ellos mimos.

Se podían sentir los gemidos, la presión que hacían los cuerpos el uno con el otro contra la pared.

La botella resbalaba de la mano del rubio estrellando contra el piso ya vacía, mientras que tomaba la de la rubia y bebía un ultimo trago para también hacer correr esta por el piso.

Pansy comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del rubio mientras que este la besaba y con una mano recorría su cuerpo, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar al corsé que llevaba la chica, la cual ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón de este.

Espera Pansy, vayamos arriba- dijo el rubio entre gemidos de placer y falta de aire.

De acuerdo.- dijo esta lanzándose hacia Draco sujetándolo del cuello y mordisqueando sus labios.

Espera pero mejor vayamos a la sala, ya sabes cual- dijo este que se estaba refiriendo a la sala que habían estado horas antes con Blaise.

De acuerdo creo que va a ser lo mejor, no se si llegaremos pero por lo menos lo intentamos- dijo Draco riendo,- Claro a menos que quieras hacerlo en los pasillos… j aja ja.

Cállate que si no vamos rápido lo haré acá mismo.

Ante esto rieron los dos y fueron directo a la sala.

Una vez en la sala , a la cual se le hizo bastante penoso llegar y con algunas paraditas en el camino, los dos slys se tendían sobre unos almohadones que se encontraban en el piso.

Ella termino de sacar su camisa mientras que el se terminaba de deshacer de su corsé, estos se miraban directamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra… quemándose por dentro.

El pecho de la rubia había quedado desnudo, los pantalones de este ya estaban siendo retirados por la sly mientras que el hacia lo mismo con los de ella.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, solo separados por la ropa interior de debajo de cada uno, dos cuerpos que se deseaban con pasión y probablemente a la mañana siguiente se arrepentirían, pero esa noche ya no les importaba, la conciencia había quedado guardada en un cajon.

Ella fue la que se deshizo de la ropa interior del rubio primero, dándole a entender de que estaba segura de lo que quería, por otra parte el rubio al ver esto imito a la chica quitándole lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, estos se acomodaron el uno cone l otro y se empezaron a besar.

El centro de la sala común de los leones estaba repleto de jóvenes bailando, todos estaban muy eufóricos y bailaban alocadamente sin importarles mucho el compás que marcaba la música de todas formas se estaban divirtiendo. Entre ello estaban Ron y Luna que se encontraban bailando con Parvati, Lavander, Seamus, Dean y Neville. Era bastante extraño ver a Neville bailando ya que no era su forma de divertirse y le daba vergüenza ya que según el no sabía bailar pero esta ocasión era diferente; era la fiesta que habían planeado hace mucho y había decidido que la iba a pasar de la mejor forma posible; además luego de haber tomado unas cuantas afroditas la vergüenza había desaparecido por completo y se encontraba en algún lugar profundo de su ser. Tampoco hay que olvidar que Neville ya no era el chico que solía ser los años anteriores, tanto su físico como su intelecto habían cambiado y para mejor; en este mismo instante varias chicas estaban observando al chico de ojos azules… aunque este no lo notaba porque estaba concentrado en cualquier otra cosa hasta que una bonita chica de Huffelpuff de quinto curso se le acerco y comenzó a bailar cerca de él, Neville sintiéndose atraído por la morocha comenzó a bailar con ella alejándose de sus amigos.

Tanto Parvati y Seamus como Lavander y Dean también estaban en la suya bailando y compartiendo algún que otro beso, dada esta situación Ron invitó a Luna a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio… para tomar un poco de aire y alejarse de tanto bullicio, así hablarían tranquilos y tampoco tendrían que preocuparse de que los escucharan porque ni Argus Filch merodearía por el castillo a tales horas. Ron llevó a Luna cerca del estadio de Quidditch, era un lugar perfecto ya que el entorno era muy bonito, había unos bancos para que los estudiantes pudieran disfrutar del aire libre, cerca había alrededor de unas tres fuentes las cuales desprendían agua cristalina en el día pero en la noche esa agua era de colores lo cual le daba un toque maravilloso al lugar, la profesora de Herbología a través de un hechizo había cultivado unas hermosas flores de color azul que desprendían destellos de luz cuando al pasar por al lado de ellas, Ron antes de invitar a Luna a sentarse tomo una de estas flores y se la regaló a la rubia la cual agradeció la atención con un corto beso y acto seguido se colocó la flor en su rubia cabellera.

Wow Luna… con esa flor en tu cabello te ves perfecta, mas de lo que ya eres…- dijo Ron embobado con la chica, sin duda esa flor era mágica y le daba un toque muy angelical y delicado a la Ravenclaw.

Gracias Ron… eres muy tierno- dijo la chica mientras se abrazaba a su novio el cual la envolvió en sus brazos para darle calor.

Era una noche muy fría a decir verdad y ninguno de los dos pensó en llevarse un abrigo, así que el único calor que sentían era el que desprendían sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro tratando de confortarse. A pesar de que la temperatura no era muy agradable y menos para los chicos que su clima favorito era el verano y estaban en la presencia de una noche típica de otoño, el cielo estaba despejado y podía apreciarse la luna llena que iluminaba los jardines del colegio y miles de estrellas que decoraban el firmamento. La pareja se quedó un rato en silencio, disfrutando de este, ya que no era incómodo sino que era un descanso a todo el ajetreo de la fiesta y observando el maravilloso paisaje. Ya pasados unos minutos Luna comenzó a sentirse un poco intrigada sobre la razón por la cual Ron la había llevado a los jardines, quería saber que tenía para decirle y estaba muy nerviosa ya que si era lo que ella pensaba no estaba preparada, no se sentía segura y tenía miedo de que el pelirrojo se ofendiera si ella le decía que no; pero de todas formas la rubia estaba segura de sus convicciones y nada la haría cambiar de opinión ni siquiera el chico al que tanto quería esto era algo muy valioso para ella. Ya no pudo más… la intriga le ganó y se separó un poco del pelirrojo para poder observarlo a la cara y así encararlo.

Ron… de que era lo que querías hablarme?- preguntó Luna con una voz que denotaba inseguridad.

Pues de nada en particular… quería salir a tomar un poco de aire, alejarme de todos y estar solo contigo… en la fiesta no podía estar muy tranquilo para serte sincero con muchos chicos mirándote… eres muy bonita y a varios les gustaría estar en mi lugar…- dijo Ron aparentando tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba algo inquieto por miedo a que su novia notara sus incesantes celos que todo el tiempo intentaba de ocultar ya que por culpa de estos había arruinado anteriores relaciones y no quería que este error se cometiera nuevamente y menos con Luna, la chica que tanto había deseado.

Luna inconscientemente emitió un suspiro de alivio, sin duda se había hecho toda una idea errónea del asunto y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, pero Ron, ante la expresión de alivio en la cara de su novia quedo sorprendido, que esperaba la rubia que iba el a contestarle?

Luna… te sucede algo? Parece que te esperabas otra respuesta de mi parte… y por tu cara esa respuesta no iba a ser buena…- dijo Ron

Ehhh… bueno Ron… a decir verdad si, pensaba que me habías traído hasta aquí para conversar de otra cosa…- dijo la Ravenclaw mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse un poco más de lo normal..

Y de que pensabas que iba a hablarte?- preguntó Ron algo preocupado.

Pensé… que no se tal vez querías que pasara algo más entre nosotros… como era la fiesta tal vez espeerabas que te diera algo más de mi… al menos eso fue lo que escuche hablar a Parvati y Lavander acerca de Seamus y Dean.. y bueno.. me hice la idea que capaz que tú esperabas lo mismo.- dijo Luna apartando la mirada de su novia, no sabía como se había animado a decir eso… es verdad que tenía mucha confianza con Ron pero no esperaba que pudiera confesarles eso.

Te refieres a tener relaciones supongo…- dijo el pelirrojo tomando a Luna por su barbilla para que la rubia lo mirara a los ojos.

Luna asintió e iba a volver a bajar la mirada pero su novio no se lo permitió.

Luna… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, en primer lugar no iba a proponerte eso, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza dado que ni hace un mes que llevamos saliendo, además se lo importante que eso es para ti. Nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, y tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirte si es lo que quieres o no… yo pienso que es demasiado pronto… pero te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo y me dijeras lo que pensabas.

La Ravenclaw se tranquilizó enormemente ante tales palabras, se sintió más segura y ante un impulso se acercó al Gryffindor y comenzó a besarlo dulcemente, el chico respondió sin ninguna objeción colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras que la rubia despeinaba su cabello color fuego mientras se demostraban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Dos gryffindors se encontraban abrazados en una misma cama en el dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso. Los chicos estaban exhaustos, hace unos minutos habían vivido una nueva experiencia para ambos que logró cambiar una partecita de su ser. Culminaron el llamado "acto de amor", no hay otra forma de denominarlo ya que sería vulgar y el significado no abarcaría los sentimientos que se habían demostrado con ese simple acto.

Ginny Wealey estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, todavía no podía creer el gran paso que había dado. Aunque la personalidad de la pelirroja es muy alocada e impulsiva esto no quiere decir que le fue fácil entregar su virginidad, como para toda mujer en general eso es algo valioso para ella. Tampoco hay que negar que esa noche estaba pasada de tragos y el efecto de estos más el ambiente de la fiesta eran características que habían contribuido con la decisión de Ginny pero no pasaba solo por allí, de ninguna manera. El factor principal de la seguridad de la pelirroja era Harry, el era su novio y ella lo amaba más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras, sentía plena confianza en el chico

debido a esto no sintió miedo, sino que todo lo contrario, se sintió preparada y a fin de vivir no solo un momento de pasión sino también de entrega total, en cuerpo y alma con Harry Potter. Y como conclusión la menor de los Weasleys llegó a que había sido una experiencia maravillosa y que no se arrepentía de nada.

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos repentinamente por un dulce beso en su mejilla que su novio le había acabado de dar… Ella se giró hacia el para darle uno corto en la boca y luego se cuestionaron si volver a la fiesta o no; dado que todavía quedaba un poco para que la fiesta acabase decidieron volver. Los chicos se levantaron para vestirse, Harry se estaba colocando la remera y mientras

seguía analizando lo recién vivido, se sentía feliz, liberado, compartir sus sentimientos y emociones había sido muy gratificante, algo nuevo que sin duda quería volver a repetir. Igualmente no era solo esto lo que sentía ya que el no era el único que había entregado una parte de su persona, ahora se sentía lleno, amado y comprendido por alguien en un sentido más allá de la amistad, se sentía esplendido; hasta que una pregunta se cruzó por su mente de un momento para el otro, ¿Le dirían a Ron? Y si lo hacían… ¿Cómo reaccionaria su mejor amigo? De seguro que no muy bien… El cambio de expresión en Harry fue notorio por Ginny ya que el chico había palidecido de la nada.

Harry… pasa algo malo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

No, no es nada…- contestó el Gryffindor.

Vamos, dime la verdad. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, empalideciste de golpe. Es que acaso te arrepientes de algo?- preguntó Ginny con voz preocupado.

No para nada mi amor, nunca pienses eso.- Dijo Harry que acababa de terminar de vestirse y se acercó hacia su novia.

Entonces que es?

Bueno… es que me acabe de acordar de algo…

Vamos Harry! Dilo de una vez!- dijo la chica ya perdiendo la paciencia.

De acuerdo. Me estaba acordando de un pequeño detalle… ¿qué supone que le vamos a decir a tu hermano Gin?

Pues no es mas que obvio? Nada! Ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada de esto.

Pero es que no puedo ocultárselo! Es mi mejor amigo!

Harry! Ya sabes como es Ron! No lo aceptaría bajo ningún concepto.

Tienes razón, pero a la larga se va a terminar enterando, y si no es por nosotros va a ser peor…

Puede ser… pero mejor eso lo vemos mañana si? Ahora bajemos y terminemos de disfrutar de la fiesta que tanto planeamos.

No podría estar más de acuerdo- dijo el ojiverde con una encantadora sonrisa y tomando a su novia de la mano ambos se dirigieron a la sala común.

La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo, las bebidas todavía no se terminaban y los alumnos seguían tomándolas como agua; todo el mundo estaba bailando a pesar de que más de uno estaba borracho ninguno se había quedado dormido o vomitando, solo con un pequeño hechizo (que de por cierto se los habían enseñado a algunos alumnos los gemelos Weasleys) se les pasaban las esas nauseas aunque no tenían ni la mínima idea de las consecuencias que esto tendría al día siguiente.

Hermione, Dakota y Tom se encontraban bailando cerca de la barra de tragos, ya habían diseñado un para el case de Hermione pero debían analizarlo un poco más cuando estuvieran sobrios ya que no podían darse el lujo de que algo saliera mal. Hermione estaba bailando con sus amigos pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en cierto rubio y no entendía porque. No había pasado nada entre ellos como para que ella se sintiera tan mal, es verdad que su relación ya no era la misma, los insultos ya no existían entre ellos, habían logrado hablar civilizadamente y hasta llegaron a conocerse. La castaña descubrió que el slytherin no era todo lo que aparentaba ser y conocer esos pequeños detalles que el chico tenía en común con ella habían logrado cautivarla. " No Hermione, no! Deja de pensar en él! No es nada para ti, al menos no ahora, tienes que disfrutar de lo que queda de la fiesta, no es momento para caer en la depresión." Pensó la castaña. Poniendo todos sus sentidos nuevamente en la fiesta, notó que Tom y Dakota estaban muy entretenidos bailando, y recordando que ella unas horas antes los había interrumpido, decidió dejarlos solos retirándose sin ser notada, o al menos eso pensó porque Tom si la había visto pero consideró que lo mejor era dejarla ir porque seguramente quería estar sola y además era otro oportunidad para estar solo con la encantadora rubia.

Hermione salió de la sala común, se dirigió hacia los jardines para dispersarse un poco. Le costaba un poco caminar por los pasillos del frío castillo sin tener que sostenerse de las paredes, había tomado demasiado alcohol y ahora le estaba haciendo efecto. Se estaba acercando a las afueras del colegio, solo le quedaba dar vuelta a la derecha para llegar al vestíbulo y así salir, pero esto no le fue posible ya que inesperadamente chocó con dos chicos terminando los tres en el suelo. Hermione levantó la cabeza para ver quienes eran la causa de su caída y se encontró con que eran Ron y Luna, la pareja ya se estaba levantando, Ron primero ayudó a su novia y luego se acercó a su mejor amiga para ofrecerle la mano y así ayudarla, la castaña la tomó y ya los tres levantados un silencio un tanto incómodo llenó el lugar; el pelirrojo decidió interrumpirlo.

Herm… ¿Qué haces por aquí sola?

La aludida demoró un poco en contestar pero terminó diciendo:

Nada, solo quería salir un poco de la fiesta e iba hacia los jardines…

Yo que tu no iría, esta muy frío y vas a terminar resfriándote- intervino Luna

Si es verdad Herm….- apoyó Ron

En ese caso me quedare por aquí en una de las clases vacías… me aburrí de estar rodeada de tanta gente.- dijo Hermione

Oye… te sucede algo? Estas algo rara…- preguntó Ron que conocía a su mejor amiga y sabia que algo le pasaba.

No, no es nada.- dijo la castaña- Bueno chicos nos vemos mas tarde.

Y así sin más la Gryffindor siguió su camino solo que en vez de ir hacia los jardines se dirigió hacia un corredor donde había aulas que ya no se utilizaban. El corredor estaba desierto como se suponía que tendría que estar, paso las primeras aulas y como a la quinta, abrió la puerta lentamente intentando no emitir sonido alguno, se aseguró que nadie ni nada estuviera dentro y cerró la puerta tras de si con un hechizo para que no pudieran entrar. La clase no era muy grande, se encontraba casi en completa oscuridad ya que por la ventana entraba un rayo de luz de la luna llena. La chica se dirigió hacia esta pequeña zona iluminada y se sentó en el húmedo suelo sin dejar que el resplandor de la luna la tocara… estaba muy cerca de la luz pero no en ella… así era como se sentía la castaña… como que la oscuridad la hubiera absorbido y a pesar de que la luz estaba muy cerca de ella no podía alcanzarla, era un sentimiento extraño como de un momento para otro toda su felicidad se había convertido en una amarga angustia. Hermione intentó contenerse y no llorar, se paró de donde se encontraba pero no pudo sostenerse en pie debido al alcohol y se deslizó contra la fría pared acostándose en el suelo derramando saladas lágrimas por su hermoso rostro y se quedó allí, quieta, respirando pero no viviendo mientras la tristeza la consumía más y más en su soledad.

Ron y Luna no se habían movido del lugar donde se habían encontrado con Hermione, se encontraban hablando de que era lo que podía estar sucediéndole a la castaña.

No se que puede ser Ron, pero debe ser algo fuerte ya que Herm es fuerte y casi nunca muestra su debilidad, pero por alguna razón esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, debe ser algo doloroso que no le permite seguir adelante, al menos no sola…- dijo Luna.

Qué es lo que me estas tratando decir?- preguntó Ron, se hacia una idea pero quería que la chica se lo dijera.

Lo sabes muy bien…- dijo la Rubia

Pero… estas segura? No te molesta?

Para nada Ron! Ella es tu mejor amiga y debes ir con ella, apoyarla y averiguar que le sucede, por mi esta bien. Además a mi también me preocupa mucho, no te acompaño porque no soy la indicada en este momento para hablar con ella, tu debes estar con ella ahora que se siente mal, to volveré a la fiesta de acuerdo?

Totalmente, gracias Luna, eres un ángel, de verdad…-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a la chica.

Vamos Ron! No pierdas más tiempo y encuentra a Herm- dijo la rubia soltándose de su novio.

Ok, gracias!- dijo el chico mientras se iba corriendo por donde Hermione había desaparecido unos minutos antes pero retrocedió de pronto para gritarle a su novia- Si llegas a ver a Harry avísale donde estamos si?

Claro, yo le digo.- gritó Luna mientras retomaba su camino hacia la sala común.

Ron se encontraba abriendo ya la cuarta puerta del corredor por donde su amiga había ido unos minutos antes y él aún seguía sin encontrarla, esta aula también estaba vacía lo cual le dio por pensar que tal vez Hermione había ido a los jardines después de todo pero por un impulso decidió abrir una puerta más.

Luna ya estaba entrando en su sala común justo cuando vio a Harry y a Ginny bajando por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. La pelirroja vio a su amiga dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea y decidió ir a hablar con ella; así que se despidió de su novio diciéndole que se verían más tarde y fue a donde se encontraba la rubia para tener una conversación que de seguro sería muy interesante ya que ella tenía para contarle la hermosa experiencia que había vivido y Luna tendría algo que contarle sobre Ron.

Harry se quedó al pie de las escaleras, buscando entre todos los estudiantes a sus amigos. Ubicó a Seamos y a Dean bailando que estaban bailando con Parvati y Lavander no muy lejos se encontraba Neville bailando con una bonita chica de Huffelpuff, un sentimiento de alegría recorrió el cuerpo del morocho, estaba muy feliz por su amigo; siguió buscando a ver si veía a alguno de los chicos que no estuviera "ocupado" cuando en la zona más oscura de la sala, reconoció a Dakota inmersa en lo que parecía una conversación muy interesante con un chico que podía decir que era mayor que la chica pero no se daba cuenta de quien era o a que casa pertenecía; El sentimiento de alegría que había experimentado unos segundos antes se desvaneció como el agua, celos comenzaron a emerger de su interior y no entendía porque. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir en busca de Ron y Hermione pero dado que no los veía por ningún lado, fue donde se encontraban Ginny y Luna. Las chicas al ver que el morocho se acercaba detuvieron su conversación de golpe.

Hola chicas, que hacen?

Estábamos hablando cosas de mujeres…- respondió la pelirroja.

Ya veo, entendí la indirecta.- dijo Harry riendo.

No, no es eso…- intervino Luna temiendo que su amigo se enojara.

No importa Luna, de todas formas, quería preguntarte si has visto a Ron o a Herm que no los encuentro por ninguna parte.

Ahh… si eso. Están en una de las aulas vacías, cerca del vestíbulo- dijo la rubia tranquilamente

Tanto Ginny como Harry miraron a Luna desconcertados…

Pero tu y mi hermano no eran novios?- preguntó la pelirroja.

Si, claro. Solo están hablando porque Herm no estaba muy bien.

Qué le sucede? Qué le han hecho?- preguntó el gryffindor comenzando a preocuparse y a enojarse, si alguien le había hecho algo a su mejor amiga se las vería con él.

No lo sé. – contestó la rubia.- te aconsejo que vayas con ellos.

Por supuesto, ya me voy- dijo Harry levantándose.

Yo también.- dijo Ginny imitándolo.

No Gin.. déjamelo a mí y a Ron primero.

Y sin mas nada… Harry salió de la sala común dejando a su novia muy preocupada por su amiga con Luna.

Ron abrió la puerta del aula, a simple vista nadie se encontraba allí, estaba muy oscuro y no había ninguna señal que indicara que Hermione se encontrara en ese lugar pero justo cuando el gryffindor iba a darse la vuelta e irse sintió unos sollozos que provenían de cerca de la única ventana de la sala, a decir verdad eran casi imperceptibles pero el chico solo al escucharlos pudo deducir que eran de su mejor amigas. De esa forma cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde se suponía que estaba la chica, se acercó sigilosamente intentando de percibir en la oscuridad en donde se encontraba cuando de pronto tropezó y calló al suelo casi encima de la castaña; Hermione, alarmada por el repentino golpe que había recibido se sentó e inmediatamente tomó su varita como precaución.

Quién anda ahí? – preguntó Herm con una voz muy segura a pesar de que en verdad no era exactamente así como se sentía en ese momento.

Herm.. soy yo, Ron.

Hermione bajó su varita y murmuró "Lumos" y fue así como la cara del pelirrojo surgió de la oscuridad.

Que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica

Vine a asegurarme que estuvieras bien, el comportamiento que tuviste en el corredor no es tuyo… esa actitud… cuando te encuentras bien no eres así, siempre les demuestras a los demás fortaleza pero hace unos minutos te vi débil, preocupada, dolida.- dijo el gry.

Como se nota que me conoces Ron…- dijo la chica dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo aunque esta duro muy poco.

Claro, como no iba a hacerlo, después de 5 años de amistad, eres mi mejor Herm, te conozco más a ti que a mi mismo.

Si yo creo lo mismo con respecto a ti… es increíble no? Como hay cosas que no se de mi pero si de los demás…

Bueno… ahora Herm, dime, que es lo que te sucede?

La chica se quedó en silencio, ¿que era lo que le pasaba? Ella lo sabía muy bien, ahora la cuestión era… ¿Qué le diría a Ron? No pudo pensarlo más, todo le daba vuelta estaba confundida, decepcionada y a todo eso había que agregarle el efecto que el alcohol estaba produciendo en ella.

Ehhh… lo que sucede es que…- comenzó la castaña pero no pudo continuar, sus palabras fueron sustituidas po un llanto repentino, no lo pudo evitar y se lanzó sobre los brazos de su amigo. Ron devolvió el abrazo, ahora si que estaba alarmado, lo que le pasaba a su amiga era algo fuerte, la había visto mal otras veces, generalmente era que estaba mal por los demás sobre todo por Harry… pero esto era diferente, estaba mal por ella, algo que le había movido el piso y no podía ponerse en pie.

Harry corría por los pasillos del colegio, se dirigía hacia el lugar que Luna le había indicado; no notaba lo descuidado que era al ir a toda velocidad a estas horas, algun profesor podía verlo o Filch y ahí si que estaría en problemas pero eso no le preocupaba, ya no pensaba, lo único que tenía en su mente era a su mejor amiga, ya quería saber que era lo que había sucedido. Al llegar al pasillo que le había indicado la rubia comenzó a abrir cada puerta para ver si encontraba a sus amigos, pero no había caso, hasta que llegó a la quinta ya cansado y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

Hermione y Ron se separaron de golpe y miraron hacia la puerta donde se encontraba alguien que no podían distinguir quien era hasta que susurró "Lumos" y ahí enseguida pudieron deducir que era Harry… el ojiverde se acercó hacia ellos y se sentó junto a Herm, su cara empalideció al notar que estaba llorando, a pesar de la interrupción del buscador de Gryffindor la chica no había parado de derramar lágrimas, era algo ya involuntario.

Harry, que bueno que llegaste…- dijo el pelirrojo.

Si vine lo más rápido que pude enseguida que me entere.

La chica no entendía mucho de que hablaban pero tampoco estaba de humor para averiguar como las cosas habían transcurrido.

Bueno Herm, ahora que también está Harry… vas a contarlos que es lo que te sucede?- preguntó Ron.

Hermione no contestó y dirigió su mirada al piso…

Vamos Herm… estamos preocupados.- dijo Harry pero siguieron sin conseguir respuestas por parte de la gry que había parado de llorar, al menos eso era algo. La chica estaba pensando en si contarles o no… de verdad que los chicos estaban mal por ella y eso no les gustaba… además eran sus mejores amigos, como sus hermanos… el problema era como se lo tomarían

Es que acaso no confías en nosotros?- continuó el pelirrojo tratando de persuadir a su amiga.

Tampoco vamos a enojarnos ni nada Herm…- probó Harry

Y esta vez funcionó… eso era lo que necesitaba saber la castaña y a pesar de que no estaba razonando con todos sus sentidos decidió contarles.

- Bueno chicos esta bien, pero primero quiero aclararles que no es que no se los dijera antes porque no confiara en ustedes ni nada por el estilo sino porque en primer lugar yo estaba muy confundida y en segundo lugar… temía que… bueno no importa el asunto es que.. que… bueno… en si es que comencé a sentir algo por alguien.

Los chicos se miraron… eso no era malo, era bueno para su amiga… hasta que comenzaron a hacer deducciones…

Que te ha hecho Herm! Te ha lastimado! Dinos quien es…no sabe con quien se metio!- gritó Ron enojado.

Eso mismo! Dijo Harry levantándose del suelo pero tambaleándose debido a lo rápido que lo hizo.

No chicos, no es eso, me están interpretando mal.- dijo Hermione imitando a Harry al igual que Ron.

Ya los tres de pie los chicos volvieron a mirarse confundidos y la castaña se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la sala, el silencio reinaba en el aula hasta que fue interrumpido por Harry.

Entonces que es lo que pasa?

Lo que pasa es que me enamoré de un chico en el que nunca pensé que podría despertar algun sentimiento en mí mas que repugnancia… me enamoré de una serpiente un slytherin… pero no uno cualquiera sino del menos esperado… el rey de slytherin…- dijo la castaña… no podía decir su nombre, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.. pero las reunió y terminó diciendo- Draco Malfoy- y así se desplomó nuevamente en el piso, con lagrimas avecinando por salir de sus ojos color avellana. Los chicos no reaccionaron al instante, solo se quedaron estáticos intentando procesar la información. Harry fue el primero en moverse y dirigirse hacia la castaña.

Es en serio…? Estas segura Herm?

La chica solo asintió. Ron se acercó hacia ellos con cara de frustración pero no dijo nada… por ahora era lo mejor… debía controlarse y no gritarle a su amiga, le prometieron que no se enojarían… al menos delante de ella.

Es algo medio extraño sabes Herm? Pero a decir verdad últimamente tu no lo insultas más… aunque yo creía que era por la presencia de Dakota… - dijo el ojiverde.

Y ahora que lo pienso… Malfoy tampoco te ha estado insultando como de costumbre- agregó Ron

Es que… bueno… él también está enamorado de mi.- dijo la gryffindor.

QUE!- dijeron los chicos a la vez… no pudieron evitarlo… el hecho de que Hermione estuviera enamorado de ese hurón ya era sorprendente pero esto… iba más allá de su entendimiento, mas allá de la razón.

Me lo dijo hoy, en la fiesta… y… me invitó para ir con el a el baile de Halloween también.

Y tu que le dijiste?- preguntó Ron en shock.

Le dije que no…

Espera un momento Herm… no lo entiendo… te gusta porque le dijiste que no?- preguntó Harry.

No es posible Harry, que alguien como él y como yo estemos juntos, es algo anormal, inconcebible… le dije que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera su camino… que nuestro destino no era estar juntos, tenemos todo el viento en contra… y ahora.. ahora…- dijo la castaña entre sollozos..- me arrepiento! Yo no quiero dejarlo… no puedo olvidarlo… y me duele… se que es lo mejor… pero no se como voy a lograrlo… tal vez lo mejor sea que vuelva a hablar con el.

Los chicos no contestaron, estaban de acuerdo con ella… era extraño el amor que había surgido entre ellos y creían que no debían estar juntos.. pero eso se debía a sus sangres, a lo que sufrirían o a que era su peor enemigo y no aceptarían ese tipo de relación. Nuevamente los chicos se miraron y con esa mirada se dijeron todo, dejarían todo como estaba… por ahora.. no querían que su amiga siguiera sufriendo…

Eso es algo que debes meditar Herm… pero puedes contar con nosotros para hablarlo cuando quieras- dijo Ron dándole a entender que la apoyaban… aunque internamente estaba deseoso de hablar con Harry no entendía que era lo que Malfoy le había hecho a su amiga… pero pronto resolvería sus dudas.

Gracias chicos… están enojados?- preguntó la chica.

No Herm, para nada… sabes que te queremos un montón eres lo mas importante para nosotros.- dijo Harry.. y así los tres leones se abrazaron demostrándose toda su amistad.

Bueno creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a la sala común.- dijo Ron

Si tienes razón- dijo Hermione

Y así el trío dorado, los tres mejores amigos regresaron a la fiesta.

Hermione se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas; estas se encontraban bailando en ronda y riando a carcajadas provocadas por los movimientos raros que hacían Parvati y Lavander.

- Hola chicas…- dijo Herm un poco afligida.

- Hey girl… ven a bailar con nosotras y alegra esa cara que estamos de fiesta hoy … jajaja..- decía Ginny que no sabia lo sucedido.

Esto igualmente logro sacarle una sonrisa a Gry, la cual pensó que la pelirroja tenia razon era una fiesta y había que divertirse. Al minuto se encontraba bailando y riéndose con sus amigas…

Estas estaban bailando una cancion rapida, el ambiente era raro parecía que todo el mundo estuviera en otro planeta donde nadie se cohibía. Las chicas estaban bailando de una manera muy sexy la cual enseguida llamo la atención de todo el sector masculino que se encontraba presente.

- oigan chicas síganme.. jajaja- dijo Herm la cual en ese momento estaba subiéndose arriba de una gran mesa que había en uno de los lados de la pista.

- Oye Herm estas loca sabes, pero siempre quise verte asi, eras demasiado aburrida jajaja.- dijo la pelirroja.

Al instante se encontraban las cuatro chicas arriba de la mesa y habían empezado a bailar.

Se había formado una ronde de chicos que habían empezado a aplaudir y a gritar.

De repente a Hermione se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza, ya estaba harta de ser la santita del grupo, estaba harta de ser la que era madura, la que pensaba en que pasaria en un futuro. Al segundo siguiente la castaña estaba subiendo lentamente su remera como si se la fuese a sacar…había empezado a mover su cabello de una manera muy sexy…

Por otra parte Ginny que era super alocada decidio acompañarla en su baile y por lo tanto Dakota al igual que Prvati y Lavander hicieron lo mismo…

El sector masculino había enloquecido totalmente….

Hermione fu la primera en sacar su remera y quedar en ropa interior en la parte superior…esto definitivamente hizo enloquecer a todo el mundo. Nadie se esperaba que ella la chica mas aplicada y correcta de Hogwarts estuviera haciendo eso.

Esta fue acompañada por Dakota y Ginny. Ante eso Parvati y Lavander habían decidido que ellas no lo harían, estas no estaban tan borrachas.

La musica cada vez sonaba mas fuerte.. las luces ahora se centraban en las chicas.

Dakota sentía que no sabia ni lo que hacia solo que lo quería hacer… aunque en el fondo sabia que no estaba bien, pero simplemente no podía pensar no podía razonar, solo se iba a dejar llevar….

Estas empezaron por quitarse las polleras mientras que movían sus cuerpos de una forma muy sexy y provocativa. Al liberarse de estas habían quedado completamente en ropa interior… cada una llevaba un modelo diferente pero igualmente sexy.

Hermione tenia un conjunto color fucsia, la parte superior era de aros y puntillas, de una tela media transparente al igual que la parte inferior la cual era muy chiquita.

Los chicos por un segundo habían dejado de gritar simplemente no lo podían creer, pero obviamente volvieron a su estado de euforia y excitación en milésimas de segundos.

La rubia traia un conjunto negro de seda, muy delicado y elegante pero igualmente provocativo que resaltaba con su brillante y pálida piel. Al igual que el de la castaña este también parecía haberse encojido en la parte inferior.

Y Ginny simplemente no traia parte superior… claro que esto debe de haber pasado en el apuro de vestirse luego de lo que había pasado con Harry….

Los chicos estaban totalmente sulfurados

Las tres chicas iban por su ropa interior….

Mientras que en el fondo del salón los Gryffindor incluyendo a Tom, Harry, Ron y a Blaise que tenia que defender a Dakota pq de lo contrario Draco lo mataria, se encontraban luchando contra todo los chicos para poder llegar a donde estaban las chicas y sacarlas de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, y lo peor de todo era que estos sabían que todo la culpa había sido de ellos al comprar esas bebidas.

Dakota podia ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el fondo ya que se encontraba directamente en los ojos de Harry los cuales la estaban penetrando con desaprobación, pero ella eso ahora ya no le importaba… también podía ver como Tom luchaba y les gritaba para que bajasen de ese lugar, pero esto tampoco la tocaba ya no había nada que le importase… de la misma manera se estaba sintiendo la castaña en este momento….

De repente sintieron como unas manos las sujetaban fuertemente y como ya no sentían ni tantos gritos ni las luces en sus caras.

- Que demonios creen que hacen? Es que estan locas o que? – decia Harry mientras que sujetaba a Ron para que no matara a las chicas.

- Tu te vienes conmigo Dakota…- ordeno Blaise ya que era su deber como amigo de la rubia y como mejor amigo de Draco.

- Tu no me toques… yo se muy bien lo que hago, si?- decia la rubia mientras intentaba ponerce de pie.

- Y yo tambien- dijo Blaise.

- Tranquila Dakota, no vas a hacer nada que tu no quieres. Tranquilízate si?- dijo Tom mientras que acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y la cubria con una manta.

Al segundo Dakota abrazo fuertemente a Tom y comenzó a llorar. Este la cubrió con sus brazos mientras que se la llevaba a la otra punta de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

Que te pasa Dakota, te juro que no lo logro entender, pq hiciste lo que hicistes?- dijo Tom que le atraia contra su pecho mientras que la rubia se apoyaba en el y seguia llorando pero ya no con tanta intensidad.

Por otra parte se encontraba Harry con Giny, este estaba hecho un fuego, no podia creer como su novia había hecho algo asi, era un vergüenza.

- Yo ya no se si quiero estar contigo Giny me has decepcionado mucho… tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas Gin…- dijo Harry con un tono muy triste en la vos.

- Pero va a ser mejor que lo hablemos mañana por la mañana.

Luego estaba Hermione que parecía estar en un estado de shock e increíblemente el que se encontraba a su lado era Blaise.

En la cabeza de la chica pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… estaba muy confundida… por una parte recordaba la conversación con sus amigos unos instantes antes de el baile… luego aparecía Draco y era en ese momento que se sentía caer… que se sentía morir… pero también era en esos momentos cuando poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte.

Blaise la tenia abrazada y poco a poco fue quedando dormida en los brazos del moreno.

Por otra parte Ron estaba tan en shock como la misma Hermione, simplemente no lo podía creer… no podía creer que sus amigas fueran capas de hacer algo así, de haber caído tan bajo.

Dakota no podía conciliar el sueño… solo pensaba en una sola cosa… en solo unos ojos, los mismo que la miraban con desaprobación y tristeza… esos ojos color esmeralda que la habían enamorado, y por los que ahora ella se encontraba en ese estado.

Mientras que Tom la miraba y acariciaba con la mayor dulzura del mundo; podia ver en sus pupilas grises el dolor… podía imaginarse que era lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento solo con saber mirar en el interior de sus ojos. Había tanta pureza pero a la vez tanta oscuridad, era confuso pero a la vez muy claro… solo esperaba que esa oscuridad que el podía ver no se apoderara de la chica.

El sol volvía a brillar sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts este delataba que el invierno cada vez estaba mas próximo.

Los rayos de luz despertaron a Pansy Parkinson que se encontraba tendida en el piso sobre unos almohadones y cubierta con una especie de manta.

Esta sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, al mirar a su costado pego un frito al ver al rubio durmiendo a su lado y con el dorso desnudo, este parecía exhausto. Al ver esto lo primero que hizo fue levantar la manta y para su sorpresa estaba completamente desnuda, inmediatamente se cubrió y despertó al rubio.

- Draco, que paso?.., que hice? Y pq estoy aquí desnuda y junto a ti?- dijo esta que estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco.

- Tranquila Pansy- dijo este que demoro unos minutos en despertarse y recordar lo sucedido.

- Es que a caso tu y yo nos acostamos?- pregunto esta aterrada por la respuesta.

- Pues no, no pude, no podía aprovecharme de ti en el estado en que estabas, no quería que la primera vez fuera estando borracha- dijo este que miraba a su amiga con ternura.

- Gracias a dios- suspiro esta.- que alivio.- dijo esta.

- Oye que no soy tan despreciable.- comento un poco confuso nunca nadie había estado aliviado por no acostarce con el al contraro solian dar cualquier cosa por hacerlo.

- Tonto que no lo digo por eso.- dijo esta riendo; al darse cuenta q todavía estaba desnuda casi le da algo y se tapo enseguida.

- Ja ja, recién ahora te quieres tapar,no te preocupes que ya vi todo ya que ayer de noche no parecías querer lo mismo.- dijo este que estaba también desnudo pero a el no le molestaba para nada exhibirse.

- Cállate.- dijo esta tirandole un almohadón amistosamente al rubio y empezaron a reír los dos.

- Sabes algo Pansy creo que deberíamos intentarlo, no se, la pase muy bien contigo ayer y eres mi mejor amiga y me entiendes perfectamente, no se…. Que dices.?

- Mmm, creo que en verdad me gustaría, tu también eres mi mejor amigo y me conoces verdaderamente.- dijo esta con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rostro del rubio..

Mientras tanto también la claridad se empezaba a hacer molesta en el dormitorio de los Gryffindos donde habían pasado la noche los chicos.

El primero en despertar había sido Tom que decidió no moverse ya que la rubia parecía estar mi cómoda sobre el, y a decir verdad no le molestaba, tan solo verla dormir inspiraba paz, era lo mas parecido a un ángel, con alguno de sus largos cabellos rubios en su rostro y una expresión serena en su cara. Pero la rubia no tardo en despertar y al hacerlo pudo notar como los ojos de Tom la observaban, esta simplemente sonrio.

Poco a poco se fueron despertando uno a uno los chicos los cuales tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por todo lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

Las chicas no emitieron palabra. El primero en hablar fue Harry.

- Creo que debemos hablar, y llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo Hrry de una forma calmada ya que sabia que en el fondo lo que había pasado había sito toda culpa de el y de Ron por haber comprado esas bebidas.

- En verdad Harry fue toda mi culpa no debes peliarte con Ginny por mi… yo fui la que subi primero… es todo mi culpa….- dijo Hermione en un intento de por lo menos salvar la relacion entre Harry y Ginny.

- Woow Granger no me lo había imaginado… en verdad esta vez lograste sorprenderme.- dijo Blaise.

- Como sea… fui yo.- dijo la castaña luego de oir a Blaise.

- No importa quien fue… creo que lo mejor seria olvidar lo que paso… igual no creo que mucha gente lo recuerde- Dijo Harry que sabia muy bien lo que decía ya que el y Zabbini se habían encargado de hechizar a todos los que estaban en la sala común para que al pasar por la puerta del retrato de la señora gorda se olvidaran de lo sucedido.

- Créanme esta todo bajo control… o se piensan que voy a ser tan tonto de dejar ir a todas esas personas habiendo visto bailar a la hermana de Draco sobre una mesa desnuda… no ni demente… Draco me mataría.- dijo Blaise.

Las chicas al oir esto no lo podían creer simplemente lo que había dicho Blaise era un alivio, no podían creerlo. Esta vez si que tenían que admitir que se habían salvado por suerte.

Hermione se dirigía hacia donde estaban las chicas; estas se encontraban bailando en ronda y riando a carcajadas provocadas por los movimientos raros que hacían Parvati y Lavander.

- Hola chicas…- dijo Herm un poco afligida.

- Hey girl… ven a bailar con nosotras y alegra esa cara que estamos de fiesta hoy … jajaja..- decía Ginny que no sabia lo sucedido.

Esto igualmente logro sacarle una sonrisa a Gry, la cual pensó que la pelirroja tenia razon era una fiesta y había que divertirse. Al minuto se encontraba bailando y riéndose con sus amigas…

Estas estaban bailando una cancion rapida, el ambiente era raro parecía que todo el mundo estuviera en otro planeta donde nadie se cohibía. Las chicas estaban bailando de una manera muy sexy la cual enseguida llamo la atención de todo el sector masculino que se encontraba presente.

- oigan chicas síganme.. jajaja- dijo Herm la cual en ese momento estaba subiéndose arriba de una gran mesa que había en uno de los lados de la pista.

- Oye Herm estas loca sabes, pero siempre quise verte asi, eras demasiado aburrida jajaja.- dijo la pelirroja.

Al instante se encontraban las cuatro chicas arriba de la mesa y habían empezado a bailar.

Se había formado una ronde de chicos que habían empezado a aplaudir y a gritar.

De repente a Hermione se le vino una idea loca a la cabeza, ya estaba harta de ser la santita del grupo, estaba harta de ser la que era madura, la que pensaba en que pasaria en un futuro. Al segundo siguiente la castaña estaba subiendo lentamente su remera como si se la fuese a sacar…había empezado a mover su cabello de una manera muy sexy…

Por otra parte Ginny que era super alocada decidio acompañarla en su baile y por lo tanto Dakota al igual que Prvati y Lavander hicieron lo mismo…

El sector masculino había enloquecido totalmente….

Hermione fu la primera en sacar su remera y quedar en ropa interior en la parte superior…esto definitivamente hizo enloquecer a todo el mundo. Nadie se esperaba que ella la chica mas aplicada y correcta de Hogwarts estuviera haciendo eso.

Esta fue acompañada por Dakota y Ginny. Ante eso Parvati y Lavander habían decidido que ellas no lo harían, estas no estaban tan borrachas.

La musica cada vez sonaba mas fuerte.. las luces ahora se centraban en las chicas.

Dakota sentía que no sabia ni lo que hacia solo que lo quería hacer… aunque en el fondo sabia que no estaba bien, pero simplemente no podía pensar no podía razonar, solo se iba a dejar llevar….

Estas empezaron por quitarse las polleras mientras que movían sus cuerpos de una forma muy sexy y provocativa. Al liberarse de estas habían quedado completamente en ropa interior… cada una llevaba un modelo diferente pero igualmente sexy.

Hermione tenia un conjunto color fucsia, la parte superior era de aros y puntillas, de una tela media transparente al igual que la parte inferior la cual era muy chiquita.

Los chicos por un segundo habían dejado de gritar simplemente no lo podían creer, pero obviamente volvieron a su estado de euforia y excitación en milésimas de segundos.

La rubia traia un conjunto negro de seda, muy delicado y elegante pero igualmente provocativo que resaltaba con su brillante y pálida piel. Al igual que el de la castaña este también parecía haberse encojido en la parte inferior.

Y Ginny simplemente no traia parte superior… claro que esto debe de haber pasado en el apuro de vestirse luego de lo que había pasado con Harry….

Los chicos estaban totalmente sulfurados

Las tres chicas iban por su ropa interior….

Mientras que en el fondo del salón los Gryffindor incluyendo a Tom, Harry, Ron y a Blaise que tenia que defender a Dakota pq de lo contrario Draco lo mataria, se encontraban luchando contra todo los chicos para poder llegar a donde estaban las chicas y sacarlas de ahí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, y lo peor de todo era que estos sabían que todo la culpa había sido de ellos al comprar esas bebidas.

Dakota podia ver lo que estaba sucediendo en el fondo ya que se encontraba directamente en los ojos de Harry los cuales la estaban penetrando con desaprobación, pero ella eso ahora ya no le importaba… también podía ver como Tom luchaba y les gritaba para que bajasen de ese lugar, pero esto tampoco la tocaba ya no había nada que le importase… de la misma manera se estaba sintiendo la castaña en este momento….

De repente sintieron como unas manos las sujetaban fuertemente y como ya no sentían ni tantos gritos ni las luces en sus caras.

- Que demonios creen que hacen? Es que estan locas o que? – decia Harry mientras que sujetaba a Ron para que no matara a las chicas.

- Tu te vienes conmigo Dakota…- ordeno Blaise ya que era su deber como amigo de la rubia y como mejor amigo de Draco.

- Tu no me toques… yo se muy bien lo que hago, si?- decia la rubia mientras intentaba ponerce de pie.

- Y yo tambien- dijo Blaise.

- Tranquila Dakota, no vas a hacer nada que tu no quieres. Tranquilízate si?- dijo Tom mientras que acariciaba sus rubios cabellos y la cubria con una manta.

Al segundo Dakota abrazo fuertemente a Tom y comenzó a llorar. Este la cubrió con sus brazos mientras que se la llevaba a la otra punta de la habitación en donde se encontraban.

Que te pasa Dakota, te juro que no lo logro entender, pq hiciste lo que hicistes?- dijo Tom que le atraia contra su pecho mientras que la rubia se apoyaba en el y seguia llorando pero ya no con tanta intensidad.

Por otra parte se encontraba Harry con Giny, este estaba hecho un fuego, no podia creer como su novia había hecho algo asi, era un vergüenza.

- Yo ya no se si quiero estar contigo Giny me has decepcionado mucho… tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas Gin…- dijo Harry con un tono muy triste en la vos.

- Pero va a ser mejor que lo hablemos mañana por la mañana.

Luego estaba Hermione que parecía estar en un estado de shock e increíblemente el que se encontraba a su lado era Blaise.

En la cabeza de la chica pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo… estaba muy confundida… por una parte recordaba la conversación con sus amigos unos instantes antes de el baile… luego aparecía Draco y era en ese momento que se sentía caer… que se sentía morir… pero también era en esos momentos cuando poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte.

Blaise la tenia abrazada y poco a poco fue quedando dormida en los brazos del moreno.

Por otra parte Ron estaba tan en shock como la misma Hermione, simplemente no lo podía creer… no podía creer que sus amigas fueran capas de hacer algo así, de haber caído tan bajo.

Dakota no podía conciliar el sueño… solo pensaba en una sola cosa… en solo unos ojos, los mismo que la miraban con desaprobación y tristeza… esos ojos color esmeralda que la habían enamorado, y por los que ahora ella se encontraba en ese estado.

Mientras que Tom la miraba y acariciaba con la mayor dulzura del mundo; podia ver en sus pupilas grises el dolor… podía imaginarse que era lo que la rubia estaba sintiendo en ese momento solo con saber mirar en el interior de sus ojos. Había tanta pureza pero a la vez tanta oscuridad, era confuso pero a la vez muy claro… solo esperaba que esa oscuridad que el podía ver no se apoderara de la chica.

Bueno esto es todo… esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado… nosotras nos divertimos mucho pero mucho escribiendolo jeje… esperamos sus comentarios a ver que les parece si!

Besos a todosssss!

REVIEWSSSS

Claudia y Laura


	9. Cap 9 :: El plan de Hermione

Chicos! Aquí estamos de nuevo…ya hace meses que no publicamos y lo sentimos, no abandonamos el f,f ni nada.. pero bueno.. ahora estamos con exámenes y complicadas con otras cosas y se nos hizo imposible, pero acá estamos, y ahora les vamos a dejar un nuevo capitulo.. Esperamos que lo disfruten, gracias por todos sus reviews!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no nos pertenece…

**Capítulo 9**

**El plan de Hermione**

El sol volvía a brillar sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts este delataba que el invierno cada vez estaba mas próximo.

Los rayos de luz despertaron a Pansy Parkinson que se encontraba tendida en el piso sobre unos almohadones y cubierta con una especie de manta.

Esta sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, al mirar a su costado pego un frito al ver al rubio durmiendo a su lado y con el dorso desnudo, este parecía exhausto. Al ver esto lo primero que hizo fue levantar la manta y para su sorpresa estaba completamente desnuda, inmediatamente se cubrió y despertó al rubio.

- Draco, que paso?.., que hice? Y pq estoy aquí desnuda y junto a ti?- dijo esta que estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardiaco.

- Tranquila Pansy- dijo este que demoro unos minutos en despertarse y recordar lo sucedido.

- Es que a caso tu y yo nos acostamos?- pregunto esta aterrada por la respuesta.

- Pues no, no pude, no podía aprovecharme de ti en el estado en que estabas, no quería que la primera vez fuera estando borracha- dijo este que miraba a su amiga con ternura.

- Gracias a dios- suspiro esta.- que alivio.- dijo esta.

- Oye que no soy tan despreciable.- comento un poco confuso nunca nadie había estado aliviado por no acostarse con el al contrario solían dar cualquier cosa por hacerlo.

- Tonto que no lo digo por eso.- dijo esta riendo; al darse cuenta q todavía estaba desnuda casi le da algo y se tapo enseguida.

- Ja ja, recién ahora te quieres tapar,no te preocupes que ya vi. todo ya que ayer de noche no parecías querer lo mismo.- dijo este que estaba también desnudo pero a el no le molestaba para nada exhibirse.

- Cállate.- dijo esta tirandole un almohadón amistosamente al rubio y empezaron a reír los dos.

- Sabes algo Pansy creo que deberíamos intentarlo, no se, la pase muy bien contigo ayer y eres mi mejor amiga y me entiendes perfectamente, no se…. Que dices.?

- Mmm, creo que en verdad me gustaría, tu también eres mi mejor amigo y me conoces verdaderamente.- dijo esta con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rostro del rubio..

Mientras tanto también la claridad se empezaba a hacer molesta en el dormitorio de los Gryffindors donde habían pasado la noche los chicos.

El primero en despertar había sido Tom que decidió no moverse ya que la rubia parecía estar mi cómoda sobre el, y a decir verdad no le molestaba, tan solo verla dormir inspiraba paz, era lo mas parecido a un ángel, con alguno de sus largos cabellos rubios en su rostro y una expresión serena en su cara. Pero la rubia no tardo en despertar y al hacerlo pudo notar como los ojos de Tom la observaban, esta simplemente sonrió.

Poco a poco se fueron despertando uno a uno los chicos los cuales tenían un fuerte dolor de cabeza, por todo lo que habían bebido la noche anterior.

Las chicas no emitieron palabra. El primero en hablar fue Harry.

- Creo que debemos hablar, y llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo Harry de una forma calmada ya que sabia que en el fondo lo que había pasado había sito toda culpa de el y de Ron por haber comprado esas bebidas.

- En verdad Harry fue toda mi culpa no debes peliarte con Ginny por mi… yo fui la que subí primero… es todo mi culpa….- dijo Hermione en un intento de por lo menos salvar la relación entre Harry y Ginny.

- Woow Granger no me lo había imaginado… en verdad esta vez lograste sorprenderme.- dijo Blaise.

- Como sea… fui yo.- dijo la castaña luego de oír a Blaise.

- No importa quien fue… creo que lo mejor seria olvidar lo que paso… igual no creo que mucha gente lo recuerde- Dijo Harry que sabia muy bien lo que decía ya que el y Zabbini se habían encargado de hechizar a todos los que estaban en la sala común para que al pasar por la puerta del retrato de la señora gorda se olvidaran de lo sucedido.

- Créanme esta todo bajo control… o se piensan que voy a ser tan tonto de dejar ir a todas esas personas habiendo visto bailar a la hermana de Draco sobre una mesa desnuda… no ni demente… Draco me mataría.- dijo Blaise.

Las chicas al oír esto no lo podían creer simplemente lo que había dicho Blaise era un alivio, no podían creerlo. Esta vez si que tenían que admitir que se habían salvado por suerte.

Todos los Gryffindors, el Slytherin y el Ravenclaw decidieron bajar a desayunar ya que después de la noche anterior todos estaban con mucha hambre. Al bajar se encontraron con un panorama devastador, parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán por el lugar, la torre estaba totalmente destrozada y sucia, esto iba a ser mejor repararlo antes de que Mcgonagall decidiera subir y viera todo esto ya se esto obviamente no le parecería normal todo ese desorden y sospecharía algo, pero decidieron que estaban demasiado cansados como para arreglar todo ese desastre. Blaise obviamente pasó olímpicamente entre los vasos tirados ya que a este no se le cruzó en ningún momento por la cabeza ni un segundo limpiar algo. Tanto los Gryffindor como el Ravenclaw se miraron entre si y decidieron imitar al moreno.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Pansy se estaban dirigiendo al Gran comedor ya que al igual que los otros chicos morían de hambre. En el hall de la entrada los gry, Blaise y Tom se encontraron con Luna, la cual estaba muy contenta de ver a su novio. Al entrar al comedor, chocaron sin querer con una pareja de rubios, la que chocó en si fue Hermione.

Disculpa..- dijo la chica sin saber quien era la pareja que iba de la mano.

Fíjate por donde caminas- dijo Draco dándose vuelta.

Este al igual que Hermione, quedaron petrificados, hasta que Pansy le dijo a Draco…

Te pasa algo amor?- dijo la chica tomándolo de la cintura.

No, es solo que me quede pensando.

Hermione estaba en estado de shock, este no le dejaba pensar correctamente por lo cual lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Blaise por la mano, demostrándole al rubio que se sentía afectada. Blaise que no era ningún tonto decidió ayudar a la castaña tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el… pero en verdad el sabía que no solo lo hacía para ayudarla, sino porque se sentía bien tenerla cerca.

Entramos chicos?- preguntó Herm

Y así entraron todos, pero antes de separarse cada uno hacia sus mesas, la castaña se acercó a Blaise y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agradeció por lo de la noche anterior dirigiéndose luego con sus amigos hacia la mesa de los leones.

Obviamente esto no escapó de los ojos grises de Dracol, el cual pensaba interrogar a su amigo en cuanto volviera a la mesa.

Qué te propones con esa sangre sucia?- preguntó el rubio tratando de ser lo más despectivo posible.

Nada, solo somos compañeros del proyecto de pociones.- Dijo el moreno con una falsa cara de inocente que Draco obviamente no creyó.

Te conozco Blaise, y nose como puedes caer tan bajo, búscate a alguien de tu altura.

Blaise, sonriendo de lado le dijo:

-Es mejor que si quieres seguí con esta discusión lo hagamos en privado.- con esto le hizo saber al rubio que el sabía las intenciones que anteriormente el había tenido con la castaña.

Draco le clavó la mirada al moreno y se levantó bruscamente tomando a su novia de sorpresa de la mano y salió del comedor mientras que todo el mundo lo miraba, sobre todo las chicas que siempre estaban pendientes de que hacía y con quien andaba el Rey de Slytherin. El chico se detuvo en la salida para tomar a su novia por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente a los ojos de todo el comedor aunque a el solo le importaba que unos ojos color miel lo vieran y obviamente así fue ya que Hermione no aguantó más, se levantó y salió corriendo del comedor hacia los terrenos pasando por al lado del rubio. Este la vio y quedó tristemente satisfecho.

Dakota al igual que Ginny fueron tras Hermione pero la rubia decidió hacer una parada en donde estaba su hermano y sin decir palabra lo miro a los ojos y le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada y siguió hacia los terrenos pero Draco la tomó del brazo y la sacó del comedor llevándola al hall.

No te atrevas a pegarme de nuevo Dakota- dijo el rubio apretando fuerte el brazo de la chica.

Y tu no te atrevas a tocarme Draco, me das asco sabes?- dijo la chica muy herida por lo que le estaba diciendo su hermano.

Draco la soltó de inmediato, no podía creer que su hermana lo hubiera abofeteado delante de todo el comedor y menos que le dijese eso, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo tenía bien merecido.

Escucha Dakota, no fue mi culpa lo que paso ayer, fue ella que lo decidió- argumentó el rubio.

Si, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que haces.

Peor ella que se hace la santa que me dice que no porque somos diferentes y ahora anda con Blaise que viene del mismo lugar que yo- dijo el Sly con rabia.

No seas tonto Draco, ella no lo quiero y mucho menos lo ama como te ama a ti, solo tuvieron un acercamiento.- dijo Dakota esperando tener razón.

Si? Pues eso no lo creo sabes, parecía muy a gusto con el hoy en el comedor, pero sabes que? Yo ya no quiero saber de ella ni nada que se le relacione, ahora estoy con Pansy y pienso seguir con ella.- terminó de decir el Sly.

Como quieras, si te vas a rendir así de fácil esta bien, pero sabes que no va a ser fácil y sinceramente espero que falles y que puedas cambiar tu destino.- dijo la Gry.

Querida hermana- dijo el chico sarcásticamente- nose si te habrás dado cuenta pero mi destino es igual al tuyo.

Te equivocas Draco, mi destino lo hago yo y no pienso hacer lo que mamá o papá digan.- dijo Dakota muy segura.

Todos dijeron lo mismo pero también todos tarde o temprano terminaron a merced de su destino.- dijo Draco y esta vez la chica sabía que él tenía razón.

No me importa, yo lo voy a intentar.

Y así Dakota rompió el hechizo de silencio que había colocado a su alrededor para que Pansy que estaba cerca no escuchara.

Hermione se encontraba bajo un árbol cerca del lago hablando con Ginny cuando llegó Dakota.

Estas mejor Herm?- preguntó la rubia.

Como estar mejor si ves a la persona que mas quieres con otra y hiriéndote por gusto?- contestó la castaña entre llanto.

Ni Dakota ni Ginny sabían que decir…

Es que no puedo seguir, voy a poner en práctica lo que nos dijo Tom, tengo que estar cerca de el de alguna manera, si se siente morir, es horrible estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, tan inalcanzable.

No te preocupes Herm, nosotras te vamos a ayudar.- dijo Ginny.

Necesito empezar cuanto antes, mañana o en la semana, por lo que dijo Tom no es muy difícil de realizar su tenemos todo.- dijo la castaña.

Bueno entonces manos a la obras.- dijo Dakota.

Justo cuando las chicas estaban abriendo grandes puertas para ingresar al castillo aparecieron Harry, Ron, Luna, Parvati, Lavander y Neville, estaban buscando a Hermione ya que ese encontraban preocupados por la reacción brusca de la chica,

Oye Herm… estas bien?- preguntó Parvati

Si ya estoy mejor…

Estabamos todos preocupados por ti Herm… mejor que estes bien.- agregó Neville.

Gracias chicos, son unos grandes amigos.

En eso llegaron Seamus y Dean con sus escobas, que se dirigían hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

Oigan chicos, quieren ir a volar un rato?- preguntó Dean.

Me apetece mucho la idea!- contestó la pelirroja.

A mí también.- Contestaron la mayoría incluyendo a Parvati y Lavander que habían comparado a principios de año sus propias escobas.

Nosotros los alcanzamos en un rato, primero queremos hablar contigo Herm- dijo Harry refiriéndose a él y a Ron.

Bueno entonces nos vemos luego.- dijo Dakota y así se dirigió junto a los demás hacia el campo de donde conjurarían sus escobas.

Ven Herm, vamos a la sala común que tenemos algo importante para contarte.-dijo Ron.

Y así el trío dorado entró en la torre de los leones y se acomodaron en unos sillones cerca de la ventana. La sala común estaba vacía, era un domingo tan hermoso que todo el mundo se encontraba fuera del castillo lo cual les venía perfecto para poder tener privacidad.

Bueno chicos, que es lo que querían contarme- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

Resulta que la vez que fuimos a Hogsmeade a buscar la bebidas con Neville… nos encontramos con alguien a quien no pensábamos ver en ese lugar.- comenzó Ron

Bueno… mas bien que encontrarnos lo vimos nada más porque esta persona no nos vio.- dijo Harry.

Chicos! Por favor…. No más misterio…. Díganme quien era y que sucedió.- dijo la chica que quería saber que había sucedido.

De acuerdo…. Cálmate Herm… jeje ya te lo decimos- dijo el pelirrojo divertido con la cara de su mejor amiga.

Pues, a la persona que vimos fue a el nuevo profesor y no estaba solo… si no que se encontraba con un encapuchado que no pudimos descubrir de quien se trataba.- dijo Harry.

Te re refieres a Sebastián Meyer supongo…- concluyó Hermione.

El mismo.- dijo Harry.

Y pues… vimos que se encontraban hablando muy bajo y nos acercamos hacia donde estamos para ver si escuchábamos algo… pero lo único que pudimos escuchar fue que Séller le decía al encapuchado que no sabía como conseguiría hacer algo de lo cual no sabemos que es y el encapuchado le dijo que no le importaba como lo iba a hacer pero que tenía que sacar a alguien y convencerlo para que se fuera, luego de eso el profesor contestó que lo resolvería y se fueron.- terminó de explicarle Ron a la castaña.

La chica se quedó unos minutos en silencio procesando la información que acababan de darle. Que hacía el tío de Dakota hablando con un encapuchado… eso era sospechoso, ya que si el profesor estaba metido en algo raro Dumbledore tendría que saberlo, no le habría dado el trabajo de profesor a cualquiera.

Y que opinas?- preguntó Harry ansioso de saber que pensaba su amiga.

Pues… el encapuchado, era hombre o mujer?- preguntó la Gry.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando, intentando recordar el momento ya que no se acordaban con certeza… pero pasados unos segundo el morocho contestó muy seguro.

Era una mujer.

Bueno… tengo mis sospechas de quien podía ser la mujer… pero no estoy segura.- dijo Herm.

Si? Quien?- preguntó Ron que no se le ocurría nadie…

Narcissa Malfoy.- contestó la chica.

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos, Hermione lo había dicho bastante segura y en verdad no entendían porque ella tenía sospechas de la madre de los mellizos Malfoy. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y rompió el silencio que se había producido…

Pero que dices Herm? Qué tiene que ver la madre de Dakota con todo esto?

Nos estás ocultando algo verdad?- preguntó Ron de pronto.

Este… yo…- balbuceó la castaña, a decir verdad no era muy buena mintiendo.

Ahora mismo nos dices lo que sabes Hermione, tu no afirmas algo si no tienes con que defenderlo.- dijo Harry mirando como Hermione finalmente se rendía y estaba dispuesta a contarles.

La gryffindor en su interior pensaba en todo lo que la conocían sus mejores amigos, era increíble como una persona solo a partir de actitudes y expresiones puede deducir si alguien le oculta algo o no.

De acuerdo… pero no deben decir nada ok? A nadie ni mencionarlo muchos entre ustedes.- les dijo la chica.

Por supuesto Herm.. pero ahora cuéntanos!- dijo Ron ansioso.

Ok, se acuerdan a principio de año en el callejón Diagon que nos separamos y ustedes fueron hacia la tienda de Quidditch y yo a la librería?- dijo Hermione.

Si…- contestaron los chicos a la vez… aunque no entendian mucho a que queria llegar su amiga.

Bueno… resulta que ahí conocí a alguien.- dijo la chica.

Y? vamos continua Herm! Quiero saber que es lo que sucede!- dijo Ron impaciente.

Ron… no la interrumpas! Asi no puede continuar..- intervino Harry antes de que el pelirrojo siguiera con sus pabadas aunque el tambièn se encontraba ansioso.

Bueno como sea…- prosiguió la castaña como si nadie la hubiera interrumpido- el punto es que a la persona que conocí fue al tío de Dakota y de Draco Malfoy.

Los chicos no se esperaban esto ya que en sí no se sabía mucho de la familia de los Malfoy solo se conocía a Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y ahora Dakota… pero en general todos se encontraban ocultos por asi decirlo del mundo corriente… y que el tío de los mellizos estuviera en la librería de uno de los callejones màs conocidos del Inglaterra era un tanto extraño.

Lo que tiene es en los primeros dàs del colegio lo volví a ver… pero lo extraño es que había cambiado su nombre.

Como que había cambiado su nombre?- preguntó Ron

La persona que yo conocí como el hermano de Lucius, Lucas Malfoy llegó a Hogwarts y se presentó como Sebastián Meyer.

Ambos Gryffindors demoraron un poco en analizar la información… los chicos se miraron y automáticamente sus miradas pasaron a posarse en los ojos avellana de su mejor amiga, ambos intrigantes y deseosos de saber mas, ya que conocían muy bien a Hermione y sabían que eso no era todo. De pronto, Harry que seguía analizando lo anteriormente dicho por la castaña hablo:

Fue por eso que en la primera clase de DCAO te tuviste que quedar junto a los mellizos a hablar con el profesor?

Exacto… veo que eres rápido Harry. En esa conversación, el Profesor Meyer, o mejor dicho Lucas Malfoy no dio ninguna clase de explicación de porque estaba enseñando aquí ni porque el cambio de nombre a pesar de sus sobrinos le preguntansen y nos pidio que no le dijeramos a nadie de su identidad, fue por eso que no se los comente antes, asi que ahora que lo saben no pueden decir nada y menos a Dakota.

Claro que no.- dijo Ron todavía algo asombrado.

El punto es que relacione a la encapuchada que hablaba con Lucas Malfoy y a Narcisa Malfoy no solo por lo que les dije sino tambièn por una conversación que escuchè en los primeros días de clase entre Dakota y Malfoy- dijo Hermione.

Así que hay más cosas que no nos contaste?- preguntó Ron medio enojado por toda la información que su amiga les había estado ocultando.

Ron, percibo un tono medio de reproche en tu voz…- comentó la castaña medio riendose de su amigo pero con el semblante siempre serio.

Y bueno Herm, antes nos contabas todo- continuó reprochando Ron, pero se detuvo al captar la mirada de Harry que le exigía que se detuviera, ya que no estaba en condiciones de reprocharle nada debido a que ellos también le habían ocultado a la chica lo de las bebidas y tampoco tenian en mente decirselo.

Bueno… últimamente estuvimos algos separados, en el sentido de que no pasamos tanto rato solos como antes porque estamos con Ginny, Seamus y los demás, y también con la llegada de Dakota…- intervino Harry.

Además no les comenté nada antes porque como estaban con lo de Quidditch, la fiesta y eso… pero ahora que ya me contaron lo del profesor… no tiene sentido seguir ocultandolo- dijo la Gryffindor- pero les digo que ni Malfoy, ni Dakota están al tanto de que escuché esta conversación ya que se suponía que era privada, y con Dakota no hablé nada sobre esto porque no tenía la suficiente confianza.

Ok Herm, no vamos a decirle nada a nadie de todas formas.- dijo Harry.

Bueno lo que paso fue que…

FLASHBACK

Vamos Draco, no tengo toda la tarde- decía una sulfurada Dakota.

No me hables así, sabes que no lo tolero Dakota.- contestó el rubio.

Los mellizos se encontraban en uno de los desiertos pasillos del colegio, justo cuando cierta Gryffindor pasaba por allí; Hermione al notar la presencia de los hermanos y no verse descubierta decidió esconderse rapidamente detrás de una estatua que se encontraba cerca de los Malfoy para ver que hablaban.

Bueno que es lo que quieres?- preguntó el slytherin.

Me llego una carta de nuestra madre, dijo que esta por llegar la hora, pero ella no quiere que lo hagas…

Por favor!- dijo Draco comenzando a sulfurarse- saben que no hay salida… eso es lo que debo hacer y listo, nose porque tu y nuestra madre siguen dandole vuelras al asunto.

El punto es que ella en la carta me dijo que piensa venir al colegio…- comentó la rubia.

Pero que dices? Esta loca o que? No puede venir al colegio… seria sospechoso… ademas… que sentido tiene? No serviría para nada.

Solo se que quiere venir a hablar con el tio…

Bueno.. no me interesa hablar esto en ese momento… prefiero hacerlo en un lugar mas privado- dijo Draco, y sin mas el rubio de sly se fue sin darle posibilidad alguna a su hermana de replicar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La castaña termino de contarle a sus amigos, y allí los chicos comprendieron donde estaban los fundamentos de las suposiciones de Hermione.

Todos los chicos estaban en la cancha de quidditch practicando ya que en un tiempo tendrían el partido contra los Slytherins.

Mientras que las chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca buscando el libro que necesitaban.

- Creo que lo encontré- apareció diciendo Ginny.

- Genial este es si! Subamos a la torre- dijo la castaña.

Una vez en la torre las chicas subieron hasta la habitación de Herm y Dakota.

- Bien ahora agrégale 3 colas de rata más 2 plumas de fénix más polvo de murciélago y mezclala muy cuidadosamente con la poción multijugos que conseguimos del armario de Snape, ahora revuelve 3 veces en sentido horario y 4 anti horario.- dijo Dakota a Herm que era la que estaba preparando la pocion.

- Perfecto ahora solo falta que te la bebas.- dijo la pelirroja.

- Humm que asco- dijo Herm y sin pensarlo dos veces se la bebio.

Se sintio rara como que su anoatomia estaba cambiando.

Woow te ves… te ves… no se no tengo palabras- dijo la pelirroja.

Pues ni yo.- dijo Herm.

- Ve a buscarlo, no pierdas mas el tiempo.- dijo Dakota.

Draco se encontraba en la biblioteca la cual estaba completamente vacía por lo cual este aprovecho para meterse en la sección prohibida y buscar algunas cosas que su padre le había pedido.

- Esta interesante la búsqueda..?- dijo una vos detrás del rubio la cula lo tomo por sorpresa no se esperaba que nadie estuviese por ahí.

Al darse vuelta quedo duro, no se esperaba algo asi jamas.

Frente a el se encontraba una chica de blanca piel como la nieve y oscuro pelo como la noche con unos ojos del color de un océano profundo que penetraban en los tormentosos ojos del rubio.

- Tu quien eres? Y que haces aquí?- dijo este amenazantemente.

- Catherine Winterharter. Y tu eres Draco Malfoy, o me equivoco?

El rubio trataba de reconocer a la chica ya que el apellido si que le sonaba pero la morocha ni un poco, estaba seguro que no la había visto en toda su vida, nunca se olvidaria de un rostro como ese.

- Pues si soy Malfoy, que quieres conmigo?

- Todo – dijo Catherine.

- Perdon?- dijo el rubio sorprendido.

- Si, todo; penese que estarias acostumbrado- dijo la morocha con su mirada penetrante la que ahora recorría todo el cuerpo del rubio.

- Pues si, estoy acostumbrado – Dijo Draco. Empujando a la morocha contra uno de los estantes de la biblioteca encerrándola entre los estantes y su cuerpo, cuando se dispone a besarla.

- Pero que crees que estas haciendo – dijo esta empujandolo

- Tu dijistes que quieres todo, pues te lo estoy dando. – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado.

- No idiota no me referia a eso… me referia a…pero esta al escuchar un ruido salio corriendo del lugar.

Draco tardo unos minutos en reaccionar hasta que salio corriendo de tras de la morocha.

El pasillo era oscuro por lo que Draco encendió su varita.- Lumos! Y ahí fue cuando la vio.

- Espera me tienes que contestar.

- Ahora no tengo ganas- dijo esta muy fria.

- Pues yo si tengo ganas.- dijo este aun mas frio.

- Pues aguantate tus ganas querido.- dijo esta acercandocele peligrosamente a sus labios.

- Y de que tienes ganas?- pregunto este acercandoce aun mas, esto ya le estaba gustando. Le encantaba cuando las chicas se hacian las difíciles ya que la mayoria caia a sus pies con un simple "hola".

- Mmm.. contigo de muchas cosas- dijo Catherine recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada.

Catherine se acerco aun mas a sus labios cuando este sintio un fuerte dolor en una de sus mejillas; sin duda alguna lo habían abofeteado nuevamente.

- Ouch, estas loca? Y eso pq fue?- Dijo Draco enrojecido de rabia, se encontraba totalmente sulfurado.

- Razones personales y sueltame que me lastimas. – dijo la morocha.

- Jaja, tu crees que vas a venir abofetearme asi pq asi e irte sin ningun problema, obviamente no me conoces querida- envenenando esta ultima palabara especialmente. Draco apreto a la morena mas contra si y la recosto sobre uno de los humedos muros del castillo quedando esta atrapada nuevamente.

- Que crees que haces Malfoy?

A los dos les había empezado a gustar todo esto.

Draco sabia que no podía que en este momento no podía por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba traicionando a alguien… por primera vez se sentía mal por hacerlo.

Pero a la vez había algo en los labios de esa chica en la forma de besar de tocar que lo hacia sentir muy bien que lo hacia confundirse. Es tan rara la sensación que sentia una magia que sintio solamente cuando rozo los labias de la castaña… era eso lo que lo hacia incapaz de separarse de esa chica, era el recuerdo de Hermione las ganas de que ella fuera Herm, aunque sabia que era imposible pero por un segundo lo creyó posible. Pero la realidad era otra pensó.

Esa chica era algo sobrenatural algo que le podia.

- Disculpa, me tengo que ir, no puedo hacer esto.- se disculpo Draco alejándose de la chica y dispuesto a marcharce pero esta lo tomo del brazo.

- Que es lo que no puedes hacer.- peregunto Catherin.

- Es que yo tengo novia y no la quiero engañar, tu me pareces sumamente bella y no te lo voy a negar incluso me haces acordar a otra persona y lamento decirte esto pero fue por eso mas que nada que no me fui antes.- dijo Draco siendo muy sincero.

- Pero espera, no podemos ser amigos, vernos por las noches… solo para hablar?- dijo Catherine intentando que el rubio no se alejara para siempre nuevamente.

- Esta bien, eso creo que me gustaria, pero con una condicion, no me provoques pq no puede pasar nada entre nosotros no quiero engañar a mi novia ahora.

- No te procupes, seremos solo amigos- dijo la morocha aunque para sus adentros penso ya me gustaria ver cuanto aguantas Draco Malfoy siendo amigos

- Pues entonces nos vemos- dijo Draco.

- Pues si.- dijo la morocha.

Y así cada uno se desvió para un lado distinto del castillo.


	10. Cap 10 :: Encuentros y Desencuentros

Hola! Feliz 2006 para todos! Esperamos que hayan empezado muy bien el año! Y nosotras para empezarlo de maravilla vamos a publicar otro capitulo, esta vez si que no nos hemos demorado!

Bueno, queremos agradecer a todos los lectores, a los que dejan reviews y a los que no. Gracias por acompañarnos durante todo un año…

Ya sin mas les dejamos el capitulo…

Disclaimer: Por mas que soñemos con esto… Harry Potter no nos pertenece 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Catherine se le caian las lagrimas… en verdd no podía creer que Draco estuviese enamorado de Pansy. Es que simplemente ella no lo podría tener nunca?

Mientras tanto la cabeza de un rubio era un completo lió. No sabía por donde empezar a resolver su vida. Tenia que admitir que extrañaba mucho a Herm lo poco que había compartido con ella como se había sentido en ese tiempo y saber que no volveria a pasar que no volvería a rozar su piel que no volvería a sentir sus labios ni sus caricias eso lo mataba por dentro… tenia miedo, miedo de no volverse a sentir asi con nadie. Pansy, a ella la quería y mucho por eso se había separado de la morocha… pero ella no lo hacia sentir con la Gry, la castaña era única para el y eso no lo cambiaria nadie… es que simplemente se había enamorado… era a la única persona que le había dicho todo lo que sentía era a la única que le abrió la puerta a su corazón.

Draco llego hasta su sala común donde se encontraba su novia y su mejor amigo sentados y platicando alegremente en frente a la gran chimenea de mármol negro que tenia la majestuosa sala de las serpientes.

- Hola mi amor, como estas?- pregunto Pansy.

- Bien, algo cansado.-contesto Draco agachándose para darle un beso a su novia y poder sentarse.

Este se recostó contra el sillón que estaba cerca de la chimenea y abrazo a su novia haciendo que esta se recostase en su pecho.

- Ah bueno veo que paso algo ayer de noche de lo cual obviamente todavía no he sido informado.- dijo Blaise un poco sorprendido ante todo este panorama.

- Y si – contesto Pansy besando a Draco.

- Draco tendríamos que empezar a entrenar hay mucha gente que quiere hacer las pruebas y visto que los Gryffindors ya empezaron con las de ellos creo que es buen momento para que nosotros también lo hagamos.- culmino diciendo Blaise.

- Bueno encargarte de todo yo estoy muy ocupado para esas bobadas.- dijo el rubio con un tono muy arrogante en su voz.

- Me voy a dormir… vienes?- dijo el rubio mirando a su novia.  
Esta parándose lo tomo de la mano y los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del rubio.

Draco se dispuso a cambiarse en si pijama habitual de seda negro mientras que Pansy opto por hacer lo mismo vistiendo un short color verde de seda y una musculosa del mismo material color plata.  
Y asi los dos se acostaron en la cama del rubio que ahora era de dos plazas en vez de una y media.  
Blaise subió unos minutos mas tarde esperando no encontrar ninguna escenita, este quedo sorprendido al entrar y observar que estaban las cortinas abiertas y que estaban los dos dormidos. Al parecer Draco se esta tomando esta relación mas enserio de lo que pensé pensó el moreno ya que si fuera otra chica estaba seguro de que las cortinas se encontrarían cerradas y el rubio o hubiera sacado a todo el mundo del cuarto o hubiera puesto un hechizo silenciador.  
En ese momento recordó que le debía de mandar una lechuza a Hermione para quedar para mañana y seguir con su trabajo de pociones.

_Para: Hermione  
Mañana en la biblioteca a las 2 de la tarde.  
Saludos.  
Atte:  
Blaise Zabbini._Este mando la carta esperando una respuesta.  
Hermione ya se estaba preparando para dormir cuando un ruido en su ventana la hizo saltar.  
Al mirar hacia en donde provenía el ruido pudo ver a una lechuza negra con unos brillantes ojos color verde.

- Es la lechuza de Blaise, la reconocería en  
cualquier parte es muy hermosa…- dijo Dakota.

- Que querrá?- contesto Herm.

- Ni idea, coge la carta.- le dijo la rubia que estaba a los pies de la cama de la castaña.  
Hermione se acerco hasa el animal y desenrollo el pergamino.

Al leerlo recordó el trabajo de pociones que tenían que hacer ya se había olvidado de ese detalle. Por lo que dio vuelta el pergamino y contesto.

_Para: Blaise.  
Ok, nos vemos mañana.  
Saludos.  
Atte:  
Hermione Granger._- Dakota que clase de persona es Blaise.?- pregunto la castaña.

- Mmm… yo lo conozco desde que eramos chicos por lo que el es como si fuera parte de la familia, creo que es muy buena persona, pero no sabria decirte como es con personas.. ehhhh.. pues tu sabes… con personas que no son sangre pura….

- Y en la vida amorosa, que sabes de el?

- Pues creo que en ese sentido es igual que mi hermano o pues peor ya que Draco pues respeta mas la sangre digámoslo de alguna manera, mi hermano no se entrometen con hijas de muggles, bueno excepto tu yo creo. Pro bueno tu sabes es un hombre y Blaise no discrimina.

- Y porque tanto interés tu por Blaise?.

- Ehhh, pues por nada solo quería saber….- dijo Herm.

- Mmm… ok si tu lo dices.- dijo Dakota no muy convencida pero que estaba lo suficiente cansada como para seguir preguntando.

A la mañana siguiente a mas de uno le costo bastante levantarse ya que el día anterior se habían pasado limpiando la sala común.

Una vez que todos se encontraban en la sala comun se dispusieron a bajar para poder desayunar.Era increíble todo el movimiento que había este lunes por la mañana, tuvieron que esperar un poco para poder llegar a la entrada del gran comedor. Al mismo tiempo se encontraban en la entrada Draco, Blaise y Pansy la cual estaba besando a el rubio justo en el instante que Hermione y los demas chicos estaban entrando.

-Herm, piensas entrar o que? –pregunto Ron que había visto como su amiga se había quedado dura como una piedra y mirando a una sola dirección.

-Vamos Herm, no debes ponerte así, ahí te das cuenta de que Malfoy es un patán…- dijo el pelirrojo bastante alto la ultima parte como para llamar la atención del rubio el cual también quedo sorprendido al ver a la Gryffindor parada mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.Algo que por dentro destrozo en mil pedazos el corazón del rubio, pero por mas enamorado que pudiera haber estado de ella nunca iba a dejar de ser un Malfoy ni un Slytherin por lo que simplemente la miro con total indiferencia y volvió a besar a su novia para luego sonreírle a la misma y decirle que la amaba.

Definitivamente Hermione no daba crédito a lo que veía estaba en un estado de shock total. Pero esta lo suficiente fuerte como para después de lo visto no dejar que Malfoy la viese caerse ahí mismo fue directo a el y le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

Que ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme Granger. Me das asco. – dijo el rubio apratandola fuertemente de un brazo.

Hermione inmediatamente se soltó del chico, y sin dirigirle una palabra entró en el Gran Comedor sintiéndose observado por todos debido a lo que había hecho unos segundos antes, pero sin importarle en lo más minímo se sentó en la mesa de los leones de espalda a la mesa de Slytherin para evitar cruzar su mirada con la de Malfoy. Los amigos de la castaña se sentaron junto a ella y no mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido sino que simplemente lo dejaron pasar, lo cual la chica agradeció en silencio ya que no queria hablar sobre el tema.

La mañana pasó de lo más normal, sin ningún acontecimiento importante de mencionar. Ya en la tarde, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dakota y el resto de los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se dirgían hacia el estadio para practicar para el próximo partido del sábado contra las serpientes, Harry estaba decido en no perder su primer partido como capitán, sentía enormes deseos de vencer a su oponente y enemigo desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, por lo cual esta semana entrenarian todas las tardes no bien acabaran de almorzar hasta las 4, auqneu en verdad si de el dependiera, entrenarian hasta el anochecer pero para alivio del resto del equipo, los Slytherin habían reservado el campo a partir de las 4.

Los chicos ya estaban en las grandes puertas de roble que llevaban a los jardines…

Bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde- se despidió la castaña.

Pero, Herm- la detuvo Dakota- es que no vas a venir a vernos?

No Dakota, quede en reunirme con Blaise a las 2 para hacer el trabajo de pociones y quiero ir investigando algo sobre el tema antes de que el llegue…- contestó la castaña.

Ok Herm, nos vemos entonces…- dijo la rubia.

Ten cuidado con esa serpiente… mas le vale que se comporte contigo porque sino…- comenzó a decir Ron pero no pudo continuar ya que Hermione lo interrumpió.

Ron, ya sabes que Blaise es diferente! Además… a esta altura también debes saber que se como defenderme sola.

Tienes razón… pero de todas formas no te confies de el Herm.- dijo el pelirrojo.

Chau chicos, suerte!- se despidió finalmente la chica mientras marchaba hacia la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca, Hermione se dirigió directo a la sección de su interés: la de pociones. Ubicó el libro que necesitaba de inmediato, era claro que sabía donde se encontraban casi todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo. Se sentó en su mesa preferida y comenzó a buscar algo que les pudiera servir para el proyecto mientras esperaba a Blaise, el cual todavía demoraría en llegar ya que faltaba media hora para su encuentro.

Esa media hora transcurio con rapidez ya que la castaña se sumergió en el libre que estaba leyendo por lo que casi sin darse cuenta la media hora había transcurrido.

Esa media hora transcurio con rapidez ya que la castaña se sumergió en el libre que estaba leyendo por lo que casi sin darse cuenta la media hora habíatranscurrido.

-Granger, veo que decisdistes venir mas temprano y adelantarte…- dijo el moreno que recien entraba a la biblioteca.

-Pues si. – contesto sin mas esta.

-No te gusta el Quidditcho, o tenienes algun problema con  
algun jugador, que no has ido a ver a tus amigos? – dijo

Blaise sabiendo muy bien a donde queria llegar.

-Pues no, por suerte no tengo problemas con nadie que me  
interese; y no los fui a ver pq queria adelantar algo.

-Alguna pregunta mas Zabbini? O podemos comenzar? – contesto la castaña muy hábilmente.

Blaise simplemente la miro y sonrio cinicamente, definitivamente la castaña estaba muy dolida con lo que fuese que halla pasado entre ella y Malfoy.

Draco se encontraba en la sala común junto con Pansy haciendo unos deberes de transformaciones mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, pero en realidad, el rubio no prestaba mucha atención sino que se encontraba pensando en lo último que les había dicho Blaise antes de abandonar la sala común…

FLASHBACK

Los 3 Slytherin estaban haciendo los deberes para Mcgonagall, charlando animadamente, o mejor dicho, burlandose sin descaro de la jefa de la casa de los leones.

Han visto como se viste?- pregutnaba Pansy indignada- Parece que fuera a darnos clase recien levantada de la cama!- Y asi los 3 chicos comenzaron a reir, era algo muy normal para ellos burlarse de los profesores y más normal todavía si era uno de sus principales rivales.

Tu siempre con lo mismo Pansy! No se te pasa ningun detalle de la moda aquí en Hogwarts, jajajaja- decía Blaise mientras no paraba de reir por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

A quien mas vas a criticar ahora Pansy? A que otro Gryffindor le tendrías que dar unos buenos consejos?- preguntó Draco cuando consiguió dejar de reir.

Mmmm… a decir verdad estos leones están aprendiendo a como vestirse… al menos los que tienen dinero porque si pasamos a hablar de los Weasleys… bueno ya es conocido que son unos pobretones y además no tienen el minimo sentido de la moda.- contestó la Rubia.

De todas formas, como si nos interesaran los Gryffindors, por favor.- replicó Draco.

Y… eso lo dices porque tu ahora están de novio Draco, pero si no fuera asi, estoy seguro que le verías algo más a alguna de las chicas de Gryffindor.- comentó Blaise solo por provocar a su amigo.

Pero que estas diciendo Zabbini! Nada que ver, ya no sabes ni lo que dices…- dijo el rubio comenzando a sulfurarse.

Asi que pasamos a la etapa de los apellidos Malfoy? Jajaja… vamos Draco, solo estaba molestandote.

Como sea, sigamos con esto.- dijo Draco para terminar con es estupida conversación.

No es estupida y lo sabes, sabes que Blaise tiene razón, como te gustaria estar con cierta leona… Nada que ver, yo estoy muy bien con Pansy Si tu lo dices… Pero claro que yo lo digo y.. El rubio no puedo terminar con su pelea interna entre su conciencia y el ya que fue interrumpido por el morocho.

Bueno chicos, ya he terminado, los dejo que tengo que una reunión a la cual asistir.- y asi el Sly se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de su sala común, pero antes de atrevasar la misma, se detuvo un segundo ante una pregunta de su amigo.

Una reunión con quien?

Con Granger…- y antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar algo se fue hacia la biblioteca.

FIN FLASHBACK

Aunque que nunca lo admitiría a nadie, no le gustaba para nada que Blaise tuviera que trabajar con Granger, sabía como era su amigo y habia visto interes en los ojos del morocho hacia la Gryffindor y el no quería que se juntara con ella. Por qué? se preguntó internamente. Pues… es obvio… no quiero que mi mejor amigo esté con una sangre sucia que está rodeada de traidores a la sangre y para peor un Gryffindor Sabes que no es eso, a mi no me des excusas, o acaso no sabes que soy tu mismo idiota! Yo se lo que sientes Pues estas mal! Yo no siento, simple, fin de la discusión Y así Draco volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo de transformaciones mientras Pansy observaba la extraña actitud que el chico había adoptado, pero la chica siguió el ejemplo de su novio y volvió a su trabajo.

La tarde no parecia ir mal con el moreno. Al parecer este era bastante competente en posiones por lo que la castaña no tuvo mucho problema y pudieron ir a un buen ritmo.

Hasta incluso la charla se había tornado divertida, este tenía un buen sentido del humor que hizo reir más de una vez a Hermione.

- Y como les esta quedando la decoración para el baile de Halloween?- pregunto el moreno.

- A decir verdad todavía no la terminamos y tendríamos que ir hasta Hogsmedage a buscar alguna que otras cosas, pero creo que va bastante bien.- contesto Hermione con un poco de tristeza al recordar al rubio.

- Y ya tienes compañero de baile?- pregunto Blaise interesado.

- Pues aun no… y tu? – dijo Herm.

- Pues tampoco, quieres venir conmigo?- dijo Blaise sin mas rodeos ya que desde que empezo esta conversación era por un unico fin, invitarla.

- Ehhh… pues… si – dijo la castaña que no sabia mucho que decir ya que la verdad que esto la había tomado bastante por sorpresa no se lo esperaba.

- Genial entonces.- sonrio Blaise… Había logrado lo que queria.

- Bueno creo que ya terminamos por hoy, ya es la hora de mi entrenamiento- confeso el Slytherin.

Mientras tanto mas abajon el los terrenos los jugadores de Gryffindos ya se estaban cambiando los unico que quedaban para cambiarese eran Harry y Dakota.

- Oigan chicos nosotros vamos subiendo, los vemos arriba… - dijo Ron.

- Ok, nosotros en seguida los alcanzamos. – dijo Dakota.

Una vez que todos se habían marchado los unicos que quedaban en los vestuarios eran ellos dos.

- Buena practica no?..- dijo Dakota, mirando directamente a los ojos de Harry el cual sentia la fuerte mirada de los ojos color acero de la rubia.

- Pues si la verdad que creo que empezaremos bien el campeonato- Contesto el ojoverde el cual tambien miraba directo a los ojos de la rubia.

En ese momento se hizo un silencio entre los dos, estos se miraban directo a los ojos y era en estas situaciones que una mirada un silencio vale mas que mil palabras. Los ojos de ella le decian todo lo que sentia y los ojos de el le confirmaban el mismo sentiemiento.

- Interrumpo algo? Pues no me importa… fuera! tenemos nosotros la cancha ahora.- dijo Malfoy mostrando el papel firmado por Snape.

- Ya sabemos que tienes la cancha Malfoy, no es necesario el papel no te preocupes que ya nos ibamos.- contesto Harry.

- Bueno entonces que esperan… no tengo toda la vida. – dijo el rubio mas grosero y asqueroso que nunca.

- Siempre tan amable no, que sepas que a mi ni a Harry nos vas a tratar asi.- dijo Dakota que estaba enfurecida por la manera que su hermano le había hablado.

- Yo te hablo como se me de la gana y mas a este cara rajada que no sirbe ni para salvar a su propio padrino. Y si tengo que admitir que la amabilidad nunca fue una de mis cualidades y no me interesa que lo sea tampoco.- Término de decir el rubio.

- Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de lo que dijistes Malfoy, eres un maldito Mortifago vos y todos tus compañeros. No sabes de lo que soy capas.- dijo Harry tratando de contenerce para primero no matar a Malfoy y segundo no demostrar su tristeza ante la verdad que había dicho el rubio.

- Uhhhh que miedo que me das Potter, ya estoy temblano y pensando en donde esconderme para que no me encuentres…jaja- decia burlonamente el rubio.

- Si va a ser mejor que te escondas pq cuando llegue el día en que Voldemort caiga yo mismo te ire a buscar maldito mortifago.- dijo Harry.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que Dakota se encontraba llorando a un lado de ellos, pero claro comob se iban a dar cuenta si cualquiera de los dos estaba totalmente compenetrado en su discusión y ni pensaron lo que estaban diciendo.

Draco fue el primero en ir hasta donde estaba su hermana seguido por Harry. Este trato de tomarla de la mano pero la reaccion de la chica fue mucho peor.

- No me toquen, me dan asco cualquiera de los dos- dijo la rubia poniendose de pie de golpe.

- Draco tu eres el ser mas despreciable de esta tierra lo sabes? No puedo creer que me hayas tratado como me tratastes y que hayas dicho lo que dijistes. Y tu Harry tampoco tienes derecho a llamar a mi familia Mortifaga pq por mas que yo no este en Slytherin sigo siendo una Malfoy de todos modos y no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo de mi apellido, que lo sepas pq si piensas que yo soy diferente y que no tengo las misma creencias o que no quiero a mi familia dejame decirte Harry que estas muy equivocado conmigo, y en verdad si esto te decepciona bueno no es mas de lo que tu me has decepcionado hoy a mi.- termino de decir la rubia, y con esto salio corriendo del lugar sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada.

- Mira lo que hicistes cara rajada.- dijo Draco.

- Yo? Esto lo provocaste tu grandisimo idiota!- contesto Harry.

- Malfoy vamos a entrenar o que? – dijo el guardián del equipo.

- Entrenaremos cuando yo diga que lo hagamos ahora largate y no molestes.- dijo muy molesto Draco que odiaba que lo interrumpieran.

- Y tu Potter marchate que tenemos que entrenar y al ultimo que quiero ver es a ti.

- No te procupes que es un sentimiento en comun.

Blaise ya estaba en los jardines de la sala común, iba lo más tranquilo hacia el entrenamiento cuando de la nada una rubia pasó corriendo por su lado, y por lo que pudo percibir iba llorando, al darse vuelta pudo reconocer que la chica que entraba al castillo era Dakota. Que extraño - pensó el moreno. Pero no pudo hacerse más preguntas porque nuevamente una nueva persona pasó por su lado corriendo y enseguida lo reconoció, era Potter y parecía que iba tras la rubia. Y ahora que demonios ha pasado? Que se traen estos dos? Y con estos pensamientos en su mente el chico llegó a los vestuarios donde se encontró con todo el equipo cambiándose con la excepción del capitán, que se encontraba alejado de los demás y parecía estar en su propio mundo. El moreno se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

Y a ti que te sucede?- le preguntó de pronto Blaise.

Nada.- contestó el rubio.

Vamos no me mientas, se que paso algo. Vi a tu hermana corriendo hacia el castillo llorando y de la nada salió Potter también corriendo y ahora tu en este estado. Dime que sucede.- dijo o mas bien ordedó el Sly.

Blaise, primero tu a mi no me das ordenes, egundo dejame tranquilo no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Vamos Draco…

No, y menos ahora, es la hora del entrenamiento y lo que vamos a hacer es entrenar para derrotar al cara rajada el próximo sabado y a todo su ejército de perdedores- dijo Draco decidido.

Blaise sabiendo que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió junto con el resto del equipo a la cancha, a lo que sería un largo y arduo entrenmiento, eso era seguro, Draco iba a descargarse con ellos.

La rubia luego de meditar esto un buen rato decidio que tenia que hablar con alguien de lo que había ocurrido, y en la unica persona media imparcial a la cual se la podia contar era a su amigo Tom. Por lo que se dirigio a la lechuceria a mandarle una lechuza citandolo en 10 min en el 4to piso.

-Recibi tu lechuza, que te ha pasado?- pregunto Tom que ya se encontraba en el cuarto piso en frente a la rubia

-Es que te tengo que contar algo muy importante que paso hoy con Harry y se lo tenia que contar a alguien y pues como tu eres mi amigo, de repente me podrias dar un consejo -termino de decir la rubia.

-Claro Dakota cuentame- dijo Tom

Dakota le conto todo lo sucedido, con todo detalle

-Wow la verdad que nose que decirte me has dejado un poco sorprendido a decir verdad, no me esperaba una reaccion asi de Harry, osea no lo conozco muy bien pero pense que estaba bien con Ginny.

-Pues si yo tambien lo creeia aunque no puedo negar que siempre senti algo raro entre nosotros, pero es que es difícil ya que yo no quiero estar en el medio de ellos dos pq son los dos mis amigos y no me gustaria ver a nadie sufrir.- dijo Dakota muy sinceramente.

-Bueno entonces Dakota tu mismo encontrastes la respuesta ante tu problema y yo creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer Se que puede ser difícil hacer lo correcto a veces, pero no creo que debas cambiar una amistad por algo que no sabes cuanto va a durar Claro que seria diferente si ellos terminaran por propia decisión, ahí tu no tendrias nada que ver y podrias estar con el, pero no sabes si eso sucedera o no. Yo a Ginny la conozco bastante ya que últimamente nos hemos encontrado un par de veces en la biblioteca y nos hemos quedado horas charlando y creo que es una muy buena persona pero tambien por conocerla te puedo decir que nose si esta tan enamorada de Harry, noto que habla con mucho cariño de el pero nose si es amor.- conluyo Tom

-Y a ti que te pasa? te noto raro mas que nada cuando hablas de Ginny, no sabia que la conocia tanto- dijo la rubia.

-Pues yo tambien te tengo que confesar algo, es sobre Ginny, la verdad que el hablar tanto con ella y darme cuenta de cómo es, creo que me he ido enamorando y tengo la sensación de que cuando hablamos hay algo mas entre nosotros no lo se en verdad. Pero al igual que tu no quiero hacer nada pq no quiero destruir ni hacer sentil mal a nadie- dijo Tom agachando la cabeza.

**-**No te preocupes, sabes que me tienes como amiga y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase -le dijo Dakota dandole un cariñoso abrazo.

-Gracias Dakota tu tambien sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado y que no te voy a abandonar, que siempre que me necesites voy a estar ahí y los dos se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a comer, por favor ven a nuestra mesa no podria mirarlo a los ojos sola.

-Claro, nunca te dejaria sola en un momento asi- dijo Tom dandole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

Una vez en el comedor que como de costumbre este estaba repleto de alumnos ansiosos por comer Dakota pudo ver a sus amigos ya sentados en la mesa de los leones por lo que se dirigio con Tom hacia el lugar.  
Al acercarce mas pudo ver claramente que Harry no se encontraba entre ellos.

- Hola Tom, comer con nosotros hoy ¿ - dijo la pelirroja.

- Pues si hace tiempo que no hablabamos y ya los estaba extrañando jeje…- se excuso Tom.

- Pues genial.  
Estos se sentaron al lado de Ginny y enfrente de Ron y Hermione.

Minutos mas tarde Dakota pudo ver como el moreno estaba cruzando la entrada y se dirigia directo a la mesa. Este parecia andar en otro mundo hasta que se sento y choco con los ojos de la rubia. Harry se había sentado al lado de Ron y por lo tanto en frente a Dakota.

La cena transcurrio con normalidad, lo unico inusual fue que el lugar de Dumbledor se encontraba vacio. Esto llamo la atención de los chicos pero nadie sabia nada al respecto, obviamente estos lo iban a averiguar.  
Dakota no se posia resistir a Harry no podia no mirarlo a los ojos, queria con intensidad estar con el y poder decirle todo lo que sentia, que lo que dijo hoy no era asi que ella lo quieria como era y es por como era el que ella se había enamorado prácticamente desde que lo vio.

Por otro lado a Harry le pasaba lo mismo pero el tenia que disimular ya que su novia se encontraba en la mesa y el la quieria muchisimo a Ginny pero había empezado a dudar si en verdad la amaba. Es que cuando veia a Dakota la quiera con locura no le importaba quien era, que apellido llevaba, que sangre corria por sus venas, a pesar de que esta fuera la misma sangre que uno de las manos derechas del hombre que le había destruido la vida con apenas 1 año de vida. A el no le importaba nada de esto, porque el podia ver en sus hojos la ingenuidad, la pureza del alma de Dakota. Desde el primer día que la vio le llamo la atención, pero nunca penso que podia ser una Malfoy y mucho menos la dueña de sus pensamientos.  
En verdad la mesa de los Gryffindor en ese sector por lo menos no estaba muy animada.

Hermione se encontraba mirando fijo su plato de sopa mientras que lo revolvia; era obvio que esta no estaba muy bien ya que no había comido nada y no había dicho una palabra durante toda la cena.

Los pensamientos de la castaña solo tenían lugar para una sola persona, el poseedor de los ojos del color de las tormentas, del poseedor de un pelo platinado siempre perfectamente peinado, de la persona mas cruel de todo Hogwarts, de la persona que ella amaba, Draco Malfoy la serpiente mas venenosa de todas las serpientes, de la que te puede herir mortalmente con una mirada, la que con solo un beso es capas de envenenar cada gota de su sangre.

Pero esa misma noche la castaña juro que Draco volveria a ella, porque simplemente no entendia como tanto amor se podia desvanecer asi sin mas. Y por mas de que los demas puedan decir que era todo un juego ella en la noche de la fiesta vio en los ojos de Draco algo que no había visto nunca en su mirada, había visto amor en esta, y eso es algo que no se puede finjir y de eso ella estaba segura.

Sabia muy bien que estaba jugando con fuego pero ya no importaba, porque este ya la había quemado y nada podia doler mas que lo que vio hoy en la entrada del comedor. Ya no se podia hechar para atrás, ya no había nada que perder ya que sabia que ella no podria superarlo a el nunca, estaba enamorada del rubio mas de lo que pensaba. Pero ahora no era momento de demostrarlo ahora debia pensar bien que era lo que debia hacer para estar con el.

La cena terminó, todos los alumnos se levantaron tranquilamente y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas salas comunes.

Los Gryffindors en su mayoría se habían ido a dormir, en general había sido un lunes agitado para todos pero quedaban algunos chicos junto al fuego platicando sobre su día, haciendo deberes o jugando al snap explosivo, aunque este ultimo duro poco por la prefecta de la casa de los leones no estaba de humor para ruidos y alegando que no era hora de hacer tanto escándalo mandó a los alumnos a dormir. La sala quedó vacía, con excepción de algunos alumnos de séptimo y sexto.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavander, Neville y Ginny se encontraban charlando animadamente, mientras que Hermione, Harry y Dakota se encontraban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus asuntos y los últimos dos, paulatinamente se dirigían alguna que otra mirada. Hermione tan infiltrada que estaba en sus propios pensamientos no percibió esto y dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio acompañada de Dakota que también estaba cansada. Las chicas se cambiaron en sus pijamas, no conversaron mucho y se acostaron pensando que se dormirían no bien tocar la almohada, pero no fue así, en verdad ninguna de las dos conciliaba el sueño, tenían mucho en que pensar. Pasado un rato sintieron como Parvati y Lavander entraban en la habitación y sin hacer mucho ruido se acostaban, pasados cinco minutos escucharon el cambio de respiración en las chicas lo cual significa que las chicas ya estaban dormidas. Hermione, llegando a la conclusión que no se podía dormir decidió levantarse, iría hacia las cocinas a comer algún dulce, y tal vez con el paseo después podría dormirse. Se levantó, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus amigas ya que todas estaban durmiendo, o eso pensaba al menos, se puso una fina bata y salió de la habitación bajó la vista de unos ojos grises. La castaña abandonó la desierta sala común y emprendió su camino hacia las cocinas, pero dar la vuelta por un pasillo cambió de opinión, así también como de rumbo, sus pies comenzaron a llevarla hacia otro destino; después de una caminata de 10 minutos, la chica levantó la mirada y vio donde se encontraba: en la entrada de la Torre de Astronomía, tan conocida para ella, ya había estado ahí varias veces, aunque las circunstancias en ese entonces eran completamente distintas. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, algo dudativa, llegó al último peldaño y abrió la puerta que la llevaría a ese lugar tan conocido. Al entrar en la torre, su primer reflejo fue abrasarse e intentar cubrir su cuerpo con la fina bata tanto como podía, pero esto no le brindaba calor alguno; sin embargo no le importo, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde se sentó y se quedó observando las estrellas.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, así que sin dudarlo se levantó de su cama, se abrigó y se fue a deambular por el colegio. No se percató de a que lugar sus pies lo estaban llevando hasta que se encontró delante de la torre de astronomía. Este era uno de sus lugares preferidos, mas d euna vez iba allí para meditar pero además tenía más de un recuerdo con cierta chica que en este instante prefería no recordar. Abrió la puerta de la torre y se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba ver, Hermione Granger durmiendo pacíficamente en el barandal de la ventana; la chica parecía un ángel, era un visión muy tierna, el viento mecía los hermosos bucles de la chica mientras ella se acurrucaba intentando generar algo de calor corporal, algo que parecía no estar funcionando ya que tiritaba eventualmente. El rubio se acercó a la gryffindor y se sentó junto a ella, la tomó suavemente por los brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo para poder así transmitirle calor.

"Como me gustaría cargarla y llevarla a su sala común, se ve tan pacíficamente durmiendo, como la bella durmiente"- pensaba Draco. Pero lamentablemente no todo era color de rosas y el destino no iba a permitir que este encuentro terminara bien… " Pero que diablos piensas Draco Malfoy! Tu estas muy bien con Pansy ahora, no debes sentir nada hacia esa sangre sucia de cuarta! Ella te despreció, y nadie desprecia a un Malfoy! Ya ves lo ganas con ser sincero!" le recriminó su conciencia al rubio, quien de golpe se levantó del suelo dejando caer a la castaña en el frío piso de piedra, sin embargo eso no la despertó. El slytherin pensaba despertar a la chica insultándola, pero de la nada una mejor idea cruzó por su malévola mente, la gryffindor lo había herido hasta tal punto que ya no le importaba nada. El chico sacó su varita del bolsillo y se colocó frente al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, apuntó hacia la cabeza de la chica y dijo "Frostwasser!" De esta forma, un chorro de agua helada bañó a Hermione Granger quien se despertó de golpe entumecida por el frío que su cuerpo acababa de experimentar, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar comenzó a levantarse del piso, no se daba cuenta en donde se encontraba, ni siquiera quien se encontraba delante de ella hasta que Draco Malfoy le habló.

Por fin Granger! Pero que eres de piedra durmiendo, al fin despiertas!- dijo el chico sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy, pero que haces aquí? Porque me despertaste de esa forma?

No es de tu incumbencia el porque estoy aquí, pero para que sepas no podía dormir y vine a observar el cielo como suelo hacer, pero tu asqueroso cuerpo me impedía acercarme a la ventana por lo cual te desperté, y lo hice de esa manera porque es así como debes ser tratada, vete acostumbrando sangre sucia, que eso no ha sido nada.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, como de un momento para otro Draco había cambiado tanto? Eso no lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que el la tratara así.

Cuidado con lo que dices maldita serpiente porque no sabes con quien te metes, y yo que creí que podrías ser diferente, eres igual que los demás un asqueroso y un cobarde y un…- pero la gryffindor no pudo terminar la frase ya que el rubio se abalanzó sobre ella y pegándola sobre el frió muro de la torre le dijo:

Callate estupida! No sabes de lo que hablas, no tienes ni idea de lo que soy o puedo llegar a ser, pero solo voy a decirte algo, no esperes nada de las personas si no quieres salir herida; los humanos somos seres impredecibles, cambiamos de un momento a otro sin razón aparente pero siempre estos cambios van ligados a los que nos conviene o a actitudes que otras personas tienen con uno mismo, te puedes decepcionar fácilmente, así que no esperes nada de mi ni de nadie, no te sorprendas de las decisiones de otros y menos de las mías.- diciendo esto, la soltó y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el cielo, ignorando completamente la presencia de la chica que permanecía estática contra el muro.

La castaña quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Draco, pero decidió no hacer nada al respecto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre pero antes de irse, se dio media vuelta y le dijo al chico de espaldas a ella:

Tienes razón Malfoy, tu ya me has decepcionado.

Y sin más la chica se fue hacia su sala común, mientras un rubio de ojos grises se quedaba solo en la torre de astronomía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esto ha sido todo, el capitulo no es tan largo como los anteriores, pero nos permitió actualizar mas rápido, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! Por favor déjennos reviews con sus opiniones que valen oro para nosotras!

Laura y Claudia


End file.
